If You Find Me
by Star Slightly To The Right
Summary: Even a withered flower still holds its beauty.
1. Chapter 1

**…**

**…**

_She's not afraid_

_Not afraid to meet_

_His chocolate gaze_

**…**

**…**

_Love distills desire upon the eyes, love brings bewitching grace into the heart._

**_"This is boring shit," _**the hollow complained in his head. A vein throbbed in Ichigo's head. He tightened his grip on his bag and leaned against the wall of the building, "**_You just sit around, King. It gets dull after a while."_**

His teeth grounded together, _"You know I can't do anything about it. My powers aren't fully restored and you know Mr. Hat-And-Clogs said to stay away from strong spiritual pressures."_

**_"Does it look like I give a shit? Let me out of here and I can…" _**He had trailed off, but Ichigo knew what he meant. The image of Orihime, smiling and waving happily at him flashed through his mind. For some reason, blazing fire went off in his chest, setting across his stomach and knocking his intestines down to his feet. He had missed that smile so fucking much, _"**I think there's a reason she doesn't look at you anymore, Kingy…"**_

_"What would you know?" _Ichigo growled back with a sneer.

**_"I know more than you think." _**

_"Look, I'm the one who controls you. Or do I have to come back in there and beat your fucking ass? What do you want with her anyway?" _Ichigo had had enough of his hollow's bullshit. Sometimes, he took it all in stride, but now, he was tired of hearing Orihime's name leave his mouth, tired of the hollow constantly thinking of her. It pissed off so much, and he had yet to figure out why it did. But he didn't want to go there, not so deep into his feelings and thoughts.

**_"I'm your instinct, King. I want everything you want. Except, I crave it like a drug. You just have better control."_** He could hear the smirk in his voice, mocking him. He sighed and took out his cell phone, checking the time. School would start in exactly an hour. He still had time. Ignoring his hollow's taunts, he continued on his way.

_'She doesn't smile at me anymore…,' _he whispered in his head, a light frown on his face. _'She doesn't say Hello Kurosaki-kun anymore. She doesn't say Ohayo anymore. Not to me at least.'_ After Hueco Mundo, after defeating Aizen, after saving her, she had completely disappeared. Not from life, but from herself. Orihime seemed to just float around for the next three months, a void of herself. She didn't usually speak unless she was spoken to and the words were always timid and uncertain and soft and hesitating. When he watched her for those whole three months, he wanted to grasp onto her shoulders and shake the old Orihime out, the bubbly one with bright smiles and random thoughts. Then one day, she just woke up. She laughed and smiled and danced and drew and raised her hand in class and played with her hair and squealed and ate like she used to. Ichigo was so shocked to see it that he had fallen out of his chair. She had turned, her hair swishing around her waist like amber flames. Hazel-gold met chocolate brown. She blinked, her long lashes brushing against her cheeks, as if she had just realized he was there. The blank look in her eyes made his gaze widen, the blank look of deep, black holes, filled with nothing. She could giggle and grin, but her eyes would tell everything. He never thought he would see that; the empty look in her eyes that made his stomach twist. Then the moment was over and she looked away, chattering happily with Chizuru and Tatsuki like nothing had happened.

But he had seen it. He had seen it all.

**"_And what do you think that means?" _**His hollow's voice sounded off; concerned. Ichigo continued to walk, ignoring him, **_"I'm just as worried as you, King. If she doesn't like you then she _**_definitely** won't like me." **_

_"Shut up. She's fine. I can tell…" _But he had said that months ago. And nothing had changed. Tatsuki seemed worried too, but Ishida ignored it and Chad was busy with work. Ichigo could now see them all drifting apart. When Ichigo finally got a hold of his powers, when he had originally thought he would lose them, he was able to meet with Rukia again. She and Mr. Urahara had explained what was wrong. His spirit energy was out of control, merging with something named his Fullbring. Both being so powerful, he was unable to find control of it, so mostly it just burst out whenever it wanted. He was still able to turn into a Soul Reaper, but it was hard to focus with so much Spiritual Pressure leaking. Renji had claimed it was easier to find him with a grin, Ishida had worried constantly before he acted indifferent, Chad had shrugged and murmured his apologies, and he was too afraid to ask Orihime. She seemed to notice though. Once when they were in the cafeteria and he was heading to the roof, he saw the green energy pulse around his feet. He'd tensed as his being felt lighter. Orihime had glanced over at him with those big eyes before she reached out a tiny hand and clamped it around his shirt. She began to pull him to the ground, stopping him from levitating. It didn't usually happen often, only once a week at night and he would sometimes find himself sleeping on his ceiling. Ichigo turned to thank her, but she was already walking away.

**_"Stop moping around. It's pissing me off," _**the hollow complained, his slithering voice echoing around his head. He sighed and thought nothing back, but listened reluctantly. If he continued to think of her, something bad would happen out of it.

"Ichig_oooo_!" Casually throwing down his bag, Ichigo caught his friend by neck, looping his arms under the brunette's armpits to put him in a headlock. Keigo cried out stridently and wiggled unhappily, screaming and shouting out curses, "Agh! Ichigo! O-Ow! I give, I give!" He smacked his hand against Ichigo's arm for emphasis.

"Ohayo," His orange haired friend said instead as he released Keigo and scooped up his bag. Keigo stood with watery eyes.

"You nearly killed me, Ichigo! How cruel!" He cried.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Oh, please. You're fine."

"I'm not! Really! Bruises! I have bruises!"

"Oi! Would you two shut the hell up? It's too early for all that noise!" Tatsuki complained while they both entered the classroom. Mizuiro glanced up from his cell phone at all the yelling then sighed when he saw Keigo hanging off Ichigo like a monkey. Ichigo and him went back and forth, back and forth, this and that, arguing and screaming. They disappeared into a cloud of smoke, punches and kicks knocking into the ground. Ichigo was able to kick the teenager off with a sigh.

"Tatsuki-ch_aaa_n!" The voice greeted over the other. Why did he turn around to see her? Why did he want to hear that voice, "Ohayo, Ohayo!"

"Oh, hey, Orihime." Tatsuki turned with a bright smile. "What'd you do…?" Ichigo allowed the sounds to buzz out of his ears as his eyes remained on her. She was smiling today, a little brighter than usual. Her eyes still held the void of life, but held her honey color a little more firmly. She held herself together now. There were no bags under her eyes, but her skin appeared abnormally pale. Ichigo watched her for a few more moments, watching as she went around to everyone in the classroom and squealed their names while saying, "Ohayo!"

Ichigo didn't even wait. He knew, before everything, before the hollows, before Rukia, before _everyone, _she would scream to the high heavens, _"Ohayo, Kurosaki-kuuun!_" And he would blush and cringe back in grade school when the boys stared at him with clear disdain. But Orihime would always giggle and blabber about her day. Reluctantly, Ichigo would listen and he would become interested and amused by her vivid mind. She would blush and hit his shoulder as they became quick friends. Then Tatsuki would hit him over the head, call him a pervert, and order for him to stay away from Orihime before she bashed his brains in. Of course, back then, everything was simple. Orihime and Ichigo had depended on each other; her brother being dead and him losing his mother had drawn them to each other. She began to lean on him for comfort and Tatsuki was there to dry her tears. The three of them together was unstoppable. They would play pranks together, well, him and Tatsuki; afterward Orihime would scold them with the teachers. And Orihime would bake; she would run to each of their houses and drop off the baked goods. Ichigo had nearly eaten them every Saturday. Then they would meet by the lake and skip the rocks and giggle. Well, until high school, when Tatsuki claimed Ichigo was too much of a boy to hang out with the two girls. That didn't stop him from going to the movies with them, and walking Tatsuki to the dojo, and protecting Orihime from the perverts out there.

Back then, all Ichigo had to do was look next to him and Orihime would be there with wide honey eyes and a delicate hand on his shoulder to tell him right from wrong. All the time. She was there. And then Rukia came and Orihime slowly seemed to disappear from his side. Whenever he had asked if she was alright, she would giggle and assure him quickly, not tell him about her day and squeal about the shows she watched the night before. Sure, he had the Soul Reaping and his family and school, but that didn't mean he didn't have time for his friends. When Orihime had left, left him with no answer to Hueco Mundo and was termed as a traitor, Ichigo had thought of that tiny girl, who had ridden in the hospital with her older brother, bashed and bloody and wide-eyed, he knew that wasn't possible. He had to go save her, defeat Aizen, show what he could do. And when he had stared into those hazel eyes, happy and claiming how strong she was and mouth open in a bright grin, he knew all the screaming and pain and loss was worth it.

So…why? Why wasn't she happy? Why wasn't she rushing herself into his arms, shouting about the future and laughing about things in her head? Why wasn't she calling him in the middle of the night to tell him of a nightmare? _Why_ wasn't she happy? Why did he feel like it was his fault?

**_"Because it is, idiot," _**but the hollow sounded confused too. He didn't want to show it, but he was concerned of what he called, _The Queen_, in his world. And as much as he wanted to yell at his hollow and thrust himself in his inner world to tell him to stop calling her that, he knew that the asshole wouldn't. He had felt his demon moving prior, digging around in the sinister parts of his soul, searching for her, rummaging for more memories of her. He had moved inside him earlier when Orihime had pulsed through his mind and it was usually harder from Ichigo to contain the hollow when he thought of the girl. **_"Then let me speak with her. Let me see what the problem is."_** He was impatient, pacing on one of the sideways building, his Zanpakuto clutched tightly in one pale hand.

_"Shut the hell up! Kami, what is with you today?" _Ichigo found himself screaming at him. He didn't want to think of her, not now. He had lost her over three months ago. Getting her back to his side was pointless. _"And it's too dangerous now. I can feel you surfacing. If I get near her, you'll just attack." _

He could feel the hollow's grin, stretching the skin, wide ear-to-ear, **_"Maybe. Want to put that up to test?"_**

"Ichigo!" He looked up at his name and saw Ishida standing over his desk. He rolled his eyes and leaned back into his seat, his mood souring incredibly now. Uryu's eyebrow twitched. He placed Kon, the plush toy on his desk, the arm on him carefully and precisely sowed so it looked like it wasn't damaged at all. Ichigo reluctantly put the lion toy into his bag as Uryu handed him the Mod-Soul pill. Ichigo muttered a thanks; he wouldn't want Kon jumping from his bag to attack the girls in the class. He could feel an argument start between them and Rukia would usually break them up, but with her still in Soul Society for the last couple months, there was no one to step between them. Uryu leaned down with a scowl, "Control your energy. It's practically bursting the room!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. But it was true. Some of the girls were crouched down, confused with wide eyes. The windows looked like they were going to crack and all his friends were staring at him, hunched over chairs and desks to keep themselves upright. The only one who was standing straight in the classroom was Orihime. She stood tall, her eyes directly on him, haunted, absorbing, looking through him. He stomach twisted as their gazes met and locked. He took in a deep breath and it vanished almost instantly. Readjusting his watch that was supposed to contain his spiritual pressure. The screen was slightly cracked from his last onslaught. He was such an idiot sometimes. Uryu let out a sigh of relief while everyone stood, rubbing a hand across their heads with breaths of liberation. Tatsuki, Keigo, Chad, and Mizuiro risked a glance at the Substitute Soul Reaper. He clenched his fists and sighed unhappily as class started, still confused of what just happened.

Orihime didn't look at him the rest of the period.

**…**

**…**

_Drunk on her beauty_

_Fire dances behind her eyes_

**…**

**…**

"Hey, Ishida," the young Quincy looked over at his somewhat friend and stopped short when he saw the intense look in his eye. Ichigo sucked on the straw of his juice box and leaned over the rail of the roof, "Does…does Orihime _talk_ to you?" Ishida's eyes widened before he fixed his expression, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He should've known this question was coming, should've known Ichigo would finally say something over the last few months. He had thought, at first, that Ichigo was an idiot, that he didn't notice what Orihime was doing, but he guess he was wrong.

For some reason, a chuckle escaped his lips before he turned to his miserably confused friend, "She doesn't treat everyone like you, Kurosaki." Before he knew it, he was pinned against the rail, Ichigo standing over him with a fiery gaze. Uryu froze, his eyes growing wide at the ferocity in Ichigo's gaze. His hands were balled into his ironed, pressed shirt and jerking his upper body up, "Kurosaki!" He growled in obvious anger and surprise. His friend wasn't usually violent, at least, not to him or their other companions. Chad and Keigo's attention was diverted to the two. Chad stood instantly and grasped the back of Ichigo's shirt to yank him off of the Quincy. Ichigo stumbled back, his teeth gnashed together and his eyes hard. Uryu tried to keep his usual stoic composure, but found it difficult to find his breath. He had never seen Ichigo _that_ irate; not when he lost to Grimmjow, not when he was almost killed by Byakuya, and not when he was called weak over and over again. **_Never_**.

"W-What the hell is wrong with you, baka? It's not my fault that you ruined it!" Uryu cried out roughly, his unstable blood pressure boiled angrily.

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about?" Ichigo growled back, trying to fight out of Chad's enormous strength. "How did I ruin anything? I saved her!"

"And what if she didn't want to be saved? What if she didn't want any of that, Kurosaki? How do you think she got her powers? Because she felt useless! That's the only reason she kept trying! Because she felt hopeless, desperate, reckless! She hated it. And being the person she is, she went to Hueco Mundo to keep us all safe. To keep us all together! She was trying to save us. Trying to help. Do you know how many times we have taken her for granted? How many times we've almost died and she has saved us? How many times we've pushed her away from battle and called her powers useless and spit on her dreams? Why do you think she's ignoring you, Kurosaki? After you almost murdered me, almost gutted out that Espada, after you almost got yourself killed, got a hole punched through your chest? Don't you think she's been through enough? She's seen enough blood and hate and tears? Leave her alone, _you fucking idiot_!"

There was silence. Nothing to say. Chad slowly released his orange haired friend while Uryu panted, unable to believe he had just spat all those words. Keigo shifted uncomfortably, still confused with the whole souls and spirits thing. Ichigo, well, he didn't know what to think. But…that's what he was supposed to do. Protect her from everything…protect her…keep her from battling…Was it true? Had he stepped all over her, termed her as useless, taken her for granted? No. He wouldn't…

_"Mr. Urahara is probably right, Inoue. It would…be better if you stayed out of the front line…" _

And he remembered her big honey eyes widening, widening, _widening_ with crushed hope. He had completely ignored it, completely forgotten. His stomach churn and he felt acid stir in his throat. He was wrong. He was just like everyone else. He hadn't treated her any different, hadn't gave her any special treatment. He had remembered, when Rukia had told him.

_"Sometimes, I just feel so useless…"_

"I wouldn't…" He found himself murmuring.

"You would." Uryu panted with a disgusted look on his face, "And I'm no different."

Then he was gone.

**…**

**…**

_Rain sticks to her cheeks_

_They remind her of cold tears_

_She can only dream_

**…**

**…**

Let her still be here. The school day had ended a while ago. They had waited in the library earlier for Ishida to finish the sewing bullshit. Ichigo desperately ran through the halls, feeling the emotions crash through him, hardening his face, his eyes, scowling his lips. He was such an idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. All the times Byakuya and Renji and Rukia and Tatsuki had called him a baka, they were _fucking_ _right_. So right that it hurt.

She went to the club, too, right? _Right_?

_"And what if she didn't want to be saved?"_

_"Because she felt hopeless, desperate, reckless!"_

_"Do you know how many times we have taken her for granted?"_

No. She didn't feel that…not every day. She couldn't have…she couldn't…

Those blank eyes. Hazel and pooled into tears. He had saved her though. He had helped her so much; taken her away from her nightmare, saved her from all the Espadas. And he hadn't realized how much he had needed her.

"Ichigo, what the hell are you doing?" Tatsuki spat as she closed the classroom door behind her. He slowed down and hunched over, placing his hands on his knees. He had run all the way from the roof. Sweat beaded onto his forehead and jaw. "Ichigo? Answer me, idi—"

**"Shut up_._"**

Tatsuki's eyes widened and she bristled highly at the sharp tone and the sharper gaze. What the hell was his problem…? But she was quiet as she stared up at him. His eyes. She could take disdain and hurt and grief. But she couldn't take _that_ look. _That_ look that makes her wants to vomit out the truth, _that_ looks that makes her tongue tie, _that_ look that makes her shiver for her own safety. But she was Tatsuki Arisawa and she had beaten this guy how many times?

"W-What's up with you?"

He gripped her shoulders hard and shook her, probably creating bruises, but at the moment, he could care less. "How long?"

"What—"

"How long have you known? How she felt?"

Her eyes widened considerably. So he had figured out, had he? Or did Ishida or Sado tell him? "Months. But Orihime has always felt like—"

"And after everything, _everything_, you decide to tell me _now_?"

"Y-You're the idiot for now noticing!" Then she softened, his angry gaze penetrating through the warrior everyone knew and loved, the warrior who could take down anyone, who could flip over a five hundred pound man and laugh about her broken arm, but now… "She…didn't want m-me to tell you. I swear, Ichigo—"

But he was already gone.

**…**

**…**

_Stabs right through_

_Her big heart_

**…**

**…**

"Orihime!"

Nothing.

"Orihime!"

No response.

_"Orihime!" _

Curious hazel eyes blinked, glancing away from the ground. Then she turned around. He hadn't noticed…he hadn't noticed how she had grown. Not just physically but mentally, too. Her face had lost its baby fat, accentuating her high cheekbones, the delicate curve of her button nose, thick, long, long eyelashes that were dark with her pink cheeks, and her wide eyes. Her pinks lips were full, a great contrast to her pale, freshly-fallen snow skin. Her hair had grown out, flowing down her slender back, now so long it curled around her waist. Her bangs were brushed back by those pretty barrettes. Her breasts moved with her steps, her waist was tiny compared to her flared out hips. The long socks gripped her legs tight and her skirt, which Ichigo had barely noticed over the years, was _way too fucking short_ for him. Her hair blazed around her as she turned. Her eyes widened, resembling an owl's or a doe's, frightened of what would come next. For the first time in months, he saw emotions in those hazel pools, bright with fear and anxiety, sparking something in his chest. Her face appeared to soften significantly from the emotions dancing across her face.

Then it was gone.

Just like that.

Why?

"Stop that." He said when he finally made it to her.

She continued to walk as if she hadn't heard him.

"Stop, Orihime."

No answer.

"Orihime! Just…please."

Nothing.

"Hear me out, Orihime! Fuck! _Please_!"

She froze. The shadow of the giant building hovered over her while Ichigo stood in the orange sunlight. He was so far away from her. So far…How?

"Gomen, Kurosaki-kun. Is there something wrong?" her tone made him flinch back. So dull, no happiness. Then it was like she flipped a switch. She whirled around, blush coming to her cheeks, her face sliding into that carefree mask she used for everyone with the fake smile and empty eyes, "I've been so tired lately! Hehe! Gomen, gomen, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Stop." He whispered, crunching his hands into fists. She froze again and Ichigo watched as the mask slipped away and the blank look was back, "Stop doing that. Tell me, Orihime. Whatever I did—"

"Kurosaki-kun, it's getting pretty late. I have to go." She continued to walk.

Ichigo's hand reached out on its own record and wrapped around her covered forearm. He had almost forgotten the soft, new winter sweaters they got. Tan and long; reached down to her palms. She tensed instantly at his touch, her eyes widening into saucers. "D-Don't tell me you're walking home alone."

He was surprised. More than surprised when tears filled her eyes. So deep and watery that he felt like he could drown into them. She turned her head towards him. Then there was _anger_. _Fury_. _Rage_. She yanked her arm away from his grasp, her teeth clenched together as her eyes blazed. "I don't need your help, Kurosaki-kun!" The tears overflowed, spilled, spilled, _spilled_ down her red cheeks. Was it bad that he yearned to see any expression on her face, even this one, this…this tormented look that made his stomach clench, "I don't need you to protect me! I…I can do it on my own!" She screeched so loud that his ears rung. How she said, it appeared as if she had been waiting to get that off her chest, to scream that at him, just to make him _leave her the fuck alone_.

Just to go away.

Just to _go away_!

His mouth fell open and a huge gust of air broke out, "I-Inoue…"

"And don't call me Orihime, _Kurosaki-kun_."

**…**

**…**

_And she dreams_

_One day_

_He'll say it_

**…**

**…**

**Tell me what you think, please. Sorry if some things don't add up for you. Ichigo's powers are a little more complex for me...And some of the past is twisted for the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

**…**

_Lies will break you_

_Maybe that's for the best_

**…**

**…**

_Love is the enchanted dawn of every heart._

"I'm home." Ichigo called. The thudding of footsteps rushed towards him, built in speed, and disappeared off the floor. Ichigo ducked, a blank look on his face as his father's body sailed over him and landed outside. He turned around to stare down at his father, who was giggling and held up a thumb.

"Good job, son. You were prepared! After all, life is full of…" He trailed off and his dark eyes widened as he took in Ichigo's face. He had seen the face angry when no one blamed him for Masaki's death, he had seen the face saddened when he couldn't beat Tatsuki, he had seen the face happy when he got stronger, he had seen the face confused when the father had showed up with a Soul Reaper uniform, he had seen every face on his son…or so he thought. This look, burning eyes and a soft, blank face, the scowl gone from his lips, instead in a deep frown, his eyebrows scrunched together and his eyes pondering, thinking, _escaping_. Ichigo turned away before his father could ask anything.

"Onii-chan!"

"Ich-nii."

"Hey," he murmured. Both girls paused, eyes wide as they watched their brother ascend up the stairs slowly, his back rigid, but somehow, his posture seemed tired, so tired of everything. Karin shifted in her dining seat as Yuzu placed the last bowl of rice on the table.

"Nani? Onii-chan?"

Ichigo continued walking leisurely until he reached his room. He grabbed Kon from his school bag, and placed the pill in his mouth. Almost instantly, the runt jumped up, glassy eyes fixated on his orange haired master. He flailed his yellow, stuffed arms and shouted, "Let me go! I can't believe you kept me bottled up for so long!"

Ichigo released him on the ground, watching the toy animal jump around and wave his arms around, "It was only a few hours." Then he leaned back onto his bed, allowing him to bounce on the plush pillows and mattress. Kon watched him for a few seconds, confused as Ichigo stared up at the ceiling with a dull look.

"HEY! Are you listening to me? If you had let me out in class, I could've met all those girls and they would've told me how cute I was and how awesome I could be!" His glass eyes twinkled as he danced around, imagining the happy, shimmering place. When Ichigo didn't reply with one of his ugly remarks, Kon felt something snap inside him. He turned towards the orange haired and shouted, "HEY! Listen to…" He trailed off. Ichigo was staring at his hand. _Palm reading_, Kon thought for a few seconds before he saw something flash in Ichigo's eyes. No. He was seeing something...something Kon couldn't even get a grasp of.

But Ichigo was stuck in his own world. This hand. The hand that Orihime had healed, right before she had disappeared. Back then, he could remember waking up, being called to the meeting, and showing his healed hand with Orihime's reiatsu flowing from it. She had healed him; it had been shattered before. Ichigo flexed the finger, curling them towards the palm then out. Such…an idiot. Kon's insistent babbling continued until it was suddenly cut off. Ichigo looked over at him curiously to see the stuffed animal sporting a concerned look. Ichigo glanced away. He didn't need that right now.

_"Because she felt useless!"_

_"How many times we've pushed her away from battle and called her powers useless and spit on her dreams?"_

_"Why do you think she's ignoring you, Kurosaki?"_

_"Leave her alone, _you fucking idiot_!"_

He blinked up at the ceiling as the thoughts swarmed around his head. Then he remembered her face, broken and tears and frowns and just so fucking miserable.

**"I don't need your help, Kurosaki-kun!"**

He sat up in his bed so fast, his back creaked. He flinched into the dark, panting loudly. The moonlight swept over his skin, drowning him in the luminescent light. Sweat dripped down his face and his stomach knotted. He had fallen asleep. And he was hungry. His abdomen gurgled unhappily. Kon was quiet in the closet and it was dark downstairs. Ichigo pulled out the leftovers and ate silently.

Standing in the shower, he allowed the hot water to cascade down his body, gripping between his muscles, smear across his chest and groin. His heavy orange locks splayed across his face. Gripping the tile wall, he allowed Orihime to sweep through his mind. He had done this to himself, allowed her to get this far away, allowed her to run from him, allowed her to keep the secrets. He cursed lowly as his reiatsu flowed powerfully. He was losing it; literally.

**_"You're losing her, King." _**His hollow had woken up with a giant grin, **_"Let me out of here! Let me see her!" _**He rattled within his cage, gnashing his teeth, thinking over and over of Orihime, Orihime, _Orihime_. Would he just…!

_"Shut the hell up!" _Ichigo snarled back.

**_"You're ruining us! Ruining her! And I don't think we'll be able to restore." _**

**…**

**…**

_Gave up_

_Sweat dropped_

_It was his_

**…**

**…**

_"Don't look so sad, Orihime. Smile. It will put me at ease. People hate when the sun doesn't shine," Aizen whispered in her ear, his cool breath wafting against the delicate skin of her lobe. "Smile, sweet princess." _

_"K-Kurosaki…kun, he's c-c-coming…he'll…he'll defeat you!" She tried to yell, but it came out a harsh, tear-filled hiss. Aizen smiled and leaned back, his face a sleek mask of indifference. She gasped and tried to fight out of his grip as his hand wound into her flame-auburn hair, twisting into the thick strands, forcing her head towards his, eyes meeting, calm brown against frightened pale brown. The corners of hips lips curved even more; he loved it, the fear on her face, the weary look in her eyes. It suited her. It was _beautiful_. Like she was created to feel pain, to be corrupted, to be filled with hate and pain and tears…_

_"See what I mean, Orihime? See? He's coming. Which means, he's coming to save you. That means, he spent his time getting stronger, just to save you. Just to come and find you. What a burden, Orihime." _

_And there it was. So striking on her face. He traced a finger down her hot cheek._

_Pain._

_Pain._

_Pain._

_He _loved_ it._

_"A…A-A…burden…?" She whispered, her shell-pink lips trembling. _

_"Aren't you sick of it, Orihime? Aren't you tired of being a liability? Tired of having to be saved again and again and again by your friends? Creating all that pain? Resulting in deaths? Aren't you exhausted…But, Orihime," he palmed her cheek with his soft, tender, long fingers. She stiffened then relaxed in his hold, her eyes growing as he could see his point, comprehend what he was trying to do. She was a traitor after all, "With me, it wouldn't have to be that way. Unlike Ichigo, I actually need you Orihime. I need you by my side. I know how you feel for him…and I could make that disappear, go away. Let me help you, lend me your heart…" _

_"K-Kurosaki-kun…" _

_"Will never love you. As always, he will never return your feelings, and you know he loves Rukia, that Soul Reaper. He will always love her and you know that, don't you? You see how close they are to each other," he cupped her cheeks in both hands and leaned down to his ear, "Watch, Orihime. I'll get rid of your past. I'll destroy the town for you. Just," he tilted her chin up and forced her eyes to meet his. A sparkling droplet trailed down her cheek, wet and staining through the rugged red, "smile." _

**…**

**…**

_And if you knew_

_You would see_

_The scars_

**…**

**…**

Tatsuki glanced at her orange haired comrade. She had walked to his house and joined him on the tread to school. He appeared normal; slightly hunched over, hair spiked wildly, bag tossed over a powerful shoulder, a deep scowl on his lips, a little darker than usual. He didn't speak as they crossed the street and continued onto the long, clean, deserted street. The uncomfortable silence made her fidget. It seemed almost humorous. Country Champion Tatsuki was cowering away from this orange haired punk.

"Hey, Ichi—"

"HEY!" Tatsuki jumped at is loud, bellowing, angry voice. She whirled around to see him jabbing a finger at five big men in black, all looking like a small gang, eyes wide with anger and shock. Two of them were carrying a crowbar and a blunt weapon. Ichigo dropped his bag and glared at all of them harshly. He then turned his pointing digit to the overturned vase of flowers. It was to that girl Amaya, who had died three years ago. She had gotten hit by a car while playing with her friends. Tatsuki could see the small five year old spirit crouched behind a pole, her bright blue eyes taking in the scene. "Who the hell knocked this over?"

The men's eyes darted to the flowers and water leaking from the vase. When no answered and one tightened their hands around the crowbar, Tatsuki shifted uncomfortably, "Ichigo, maybe we should…"

"WHO THE HELL KNOCKED IT OVER?"

Then one lunged.

"Ichigo, watch out!" Tatsuki skidded around and took off in his direction. He couldn't handle all off them, not all of them alone. It was impossible! Tatsuki could probably get away with a scratch, but…Ichigo…Why was he so angered by this? They could go to the flower shop later! Idiot, idiot, idiot! The man who had lunged was suddenly thrown. She ducked in time for him to sail over her head with a frightened scream. Her dark eyes then darted to Ichigo. He ducked under one's punch, levitated in the air and wrapped his legs around the man's neck, throwing his body away roughly as Ichigo sprung from his fingers, lethal and graceful like a jaguar. The next moved forward, but the orange haired was too fast, catching his face with a roundhouse and a punch to the stomach. The tall one with the blunt object came sailing forward. Ichigo's eyes narrowed. Suddenly, an arm was behind the tall one's back, the weapon out of his hand, he cried out as the bone popped out of the socket. The last one, the leader and the strongest, roared in fury and lunged towards Ichigo. He ducked under his fist and knocked his elbow into the back of the man's head. He didn't go down though. Jumping into the air, Ichigo was able to knee him in the stomach. He instantly fell with a pained groan.

_"Now, which one of you idiots knocked it over?"_ Ichigo roared while they all laid on the ground, crying and whining. Tatsuki's eyes widened. Ichigo took down all these guys without a scratch in a matter of three minutes. How…?

"W-We don't know! It…It could've been the wind…" He trailed off as Ichigo grasped the front of his shirt and hefted him up with a sneer, "I-I-I mean, ano, I-I…! Gomen! Gomen!"

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to her!" He growled, gnashing his teeth together as he shook the man and kicked the one next to his foot in the stomach. They all groaned out their apologies. Ichigo roughly released the one he had been holding. They screamed and scrambled away, limping and howling in pain. Ichigo sighed and turned away from the fleeing thugs. The girl stepped from behind the pole with a bright smile, one tooth missing and her dark hair flowing down her back. Ichigo tried to offer his own smile, "Hey."

"T-Thank you, sir." She whispered.

"No problem." He bent down to pick up the vase, fixing the flowers the best he could. Surprisingly, he felt a little better. It was good to get out the anger. His hollow wanted to chase after the men and beat them until they were bloody, purple pulps. Ichigo knew when to draw the line and the hollow screamed and yelled in his inner world, storming form building to building, crying out _Queen_. Ichigo turned his attention back to the lost soul. "Are you ready to cross over to the other side? It'll be better there."

She hesitated, fisting her hands in her blue, wrinkly skirt, "I…I want to see my mother one more time. Please, sir." She bowed, her hair tumbling over her shoulders. He could see the tears. Kami, how he hated tears. Placing a hand on her head, he tried to smile again. She sniffled, "Please."

"I'll give you until tonight. Then I'll come see you…ne?"

She grinned wide and nodded, "Thank you, sir." She skipped off, disappearing from his sight. He sighed and stood, scooping up his bag. Tatsuki was still in shock, her eyes wide. Ichigo cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders. He only felt a little better.

"Ichigo…" Tatsuki trailed off as he walked past her then paused, turning his head towards her, his dark eyes questioning, "I…I…just don't give up on her, okay? Just…_don't_." His eyes widened and he turned to face her completely. She stared up at him with a teary gaze, "Okay, baka?"

He shook his head, "Since when do I give up?"

**…**

**…**

_And she says_

_I want to be_

_Here_

_With you_

_Ne?_

**…**

**…**

"I miss Rukia." Ichigo's gaze shot to his brunette friend, curled up against the roof, his expression sour. Lying down on the ground like a buffoon, complaining about a girl who hadn't visited in months. Didn't he get tired of being an idiot? Ichigo sucked the juice through the straw, sighing internally; he would have to placate his friend. When Ichigo didn't reply after a few seconds, Keigo whined out again, "She hasn't been here in months…"

"She's busy," Ichigo replied shortly, reminding himself his friends already knew about the Soul Society, "You know, with the Soul Reaper stuff."

"But she can at least visit, ne? She just ups and leaves. It's worrying. I want to see Kuchiki-s_aaaaa_n!" He whimpered, clutching his sides with a big pout on his face and his dark eyes wide, begging Ichigo to understand. The orange haired substitute stared down at his friend then looked back up at the sky. And couldn't help but agree with him, just a little. He admitted it; he missed the little Shinigami with her quirky grins, fierce attitude, motivational speeches, and Kami forbid her stupid, ugly drawings.

**_"Going a bit soft, ey? Kingy?" _**The hollow was buzzing near the surface, anxious. He was glad to be at school; this way he could see his _Queen_. Ichigo shoved him back down with a hard scowl. The damn thing could be so insistent sometimes. He would squirm his way out of his cage, find Ichigo's memories, flip through them curiously and carelessly. He had sometimes woken up from sleep when he would hear the hollow giggling at some of his most embarrassing moments or sighing when he found a vision of Masaki. He didn't know why, but the hollow seemed to be compassionate towards Ichigo's mother, seemed to respect her honestly. The hollow sneered, rolling his golden eyes, **_"If she hadn't saved you, I wouldn't be able to kill you, dumbass." _**

Ichigo managed a small smile, _"Yeah, whatever." _

**_"And besides," _**the hollow continued with another smile, **_"Your mother reminds me a lot of Queen. It makes her even more delicious…" _**

_"Shut the hell up. You ruined the small moment…" _Ichigo sighed, shaking his head. "_I thought we were going to come to some understanding, asshole." _

**_"Don't forget, fucker, I'm not in here to make friends. I'm here to make you my horse. The only reason I speak with you is to keep you alive and look over the girl. Nothing else. Don't underestimate me!" _**So he was angry now…

_"Shut up," _And then he shoved him down to the deepest, darkest corner he could find in his mind, muffling the idiot's words. Why couldn't he be quiet like Zangestu? It was irritating.

"ICHIGOOOO! Are you even listening to me? It would be nice if she at least visited! She can't always be busy!" Keigo whined unhappily, wiggling on the ground with pursed lips and big, glassy eyes.

"Nani?" Ichigo frowned with confusion; he had dozed off from the conversation, "Oi. Yeah, Rukia, I guess…I'm sure she'll come around, idiot. Stop whining so much. What kind of a man are you?"

"Not a stone heart one like you…" Keigo muttered, "Just…just don't lose another girl, Ichigo. It's getting depressing."

"Lose another girl?" Ichigo murmured to himself. Then he snorted, "Yeah, right."

"Seriously, Ichigo. You need to think before you act. Whatever you did to Orihime…" Keigo trailed off, sighing as he glanced up at his friend. He appeared to be in deep thought, dark red eyebrows merged and a deeper scowl on his lips. "I'm worried about her. She used to speak with you every day and even followed you around…now…"

"Shut up." Ichigo slammed his foot into his kidney. Keigo cried out stridently and tried to claw his way from him, but with no avail. Ichigo slid his eyes closed, sighing heavily, "I'll fix it. Just get off my back, will you? I didn't do anything to Inoue and I doubt…I doubt anything is wrong with her. She's fine, okay?"

Keigo gave him an unsure look, frowning, "Whatever, Ichigo."

Heading back to the school, the bell rung for lunch to be over. Ichigo continued down the hall, Sado, Mizuiro, and Keigo following after him; Keigo trying to flirt with the squealing girls, Mizuiro busy on his phone, Chad keeping to himself, watching Ichigo closely. Green energy was starting to seep from his feet and he was pushing himself further and further from the ground, inch by inch…_He's anxious_, Sado realized to himself and he was sure he knew why. He hadn't seen Ishida all day; he had stayed away from the whole group, eating in another location and everything. This was becoming ridiculous to Sado. Grasping a hold of the back of Ichigo's tan sweater, he stopped him from floating off the ground. Ichigo hollered a curse and flailed at the surprising force then turned to see Chad. He pointed a russet finger down to his shoes, which were buzzing with an emerald spiritual pressure. Ichigo nodded slowly and took a deep breath. Almost instantly, the green light was gone and his posture was back to the slouched Ichigo everyone knew and loved. Sado released him and Ichigo gave him a quick thanks.

"I have to work on that," he murmured to himself. Chad hummed in agreement.

They entered the classroom, Ichigo trailing behind the group now. He pulled the badge from his bag, staring down at the wooden-like brooch. He hadn't used it for awhile…Maybe…

"Asano-kun!" He heard the small squeal of delight. He slowly walked into the room. Of course, his eyes first went to the girl who now haunted his dreams. She seemed back to the false Orihime, the one with the phony grins and flat eyes. She was smiling prettily at Keigo, who had probably told her a joke or something. Chad was hanging by the back, watching the scene unfold. Whatever Keigo said must've been perverted because Tatsuki's hand reached out and slapped across his face. Keigo fell with a whine of pain, "Tatsuki-chaaan!" Orihime complained unhappily as she looked down at Keigo with a sense of pity.

"That'll teach you," Tatsuki spat down to him instead.

"So harsh…" Keigo complained, rubbing his red cheek. Mizuiro chuckled from behind his cell phone. "TRAITOR!"

Ichigo continued to stare at her. Her hair flowed down her back like a silky auburn waterfall and her curves were emphasized by that _fucking tight_ school outfit. Ichigo was beginning to hate it. The hollow inside him held his breath, sneering when Ichigo didn't approach her or say anything, **_"Do something, King. Or I will!" _**He pulsed unhappily against Ichigo's will, snarling and growling like a wild animal.

And Ichigo couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Inoue," he called. All eyes shot to him. Orihime tensed, but didn't move to acknowledge him. "Inoue…" He paused and thought over this. It was now or never. "you might think that you've disowned me in a way, but I don't accept it. That we're no longer friends…I don't think we've been separated. You might think you're not good enough, but that's not for you to decide."

Orihime finally turned and her eyes widened at what she saw: Under heavy orange locks was a hard gaze, intense and burning, under long, black eyelashes, thick and passionate. It made her want to hide; like he knew everything, every secret, every lie…

"Orihime," Tatsuki hesitated, staring at Ichigo with a concerned look, "Maybe you should…" Orihime didn't need for her to finish. She hopped down from the desk and hurriedly grasped up her things, almost frantically, desperate to get out of the suddenly tense room. She made her way to the door, clutching her books to her chest. As soon as she grabbed onto the knob, he shouted out,

"Orihime!" Her name…her name from his lips. Why…? Why did he have to do this? Now…here? "If you're saying that I'm not good enough, then I'll do whatever it takes! I'll do whatever it takes from now on, Orihime. I'll do whatever it takes for you! I won't hold back anymore! Just _don't look_ at me like _that_ anymore! Don't give me those blank eyes! Say something to me! Please, fuck, just _please_!" He panted for a while, the air around them tense. Everyone waited silently, watching as Orihime slowly twisted the knob, her eyes hidden from their views.

And then she looked at him.

It may've been too quick for anyone else to catch, but she looked and that was enough for Ichigo. He caught her gaze. Big hazel eyes that took up her whole face, and there were emotions, emotions, splayed across her irises. The golden inside them throbbing with surprise and greif. Her pink mouth parted, moving silently, words Ichigo couldn't make out. And her eyelashes were wet, she was close to crying.

"…" She breathed out softly, her soft, calming, warm reiatsu spiked before the tears overflowed. She shook her head, probably at herself and him and threw open the door, rushing out of the room. Her books fell from her hands and her bag tumbled onto the ground.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki cried, running after the girl. She threw one harsh look at Ichigo then continued, "_Orihime_! Wait up!"

**_"About time," _**His hollow had relaxed considerably, smirking smugly in his low pit, **_"I congratulate you, King." _**

"_Shut up." _

**…**

**…**

_She rushes through the trees_

_Giggling_

_He tries to catch up_

_Fails_

**…**

**…**

He started towards his home, watching the sun set. He stopped next to the old construction sight, glancing up see Sado lifting a heavy barrel. He looked away, tapping his foot impatiently. He was sure she hadn't gone home and even if she did, it would be a while before she passed through here. Soon, it was dark and Ichigo was becoming frantic. There was no point in calling her since he didn't have her house phone and she had never learned how to work a cell phone, therefore, never purchased one. Squinting into the night, Ichigo frowned when the hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention. What the…?

It was quiet.

Way too quiet for comfort.

He started down the sidewalk when he remembered what he had promised to that lost soul. When he passed the place she had died, she was nowhere to be found. The vase had been refilled with more pretty flowers and Ichigo could feel the familiar reiatsu sticking to them. Orihime had already been here. How exactly had she snuck passed him though?

Then he felt it.

The hollow.

There was a loud roar, cutting through the air, slicing through his ears, blocking off his senses for a few seconds. For a hollow, it was pretty powerful. Dammit, wasn't Ishida supposed to be patrolling tonight? Probably still mad. That asshole. Ichigo found a small alley way and sighed, he wouldn't want rats crawling up his ass or a person coming by and stealing his kidney. Climbing up the stairs for an apartment complex, he struggled to jump to the roof and finally made it, panting heavily. Slapping the badge against his chest, his body was thrown away from him. Almost immediately, power brushed from him, sweeping across the town, burning and branding across his skin.

His hollow howled with happiness, **_"Fuck yes! Finally! How long has it been? Months?" _**Ichigo couldn't help but agree with him; it felt so much better to allow this. The green energy flowed from his feet and his body pulsed unnaturally. The hollow was fighting to come out, so excited to finally let his powers free and let go of all this pent up aggression. Ichigo shoved him back with a deep scowl.

"_I'll take care of this, idiot." _He literally flew from the his body, flew from the roof to the next. His FullBring was really helping. He was closer second by second. And then he heard the scream. He paused and leaned over as he landed on a thin pole lamp. The soul he was supposed to be sending away tonight was running. She screamed and shouted for help through the deserted streets. She tumbled to the ground with a cry of pain and fright.

The hollow was fairly big, bigger than most and had the ugliest face Ichigo had seen. The hollow roared stridently again, throwing his fist out, the hand disappeared into long, scaly tentacles. Ichigo gripped his sword tightly, clenching his jaw tightly. Crouching his legs, he prepared to launch himself.

_"Watch out!" _

Ichigo froze at the voice. There was a whirl of long auburn hair. It scooped up the girl, just as the tentacles slammed into the ground. The familiar reiatsu swept across Ichigo's form. His eyes widened into saucers. He couldn't speak for a few seconds. The hollow roared unhappily and lifted his other hand, tentacles sweeping towards the bright haired girl.

**_"Santen Kesshun!"_**

The yellow, vivid shield instantly popped up, defending the shaking soul and Orihime. Her hands spread out in front of her familiarly, her eyes determined and wide. Ichigo was frozen, speechless. What the hell was she doing? Taking on a hollow by herself? Who had walked her home? How did she get here? The hollow howled loudly. Orihime kept strong right before her eyes flickered up to the substitute Soul Reaper. Her eyes widened significantly. And her concentration broke. The hollow broke right through her shield and she cried out as the glass-like shards fell around her.

Orihime's face mirrored fright. The tentacle reached out at the two girls with alarming speed. Orihime shoved the innocent spirit out of the way. The limb wrapped around her waist, ankle, and wrist. She screeched again as she was lifted into the air, "AH! You're perfect!" It crowed.

Ichigo's hollow was going crazy, **_"Mine! Mine! Mine! FUCKING MINE!" _**

Orihime looked up, closing her eyes. She could hear Tsubaki crying out, screaming at her to focus and release her. Her gaze searched for Ichigo desperately; as much as she hated to admit it, he was her last hope.

_"I'm not weak…" _

_"I'm not weak…" _

_"I…reject!" _

A good, clean swipe.

The hollow screamed out in agony. Orihime's eyes popped open. Ichigo's back was to her as she slowly began to descend towards the ground. The tentacle instantly disintegrated around her form.

…He had…

…_saved_ me…

"K-Kurosaki-kun…"

And then she was in his arms. The hard face, the strong jaw, the deep scowl, the knitted eyebrows. His eyes spoke volumes though, burning slowly and scorching through her. She flinched, warm and heated in his arms. His scent made her stomach clench, but her body, involuntarily was burrowing into his warmth.

As he landed on his feet gracefully, a few feet away from the hollow, he stared down at her face carefully, his eyes looking over her body, checking for any damages on her perfect skin. When he was satisfied, he stared into her wide, honey eyes.

"I…I…" She whispered, unable to get her voice to carry out.

"Didn't I tell you?" Ichigo asked with a hard gaze, "I'll protect you. No matter what."

Hasn't she heard those words before? Of course. Every night in her dreams.

**…**

**…**

_Falling_

_Slowly_

_Can you catch me in time?_

**…**

**…**

**Love to know what you think. Please continue to review for me. It makes my day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**...**

**…**

_Tangy, wasabi love. _

_Maybe this is what a heart feels like_

**…**

**…**

"Here," Ichigo pressed the end of his sword against the girl's forehead. Almost instantly, she buzzed with energy and evaporated into sparkling essence. She gave a grin one more time, showing off her missing front tooth, before she disappeared into vapor. Ichigo stayed there for a few seconds, crouched down with a small, reassuring smile still on his face. Konso was still amazing to him. Sighing heavily, he stood and replaced his sword on his shoulder.

"Ichigo!"

"Kurosaki!"

He turned to see the two rushing towards him; Chad's arm already morphed and Ishida was poised, a glowing bow and arrow prepared. Ichigo could see his limp body draped over Sado's shoulder. Ishida and him both paused when they saw no threat and Orihime standing awkwardly to the side. They both ran their eyes over her for any injuries, finding none pretty quickly, they sighed with relief. Ichigo stood and another handful of spiritual pressure spilt around his feet. It was easier to control like this though, when he was in this form. Ishida and Chad's knees wobbled at the force of it before Ichigo was able to rein it in for a quick second. "Here," Chad said in monotone, "I found your body on one of those old apartment buildings."

"Thanks, Chad." He easily slipped back inside and Chad put him down gently, even brushing off the remnants of dust off his clothes. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and looked over to see Orihime still standing there, a hand balled to her chest and her eyes downcast. Ichigo knew he had to speak with her. Turning back to his friends, he muttered, "Thanks for coming, but I took care of it pretty fast. You can go home."

Ishida's eyes narrowed. He may've not had any loving emotions for Orihime, but he knew what was best. She didn't have to settle for Kurosaki, not someone like this, a hot-temper, picking fights, ugly attitude, and stupid knowledge to rush into anything without thinking of his life or people who cared about him, "But—"

Ichigo's glare met his, "I _said_ you can go home." Obviously, he wasn't up for Ishida's advice. It was annoying enough to listen to this guy every day and accuse him of breaking Orihime, but he wasn't going to allow him to get in his way. He then turned away from his friends and made his way to Orihime. She looked up when he stopped in front of her, "C'mon. I'm taking you home."

"I can—"

"I'm taking you home, Inoue." And then he started to walk in the direction of her home. Orihime paused, her eyes wide with shock. Sado was somewhat relieved; it was nice to see life in those deep eyes. She glanced back at the two men then slowly started to follow Ichigo.

"Those two," Chad muttered lowly.

Ishida scoffed, "I hope he knows what he's doing."

"Yeah."

"Kurosaki may be an idiot, but he isn't good with words. Maybe, for once, he'll keep his mouth shut." Then they turned in the other direction, heading to their respective homes.

**…**

**…**

_She looks good in red_

_In fact_

_She looks good with blood_

**…**

**…**

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime whispered into the cold night. He glanced back at her; she had kept her distance, about eight feet away. And he was glad. Just look at her eyes, emotions, emotions, the way he remembered them: bright and golden and honey and happiness and laughter and sticky with sweets. They were now filled with worry and a little fear, wide and taking over most of her face. Her pink lips were turned down, her cheeks lighting up with boiling blood. She was blushing. How good can this night possibly get? He stopped walking and turned to face her. "T-Thank you."

Thank you…

_Thank you?_

**_"Say something, you idiot," _**his hollow was eager. Happy to see her, finally.

"You're…welcome." He said, rubbing across the back of his neck awkwardly. He risked another glance towards her. She was watching him closely, as if her eyes could see through him. He honestly didn't like when she looked at him like that; it made his stomach clench and a sweat break across his skin. She had also stopped walking, only three feet away from him now, her large eyes darting across his face, moving slightly side to side, shining, like an open book, showing all her emotions. How had she kept those honey orbs bottled up like that? When they were so wide and trusting and innocent? She was stronger than he thought. The cold wind blew across them strongly, as the moment was shattered. She shivered and Ichigo realized she was still in her sweater and skirt, high socks that reached her knees.

"I should get home," She whispered, quickly walking ahead of him until she broke into a light jog.

"Wait up." He followed after her, his long legs quickly swallowing hers. She was lightly surprised to see him still following her. She slowed considerably, but Ichigo wouldn't be deterred, he continued to follow her pace.

"You don't have to walk me home, Kurosaki-kun." She replied, glancing away from his face.

"Didn't you hear what I said in the classroom earlier, Inoue?" She nodded hesitantly, her eyes growing wider and her heart rate accelerated. "Good. Then you know that I'll wait. As long as you need it, Inoue. I'll wait for you to tell me." Then he looked away from her eyes and scowled his handsome scowl, "We're here."

She glanced up, too, and was slightly grateful to see her apartment. She started towards the steps, but not before Ichigo stepped into her path and held out his hand. She stared down at it, blinked, her long eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks, and then peeked at him, confusion clear on her face. Ichigo scoffed softly, "Tch. If you're not going to touch me or talk to me at all, at least give me a handshake." He looked away from her eyes, staring out in the night. She peered back down at his hand, back to his disgruntled face, and hesitantly reached out her hand. Her bare fingertips brushed against his and she tried to ignore the way her body responded: electricity shot through her veins, her tummy clenched, her skin broke out in goosebumps, and her mouth parted, her form completely melting. It felt good to touch him again, to talk to him…_finally_. When her palm clamped around his, she gasped.

And he pulled her forward.

He twisted their wrists, yanking her body towards his. Her face hit his chest and his arm wrapped tightly around her neck, his hand clenched around hers before his other limb joined and wrapped around her waist, his hot palm pressing against her back, bringing them even closer. She couldn't focus, not with him so close, no boundaries, no friends to embarrass them and break them apart, her apartment only a few feet away, her knees pressed together, thighs shaking. Her lips parted in a little 'o' shape as her hands were splayed across his hard chest, mashed between them. He embraced her tight, way too constricted for comfort, too snug to breathe. She felt like she was going to burst, but she didn't mind. She couldn't stop herself; not from inhaling his scent, not her hands clutching onto his shirt to hold him tighter, not her eyes brimming with tears for this sweet torture.

"Don't do that again," he whispered into her hair, his chin moving against the top of her head.

She frowned, and started to struggle, "Kurosa—"

"First, don't go into battle like that." He squeezed her to his chest even firmer. "And second, don't shut me out. **_Ever_**. Do you know what it felt like, Inoue? To have you not look at me, not even spare me a fucking glance? Just…Just don't do that to me anymore. _Don't_! Do you hear me?" He gripped her shoulders and leaned away, looking her straight in the eye. Shocked, deep amber met desperate, angry brown. She was surprised at the emotion, the violence, the unrestrained hurt in his voice. Had it really been months? She had felt like it was years, weighing her down, slicing through her inch by inch, slowly taking over every limb until she felt herself crumble at night. "Inoue? Are you listening to me?"

She didn't reply. And she felt her eyes burn once again. She wouldn't let him…not like this. Shoving past him, she wrenched from his hold, hurried up the small steps, managed not to trip, jerked the key in the lock with shaking fingers, and pushed her way inside. Before she closed the door, she succeeded to say, "Go home, Kurosaki-kun and leave me alone." The door slammed behind her.

He stared at the only entrance to her house and frowned, as if to wait for her to come out. For once, his hollow was silent, satisfied. Ichigo let out a sigh, ignoring how his warm breath came out in a cool cloud. Tucking his hands in his pockets, he turned away from her home. At least he got one thing accomplished: he got her to talk to him.

**…**

**…**

_This heart_

_Can't forget_

_Its feelings for you_

**…**

**…**

_Finally. She had made it. _

_Hoisting herself over the rock, she let out a silent breath. Finally. Finally. She rested for a few seconds, it was easy to do. The white, long Arrancar dress is so hard to climb things in. She quickly moved up her legs, straddling the giant rock before she prepared herself to slide down it. Ishida had already made it down, stumbling and running just like her. But when she turned her head…her world shattered. Literally. _

_She hadn't made it. _

_Not in time._

_"So you came, woman." _

_Her eyes widened. _

**_Don't._**

_"Perfect timing. Watch carefully." _

**_Please, don't._**

_"The man who you entrusted with all your hope is about to die." _

_"_**DON'T!"**

_The hole. _

_The hole in his chest. _

_"N-No…" _

_His limp body, wounded, a hole, vastly falling to the ground. Calling out to her powers, desperation clear in her veins, the yellow dome caught him in time and she panted, trying to concentrate. Don't die, Kurosaki-kun. Please, not for me. She hurried toward where his limp body was, unmoving, unchanging, hole, hole, _hole_. _

_A flash of black had her pausing in mid-step. She wanted to scream up at him, into that neutral, dead face, shout at him, why? why? **why**? The only person she had ever loved. Gone. Why? _

_"It's useless," he said, staring down at her, without even a glance of sympathy or regret. "No matter how much you wish to help, your meager powers cannot save him from his fate." _

Shut up, shut up, shut up! Please, just let me…

_She gasped in air, staring past him, onto her friend, her savor, everything to her, "Kurosaki-kun…Kurosaki-kun…" _

_"Perhaps I wasn't clear," Ulquiorra continued with a blatant glare. "It's usele—"_

_A wave of blue past her tears. She couldn't focus. A dull place in the back of her mind whispered, 'Ishida-kun'. Whatever he was doing, it distracted him and that was enough for her. Dodging past a blue arrow, she skidded around her captor and ran as fast as she could to Ichigo. Just once…just once…she had done this, to protect him, to make him stop fighting. She had handed herself over to keep him safe. So why? Why was he hurt like this? _

_Hole, hole, hole…_

_"Kurosaki-kun!" Her tanned globe instantly wrapped around his still, strong frame. _

_Don't look at his eyes, don't look at his eyes, don't look…_

_She glanced into the eyes. Those eyes that were so serious, dead set and burned amber when he was solemn, laughing, smiling eyes that twinkled mischievously coffee when he was joking, the eyes that seemed to look right through her, the eyes that made her stomach clench and her tongue tie and her face blush. But now…_

_Why'd you look?_

_No, no, no…_

_Seconds, minutes, could've been hours…_

_Was Ishida dead yet? She didn't know._

_Seconds, minutes, could've been hours…_

_No change. No reversing. No blinking eyes, lopsided smile, and a 'Thanks, Inoue,' before he launched powerfully back into battle. _

_That's when the tears came. Burning, branding into her eyes, staining her pale skin, dripping down her chin, onto the sandy, unpleasant ground that she despised so much. She couldn't stop them now. She could feel the hot droplets dragging out her soul with them, stabbing every corner of her heart, making her stomach burn harshly. _

_Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me._

_What should I do?_

_She had always felt, in some way, he would constantly be alright. She believed he would always win. And she had had so much faith, she reminded herself to not worry, to leave it, allow him to win. But now…_

_She tightened her hands into fists on the hard ground, allowing the tears to continue, digging her fingernails into her soft flesh. _

_Ishida-kun, a soft bell rang in her head._

_"Take care of Kurosaki." _

_No. Stop. _

_He broke right through her barrier, slashed towards Ishida. She hadn't even realized she had put it up around the Quincy. She turned towards the fight, saw his tail whip impressively. _

_Kurosaki-kun…_

_Kurosaki-kun…_

_Kurosaki-kun…_

**_"Save us, Kurosaki-kun!"_**

_"I'll protect you." _

_She felt it. The overpowering reiatsu that made you want to curl up, so painstakingly familiar. She was too afraid, too afraid to turn around and see what she had created. Her hair whipped around her shaking, sobbing form before she mustered up the courage, pausing the tears, to look back at him. _

_…_

_What had she done?_

**…**

**…**

_I'm not afraid_

_I'm not afraid of you_

**…**

**…**

"Oh," Kurosaki Yuzu looked up curiously with her big brown eyes, "It's…snowing…"

Karin scoffed, "Ew. I hate snow." She thrust her chopsticks into the rice as Yuzu closed the door again, settling back to the stove. Karin sighed as a couple of ghost clouded around her, staring at her like she was their savoir or something. Ichi-nii would have to do something about them later.

Yuzu squealed, "Snow is the best. You can make snow angels and snow men and—"

"Catch a cold or possibly pneumonia…" She stabbed her chopsticks into one's eyes. it cringed and cried while the other hurried to scurry away. Karin sighed, leaning back in her seat as she finished her breakfast, "I hate the cold."

They heard a clump from upstairs, shuffling of feet, a door opened and closed…

"Three, two, one…" They counted off together, Karin's face indifferent, while Yuzu wore her usual expression of worry.

"ICHIGOOOO~"

"There he goes again," Karin placed her hands behind her head, sliding her eyes closed as she listened to her father scream and shout.

"Oi, they better not mess up…" Yuzu sighed, grabbing another bowl she could dump the omelets in. Placing them on the table, she glanced at the stairs and shook her blonde head. They could at least be considerate enough to come downstairs.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM, OLD MAN!"

"WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT? DINNER STARTS AT SEVEN!"

"I WAS HELD UP BY GHOSTS, WHAT'S IT TO YOU?"

"OH, GHOSTS? FINE, BLAME IT ON THE GHOSTS! I GUESS GHOSTS IS THE REASON YOUR ROOM IS A MEEEESSSS! When are you going to start gaining some respect for this family?" There were sounds of cries of agony and shouts and low curses and rumbling feet over the twins' heads.

"Oni-ch_aaa_n! Come eat breakfast! The Tamagoyaki is ready!" Just then, there was an almighty crash. The girls watched, preparing to see who would step out of the room first this time. Ichigo walked out, running a hand through his unruly, spiky orange hair. He was already dressed and started to eat on his own, grabbing bits of food and sighing unhappily when their father burst through the door, glass stuck in bits of his face.

"So cruel!" he cried on the ground, wiggling his bottom and slinking around the room like a worm in dirt. Karin jabbed her foot into his kidney, watching as he wiggled and whined, eyes filling with tears. Karin sighed and hurried upstairs to grab her seasonal clothes.

As Ichigo headed towards the door, he heard, "Oi! Oni-chan! Here!" Yuzu thrust a coat, mittens, hat, a dark jacket with a hood and white faux furs. He put them all one, wrapping a dark scarf around his neck and thrusting his fingers into the burgundy gloves. He patted Yuzu's round head and she smiled brightly as he walked into the snow. A snowflake instantly stuck to his nose and he grimaced unhappily.

Oh, well. He would have to deal with it.

**…**

**…**

_Running won't solve the problem_

_It'll just draw it out longer_

**…**

**…**

He didn't want to look at her.

He knew if he did, he would do something stupid, like say something out in class, completely ruining his _image_. He could feel Tatsuki and Ishida both glaring at the back of his orange head and as much as he wanted to lash out and tell them to 'Fuck off', he knew that wasn't the way to handle things. He just needed a distraction…it's really cold outside…Shit. He couldn't do this. He had already finished the test in front of his and there was no reason to go over it since he had studied the night before. Even though, Orihime was locked in his head seventy five percent of the time and he fell asleep with her running through his head.

He stared down at his hand again. The healed hand. The one he was sure that had been shattered completely when he had fought, but somehow healed in the morning he had woke, detecting Orihime's power covering his fingers. He curled and uncurled the digits, as if to wait for it to smash again, but it didn't and it hadn't for the last few months. When had she come and healed it? While he was out? No, that was impossible since the captains had said she had been taken captive one day prior. He scratched his bright hair then turned his attention a few chairs in front of him, one seat to the left to be correct.

He trying to recover from that bizarre sensation – the funny, but hefty flurry of his heartbeat, the peculiar feeling in his abdominal, this, this extraordinary, weird feeling that made his palms sweat, made his throat arid.

"Oi! Inoue! Inoue!"

He jumped in his seat as the teacher stood.

And then he saw the problem.

She was…sleeping?

"Inoue! Inoue! Wake up!"

Thick eyelashes fluttered to show off amber eyes, "Oh…" She sat up, the waterfall of copper hair falling around her. She balled her hand into a tiny fist and rubbed it across one eye, blinking wearily, "Ano…sensai…"

Snap!

Ichigo hopped out of his seat as soon as the teacher smacked Orihime on the head with the tan ruler, "Stay awake in my class, Inoue Orihime!"

She didn't even seem affected by it and blinked again, "Hai, sensai!" Her chirpy voice was back. Ichigo slowly relaxed, but his hollow was growling protectively. Ugh. Could he catch a break?

"Kurosaki, is there a problem?" The teacher waved his ruler at him.

Ichigo opened his mouth.

"Sit down, idiot!" Tatsuki hissed at him.

He hesitated then sat down, plopping roughly in his seat. "No, sensai."

"Thought so. Now…whoever is done with their test can…"

He allowed himself to drift away again, keeping his eyes on Orihime. She hunched over her desk, lying her chin on the wood. She was sleeping in class? That was unheard of.

_Inoue_…

**…**

**…**

_Tell me lies_

_That's how_

_I know_

_I'll survive_

**…**

**…**

**Tell me what you think. Reviews are great, by the way. Loving the advice and thoughts. **


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

**…**

_I will save you_

**…**

**…**

"Where's Inoue?" Ichigo asked, looking around the emptying room. School had ended and there was extra homework today. Ichigo knew that Orihime had work to do. She had missed so much when she was kidnapped and stayed at home for a couple weeks. She had put off the work until the end of the year so she could finish important tests and projects. Tatsuki glanced up at him, frowning when she saw Ichigo staring down at Orihime's desk with a puzzled look.

"She went to the library. She wanted to finish all the homework. She felt like it was quieter there and she's easily distracted and—"

"Didn't want me to follow her." He cut in with a hard glare, chocolate eyes, narrowed intensely. Tatsuki's gaze widened and she bit into her bottom lip, mustering up to tell him off. As she grabbed her bag, she walked past the orange haired punk, nose in the air, when he said, "You didn't walk her?"

"Sado did. And she says she can walk home alone." She said, but worry was clouding in her chest. Sometimes she really did worry about Orihime, more than she thought was possible. Sure, the girl could take care of herself, but it still counted for something. Huffing unhappily, she turned back to Ichigo reluctantly, "Ugh, I know I'm going to regret this and she'll get mad at me, but...," she stared at her friend since diapers, "can you…can you walk her home? She'll be done in an hour or so. And please, don't fuck this up, Ichigo. You're prone to that."

Ichigo responded with a huff and a scowl, rolling his eyes, "Thanks." He said sarcastically.

When he left the building, he glanced at the library and sighed. What would he do for the next hour? She would probably feel his reiatsu and throw a fit, or she would ask why he was stalking her. He wouldn't want any of that. So he knew where he would go.

**…**

**…**

_No matter _

_How hopelessly _

_Broken he gets_

_I'll heal it all_

**…**

**…**

Flying through the air after Shinji's kick did not help his pride. He landed pretty hard into the ground, creating a deep hole with his body. He gnashed his teeth as he sat up, jabbing his Bankai into the dirt to help his support. When he was able to stand, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and pointed his sword at the Vizard. Shinji stared down at him indifferently, teeth showing in his usual frown, his brown eyes twinkling behind his blond bangs.

Placing his own sword on his shoulder, he smirked, "Ichigo, what's got ya so distracted?"

Ichigo raised his head, his brown eyes flashing, "What was that?"

"Ya heard me." Shinji smirked widely, teeth growing in sight.

"I'm…," he hoisted himself up with a pained grunt, "Not…distracted."

"Oh, please," Shinji glanced down his nails, rolling his eyes, "It's a shame. Usually, you would be able to beat me any day of the weak. Have you felt your power, baka? Now, you're all…," he trailed off, his eyes gleaming before a grin widened his jaw, "Ohh, I see what's going on…Ichigo," he waved a finger at him, "I heard from a little birdie that Orihime wasn't speaking with you."

Ichigo tensed, anger flashing through him at the taunt, tightening his hand around his sword.

"So it's true?" Shinji chuckled, "That's too bad. Ya know, I always thought she would end up with you," he said, shrugging casually. Ichigo's ears burned, "But I guess you're not good enough…"

"Not…good enough?" Ichigo echoed with an incredulous look.

**_"What is this idiot going on about?" _**His hollow had never liked Shinji; he had taught Ichigo how to control him anyway and he hated being trapped inside the teenager. It was unnerving. **_"Tell him to shut the fuck up before I make him." _**

For once, Ichigo took his advice, "Shut the fuck up." He muttered, brushing the dirt from his dark clothing. "I'm tired of hearing your ass talk. And keep Inoue's name out of your mouth, idiot, or I'll slice out your tongue."

Shinji's eyes widened at the ferocity in his voice before an idea popped into his head, "Is that what's wrong, Ichigo? Orihime? Ya know, Valentine's Day is just a month away. What're you planning to do?" When the teenager didn't answer, Shinji smirked, "Do you know what Orihime's planning? Probably nothing, but there's no telling what those other boys will do. I mean, she's just so beautiful and smart, not to mention…" He trailed off when he felt the enormous spiritual pressure leak from below him. Hovering in mid-air, he grinned, "What's wrong, Ichigo? I was just going to say she's…very generous with her chest—"

_"Getsuga Tensho!"_

From afar, Mashiro, Lisa, and Kensei watched. Kensei scoffed and picked a finger through his teeth, his white hair slowly drifting with the breeze. Mashiro blinked owlishly and bit her lip with worry. Lisa tightened her hold around her sword, her eyes watching the scene unfold. They all stared while Shinji was thrown deep into the dirt. The mask was swiped aggressively over Ichigo's face, his golden eyes burning intensely. Shinji disappeared in the smoke of dust and Ichigo was blurring right towards him before he could even put his head on straight. Lisa stood; it looked like it was getting out of control.

Kensei placed a hand over her arm, yanking her back down, "Don't worry."

Mashiro ran a hand through her green, green hair, "What do you mean, don't worry? What happened?"

Lisa rolled her eyes dark eyes, "Shinji is such an idiot."

_"Getsuga Tensho!"_

"Shit."

"Wow."

"Idiot."

**…**

**…**

_My mind_

_Is the only place_

_That I can_

_Escape_

**…**

**…**

Is he dead?

_She glanced from behind her yellow dome, eyes wide. The ruble scratched against her shield before she let it fall, lowering her hands to her sides. Her heart thudded in her ears and the blood in her veins spurted awkwardly, desperation and anxiety slicing through every organ and vessel. Her hair fell around her like a curtain and she brushed it back to look at him._

_Her eyes widened. _

_No._

_What is he…?_

_Kurosaki-kun…_

_A hand clamped around his pale wrist._

Ishida-kun, thank you.

_"That's enough, Kurosaki." He whispered, his voice solemn, eyes staring down at the limp Ulquiorra. He was gone, dead, it was enough, she was safe. Just go home, forget this, cry herself to sleep and smile and laugh and eat weird things until she puked. Please. Please. Please. _

_But he didn't stop._

_"I said that's enough, Kurosaki. The battle's over. He was our enemy, but there is no reason to carve out his corpse. Enough, Kurosaki." He continued, but nothing, nothing came from him, nothing came from her savior. He wasn't…Kurosaki-kun…_

_A constricting hand and tightened eyes. _

_"Do you hear me, Kurosaki?" Ishida was beginning to shout. Orihime got to her knees and then fell over clumsily, catching herself up in time with her frail wrists, "It's time to stop! Do it and you'll no longer be human! You will lose your humanity!" The knife got closer, closer, closer…, "DON'T, KUROSAKI!" _

_If she had blinked, she would've missed it. And she didn't want to blink again, because she knew if she did, she would see it, again, and again, and _again_… _

**_Stop, please! Stop!_**

_Ishida landed a wilted heap a few yards away. Orihime stumbled to her feet, but she couldn't see. Not with the tears, like rivers tracking down her pale face. Falling back to the ground, she clawed herself into the sand, desperate, stop, stop, **stop**! _

**_"STOP IT! ISHIDA-KUN!" _**

_A pause. Her sobbing stopped for a few seconds as the empty, hard gaze snapped to hers, locking instantly. Shocked, frightened honey met empty hollow. She tried to look away, tried, tried, she didn't want to see him. No. Not like this. Please. Stop. Stop. **Stop**. _

_"…save…" _

_…No._

_"Will…save…" _

_…No…_

_"Will save." _

_No…_

_"Will save…I will save…you."_

**_NO_**_!_

_Why? He doesn't…he doesn't have to…_

_"I didn't ask for…I didn't, Kurosaki-kun!" She cried, palming her hands over her eyes. Why? She asked herself. All those times. All those he almost died, all the scars, all the screams, and tears, and hurt, because of her. As Aizen had said, she was a burden. Her heart pulsed, shredding against her soul. She had done this. He had come her, fought Ulquiorra, lost his life, and regained it again because she was so desperate for his survival, so desperate for his life and hers. She had come here just to give herself over, just to keep him safe, to protect him. So why? Why did he come? Why did he do this? Put himself in this much danger? When he doesn't love her, all she is…is a **friend**. She could hear Aizen's words mocking her, slashing into her brain and hitting the rewind button over and over and over again. _

_Pathetic. _

_"It's my fault…" She whispered, her voice shaking like a leaf in his storm, "I-It's my fault you're like _t-this_…" _

_"Inoue," it whispered, staring down at her with bottomless eyes. _

_She couldn't acknowledge it, "I'm sorry. So…s-so sorry!" She was losing it. Slowly, but surely. Her eyes were bulging out of her head, her face was covered in a cold sweat, her eyes were leaking with tears, and she couldn't breathe, turning white to red and back again. _

**_I made you into a monster!_**

_"I will save you, Inoue." He continued, ignoring her internal struggle. Her eyes snapped open wide as he started slowly towards Ishida, who was bleeding heavily, panting and yelling for Orihime to run, get away, stay safe. But how could she? When she had created this? She had morphed Ichigo, got him almost killed. She might as well had ripped his soul into a thousand pieces. _

**_I…did this! I killed you!_**

_A hand shot out._

_"Inoue, NO!" _

_What had she done?_

_What had she done?_

_What had she done?_

_Kurosaki-kun…_

**_Look at me!_**

_Her hands gripped desperately at his tattered clothing. She managed to get a good grip, begging, pleading, sobbing for him to stop. **Just fucking stop**! An animalistic roar tore from his throat, vibrated through the air as a dark aura emitted from him, stinging Orihime, knocking her back a few feet. She rolled back roughly, bruises catching on her skin, her dress fluttering and her hair tangled. _

_Ishida flinched back as his comrade landed in front of him, empty eyes staring down at him. His dark eyebrows merged. That cry…Kurosaki…Nande? "STOP, KUROSAKI!" He tried to shout, sweating beading onto his skin, his hand pressed against the leaking wound, his hair matted with dust, Orihime bruised and screaming, please, please, **please**! "Come back, Kurosaki!"_

_There was a blur of black, snapping both of them from their pain and panic. Ulquiorra. The bright red Cero blasted from the broken horn. Ichigo roared again, breaking through the bleak, deafening silence. Orihime clamped her hands over her ears and screamed, "ICHIGO!" _

_A pulse._

_The mask broke away._

_Crack. Crack. Crack._

_Orihime's eyes felt like they were going to fall from her skull. Ichigo. Ichigo. She had said it. She had always dreamed of saying it. _

_"I will save…you…" It sounded like him. So much like him. He…was back._

_Ichigo…_

_"I will save you." _

_"You…"_

_"Save you…" _

**_"Stop, Ichigo!"_**_ She screamed. His golden eyes snapped to her, wide, long orange hair flowing around him. Ulquiorra flashed back a few steps, slowly weakening, though no one noticed._

_"Stop! Stop! Stop doing this to yourself! Stop trying!"_

_He stood, ignoring her words, continuing towards the fourth Espada._

_"Will save you…" _

_"You don't have to! You…," she couldn't talk through so many tears, "Stop it…I'm not…worth it…You don't have to keep trying and getting hurt…Y-You…don't…p-please…" _

_"Inoue, not so close!"_

_"I will save you!" _

**_"STOP IT!"_**

_Why? Why? Why? _

**…**

**…**

_I had her heart_

_Right in my hands_

_The whole time_

**…**

**…**

Orihime yawned for the fourth time that night, glancing out the window. It was getting pretty dark, the moon was looming over the library and the night looked like a satin black cloak. Sighing unhappily, she pulled the three books from the table. She would have to check them out and finish studying at home. She was so far behind. She shouldn't have put off those exams and homework while she was weaseling through her emotions. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night either, over and over and over again, all she thought about was Ichigo's promises.

_Why_?

**_"Stop, Ichigo!"_**

She blinked a couple times, trying to keep the pain and tears at bay. Why was she thinking of something like that? At a time like this? She hurried to lug her way to the checkout and smiled at the old woman. She had known the woman for years; she had nearly come here every day with Sora so he could read her books and make her giggle and squeal until they were told to shush. Frowning unhappily as she thought of her older, deceased brother, the librarian finished ringing her books. Orihime took them from her, tucking them in her bag with a heavy sigh. She carried them, struggling slightly before she found her pace, placing her bag back on the wooden table, she stacked up her papers, put them away and brushed back her hair. She had styled her hair differently after school, putting half up and the rest flowing down her back, her hair clips still holding away her bangs. Tucking on her mittens, she was ready.

As she turned the corner, she kicked her feet into the dark boots and continued.

"Inoue."

"EEP!"

Flailing, tiny limbs, "Inoue! Inoue! It's me!" Hands clamped onto her tiny shoulders and she squeaked as she was whirled around, her honey eyes wide with surprise. Ichigo smiled. And she squeaked again, her entire face turning a bright, cherry red. It was…handsome…A lopsided smirk that she had forgotten, the one when he said thank and sent souls to the Soul Society, and was smug and happily surprised. She hated how much it affected her body, made her heart rate climb, made her brain fog…

**_I made you into a monster!_**

She flinched away from him and he frowned, the perfect smile gone. But this was good. How was she supposed to keep her promise to herself if she couldn't even look away from his face? clutching the smaller books to her chest, she inhaled a bit and stiffened her face, "Kurosaki-kun, what're you doing here?"

He blinked and moved away a bit. She blushed even harder when she realized how close they were. With her blush, she couldn't say it was a simple fever. He scratched the back of his bright hair and shrugged, "I was, um, coming from Shinji's…and I was…just walking by. I felt your reiatsu and thought I would wait."

For some reason, she perked at Shinji's name, "Shinji-kun? I haven't seen him in a while…" She trailed off, trying to remember the last time she had visited the perverted, laid-back blond. Ichigo stared down at her, his emotions clouding over. He knew that guy was no good, though he owed him with his life, after all the times he joined a battle, saved his friends, and taught him the technique of mastering his hollow. The bastard was lucky.

**_"Fucking bastard. I don't like him near her," _**At the moment, he couldn't agree more. Tightening his gaze, he ran eyes down her form.

_"Shit. What the hell is she wearing?" _He whispered to himself. His hollow growled, he couldn't tell if it was in approval or possessiveness. Right now, he could care less. Dark purple, fitting jeans encased her legs, tight around her thighs, calves and ankles. A fitted, lilac jacket that squeezed around her bountiful breasts and flat stomach, with a violet belt clenched around her slim waist, enunciating her curvy hips. Her hair was up, some flowing down her back and the other wrapped in a ponytail. A yellow scarf was wrapped around her fragile neck and brown boots decorated her feet. Was it bad he thought she was _cute_? Dammit. She was his friend, a good friend at that, which he was still trying to recover.

_Idiot_, Rukia's voice went off in his head and he shook it with a deep scowl.

He hadn't realized Orihime had walked right past him. He blinked down at the empty space below him, and frowned to see she had stepped out in the cold, winter night. "Oi! Wait up!" He followed after her swiftly. She kept walking, but it was easy to keep up with her. She kept her wide gaze on the ground though. They walked in silence and he didn't miss the way her fingers twitched, burrowing in the palm for warmth. What was she doing? He sighed and stopped in front of her. She almost slammed into his chest. She stared up at him curiously, eyes wide. "You're not wearing gloves, Inoue." He stated simply.

Why, oh, why did she smile? She knew she would regret. But she could feel it, when she was with him, it slipped out, her old self, flowed into her words and created the better Orihime, who laughed at silly things, imagined stuff that weren't there, and healed the evil and good. And she smiled, beamed really, "Un! Well, the snow is so cold. I like the cold sometimes~" It was nice to feel the muscles stretch, really stretch to make the actual smile and glowing eyes.

"And you're not wearing a hat," he continued, his scowl deepening.

"Un…I know, Kurosaki-kun…" She didn't need to be taken care of. She was a grown…_girl_…A shudder wracked through her curvy form though and she blushed again, frustrated that her body had given in, "I'm…f-fine."

He stared down at her for a beat longer, making her stomach toss and turn and her heart thunder away in her chest. Then he pulled the tan hat from his head, sighing when the snow instantly melted into his orange hair. She watched, eyes wide now, as he pulled it from his head. "There." He handed it over to her, shoving it into her hand. She stared down at it. Now in her hands, the hat radiating warmth of his head and hair, burning into her skin. When she didn't move for about fifteen seconds, he glared at her, "Put it on, Inoue." His voice put in no room for argument. Hesitantly, she pushed her hands up and placed it on her smaller head, too big for her and covered her ears. She pushed it back from her face, eyes big, honey and curious. Ichigo couldn't help but soften up and chuckle at her inquisitive look. "Better?" He said with a slight tilt of his head and a small smile.

Why? Her heart tripled in intensity and her stomach floated, blocking her throat. She swear, she felt her eyes burn, her ears turned bright red, along with her cheeks. But…no! She wouldn't…Allowing a stubborn set of her mouth, she shook off the headwear and shoved it back into his chest. He stared down at it, shocked and watched as she moved around him and continued on her way, keeping her eyes away from his.

"Inoue…" he muttered.

**_"Don't give up, idiot!" _**his hollow snapped, **_"She's probably riding the cotton horse, if you know what I mean." _**

Ichigo turned so red, he was sure he was as bright as his hair, "AGH! That's FUCKING _gross_!"

**_"What?" _**He sounded genuinely confused, **_"Girls do that shit." _**

"What?"

He whirled around to see Orihime staring at him with a confused expression.

"Oi…" He trailed off, feeling his face burn even more, "Nothing."

She sighed, and, for the first time, he saw the weariness in her eyes. She looked exhausted at that moment, worn out from everything. She blinked at him then shook her head, "Go home, Kurosaki-kun. I can walk myself."

"You don't know who's out here." Ichigo countered, following after her, but keeping his distance as well.

**_"I mean, if girls didn't do it then they wouldn't have anywhere to put their waste. That's like keeping your piss and shit inside. They have to empty every twenty eight days to—"_**

_"Would you shut the hell up?"_

**_"Touchy, King?" _**he was grinning, enjoying this.

He shook his head and continued to follow the girl, pushing his hollow to his cage, shoving with all his strength until the demon gave up with an agitated groan, "Hey, ano…Inoue, wait up. Stop walking so fast."

"Haven't you figured it out?" She whispered, the snow sticking to her exposed face and hands, "It means I don't want to be near you."

She thought that would lead him off, tell him to leave her alone before she blurted it all out. Before she shouted to the high heavens how she felt and tried, tried, tried to keep it under, but he just wouldn't leave, just wouldn't stop trying. But who would Kurosaki Ichigo be if he didn't surprise her. He chuckled under his breath, a throaty snicker that made her freeze into place. He stopped as well, staring curiously at her back. He smiled a little, "That's kind of harsh, Inoue."

She turned her head to face him, a loose strand of auburn brushing against her cheek, "Yeah…I guess I changed a lot."

His smile softened, reassuring now, "No. You're the same Inoue I knew when you first came into the hospital."

"I'm not," she suddenly snapped, her eyes unexpectedly hard and cutting, "If I was, I wouldn't be treating you this way. I wouldn't…be like _this_…" Her bare hands crunched, "and I hate what I've become. I hate this. I want…to go back."

"Inoue…" He reached for her shoulder, his fingers brushing against the soft cloth.

She cringed away, and without warning, she shouted out, **"Shiten Koshun! I reject!" **He was too late to stop himself though. His fingers touched the glass, yellow dome and he flinched away, a sharp shock coursing through his veins in wounded spurts. His eyes widened as she stared down at him with a look of defiance. She hadn't used all her powers with the attack, just to shock him, but it was enough to get the message across.

Don't_ touch me. _

"Don't follow me home anymore, Kurosaki-kun. Stop listening to Tatsuki-chan. Don't you get it? I can make it on my own!" She hurried away, but not before he heard her soft, choked whisper, "Gomen…"

**…**

**…**

_What is a heart?_

**…**

**…**

**Please tell what you think. A little nervous with this chapter. Orihime might be going a little hard on Ichigo. Don't worry everyone, Orihime is just trying to keep Ichigo away, is all. No need for hate. But it's going to be a few more chapters before she can let him in again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**...**

**…**

_There is no_

_Promise _

_This life_

_Is easy_

**…**

**…**

She panted wildly when she finally made it home, eyes pouring, her hands gripping the door to slam it shut. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't breathe. What had she done? Why would she do that? Use her attack on him? She hadn't been thinking…She had just wanted him to stop, just stop, and leave her alone. Can't he see? She was trying to help him, trying to keep him away. If he saw she didn't need his help anymore then he wouldn't risk as much, wouldn't follow her everywhere, wouldn't swear to protect her at any cost.

"Oi!"

She squeaked at the loud voice and swirling lights. She had curled into herself, her knees pressing against her generous chest and her arms tightly wound around her legs. And she tensed, ready, she knew what was coming. Her hazel eyes landed on the glowing light until it turned smaller, and smaller and yelled out, "Hey! You!"

She didn't need to fake a smile for Tsubaki; he knew everything. He was inside her, by the way. Instead, she continued to shake in the dark like a leaf. The small fairy stared down at her, his eyes burning unhappily. Tsubaki was like her courage, giving her everything she needed and when she needed it. He kept her safe and lectured her when she was wrong. Guess this was one of those times.

"BAKA!" He shouted, buzzing towards her at alarming speeds. Pulling her hair and skin, she flailed, crying out and begging for him to stop. When he finally did, she rubbed a hand across her forehead, feeling the red, agitated skin. He continued to glare down at her, "What the hell is your problem, Orihime?"

"I'm trying!" She yelled back, tears burning back into her eyes, "For these last few months, I've been trying so hard! I've kept it all bottled up. I didn't want to use my powers, but he won't stop! He won't…"

"Idiot! He's not going to! No matter if you fucking slice his arm off, that's not going to stop him, he's not going to be pushed away. Have you seen him battle before? He doesn't stop, woman!" He pinched her bottom lip, yanking it hard while she cried unhappily, tears washing down her pale cheeks. He sighed; Tsubaki might've been all violence, but he respected Orihime and cared for her feelings, "You just don't get it, do you?"

"Ano…"

"Damn you. You're in love with him still, baka!" There. He said it. It was true. What else was he supposed to say?

Her eyes widened into saucers, "N-No…I'm not…"

"You are! Why do you think you feel like that when you see him? Or how intense you are about keeping him away? Because you're still in love with him! Gah! I'm a fucking fairy and it's easy for me to see it, woman! And stop _CRYING_!" He buzzed towards her then before disappearing into her hairpin, he sighed out, "Just don't send me out here unless he tries to molest you or something! Not when he's helping, woman!"

In a flash of light, he vanished.

She blinked owlishly in the dark. She could see the outline of her brother's memorial and the TV and the coffee table and the couch and the entrance to the kitchen…But that's not what she wanted to see. Dear Kami, had she really…? And she thought she had buried it, all her affections…

**…**

**…**

_Don't you get it? _

_It's over!_

**…**

**…**

_"Orihime!" She was enveloped in the thin arms, squeezed tight, her breasts smashing between them. She hugged them back of course, when she noticed the smell. "Oh, Kami! I missed you!" _

_"Tatsuki-chan." _

_Suddenly, the arms released her and she was shoved back, a hand coming hard across her cheek. Her honey eyes widened as she stared into the dark ones of her friend. Tears beaded down both their cheeks, thick and wet and hot. Tatsuki looked at her friend, seeing how skinnier she was and her wide eyes and longer hair. _

_"Don't do that again!" She hissed, "Don't leave me again, Orihime! I couldn't feel you at all! I couldn't…" _

_"I'm so sorry, Tatsuki-chan." _

_"Fuck, Orihime! Don't EVER do that again! Orihime! Are you listening to me?" She shook her orange haired friend back and forth, eyes wide and fearful and determined, "DON'T!" _

_"I won't…I won't…I swear…" When they finally managed to stop hugging each other and crying, they made it to the couch, Orihime keeping her eyes away from her friend's and silently looked down at their cups full of green tea. And then she set into the truth; the story, of the hollows and Rukia being almost executed, getting stronger, bit by bit, Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo, how she got hurt so many times, her powers, her happiness, how she was kidnapped, what she went through, and…everything. Tatsuki chuckled suddenly after the three-hour-long story and Orihime looked over at her, "What?" _

_Tatsuki shook her head and pressed the palm of her hand into her forehead, eyes twinkling with tears and fondness, "I…you didn't put anything weird in your tea this time. I remember when we were younger and you put coffee beans and soy sauce in yours. You called it your specialty." _

_"It is!" It just leaked from her, the sunshine and happiness. Tatsuki was so glad for a quick second, before her friend's light faded, "But…I don't like it very much anymore." _

_"…" _

_"…" _

_"Orihime…Don't look like that…"_

_Hot tears fell down her pretty face, staining across her lips and falling into her palms. They rolled down her chin and leaked into the couch. "I don't…I don't know myself anymore, Tatsuki-chan…Why? I tried…so hard…s-so hard to…t-to keep him safe…and...I-I can't…I failed…Tatsuki-chan…I'm weak…so w-weak…" _

_"Orihime…" What was she supposed to say to her? It would be alright? Everything is fine? Orihime might've been a little ditzy and excited, but she wasn't an idiot. She placed a hand on her companions head, rubbing across the orange hair, "What's really wrong?" _

_"Tatsuki-chan…," she whispered, her voice now frightened and ashamed, "H-He changed…into…that, and it's because I screamed, because I shouted to him. I had called to him. He had been dead, and it was my fault and I had…I couldn't stand the thought…And…then…he w-won, he won, Tatsuki-chan! And I thought it was o-o-over, but…he wouldn't stop…He won't _ever_ stop unless…unless…" _

_"Orihime," Tatsuki called when her eyes became vacant and narrowed, wet eyelashes brushing against her skin, "Orihime. Unless what? Unless what?" _

_Orihime smiled sadly, "I have…to stop loving him." _

_"O-Orihime…" She never thought she would hear those words from her mouth._

_Orihime darted her eyes to her brother's picture, hoping it would make her stronger in some way, "He'll never feel the same way, right? It's all pathetic. It's time to let it go. And if I do…and if I get stronger…and I leave him be, he won't get hurt anymore. He won't try to protect me…anymore…" _

_"Orihime, you can't stop loving someone." _

_Her eyes became haunted, wide and eerie, "Watch me." _

**…**

**…**

_Let me go…_

_Please…_

**...**

**…**

"Hey! Ichigo! Wait up! What're you running for anyway? School doesn't start for another half hour! Oi! Are you even listening to me?" Tatsuki ran after him, panting and going as fast as her short legs could take her. She wasn't as tall as Ichigo, and she hated to admit it, but not very fast with running. There was never the fight or flight thing going for her, she always fought and always won, but never considered running, only dodging the person's attacks. "Ichigo!" When she had made it to his house, on a quiet, snowing morning, she had already felt the overpowering spiritual pressure that made her skin break out in goose bumps and her stomach twist and turn with fear. And then the door had been thrown open and she'd jumped in fright, dark eyes wide. Ichigo's gaze burned, more than burned, it scorched across the earth, searching, searching for whatever, she didn't know. All she did know was that she needed to stay out of his way. He finally landed his eyes on her and he flinched before saying, 'Ohayo' with an uncharacteristic smile, grabbed his bag, his father had lunged had him, and he'd plowed the bag into his parent's skull then drew out a sigh. Tatsuki watched with baited breath as he started to walk slowly, and then his shoulders hunched, and his eyes narrowed and then he just fucking took off.

Jeez.

So here she was, racing after the idiot. She hoped, well, prayed, he wasn't thinking what she thought he was thinking. The school came into view within in few moments and Tatsuki couldn't believe he could run that fast and far, especially with his heavy school bag and the winter clothing he had strapped on. And he was disappearing from her sight, slowly but surely. He was picking up speed as he moved down the small hill to the school. Digging her feet into the earth, she stopped herself, pulling in buckets full of air. She cried Ichigo's name one more time before she saw him vanish into the school.

Meanwhile, Orihime was pacing in the room, her eyes scanning the room. Ishida was looking at her worriedly, his eyes flashing behind the thin glasses. What the hell was wrong with her? Then they both tensed; the overpowering reiatsu stung through the air, ricocheting down their spines, tingling through their toes, igniting a disturbing ice clump in their stomachs. Orihime stiffened, her gaze shooting out the window. It was bare besides the panting teenager in the yard. Orihime pressed her hand against the window, and her eyes met Tatsuki's. She shook her head and her heart skyrocketed.

"He's…" Uryu managed to grind out, "very upset…"

"What's going on?" Chizuru panted out.

"I-I'm…I have to go." Orihime quickly grabbed up her things. She couldn't stay at school, not face him like this. Her stomach churned, twisting and turning like there were a dozen of different needles in it. Instantly, frustrated tears stung her eyes. Why was her heart beating so fast? Why did her knees feel weak? Why was her cheeks sizzling with an annoying burn? Stop. Stop. **_Stop_**. Ishida watched as she desperately stumbled over her desk, yanking up her bag and gripped her thick sweater and scarf, rushing from the room.

"Inoue!" He tried to call after her, but she was already gone, gone, gone…Sprinting down the almost empty the hallways. The beginning bell had already rung. Students watched as she hurried down the corridors, stumbling over her own two feet.

Then they collided.

Orihime fell back, preparing to feel her head slam into the hardwood floor. But arms caught her. Familiar arms that wrapped around her waist, hands that squeezed her hips to hold her up. She had closed her eyes when she had stumbled, just to avoid seeing herself get hurt, but now…she didn't even want to look because she felt the spiritual pressure and she felt the anger pouring from him and she felt fingers squeezing into her, coaxing her to open her eyes. But she refused. It was alright to dream.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked the dark voice, outlining the tone and vibrating throat of his hollow. He was very angry; that was easy to tell. Orihime tried to yank herself from his grip, but he just tightened his fingers around her hipbones, and she pressed her lips together, keeping her eyes shut. "Were you going to run away, Inoue?"

Her long eyelashes fluttered hesitantly. She peeked one eye open and the other followed. She blinked a few times. His jaw was clenched and his dark brown eyes were swirling with bits of black. She flinched back with a gasp. Did she really hurt him last night? No. He didn't have a mark on his body, none that she could see.

"Let me go!" She wrenched her hips free, but he just clamped onto her forearms.

"Why're you doing this?" His voice softened considerably and Orihime froze again, pausing in her pulling, "Why're you doing this to yourself, Orihime?"

"I…I…" She couldn't speak for a few seconds before the tears started, burning and stinging into her eyes. He slowly released her, watching her hazel eyes fill, but refused to cascade down her rosy cheeks. This way, he had to admit, she looked beautiful. The look, the sad, tired look appeared to make her even more beautiful, the tears in her big eyes and her eyebrows turned down. Ichigo had seen this look before.

_"Don't die, Kurosaki-kun!" And he had turned, just to see her, just to hear her yell out his name one more time. He couldn't help but allow his golden eyes to widen, he had never seen her like this. Tears were dripping down her face, flowing down to the ground and Nel was off to the side, eyes wide as she stared at the auburn haired woman. Ichigo watched as she slowly clenched her fists, "Y-You don't have to keep trying. Just don't g-get hurt anymore, please!" She had squeaked, rivers falling out of her wide, wide eyes._

And he blinked, returning back to the moment. Orihime had already broken away from him, grabbing up her things quickly. He was too late to bend down and help her, and she turned the other way, her legs slower he was sure than she intended. She looked like she would crumble at any moment. Moving towards her, he reached out a hand, ignoring his hollow yelling warnings, but he doubted she would do that to him, and he gripped her elbow.

There was a scuffle and he was suddenly clamping a hand around his nose. She stared back at him, eyes wide and frightened. Ichigo straightened up and sniffed. She hadn't made him bleed, but it had hurt and he was trying to regain feeling to his nose. She clutched her bag in her shaking fingers, prepared to hit him again. Yet he was happy, happy she hadn't used her actual powers, even though she hit him with the corner of her bag and it had _hurt_…And he thought back, back to when she was younger, laughing and squealing when they found treasures like bugs and weird shaped rocks. Then, he had thought she couldn't hurt a fly and now…

She would do anything to get away from him.

"Inoue," he started, but she was moving again, "Where are you going?"

"Home. I'm not feeling well." The lie tasted bitter in the tense air.

"Stop lying to me."

"Stop following me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No! Just tell me what it is! Tell me what's bothering you! Is it something I did? I said?"

And then she turned back to him, her eyes wide, shocked, and filled with disbelief. He really hadn't figured it out? How much he had hurt her? Maybe what Tatsuki had said was always true: Ichigo is a _baka_! But he wasn't. He was smart, he studied, he worked hard and that was something Orihime had always admired about him. And he knew how to get out of situations, knew how to talk his way out of things, but as she hadn't noticed before, he wasn't good with girls, he wasn't good with words in awkward and tense atmospheres. Something she had always thought was adorable. And now she could see it. He was serious. He had no clue, no idea why she was so hurt, so upset…

**_I made you into a monster!_**

**_You don't have to fight anymore…_**

**_I'll stop loving him._**

And yet, all her efforts had been in vain because he still tried, still tried so hard to figure out and he was desperate, so desperate she found it idiotic. Couldn't he catch a hint? Why couldn't he just continue to be with Kuchiki-san? Someone who could keep him happy, snap him from distractions and hopelessness, something Orihime couldn't ever do, no matter how hard she tried. She could remember when she had been hurt during her first encounter with Ulquiorra and Yammy and she had been hurt trying to help Ichigo, trying to just heal him, just help, help, **_help_**. And she had been thrown away like a ragdoll. She had told him not to worry, that she was fine, but he regretted it so bad. And that was one of the first times Orihime had realized how her presence, how her injuries hurt him, how she was such…a **_burden_**. And she had ignored it then, called it stupid, until Ichigo had found her again, said he would protect her, made stupid promises with Rukia by his side and his burning eyes looking right through her. She had saw the desperation and determination in that gaze and it haunted her dreams. And then she confessed everything to Rangiku, cried about her feelings, whispered her deepest, disgusting thoughts, how she was jealous, how she was a monster for feeling that way.

And she was an idiot. She could feel the feeling spouting her chest, the feeling she had tried to suppress, tried to keep under for months. But Tsubaki was right and Tatsuki had been correct when she had said,

_"You can't stop loving him, Orihime." _

_K-Kurosaki-kun…_

She had thought, thought if she threw him away, and never looked back, it would be over, she had thought he would just give up after a while, but now…Now he was staring at her with those eyes, not tender like when he had saved her from Grimmjow, no, they were burning again, determined, the ones he used when he was ready to fight, when nothing would stand in his path from what he wanted to achieve.

"Go back…to class, Kurosaki-kun…please…I-I…c-can't…please."

**_Save us, Kurosaki-kun!_**

"Inoue…"

"If I told you now, you wouldn't believe me. I…It would be better if everything just stayed how it was. Please…please, Kurosaki-kun." Those hopeful, sparkling wet eyes stared back at him. She was in pain. Did he really cause that? Did he really create this…_this Inoue_? "And…" she glanced into his eyes then looked away, almost regretting the action. His stomach clenched as his hollow waited for her words with baited breath. What? What? **_What_**? "T-Tell Tatsuki-chan…I have to break my p-promise. She'll know what I mean."

And then she was gone.

"Orihime! Orihime!" He heard the voice, but barely registered it. Promise? What? It would be better? Nothing would be better without her bright smiles and…and **_don't leave_**! "Ichigo? What the hell are you doing out here? Where's Orihime?"

"Tatsuki," he whispered, still staring after the upset girl. He saw Tatsuki start at her name beside him, "She wanted me to tell you…"

"What? Is she sick or something? Did you do something to her?"

"No." he shook his head vaguely, "She, ano…she said she had to break a promise," he turned towards her fully. Her eyes bugged out of her head and she turned deathly pale, her small, rough fists balling, "Do you know what she means?"

Then she was back. She huffed with annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest, "You really are an idiot."

He glanced over at the door, frowning, "I think you may be right."

**…**

**…**

_Burden_

_Liability _

_Orihime_

**…**

**…**

How did she make it home so fast? She must've been desperate.

Sighing with relief, she searched her bag for her key, trying to urgently slow down her heart, to stop her knees from going weak, to stop her tears. She wiped a hand along her cheek. Kami, when was she going to run out of tears? It seemed like she was going to drown in them. Her hair tangled with the wind then laid against her back thickly, standing out in the bright sun. He just didn't know when to quit, did he? He just couldn't stop! Just stop, stop, stop! Was she going to have to ask? She was surprised she was more annoyed than mad or sad…

"Kurosaki-kun is an idiot." She suddenly snapped, balling her hands into fists, her eyes stubbornly staring into space, tears making them appear like topaz gems, "Idiot!" She screamed, "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! IDIOT!"

No.

She was the idiot.

She took a deep breath to steady herself and felt her eyes sting again as her chest heaved. "Un…idiot…" She leaned against her still locked door, allowing the keys to slip through her fingers, "No. I'm the idiot." She voiced out her thoughts. She wasn't strong enough to fight off people and she wasn't good enough to even stand up to most enemies. She could barely take on hollows sometimes. And now, she couldn't even stop loving Kurosaki-kun. What was she? A masochist?

"Ishida-kun…Sado-kun…" Usually they would help. Sado-kun would listen to her go on and on and gave his opinion with a 'Muh…' of agreement. But Ishida-kun, he would voice out his thoughts and agree with her often. He was a good friend. She just needed someone to talk to. She was so distracted with her wary thoughts, she hadn't heard the approaching footsteps or the presence next to her.

"HI THERE!"

"EEP!"

"I'm Shishigawara from Miyashita High School." The deep voice continued. Orihime's heart rate calmed down. He was just a student. Probably lost. But he didn't have to sneak up on her like that. Before she could snap on him, she tried to calm herself. No need to take her anger and anxiety out on him. "Gomen," he said, "Do you mind dying a little?"

Surprised at his choice of words, she stiffened. She could feel him lung quickly and she turned her head, her eyes focusing on him. Suddenly, his gaze widened and his pupils dilated, staring at her with complete shock. What? Did she have something on her face? Or were her eyes all red from crying? Then he propelled himself back and landed a heap on the ground, twitching slightly. Her eyes widened with confusion and her head tilted to the side as she turned fully towards him.

"Eh?" She frowned and blinked innocently. As he seemed to be having an internal battle with himself, she continued to watch him curiously, still kind of miffed at his words. Die? What was that? But she was also concerned. He had landed a bit hard. Was he alright? Did he hurt his head? She couldn't see his face well, but she could see the red hue in his cheeks. "Are…" She paused uncertainly, "Are you alright?"

He propped himself on his elbows and blinked before his eyes fished out her. Focusing intently on her face, his gaze widened into saucers and he threw himself back once again, red in the face and making little whimper noises. Orihime straightened up, frowning again. Was he hurt? Or having a seizure? After a few silent moments, he pulled himself up pretty reluctantly and let out a hard breath, "Oh," she murmured to herself, "he's up." That was good. Good he was moving okay.

"YO!" He shouted loudly and she flinched at the volume, he kept his eyes downcast though, "Say your prayers, onna! I, Moe Shishigawara, is here to take you down!"

Down? Hmmm, maybe he's hallucinating. Offering a small, genuine smile, she blinked her long lashes and said, "Down where?"

He cringed away, shock replacing his features. After a few seconds, he huffed, "Down, as in, you know, kill! It means I came to kill you!" Her innocent face instantly hardened, delicate eyebrows merged, full mouth turned down, and she tightened her grip around her bag handle.

"Excuse me?" She whispered, her voice carrying to his ears.

He clenched his fist, "You heard me."

"Right," she said, her tone stronger, "Is anyone with you?"

"Your looks are hot, but you ask stupid questions!" He exclaimed, now with a grin, "You'll have to force that out of me! Beat the crap out of me first!"

"Okay, that's enough," Moe tensed and Orihime froze. She felt the power, the overwhelming reiatsu behind her. Her eyes widened. How had she missed him? Turning her head slowly, her eyes landed on a curled figure, sitting on the edge of the rail, causally looking down at a small book in his large hands. He was pale and had long, dark hair that reached his shoulders and was pretty tall. His dressed up clothing was fitting against his lean frame and Orihime could see the brown, dull eyes and the jagged scar running vertically along the side of his left eye.

"Mr. Tsukishima," Moe whispered, eyes wide.

He softly stepped onto the floor and Orihime's heart picked up. "Who…are you?" She managed to whisper, her gaze following his every, lithe movement.

He stared at her for a moment, "Shukuro Tsukishima." He replied easily. "And your…"

"Tsukishima! It wasn't necessary for you to show up! I'll take care of this!" He swiped out an arm into the air. "There's no need for you to be put through this!" The black haired man didn't reply and Moe let out an annoyed huff, running over to stand in from of the male protectively, "C'mon!" He yelled at Orihime, who was still trying to access the true danger she was in. "Come at me, onna! Let me beat you to death!"

"Shishigawara," Tsukishima murmured, "Let's go home."

"NO!" He yelled, "As an apprentice, I must try my best…"

The book snapped closed and Orihime stumbled back slightly. Moe trailed off and his eyes widened, "Let me ask you something, Shishigawara. Didn't I say you didn't have to do anything?"

The teenager turned towards him hesitantly, "Hai."

"Then," Tsukishima lifted a hand and placed his fingers on the bookmark, pulling slowly from the book, "Why are you here?" He swiped it out quickly and lashed it through the air.

"I…" Moe was sweating heavily, "wanted…to help…you…"

"Oh no," he muttered to himself, "Now I lost track where I had left off," he sighed, "Darn…"

"Hey, Shishigawara," a green energy zapped across the bookmark and his eyes glowed, "Mind taking responsibility?" He pushed out his arm and instantly, a sword swept out. Orihime's eyes widened with shock, fear clouding in her stomach. She needed…she needed…Determined brown eyes swept through her vision.

No!

This is why…This is why…

She used the image of him of almost dying in her arms to wash away the fear and replaced it with fierce power. No. She didn't need him. Steeling her gaze, she glared hard at the man with the sword, "Is that…a Zanpakuto?"

"No," he said with small, relaxed smile, "This is my Fullbring," Fullbring? Where had she heard that before? She remembered Mr. Urahara whispering…saying something to her about Kurosaki-kun…Fullbring…Spiritual Pressure…she couldn't remember. "My Fullbring, 'Book of the End." He retorted. "Relax." He said when he saw the anxiety flash in her honey pools, "I have no intention of doing anything to you…yet. For today, I'll leave right after I punish this boy for disobedience."

Moe's petrified grey eyes widened, bugging out of his head.

Then Orihime felt it. Her old self. Her good self that made her feel the happiness, the sunshine, the giggles and laughter. She couldn't help it. That's who she is. Then she was moving, standing in front of Moe now, her arms spread wide, protectively keeping her ground with a defiant look in her eye. She stared up at the mysterious man with the sword. She wouldn't allow anyone to get hurt in front of her. She would use force, if needed.

"Oh?" He smiled, "You're as kind-hearted as they say you are. You can't bear to even seen an enemy get hurt? One who was going to slaughter you?"

"That's not what this is." She snapped back, "You're evil and obviously an enemy. You intend to kill me and possibly my friends. Therefore, I cannot allow you to get away."

His smile widened and he lifted his shining blade, pulsing with energy. "I see…"

"H-Hey!" Moe suddenly shouted in her ear, "What do you think you're doing?" She ignored him, placing down her bag as he cried, "He's super scary! You won't get off with just a beating!" He went on and on, blubbering practically.

But Orihime didn't care. She would prove to herself and others that she was not weak, that she didn't need…, "I'll protect you, Inoue." She could make it on her own. She could do this, "Please be quiet." She murmured and Moe instantly stilled, "I'm not doing this for your sake. I'm doing it for…mine."

_I have to focus,_ she whispered to herself, _Be…strong_.

He offered one more grin then suddenly turned the other way. No. No! She wouldn't be ignored. Was she really this low? This…weak? He didn't even find her as an opponent. No. No. She wouldn't allow this to happen. No. I don't need Kurosaki-kun. I can make it…I can make it! "St…Stop!" She cried out. She pushed out her hands, calling to her powers, **_"Santen Kesshun!"_**

The yellow dome formed.

But…

There was _no one_ there.

He had _vanished_.

"N…No…" She whispered, her fingers shaking.

_**No**._

He wasn't gone.

He was _behind_ her.

Her body wasn't fast enough to whirl around, her mind too frightened to call out to her powers again, her knees knocking together, her hair blinding her eyes, which were the shape of saucers, her mouth parted, prepared, already screaming at her to say it. say it. _say it_**_._** _"**K-Kurosaki-kun**!"_

And that's when the blade entered her body.

And the green light blurred her eyes.

_I'm…weak…, _she thought before she tumbled to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell what you think. Your reviews keep me going. Thanks for the support.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**…**

**…**

_And _

_The stars_

_Called to her_

**…**

**…**

Orihime blinked, her eyelashes fluttering against her pale skin. She could feel herself panicking inside of her body, screaming at her limp form to stand, to protect itself, to run, hide, do _something_. _Kurosaki-kun_…_Kurosaki-kun_…_Save me_…And she realized. Just how much she needed him, how she really couldn't make it on her own. She might've been strong and trained herself until she couldn't move, but now…_Kurosaki-kun…**Kurosaki-kun**_! But she had pushed him away for a reason, to prove to herself that she could do this, she could defend herself. And now look at her; in a pool of her own…

Wait.

Her eyes snapped wide.

Searched.

Nothing.

She hesitantly sat up, her burnt orange hair spilling over her back and shoulders. One of her hairpins had fallen. She stretched sat on her legs, placing her bottom on her heels clumsily until she slid off. There was no blood. No crimson, thick liquid that would drain heavily and stain her skin and clothes and grow and grow until someone found her, empty hazel eyes and unmoving Inoue. She blinked hastily, her eyelashes wet and heavy. Placing a shaking hand on her shoulder, she allowed a fearful tear to slip from her eye. The crystal droplet fell down and hit her exposed thigh. She gripped her shoulder, feeling the bone steel under her touch, clutched it hard. No wound, no blood, no _nothing_. But she had sworn, she had felt the blade cut through her easily, cascade down her shoulder, breaking through the flesh, muscles, and bone like butter. And she had felt the undeniable burning pain descending down her body until she was unable to stand. She quickly swiped up the periwinkle barrette and pushed back her thick bangs so she could clip the tresses into place.

But, that didn't explain where he had gone. The man that had attacked her and the other, Shishigawara and Tsukishima. She remembered, she had thrown out her shield and he had vanished. Like that. And then he was behind her, slicing through her, splitting her in half, defeating her. And then it went green and she fell into a deep abyss. Her mind was muddled, like under water and she reached up a hand to cradle it. How long had she been out? The sun was setting now, so school was out. She was surprised Tatsuki-chan hadn't come to visit, but she probably had dojo practice. Feeling her heart thunder under her ribs, she delicately rose, her knees pressing together, her hands shaking. She stooped down and scooped up her bag, wiping off the thin cover of snow on it. She glanced around quickly, her eyes hard and sweeping the apartments for any signs of the two. But they were gone and she was…weak.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

"Yeah?"

"_AGH_!" Orihime jumped three feet in the air at her crush's voice. She turned slowly, feeling his calming, yet overwhelming spiritual pressure, and her eyes locked with his. Her brain may've been filled with topsy-turvy thoughts, but when she saw him, everything cleared and her heart thundered, and her thighs shook, and her stomach knotted. His heated gaze, the gaze that made her mind stop working and her fingers clench. He was staring over at her curiously, oblivious to her inner struggle…or was he?

Ichigo was staring at her face. A yellow scarf was around her creamy, feminine neck and pink gloves. Her face, cheeks, nose, and lips were a light cherry color, indicating she had been out here in the cold way too long. And of course, he had followed her. But he was late. Some reiatsu that had flowed a couple of streets away from Orihime's house made him pause and snuff out the guy. He had seen the guy before, with his stupid little book and pale skin and suspenders and green flying from his lithe feet. But he didn't have the energy to follow him. He would kill him later. At that moment, an ice clump was frozen in his stomach and his hollow was agitated, impatient to see Orihime and he was _worried_. He really needed to get her a cell phone. The cherry in her face blossomed slowly and Ichigo's eyebrows scrunched together. Had she gotten a cold? How long had she been out here?

"Inoue," he called and her dazed eyes snapped to focus. "Are you alright?"

She instantly placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing the flesh. Was she okay? Okay? Then, without her consent, a smile lit up her face, "Of course."

He flinched and frowned. Her smile was radiant with a hint of apology and guilt. What the hell? "Your face is really red. Have you been out here long?"

"O-Oh, no! Ano…my old friend came by and visited me and we started talking." She said, but her throat itched and her hands were frozen. She had been out here longer than necessary. And…her **_friend_**? No. No. He had…He had…**_No_**. Mr. Tsukishima wouldn't hurt her, he was…he was her friend, right, **_right_**? The thoughts were swirling all over her head, churning, twisting into her memories, burning through her subconscious and her lungs contracted. She reached up a hand and scratched across her hair, "Gomen. I don't…feel so…"

And that's when the darkness completely enclosed her delicate frame.

Ichigo had watched as she stammered and tried to smile and obscure her blush and giggle then thought about something deeply before her eyes went dazed, thinking back. Ichigo had called her name multiple times, even '_Orihime'_, but she hadn't responded. Taking a cautious step, he watched her shell-pink lips, whisper, "Gomen, I don't…feel so…"

And she teetered.

His eyes had shot wide. Her face relaxed and her hands fell limply to her sides. Her body began to slowly fall forward, her knees bending together, her hair flew behind her. Ichigo moved without thinking while his hollow gasped loudly, growling in agitation and worry. Ichigo caught her, of course, and wrapped his arms around her. She fell into his limbs easily and he balanced her head against his shoulder, lifting her face to his, cupping a cheek with a rough palm and knotted the other into her hair. His vision clouded. He wanted to…

His eyes darted down to her still lips.

**_"Dare ya," _**his hollow grinned, coaxing his King to go ahead.

He snapped out of it quickly, "_Shut the hell up." _He let go of her face and hair, swooping his arms under her knees and the other behind her neck, her long strands. She was completely limp and still, but breathing softly, almost heavily, like she couldn't grasp the air she needed. He pressed a hand against her face. She was warm. _Very_ warm. Lifting her from the ground almost with no effort at all, he carried her towards her apartment. Frowning curiously, he saw her keys on the floor, lying there. Orihime wouldn't usually leave her keys lying around like that. Sure, she was very clumsy, but she usually righted himself.

Bending down awkwardly, he picked them up with one finger then froze.

_What was that?_

**_"Weird_**.**_"_**

"Yeah," he laid his hand on the wall and closed his eyes, frowning confusingly when he felt the surge of spiritual pressure. He glanced back down at Orihime's peaceful face. Had she been lying? Did she battle someone? No, there wasn't a scratch on her. But there was something familiar about this reiatsu, brushing against her skin and fogging around the hallway. Ichigo felt like he couldn't breathe for a few seconds. What was this? Suddenly, a small book flashed across his mind. He tensed. That guy. Did…did he hurt Orihime? Attack her? But why had she said it was her friend? He knew everyone's reiatsu, right down to Keigo's and Toshiro. So…what was going on?

**…**

**…**

_"Y-You called me, Aizen-sama?" She whispered, balling her hand against her chest, feeling her heart race under her pale palm. Grimmjow, Loly, Ulquiorra, and Nnoitra were standing near the side, along with Gin and_ _Kaname. He smiled pleasantly down at her, his closed, happy eyes hiding behind his pale lavender hair. Orihime hesitantly looked up, her eyes finding the darkly amused brown. _

_"So you still have faith?" He asked from his chair, leaning back lazily, a hand cradling his high cheekbone. He enjoyed watching her in pain, watching her clutch at her sanity, watching her tears roll down her beautiful face. He loved how corruptible she was, how he could just taint her from one death of her friends. He couldn't wait for Kurosaki to come. How beautiful would she be when she was covered in Ichigo's blood and watching his life vanish before her eyes? Would her caramel gaze widen, fill with droplets that Aizen wanted to taste, would she grip her hair in her hands, would she be completely numb, would she kill herself, allow Aizen to see her in such pain? It was driving him crazy. _

_"W-What?" She whispered again, her breath wheezing from her lungs._

_"In Kurosaki Ichigo, I mean." He said the name nonchalantly and smiled softly when her face contorted, fine eyebrows merged and the sweet, delectable mouth turned down. Her hands tightened into her shirt then fell limply to her sides. She turned her head away suddenly, as if with defiance and a thick strand of honey fell over her shoulder. _

_"Don't look away from him, baka!" Loly shrieked, thrusting a hand out to her, charging her energy. A sadistic grin lit up her pink eyes, "How _dare_ you disrespect Aizen?" _

_"Loly," said the cool voice of their leader and she paused, sweat breaking across her forehead, "Be quiet." She stepped back and lowered her eyes, frowning unhappily. Grimmjow grinned. Aizen turned his eyes back to the healer, addressing her with a blunt gaze, "Orihime…Do you remember what your loyalties are? Who they are for?"_

_She didn't reply._

_He stood from his chair. Gin's eyebrows shot up as his master moved down the long steps, taking them carefully and indifferently at the same time. Hands hanging by his sides, he moved lithely down until he was standing just a few feet from the girl. He watched as her shoulders tensed, as if ready to fight him off, just to stay away from her. But he wanted to see it. He wanted to see her tormented face. "Do you, Orihime?" _

_She didn't answer._

_Getting aggravated, he suddenly reached out a hand and gripped a strand of her long hair. She stiffened and a gasp escaped her lips as he toyed with it gently, stepping closer. He lifted it to his nose, inhaling the rich aroma. She tensed, eyes wide, ready for his next move. Then he yanked hard. She cried out and everyone watched; some with shock, some with leered happiness. She gripped her head as he pulled her towards him, his dark eyes cold and wanting at the same time. "Do you, Orihime?" he repeated. _

_"I-I…" _

_"You do realize, don't you? Kurosaki is just a _friend_. Kurosaki will _never_ love you. Kurosaki only cares about his _friends' safety. _And yet," he tightened his grip on her luscious hair, watching as the pain slashed through her at every word, "you still believe in him, you still worship the very ground he walks on, you still call to him, when you know that's it's useless." _

_Grimmjow snorted, "Pathetic." _

_Gin sighed out, "Indeed." _

_Loly joined in, "Stupid girl." _

_Aizen chuckled, "Now, now," he released her hair and placed a hand on her head, "No reason to tease the poor girl. We cannot choose who we love, can we?" He leaned down close to her face, watching as tears filled those wide, innocent, hazel eyes. Beautiful, truly, "Now," he said with another dark look, "Recite it." _

_"Y-You already know I am loyal t-t-to…you…" Suddenly, a hand clamped around her neck, smooth fingers clutching tightly, cutting off her life source. Her eyes widened and met dark brown. There was actually an expression on his face and it made her cower in fear. "P-Please…Aizen…sama…" She choked out, squeezing one eye shut as he tightened his grip._

_"Who is it that you serve, Orihime?" he asked, almost casually. _

_"I-I…" _

_"Who, Orihime?" _

_"Lord Aizen!" She could feel it, boring down on her, the submission, the hatred, and burning flames. She was done for. He pulled her close, but kept his hand around her delicate neck, squeezing even tighter. _

_"Who do you belong to?" He questioned, eyes raking across her face. Absolutely delicious. So delicious that he felt delirious. This stunning, elegant princess, this beautiful soul was breaking down in front of him, he watched the tears cascade down her pale face as she gasped for air, her lips parted, begging for him to stop. But he wouldn't. Not when she was so gorgeous, such pain on her face. _

_"L-Lord Aizen!" She cried, the tears multiplying in rate. He grinned wide as everyone watched, watched as the pure, untainted Orihime confessed to everything, screamed and cried. Before, she had been so quiet, taking it all in, the beatings, the shouting, the pain, but now, all her agony was laid out in front of them, so disturbing and strong, yet no one could look away. Not at this sight. And neither could Aizen, not the way he was watching her with those heated eyes. _

_"Who does your body belong to?" _

_"Lord Aizen!" _

_"Who does your powers belong to?" _

_"L-L-Lord…Aizen…!" She gasped, it was getting harder to breathe. _

_"And who does your soul belong to?" He stared down at her, his eyes chanting, say it, say it, say it, woman. Tell me who you are._

_She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block him out, trying to stop the tears, trying to stop the pain. He squeezed his fingers, "K-Kuro…" _

_"Orihime!" He shouted, causing her to jolt in his arm and cringe away, "I will not ask again! Who. Does. Your. Soul. Belong to?" With each word, it was punctuated by his tight grip, tightening, tightening…_

**_"Lord Aizen!"_**

_And he threw her down with a satisfied glint in his eye, staring down at her crumbled form. She sat up slightly, clamping her hands into fists, hunched over with tears descending down her red, red cheeks. Everyone could practically feel the fear and defeat rolling off of her. It was almost uncomfortable to watch. _

_"Ulquiorra," Aizen called and the Fourth was in front of him the next second, "I am done. You can take her away." He looked back at her face, taking in the overpowered look and long hair curtaining her face. _

_"Yes, Aizen-sama." He walked over to the girl, "Stand, onna." _

_"I…" She whispered, bringing everyone's attention back to her, "I belong…t-to Lord Aizen…I belong to Lord Aizen," she continued, chanting it softly, almost hysterically, "Belong…to Lord Aizen."_

_And Aizen smiled. _

_Beautiful._

**…**

**…**

_And she curled her hand_

_Watching it flex_

_Would he hold it tonight?_

**…**

**…**

She snapped up in her bed, eyes flying open as she sat up, breathing heavily. She was in her bed, completely comfortable. She glanced down at her body, small sleeping shorts and a T-shirt she had bought at a comedy show convention. The vivid characters played across her breasts. Her hair flowed down her back, swishing against the material of the top. She breathed out in relief, it had all been a dream. She hadn't been cut, she hadn't fainted in front of Ichigo, she was fine. She felt the weariness sweep over her and burrowed back under the blankets, feeling the warm envelop of sleep overtake her.

Then her eyes snapped back open.

Wait.

She sat back up and her eyes found the small crack in her door, the light seeping through it. Her feet touched the ground before she knew what she was doing. Adrenaline pulsed through her as she picked up one of her pillows, poising it over her head, determined to fight her way out. Intruders were one thing, but if they fought back then what would she do. Her heart thundered in her ears, knocking off her senses before she pushed the door out of the way and held the pillow up.

"Inoue?" Curious heated chocolate eyes stared up at her.

She tensed then squeaked, dropping her pillow automatically, "K-Kurosaki-kun!"

"Yo." He raised a hand from her low table, books scattered over the mahogany wood and papers splayed out in front of him. "How're you feeling? You collapsed earlier." His eyes shone with curiosity and concern. She could see the medicine on the table and the thermometer. He had gone through her things. He had…

Suddenly, the pillow came sailing towards him and hit him straight in the center of his forehead, "OW!" He cried, falling back clumsily. He laid there for a second, as if he couldn't believe she had done that. How many times had she had hit him in the last two weeks? She stared down at him, glared really, and balled her hands into fists.

"You changed my clothes?" She whispered, blushing hotly now.

His eyes widened as he sat back up, his mouth falling open, "W-What? No! T-T-Tatsuki came to see you and…well, she suggested she took care of you." He looked down at her body, her long legs, ivory skin, and large breasts tucked in the constricting shirt. He swallowed and his face burned, "Maybe…she should've dressed you in something thicker? You have a cold after all."

And she sneezed daintily, confirming his beliefs. She was sick. How ill-fated. But that meant, if Ichigo was here, then none of it was a dream. She gripped her shoulder, saw no wound. The familiar hazel eyes shot through her mind. Mr. Tsukishima wouldn't hurt her, right? So why? Was it an experiment? After everything they had been through? How he had taken…care of her, right, **_right_**?

Ichigo watched her worriedly. Her large eyes were looking out into space, dazed, and her fingers were clamped onto one of her delicate shoulders. And Tatsuki should've really put her in something warmer. How was he supposed to concentrate or…think when she was dressed in _that_? He adverted his gaze from her long legs and cursed the dojo champion. As soon as he had pulled Orihime into her house and looked around curiously, yet nervously, the black haired teenager had kicked open the door, literally, and screamed and yelled at Ichigo until she finally said she was late for home and decided to take care to take care of her friend. After a few bumps and movements in the room, Tatsuki came from the room ad sighed, glaring at Ichigo for a few seconds, and then yelled at him not to screw anything up. She grabbed up her bag and vanished out of the door. Finding nothing better to do, Ichigo pulled out his homework. It had been hours before Orihime actually showed her face.

"Inoue?" He called again.

"Oi!" She snapped her eyes back to him and blinked owlishly, "What're you doing here? I mean," she blushed at her rude sentence, "How long have you been here? Not long, I hope. Are you hungry, or…?" She turned towards the kitchen and he found himself following her, watching her move familiarly in her tiny, bright kitchen. She opened a cabinet and lifted a hand over her head, huffing delicately when she couldn't reach the tea mix at the top of the cupboard. Ichigo watched her for a few seconds, unable to admit how undeniably adorable she was. He turned his eyes away, stopping them from wandering. He couldn't blame his hollow on this one. But Orihime was attractive. He had to at least admit that; she might've been a girl close to him, a very good friend, but that was dangerous territory.

**_"Just like her dangerous curves…" _**His hollow taunted. Ichigo couldn't help it this time. He dragged his dark, heated gaze up from her tiny, bare feet, such small toes, and toned calves, creamy thighs, round bottom, flared out hips, slimmed waist, taut stomach, bountiful breasts, delicate neck, round, innocent honey eyes, long auburn, thick hair, shell pink lips, delicate brows, and the perfect skin. Ichigo quickly adverted his gaze, grimacing, as if he were in pain. His hollow groaned, yearning to be closer. And that was another reason; Ichigo couldn't get close to her. Not when his hollow was waiting, yearning for any caress of her beautiful skin.

"_Ah_!" Ichigo shot his head around as there was a big _thump _and a squeak. He looked down to see Orihime on the ground, on her bottom, her legs splayed out under her in a W as she fixed her position. She seemed shocked for a few seconds as the packets of tea rained around her. Dammit. What kind of guy was he? He didn't even help her with reaching a simple container of tea. He was such an idiot. He was so busy ogling her; he hadn't even noticed the red blush around her cheeks, obviously from a fever. And she was trying to take care of him, "_O-O-Ow." _She whined unhappily. Ichigo sighed and removed his hands from his pockets and stuck out a hand for her. She blinked again, eyes wide with what seemed like surprise. Ichigo's own gaze went wide when she actually placed her small, soft hand in his. So breakable and soft, like velvet. He had felt her hand before, when he had saved her from Grimmjow, asked her to come home, and she had placed her hand in his, fingertips brushing, palms sliding against the other. And he had tricked her that one time…How long ago was that? When he had offered a handshake, and he had literally shook with the need to touch her, after all those months of nothing, and she had fit perfectly, he tried to ignore the way her soft curves fit against his strong, rigid muscles, but he was too focused on her heady scent and soft panting. And she had pushed him away. But it didn't matter.

"T-Thanks," She whispered when she stood, bringing her hand from his like she had been shocked. Oh, yeah. She despised him at the moment. But she wasn't attacking or anything, not hitting him, but then…, "Aren't you bored of me by now?" She giggled nervously.

He scratched the back of his orange hair, "Nah. Not yet. I still have some assignments to complete."

"B-But…why h-h-here?" She asked.

He shrugged, trying to keep his imperturbable image up, "It's much quieter here with you. And I'm used to your home now. It's really nice and calm." He said it as a compliment, but her eyes widened, as if she were anxious. Then a thought weaseled across his vision and he frowned, digging his hand into her his back pocket to pull out the sapphire barrettes that held all her powers. She gasped and her eyes locked on them instantly. No wonder her hair had been falling into her face so easily. He…was _good_. She leveled him with a glare, which she couldn't pull off without looking _so cute_. He twirled them in his long fingers casually, "Don't get so worked up. I just don't want you attacking me or anything. And you need rest and stop fighting. I'll make the tea." He walked around her and she watched him bend down and scoop up the fallen packets and work around his kitchen, finding a pot and boiling the water.

She stood awkwardly to the side, admitting reluctantly that he was adorable in her kitchen. Then he turned towards her, a hard glint in his eye, "Go back to sleep. I won't ask you about what happened earlier with that weird spiritual pressure until you get better."

"B-But…th-they're mine!" She lunged for the clips, but stumbled instead, the heat rushing to her face. "K-Kurosaki-kun…" He caught her, familiarly, swooping an arm over her waist. She sputtered as her face hit his hard chest, face red, and lips parted. She inhaled sharply and his scent wafted into her nose, burning through her stomach, making her knees weak. She drooped and Ichigo caught her again, feeling the blood rush to her mind, causing her to teeter. Ichigo sighed, smiling gently down at her. The redness in her cheek intensified.

"You're a handful, Inoue." He said, almost fondly. He pulled her towards the door and she moved her best, sneezing softly. He lied her on her colorful couch, watching as her chest heaved, out of breath, "Gomen. You alright?" She didn't reply and he retreated into her room to find the blanket. Lying the sheet over her, she allowed chills to shake through her body. He stared down at her, his chocolate eyes shining with genuine concern, "Do you want to go to the clinic?" She did actually, she wanted to see Kurosaki-san and his daughters, but she was…_happy_. She was glad to see Ichigo, _so close_ she could reach out a hand and touch his cheek, trace across the warm, tan skin. He settled back at the table, placing her barrettes by his orange textbook. After a few seconds of silence, and he continued with his work, he hesitated with the pencil between his fingers then peered at her drowsy form out of the corner of his dark, intense eyes. She was half awake though, frowning sleepily.

"Inoue," he called softly and she blinked slowly in response, "what did you mean about that promise?"

She couldn't bring herself to listen to the warning in her head, much less comprehend what she was nervous about in the moment, "T-Tatsuki…I made a promise…with…her…"

He grew more interested, "About what?"

"Y-You." That one, stuttering word made his heart stop.

"_Me_…?"

"Gomen…" She whispered, "I'm tired…Kurosaki-kun."

"_Me_?" He repeated, in a shocked daze.

**_"She's delusional…" _**His inner demon huffed out, fully iritatted that she wasn't giving straight answers, **_"And why would she like you, Kingy? Don't get your hopes up." _**

Ichigo ignored him, watching as her long lashes fluttered, "I…I just wish I could've kept…the promise…" And then she was unconscious, her eyelids drooped, covering her smoldering eyes.

"**_ME_**?" He repeated once more, leaning back, clutching his orange hair in shock.

She dazed into her nightmares, whispering to herself, _'I had promised. And I broke it.'_

**…**

**…**

_Falling. _

_Slowly._

_Surely._

_Goodbye._

**…**

**…**

"I can't believe I'm late!" The healer cried out as she stumbled to her room, brushing down her hair desperately. She looked in the mirror, almost appreciating the way her bangs hung around her face naturally. She left it like that, clipping her barrettes onto the front of her uniform. Sliding the gray skirt up her legs, she stumbled into the white socks, wiggling her toes to get them comfortable. She strapped on the shirt, buttoned it, and fastening on the red tie, binding it through the necessary loops. Her eyebrows merged as she thought of Ichigo, "Kurosaki-kun…leaving me….so late…" She muttered to herself kicking her feet into her shoes.

She wasn't feeling any better than yesterday, but she wouldn't ever miss a day of school. It was already after ten, so she could still make it, but she would be scolded, probably get detention. Moving through the house quickly, she blew her brother a kiss and a cheery goodbye before she left the house, clutching her bag in both hands in front of her. She started a slow jog towards school, hoping it would only take her at least twenty minutes. She had forgotten her jacket, but still had to the constricting gray uniform and a yellow scarf. Cherry red colored her nose and cheeks as the breath puffed out of her.

She had to make it.

Had to…

Oh.

_"_Ohayo, beautiful!"

She tensed as they crowded around her, at least six of them, all in dark uniforms. They came from a different school. But the leader, the guy who had called out to her, she knew him. She narrowed her wide eyes, trying to recall his face and name. It didn't come to her, but she was sure Ichigo had something to do with the reason she recognized him. He was fairly unattractive with bugging eyes, a sadistic grin with too much gum, piercings all over his face, and a scruffy afro. She frowned as the men crowded around her, giggling and disgusting eyes running up and down her form. She really didn't have time for this. She didn't like using her powers on humans like this, but…Her heart stuttered as a hand brushed against her skirt and fingers skimmed her thigh. She jolted, unknowingly coming to closer to the leader.

"S-Shouldn't you all be in school?" She whispered, her voice lower than usual.

The leader leaned in close, "Shouldn't you, girly?" He stared into her eyes for a few seconds, "So sexy." He brushed a long strand from her face, "Onna your name?"

"I would rather not." She took a deep breath and moved back a bit. She bumped into a hard chest and large hands clamped onto her delicate shoulders. She gasped, her eyes widening as they got closer, closing around her, "Ano, can you," she wrestled, but the grip didn't let up, "_please_ let me go, sir."

"Ah!" Yokochini laughed loudly, "She's polite, hear that boys? She said _please_." They chuckled with him, the fingers around her shoulders becoming rough. She couldn't fight them all off, and she knew their intent, they were fully prepared to do whatever they wanted with her. "So _sexy_." She wasn't at all, in the least, but they were guys and they had better point of view, she guessed. Bracing herself, she allowed them to continue closer towards her. She had to find an opening, an opportunity to get them away from her. It would probably be useless to run though. Tsubaki was yelling at her shrilly, telling her to just let him out, now, now, **_now_**. But she was set; she wouldn't use her powers against them. Yokochini grinned and reached out his other hand and she tensed, prepared.

Then there it was.

**_That_ **reiatsu.

They all tensed and Orihime saw recognition fill up their squinty eyes. Yokochini was caught off guard, a shoe connecting with his head strongly, causing him to fly onto the ground. Orihime jumped back to dodge out of the way just in time. All the others gasped and cried out to their leader as he groaned on the floor, wheezing and bleeding through the nose. Orihime cringed; she hated the sight of blood. She was broken from her thoughts when there was another frightened yell and another guy went sailing, red, sticky goo running from his mouth. A familiar hand landed on another's nose, knocking him away from the healer in one swing.

_Kurosaki-kun…_

She watched with awe as she landed on one's back and, a casual look on his face. He gripped the right leg and jerked it over, some kind of pin Orihime had seen once on TV, and started to count as the fat one under him cried out, Ichigo ignored him completely, "Hai! One, two…"

"Wait! What're you doing?"

"Three, four…"

"GET OFF! You're going to break my arm!"

"Five, six…"

"Ano…Kurosaki-kun! Don't break his arm! Please!" Ichigo froze at Orihime's voice and turned to see her. His eyes connected with hers, pleading with him. He sighed and released him, standing over the man with a look of pure disgust. She tried not to think of how his fitting uniform fit his body perfectly.

"AYE! Kurosaki! It's you!" Yokochini grinned wide, even though his nose was probably busted from slamming against the concrete. Ichigo shot his heated gaze to him, glaring daggers at the gang leader. The tall, leader stood straight and smiled again, almost cockily, "Glad to see you still doing well. You do remember me, don't you?"

Ichigo stared hard at him for a few seconds, his molten eyes making the silence tenser as the gang members watched. Then Ichigo frowned with confusion, "Who?"

The leader sputtered, "W-Why you…! _KUROSAKI_!" He speeded towards him, his fist high in the air. Ichigo stood there, waiting for his attack.

"K-Kurosaki-kun!" This was what she was talking about. Stop fighting for her. Stop getting hurt…**_stop_**.

Ichigo calmly raised a hand and his fingers clamped around Yokochini's fist. Then he addressed him with a cold voice, "Did you touch Inoue?"

The leader frowned confusingly, "W-What?"

Orihime blinked.

"_Did. You. Touch. Inoue_?" The substitute dragged out with a sneer, his eyebrows merging angrily.

"I-I…The girl?" He tilted his head to the side, "How beautiful she is, right, boys – **_AGH_**!" He suddenly flew back, his head landed on the concrete pretty roughly, flopping everywhere before he landed limply on the ground, groaning unhappily. The last three seemed too afraid to move towards the teenager.

"Don't touch her again, you hear me?" Ichigo bellowed loudly, looking deadly at the moment. Orihime even jumped. He turned to her, grabbing back up his school bag, "C'mon, Inoue." He took her pale hand in his and she felt the familiar butterflies weaseling in her stomach. Truly pathetic.

She looked back at the men and waved a tiny hand over her head, "G-Gomen!" She doubted they heard her or even cared, but she looked down at their hands, hers hanging limply in his, her whole palm eaten up by his warm fingers. The butterflies increased.

"Why're you out here?" He asked when the men were out of sight, still pulling her rather roughly along towards the school.

"Why're you?" She countered, a little angrily, "You left me at the apartment."

"You were sick. You should've stayed."

"I'm fine. I don't need your concern."

"Obviously." He scoffed sarcastically.

She yanked her hand from his, ignoring the way her skin buzzed with unhappiness from the loss of contact, "Kurosaki-kun…" Her words were soft, almost tired, "I-I don't want to argue with you. Gomen."

He stared down at her and felt his ears heat up, "D-Don't worry about it. I'm sorry too."

Well, at least they could be civil, "What're you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"School?" He seemed confused about it for a few seconds, "I would be, but Mr. Hat-And-Clogs had some things to talk about. Yuruichi kidnapped me before I could even make it. When I came out of the shop, I thought I would go see if you were okay. I didn't expect to see you surrounded by men." His anger was back and she blushed, "And you still have a fever," he said, noting her cherry cheeks.

"I-I'm fine."

"You're not, but I'm not going to force you to go back home. It's better if you learn from your mistakes." He sighed, something under his strong tone. He offered one of those small, rare smirks, lopsided and handsome, as he held out a hand, "C'mon, we'll go together." She stared at his hand, hesitating. Hadn't they done this before? Shouldn't she be used to it by now?

She clasped her hand with his.

_I'm sorry I broke my promise, Kurosaki-kun. I'm sorry I'm still in love with you. _

**…**

**…**

_And so_

_She sees_

_The world_

_For what_

_It is_

**…**

**…**

**Sorry this took so long. Life is hard. Anyways, please review for me. I want to know what you think on Orihime's promise and feelings. Ichigo to the rescue! No wonder he has his own theme song, 'Number One' he deserves it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**…**

**…**

_It was funny_

_How easily_

_They fit_

_Together_

**…**

**…**

_Achoo_!

_"_Sorry, Tatsuki-chan." Her friend whispered, almost instantly, her cheeks burned with red, probably from embarrassment or the fever, or both, either way; it was still unacceptable. Very unacceptable. "I-I…I just was out in the cold too much."

"Doing what?" Tatsuki snapped at her, her cold eyes cutting through her auburn haired companion as they walked to their desks together. She hadn't missed the way Ichigo and her had arrived at school together. When she had been pacing around the flagpole, after she had openly left class, feeling Orihime's presence buffer, she had saw them together, Orihime keeping her eyes on the ground, blush in her cheeks, her eyes almost saddened and wary and exhausted at the same time. Ichigo was the exact opposite; he actually looked happy, determined, and a little frightening, like he was angry about something. Tatsuki had practically ran them both over and stared down at their clasped hands. She couldn't bring herself from knocking her fists into Ichigo's back, growling out curses. She was finally pulled away by Orihime's insistent tugs and worried pleas. Tatsuki couldn't help but glare at the orange haired teenager, who was cradling the small of his back with clenched teeth. She also didn't miss how he stared at Orihime, watching her protectively, firm, even with a hint of possessiveness.

"Gomen," Orihime scratched the back of her head, mortified as Chizuru swarmed around her, checking her for any kinds of wounds or signs of a fever, "I'm f-fine, Chizuru-chan, please don't worry about me."

"I can't help it, Orihime! You're so precious and fragile!" She squealed, wrapping her slim arms around the healer's neck and mushing her cheek against hers, "So delicate! So cute! Princess!"

"GET OFF OF HER!"

"Tatsuki-chan! Don't! Oh!"

"OW! OW!"

"Don't touch Orihime, you pervert!"

"AH! Tomete!"

"Tatsuki-ch_aaaa_n~ You're hurting her!"

"That's sort of the point."

"Muh…"

"Oi!" Orihime looked up, "Chad, you're back!" She hadn't seen the man for some reason, at least, she hadn't thought she did. She remembered vaguely that she had left some sweets by his home and left soon after. He must've been sick. Mr. Tsukishima…Wait. No. No! Her head rung and her knees bent as memories flew across her lids, dancing in her mind, Mr. Tsukishima, Mr. Tsukishima, **_Mr_**_. **Tsukishima**_! A big hand wrapped around her upper arm, keeping her from falling to the ground. She broke from her wretched thoughts and blinked, the pain disappearing, and the reason of the pain vanished. She blinked owlishly and looked into the eyes of her friends, all staring at her warily like she would collapse. She smiled softly, "I'm fine. Just a head ache. Gomen."

"O-Orihime," Tatsuki had never seen those emotions splay across her friend's face, "Maybe you s-should go see the nurse."

Her smile vanished and a weary frown took its place, "I'm fine, Tatsuki-chan."

"Inoue," Chad suddenly murmured, his brown eyes piercing through hers. Her mouth formed a little 'o' at the intense stare and her gaze widened. "Come with me." He gripped her upper arm again, swallowing it completely with his big, russet hand, and pulled her from the room. Their friends watched them curiously while Tatsuki's eyes narrowed. When Chad and Orihime finally came to a stop by the entrance of the school, the young woman stared up at him with wide hazel eyes. He stood there for a few seconds, panting as if he had run a marathon.

"Sado-kun…" She started softly, peering at him curiously now. He peered back at her from behind his thick dark locks, "What's wrong?" Suddenly, his hands came down hard on her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, his one exposed eye staring down at her with anxiety. "S-Sado…kun?"

"Do you remember?" He asked quietly, his deep voice quaking, "D-Do you remember, Mr. Tsukishima?" Her eyes widened into saucers. O-Of course she did. He took care of her and used to make her dinners and treated her with respect and smiled that secret smile that made her happy she knew him. "Inoue?" Chad called when she didn't reply for a few seconds, just blinked owlishly.

"U-Un!" She suddenly chirped, a bright smile on her face now. "Don't you? I mean, remember that time he took us out for ice cream? Or that one time when he watched that movie with us? Or when he helped Ichigo win against that hollow? Or when he took me to the park and we would skip around all day?" She smiled again at the memory, feeling her being light up. It had been a long time since she thought of those things…

But Sado-kun…He was staring at her like she was crazy, his eyes wide, his being shaking, as if he was truly frightened. He suddenly gripped onto his head, sweat dripping down his face, "I-I…have to go!"

"Nani?" Orihime frowned curiously, "What's wrong, Sado-kun? Do you have a headache? Are you okay?" She reached towards him, but he cringed away.

"Y-You're…I can't hold it! My…My head…!" Without warning, he suddenly rammed his hard head into the lockers. Orihime squeaked loudly and watched with blatant shock as he shoved again and again and again, **_"Mr. Tsukishima!"_** He roared over and over.

She grasped onto his arm and pulled him, feeling her heart race, watching her blurry memories flicker through her head. Sora…Mr. Tsukishima…Sora…No. No. "SADO-KUN! _Please stop_!" He yanked away, his eyes searching for an exit while a trail of blood slithered down his forehead. He turned the other way and sprinted from the halls, throwing the door away. He was soon out of her sight. She felt tears prick the edges of her eyes. What…what was going on? Mr. Tsukishima, please, help me.

**…**

**…**

_She felt herself running, tripping, and struggling to her feet every few seconds. She could hear the girls following after her, giggling and teasing her, calling her names. She was a freak. Freak. Freak. Please…help, help, someone. Her long, peculiar hair swished behind her, choppy bangs covering her eyes, the ponytail brushing against her. She finally landed on her knees, scraping them harshly, blood gushing from her skin. _

_"P-Please…" She gasped out between her tears when the group of children surrounded her, "I…I won't bother you…anymore! Just please, leave me alone!" _

_"What's wrong, _Princess_," They teased out the name, their hair black and beautiful like satin. One stepped to the front and raised the shiny scissors, "I hate your hair color! It's so ugly!" Her hair was already cut. Why were the doing this? To her? After she had baked the class cookies and volunteered for every hard job. "So ugly!" _

_"Please don't!" She cried, shrinking away, feeling the skin stretched over her bleeding injury, "Please! I'll leave! Just don't…" There was a gasp and a sharp snip. Auburn hair fell in front of her eyes. The ponytail. She…she had cut the whole ponytail…Some gigged, some oohed, some gasped, letting out little, wary warnings. Tears stung back into Orihime's eyes as they continued to shrink in on her, snipping away at her straight hair, cutting her skirt, pushing and kicking her even. When they had finally finished, she was sobbing, lost in her own world, orange hair surrounding her small, huddled form. _

_Somehow, she made it home and her bare feet ached from walking the whole way. She had hoped he wasn't there. She licked her lips and raised her hand to the door, clamping her fingers around it. the knob twisted and opened. She squeaked when she was suddenly pulled into warm, long arms, "Orihime!" _

_"…Gomen." She whispered into his shoulder as he brushed down her choppy hair, gone now, "I didn't…I didn't mean to make you worry." _

_He pulled back to stare at her hard, "You weren't at school. And…" He suddenly gasped, cupping a hand under her chin to look intently in her face, "You're scratched up! What the...! Orihime, your hair! Oh…oh! Your knees! What the hell happened to you? Tell me who did this to you, Orihime? Orihime! Are you listening?" _

_But she wasn't. She was such a failure. She had allowed this to happen, if she had only…And she was surprised, surprised to hear him take a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes widened as a tear cascaded down his pale skin, dripped down his narrow chin and fell to her feet. She had never seen him cry before. His tears were almost beautiful. She reached up a delicate, small hand and placed it on his cheek, rubbing her stubby fingers over the glistening skin. He looked up at her and she tried to give a small, reassuring smile, but her lips wobbled and eyes stung, "Gomen, Mr. Tsukishima." _

_His arms curled around her, pulling her tight against his chest as she inhaled his glorious scent. Her protector…always, "It's okay, Orihime. Shh…I'll take care of you. Forever." _

**…**

**…**

_Can't you see_

_She's broken_

_Beyond repair_

**…**

**…**

"K-Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Please!" She stumbled down to her knees, catching herself with her fragile wrists. School was over and she hadn't seen the orange haired teenager since the morning. Where was he? Where was Kurosaki-kun? "Kuro…saki…" She breathed out raggedly. She was out of breath, panting on the floor. She had searched the entire school, calling his name here and there. Suddenly, a hand grabbed up her arm, pulling her to her feet. She glanced up desperately with wide eyes and was shocked to see Uryu. "I-Ishida-kun…"

She stood straight, staring up at him nervously and frantically. He released her arm and sighed, pushing his glasses up his narrow nose, the light shining across the lenses, "May I ask why you're on the floor, Inoue-san?"

She frowned and Uryu watched with fascination as blush clouded her cheeks. So Kurosaki's method was working; that was good. He was able to break through that barrier in Orihime's heart. He better not break it though. Not again. He always knew she loved Kurosaki and she looked up to him, but Ichigo is so blunt that he didn't notice for Kami knows how long. It was nice to see the emotions flash through her eyes, "I-I…well, you see…Sado-kun is acting really weird and he was hurt when he left. I was concerned so I was trying to find Kurosaki-kun…but…"

"I haven't seen that idiot all day," Uryu snapped lightly, "I can help Inoue-san. Don't worry about Chad. We'll find him," he patted her shoulder, "Try not to worry so much, ne?"

She nodded, "Un! Arigato, Ishida-kun." They continued to the entrances, Orihime explaining everything. Mr. Tsukishima was her caretaker, he gave her hope and helped. Uryu's dark eyes narrowed as she went on about him. He had never heard of this man and Inoue had told him these stories before, about Sora, her older, deceased brother. So what was going on? She didn't seem to notice. He would take her to Kisuke; he would know what was going on in her vivid brain, "Ishida-kun? What's wrong?"

Suddenly, he felt it. They had made it outside and the breeze was light. He looked up quickly, eyes widening when he saw the figure rushing towards the two. Orihime didn't seem to notice and placed a hand on his arm. Ishida tensed then yelled out, "Inoue-san!" He shoved her out of the way. And the blade entered his body. The enormous power burst from a heavy sword, igniting wasps in her belly. She screamed out, flinging her arms over her head, whimpering as the explosion rang dust everywhere. She couldn't see at all and her mind was going into panic.

"Ishida-kun!" She cried when the dust cleared. She had landed pretty hard on the ground when he'd pushed her. Her wide eyes searched for her companion, becoming desperate little by little as she pursued and sought. And she landed her gaze on the huddled form on the ground, blood flooding from his right shoulder, his glasses a few feet away from him. Orihime let out a startled squeak. She stood on wobbly legs, feeling her legs press together as she struggled to stand upright. She stumbled and staggered as she rushed towards him, ending up on her knees inches from him. She crawled to his wilted body, trying to avoid the blood pooling under him, "_I-Ishida-kun_!"

She was loosing it.

Just like last time…

**_Stop, please! Stop!_**

**_Will save…I will save…you._**

**_I made you into a monster!_**

"I-Inoue-san…," The broken murmur made her break from the past and she stared down at the injured Quincy, "Run…" Just like before. Get away. Run. Be safe. A tear slid down her cheek as the memories blurred, mixing with Sora, Kurosaki-kun, and…and Mr. Tsukishima…Who is that? Who is Mr. Tsukishima? Who is…? What's going…? "Run, Inoue-san! P-Please!" The gash in his upper arm was deep, breaking through the flesh and pouring with so much blood she gagged. She clenched her fists, willing herself to stay strong.

"NO!" She bellowed, her voice breaking highly. He flinched, his eyes wide, "I won't leave you, Ishida-kun! I won't leave anyone behind!" She stood on wobbly legs, gripping under his arms. He winced, but allowed the pain as she pulled him back with all her strength. She propped him against the wall, allowing the blood to drip onto the ground, stain his school jacket. "Please hang on, Ishida-kun. I can…I can protect you." Raising her hands, she cried out, **_"Soten Kisshun! I reject!"_** The bright dome closed around him and he instantly felt warmer, a bit better

"Aw, how sweet," a deep voice commented, "I thought you liked Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime." She started at hers and Ichigo's name. She glanced up and saw the form walking towards them. He stopped a few feet away and balanced his sword by his side, jabbing it into the ground. The sword was almost as big as Ichigo's and it overwhelmed her fully. His black hair was slicked back and he had a very strong jaw, tanned skin, and dressed in a dark jacket.

"Y-You attacked us?" She whispered, her powers faltering around her friend, "And you know…Kurosaki-kun…My name?" She continued, her eyes growing wider. He took a step closer, leaving his sword jabbed in the ground, "D-Don't come any closer!"

He kept walking, smirking now, "And what're you going to do if I don't?"

**_"Koten Zanshun! I reject!" _**Tsubaki scratched against his cheek, blood flowing from the wound. The man paused in mid-step, lifted a hand to his wound, retracted his fingers and licked the blood clean. Orihime pulled back as Tsubaki flowed back to her. She tried to remain calm, keeping her healing dome over Ishida-kun and her brain working. She felt like she might faint, "Next time I won't miss." She warned in a dark tone, narrowing her honey eyes.

"Feisty and beautiful," He laughed, "I love it." She backed away towards Uryu, who was panting softly, weaseling in and out of consciousness. "But," he grunted casually as he pulled his sword from the gravel, "I have a mission to find Kurosaki Ichigo. Your friend was just in the way," he grinned wide, "Gomen."

"You can't have him!" She suddenly shouted angrily, "Leave Kurosaki-kun alone! Please!"

"I don't like to hurt women. But…" he lifted his hand to bleeding cheek, "you've already proved yourself as an opponent. I can't give up a chance for a good fight, ne?" He gave another teasing grin before suddenly running towards her. She shrieked and hopped out of the way just in time, her brain rushing with adrenalin. Her shoes had literally been blown off of her. What unimaginable power! His sword had dug into the earth, and he yanked it from the ground, grunting softly again. Orihime watched with wide eyes as he smiled. "You're pretty fast, Orihime."

"P-Please…" She whispered, squeezing her hands into fists, "Don't! I don't want t-to hurt you! I don't like to…" She took a small step back as he stalked slowly towards her, grinning. He lifted his sword, whispering another smiling apology before he plunged his sword towards her. She squeezed her eyes shut as her powers screamed in her head.

An arrow blasted into the side of the school, creating a deep hole that nearly broke through the wall. It had missed both of them narrowly. Both of the spiritual beings looked over at the Quincy whose arm was still bleeding, yet not as much as before. Most of his cuts had disappeared and he didn't look as pale as before. She hadn't been focusing hard enough; he should've been healed by now. He panted as he held a glowing bow and arrow in his nimble fingers, eyes locked on the man who had been attacking the healer only seconds ago. The man turned, dark eyes narrowed, "You're still kicking, Quincy?"

"So you know what I am."

"Mm."

"And you know what I'm capable of."

"Un."

"Then leave Inoue-san alone. What do you want with Kurosaki anyway?"

The man turned his head back to the girl, switching from his grin to a darkened frown, "That's none of your damn business." He raised his sword over her head, watching as fear splayed across her face. Why was she frozen in such fear? Put up your shield, put up your shield, c'mon…Please…The sword came towards her and she steeled herself.

"I'm not weak," she whispered to herself. Raising her hands, she yelled out, **_"Santen Kesshun!_**" She watched as his blade slammed into her shield. "I will not allow you to hurt Ishida-kun!"

"Haha! So here's your true power, Orihime! He'd told me that you were strong and pretty! Makes it even more entertaining!" His eyes narrowed, staring at her through the shield, "Tell me where he is, Orihime." He pushed harder against her yellow dome and she cringed, but stayed strong against his strength.

"_No_!" He pushed back, jumping on his lithe feet.

He grinned from a few feet away, "Looks like I have an opponent. If I win, Inoue Orihime, you give me the information I want or I kill you. If you win, I'll still kill you sometime. Either way, you still die." He growled when she didn't reply, just lowered her shield with a defiant look. Uryu was struggling to stay conscious. "Be prepared, onna!" He launched towards her, green energy leaking from his sword, fully prepared to slice through that annoying shield.

She moved quickly, spreading her fingers, her fine eyebrows scrunched together. Her hair whipped around her, eyes glinting stubbornly and strongly. **_"Shiten Koshun!"_**

His eyes widened. But he couldn't stop himself now. His sword slammed against her shield again and the overwhelming power thrust out at him. He was able to move a bit to the side so the power slashed into his shoulder, blood spurting from his injury. Crying out, he was thrown away like a ragdoll, landing on his back roughly. Orihime lowered her powers and turned to her friend, "He's after Kurosaki-kun…" She muttered to herself then shouted, "Stay here, Ishida-kun! I-I'll win!" She took off in the other direction, leaving her bag and friend behind. She knew he was going to follow after her and she was glad she was going in the opposite direction of Kurosaki-kun's house. But how would she win? When he had this immense power?

She kept running, her breasts bouncing until they ached, her legs stretching as far as they would go. How? How? **_How_**? She screamed in her head, whimpering in her throat. She was running out of breath. And where was he? Where? How far? Was he right behind her?

She shrieked when a hand suddenly gripped onto her hair, yanking her back. She cried out as he tugged roughly, "Ah!" She wiggled in the unfamiliar touch, "L-Let me go!" He was hurting her. Hurting her. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it.

"You're pretty fast, aren't you?" He whispered in her ear, the hot breath causing her to shiver, "Just tell me where he is and I'll let you go. You can't keep hiding him. That stupid little suppressing thing he wears can't hide him forever."

"Y-You're hurting me!" She whimpered.

"**_El Directo_**!"

She was suddenly dropped to the ground. Squeaking softly, she landed on her knees, gasping for air. "Sado-kun!" She cried when she saw the giant man, the blast of energy knocked her back a few feet, her skirt flying up and her hair whipped through the wind. She cried out as his fist met the sword. Instantly, energy bounced off both of them, igniting a strange green and white twirl of power, energy pulsing around them. The man grinned, jumping back as Sado was thrown away. "Sado-kun!"

The man turned his eyes on her, "Since you're about to die, I feel like I should give you my name. Kugo Ginjo." With that, he pulled back his sword, green light swirling around him, and the dynamism coated his sword. "**_Energy Blade_**," he hissed out, swinging his blade towards her. Her mouth fell open as the whirl wind of emerald reiryoku. Her hair whipped around her and she felt her body being drawn in by the bright reiatsu. Before she could scream out for some kind of help, her body was thrown away, sweeping high from the ground and felt the energy pulse around her, screaming, screaming, screaming out whoever's name. She didn't feel the pain yet. It hadn't even registered to her.

"_Inoue_!"

That voice.

That voice.

No.

No!

Don't come towards here, she wanted to scream, but her voice couldn't be heard, not in this tornado-like power that seemed to avoid hitting her body, just keeping her distracted, scared, and out of the way. Her skirt blew up as Ichigo got closer, moving through the streets. His long legs made it to the green power quickly.

He had no idea what the hell was going on, but…Orihime…He looked up, his eyes taking in her huddle form, her legs pressed together, her hair flying up. Then Sado on the ground, panting softly, eyes locked on…Who the hell was that? He knew him from somewhere. Hadn't he helped him with his bag? When it had been stolen? What the hell was he doing? What was this powerful energy pulsing from him? Ichigo felt his knees bent under the overwhelming pressure.

The funnel that had been holding Orihime suddenly vanished and she shrieked out as she fell towards the earth at alarming speed, "**_Orihime_**!" He shouted, terror setting into his bones as he ran towards her. Please make it. Please. But he knew he wasn't. Not when he was so far away. Not Inoue. Not Inoue. _Fuck_. _Fuck_. _Fuck_. His hollow was repeating his words, roaring from his cage to be free, save his _princess_.

Suddenly, there was a flash of purple and dark skin. Ichigo skidded to a stop, frowning curiously when Orihime's body didn't hit the ground. His eyes darted all around, searching for the person who flipped his world upside down.

"_Oi_!"

His gaze darted to the woman, who was holding Orihime over her slim shoulder, a dark arm wrapped around her waist. Oh, thank Kami. Ichigo actually sank to his knees, relief flooding through his body like water, breath cascading out of his lungs, sweat dripping off his forehead. "Ichigo!" Yuruichi called angrily, just a towel wrapped around her curvy, dark, wet form, "I had to give up my shower for _this_? Can't you do _anything_?"

Orihime wiggled against Yuruichi's shoulder, "A-Ano…Arigato, Yuruichi-san." She placed the woman on the top of the roof, frowning unhappily as she saw the dirt on the healer's cheeks and the frightened look in her eyes. Yuruichi, wrapping the towel tight around her body, looked down at the familiar, grinning face.

"Ginjo, it has been too long."

The man smiled wide, "Yes, it has. How's Urahara? Still dancing around your feelings?" Yuruichi's eyes narrowed into slits, "Ah! Did I hit a nerve?"

"I've been waiting so long. How long have you been tormenting the Soul Society? You and your companions. It's over, Ginjo." Without warning, she hopped from the top of the school, leaving Orihime. "**_Raioken_**!" Her fist flew forward and connected with his chest. Orihime gasped in surprise when he suddenly smiled again and gripped her wrist, twisting it an uncomfortable position. She cried out when his hand punched against her shoulder, throwing her body away as if it was nothing. She landed on her hands and knees and smirked, wiping a droplet of blood off her lips, she smirked and her eyes narrowed, "So you've gotten stronger?"

He chuckled, "I wish I could say the same thing." He turned away, "But I have no reason to fight you, Yuruichi. I have come for Kurosaki Ichigo. No one else." He aimed his sword to the boy and was shocked to see him gone from the spot. The Quincy was leaning heavily against the wall and Sado was frowning unhappily as he was the two and stretched out his arm. "Oi! Where the hell did that boy go?"

Ichigo was already on the third floor. He panted as he flew up the stairs lithely, gasping in air as he hurried to the next set of stairs. Orihime. Orihime. Orihime. Yuruichi had saved her and he would thank her later. Please be alright. He sprinted up the stairs, stumbling and catching himself every few seconds.

**_"I swear if I find one fucking scratch…!" _**His hollow bellowed, anger parting through his stomach and bottling through Ichigo's own body.

_Why? _

Why did he feel this way?

Always, he had been so protective of her; always defend her when she began to fill out with hips and breasts and men would be all over her, and defend her when girls picked on her about her hair, and defend her from the horrors of the world, protect her innocence, happiness, her giggles and bright eyes, he would always love that sense of purity from her. But he had always wanted that; he had always wanted her to be happy and not cry and be safe. And he had always felt like it was his job to do it. One of the reasons he wanted to get stronger, so he could protect her, so she could be happy. Why? Why did he always have that need? It wasn't because she was so fragile or because she was just so easy to corrupt. It was something else. Something deeper. Something that made his mind want to block out and his stomach clench and his hands shake. What was it? Tripping on the final step, he tried to break himself from his ridiculous, frustrating thoughts.

He threw open the door, his dark eyes searching, searching for her. Struggling with his inner demon, he stepped into the setting sun, hearing the escalating battle in front of the school. He pushed himself from the staircase and saw the girl leaning way too far over the edge, watching Yuruichi skid into the ground, her eyes wide and concerned. Feeling the panic rise in his stomach again, he shouted, "Orihime! Get away from the _fucking_ edge!"

She turned her head towards him, blinking in shock when she saw Ichigo. How had he gotten up there so fast? Her long lashes shadowed her cheekbones before pulling back to show luminous, large honeyed eyes. He hurried towards her, skidding down to his knees, grasping a hold on her frail shoulders to look her in the eyes. She was surprised at the intensity in his gaze, fiery russet eyes that made her knees shake. His orange eyebrows merged together, the skin wrinkling familiarly as he looked her up and down, checking for any injuries. She was fine, but her head was still ringing from Ginjo pulling her hair (it was better not to tell Kurosaki-kun that) and her heart was thundering away from being stuck in a whirlwind of energy and almost falling to her death.

"Orihime!" He shook her gently and she blinked again, "Can you hear me?"

"Y-You…" She whispered, her eyes growing larger.

"What? Are you hurt? Is it your head? Stomach? Did he touch you?" He fired off the questions, his eyes burning now as he thought of the possibilities.

"Y-You said Orihime." She whispered again, "You said m-my name."

For some reason, red gushed across his cheeks and burned the back of his ears. This was surely not the time for this, but he couldn't help but look into her eyes and see the gratitude and happiness in them. She liked it. And then he smiled and she gasped, that lopsided smile that made his eyes warm up. He lifted his hand and placed it on her head, rubbing across the soft hair. Their eyes locked, her hands clutching together, her thighs pressed together, and she felt her face heat up. Ichigo's eyes softened as he gazed at her lovely face. Why…?

"_Damn you, Ginjo_!" Yuruichi's and Ginjo's swords met, clashing together with immense power flowing from the both of them. Yuruichi was beat up pretty badly. Ichigo had never saw this before. Who the hell was this guy? "I will defeat you!" Ginjo didn't seem to even seem upset or hurt, only a few bruises on his face.

"Yuruichi-san!" Orihime cried worriedly as the dark woman was shoved back, "Ano…she's need some clothes."

**_"EL DIRECTO!" _**Chad was awake…and angry. He didn't want to use his left arm yet.

"Orihime," Ichigo said suddenly, his serious tone making her squeak and look up at him, "Hold this for me." he slammed the Combat Badge against his chest, effectively knocking himself from his body. Orihime squealed when the heavy body landed on her, limp yet strong. She could feel his muscles. A blush colored her cheeks. "You okay?" Ichigo didn't seem to notice her flustered state as she tried to keep his head from falling to the floor. She wrapped her slim arm around his waist and another over his shoulder so her hand was splayed across his toned chest.

"U-Un!" She whimpered.

"I'll be back." He hopped off the roof without any hesitation.

"K-Kurosaki-kun!" He looked back at her, still flying through the air, "Please take care of Ishida-kun and Sado-kun! And be safe!" He offered another handsome smile that made her hands squeeze into the shirt of his limp body, "Gomen, Kurosaki-kun." As Ichigo landed on his feet, watching as Yuruichi fell to her knees, gasping for air, her sword tightly in her hands.

"Yuruichi," he said, "I'll take care of this." He stepped forward, glaring at the man who stood unscathed.

"NO!" She bellowed and Ichigo looked down at her in shock, "Don't get too close, Ichigo. He's…He's not like the rest. Let me take care of this."

"B-But you're…"

"I can do this! Just…don't let him get near you! And keep him away from Inoue! Where is she?" Her desperate golden eyes looked up at him. He grimaced and glanced up. She was safe, holding his body, clutching it really, and wide eyes staring at him and the group.

"She's safe. I won't let anyone touch her." He sounded confident enough and he could scale that building in three seconds flat.

"Oi!" Ginjo suddenly looked up, his eyes narrowing, "Shit." He turned back to the two, "Well, it looks like I'll have to be going. I'll just be back tomorrow, maybe, you never know. See you, Kurosaki Ichigo. Don't die before I can kill you."

**_"That's my line," _**his hollow grunted.

Chad panted off to the side, yanking Ishida up from his weak position. Orihime still had to heal him. How could one guy create all this? Yuruichi gnashed her teeth together as Ginjo started the other way, "You aren't going anywhere!"

He grinned wide, "Fine." Swinging his sword, the man swirled out the green power, surrounding it over his blade and swung it upwards. Ichigo's eyes widened as it headed directly towards Orihime. Shit! Ginjo grinned and hopped back, the emerald light dancing from his feet, similar to Ichigo's.

"_No_!" Yuruichi cried out, flash-stepping towards the healer. The powerful ball of reiryoku continued a slow building towards Inoue. He had done it to distract them and it had worked. Scaling the building, Ichigo growled out as he stood in front of Orihime, who was being swiped up. Yuruichi swept the girl up, grasping the back of Ichigo's limp form.

"**_Bankai!_**" Dust swept around his lithe form, cascading down is body from the flood of reiatsu leaking from him, like he had bathed in his own spiritual pressure. The dark blood red power poured from him. Whipping up his black daito sword, allowing the chain to twirl around his wrist, he called out, **_"Getsuga Tensho!" _**The two gigantic swirls of immense power slammed against each other, the dark reiatsu fighting against the emerald green, crashing and scuffing, swirling until they became a mass of spiritual energy and shot up towards the sky. Everyone shielded their eyes as they split, crashing against the air, even throwing back Yuruichi so she stumbled on the telephone pole she had landed with the two human bodies. Orihime squealed as her skirt flew up from the strong pressure, kicking her pale legs. When it finally settled, the air blazed uncontrollably, stinging their skin, pounding their hearts.

Yuruichi scaled down the pole, her towel somehow staying on her curvy form. She dropped Ichigo's body roughly. Orihime managed to catch his head from the ground just in time. Uryu managed to limp a few steps and smiled softly up at his orange haired male friend, "S-Show off…" He muttered before collapsing to the ground in utter exhaustion.

"I-Ishida-kun!" Orihime instantly called out her powers and the yellow globe ignited its powers, "Don't worry." He mumbled a small thanks while she tried to smile reassuringly. Sado limped his way over to them while Yuruichi refused any help. Ichigo scaled down the building, landing lithely on his feet. He turned to the dark woman.

"Who the hell was he?" He was livid and his reiatsu was spilling from him, "And why did he attack Orihime and the others?"

Yuruichi allowed a small smile, "First name base, are we?"

"Answer the question."

She sighed, "We need to go see Kisuke."

Ichigo nodded and turned towards Orihime, "Are you okay?"

She blinked again and nodded hesitantly before her eyes turned towards Yuruichi, frowning when she saw the tear fall from her hazel eyes, "Yuruichi-san? Why're you…! Yuruichi-san!" The woman fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

**…**

**…**

_One day _

_The sun will_

_Burn out_

_Because nothing_

_Last forever_

**…**

**…**

**Hope you liked it. There are a lot of pasts in this story that are going to be changed. There is a reason behind everything. And I love Ichigo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**...**

**…**

_And she says_

_I want to _

_Be with you_

_Forever_

_Because_

_You're better_

_Than wasabi_

**…**

**…**

"Are you serious?"

"It's not like she's heavy, Kurosaki."

"It doesn't matter, Uryu! She's half-naked!"

"Muh…"

"Shut up, Chad! And why do I have to carry her?"

"Ano, don't yell at Sado-kun, Kurosaki-kun. Ishida-kun is really helpful. I can't run as fast as you all."

"Oi! Don't hold her so tight!"

"Is this too tight for you, Inoue-san?"

"I-I'm fine!"

"She doesn't know any better."

"Muh…"

They jumped from the edge of the building, the moon cascading their long shadows to the ground. It was past dinner for the Kurosaki family, but Ichigo couldn't make himself give a _shit_. He was too busy glowering at Ishida's head. He was carrying Orihime. It had been Ichigo who had volunteered to carry the healer, but Uryu had just scooped the girl up and broke off into a quick run, flash-stepping onto the school without any effort. Ichigo had been beyond pissed off, unwilling to realize his true feelings, that he was, in fact, _jealous_. He liked to carry Orihime. She seemed to fit perfectly in his arms, or for her sake, his shoulder since that was the last place he had carried her. He couldn't help but want to slice Ishida's arms off of her, the way he was holding her protectively, blocking her soft body from the harsh, cool wind, and he wanted to tell her to put on _some_ _fucking pants_, the way her skirt fluttered carelessly in the wind made him want to rip his hair out. And she didn't even seem to notice; she was too concerned over Uryu, asking about his arm, and every time he would assure her, he was fine, and he would get stitches instead of wasting her powers away. She had put up a fuss earlier, but soon died down with a soft sigh of consent. Ichigo's felt a vein throb in his temple as he tried to stop blushing at the fact he was carrying a half-naked, unconscious woman on his back.

"Keep up with the group, baka." Ishida called out calmly, Orihime's weary eyes peeking over his shoulder as he moved away again. Ichigo cursed again, teetering, dangerously close to falling off the building. Ishida was moving out of sight and Chad was jumping after him, holding Ichigo's human, lifeless body. Ichigo clenched his teeth. He would be damned if he left Orihime with that Quincy. He may have found Uryu a brother of some sorts, but he knew Orihime cared Ishida and would do anything for her friends. He shook his head and moved to the next building. That bastard. For some reason, his hollow was silent, probably moping and as jealous as him. When he finally caught up with Ishida, he was standing in front of the shop.

"Kurosaki-s_aaaa_n~!" The shopkeeper called happily, the door sliding open, his fan shielding his big grin, "You have returned!" He paused in the doorway, frowning curiously when he saw the beaten up teens. His teal eyes widened slightly, hidden by his striped hat, as they landed on Yuruichi. Then he snapped his fan closed, frowning now, "I could've sworn she was taking a shower." He said in all serious. Ichigo stepped forward and slammed the bottom of his sword against the ex-captain's nose. Being the idiot he is, Kisuke cried out unhappily, whining as he cupped his battered nostril, sniffing uncomfortably.

"You're an idiot." The orange haired punk said as he moved past the shopkeeper, holding Yuruichi to his side now. The lights were on, but he was glad Ururu and Jinta were asleep. Tessai swooped Orihime from Ishida's arms and swung her around, laughing and checking if she was alright.

"Inoue-dono~! I'm so happy to see you alive and well!" He yanked her to his side, smiling happily as she blushed and tried to reassure her. Ichigo, tired of watching men touch her, released Yuruichi into the futon on the wooden floor and stalked back to the squealing male. His foot landed in Tessai's face, pushing him from the healer. Orihime squeaked and flailed slightly. "Ow!" The tall man fell to the ground, still blushing and murmuring Orihime's name.

"Leave her alone. She's had a long day." Ichigo muttered darkly, grabbing up Orihime's slim wrist. She allowed him to pull her into the warm shop. Ishida and Chad followed as Urahara smiled behind his fan, his eyes flashing in the shadows.

"So possessive…" he sighed.

**…**

**…**

_And she heard_

_His laugh_

_And decided_

_She wanted _

_To hear it_

_Every day_

**…**

**…**

"So will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here? First, this guy attacks Uryu, hurts Orihime, injures Chad, and nearly kills Yuruichi? What kind of power is that? And who the hell does that bastard thinks he is?" Ichigo snarled, his fists actually breaking through the floor of the shop, the wood snapping under his strength. Orihime jumped in surprise while the others stared at the orange haired teenager, who was breathing harshly, his teeth grinding together. They weren't shocked about his anger.

"G-Gomennasai!" Orihime apologized quietly in shock.

"No problem, Inoue-saaan~! Ichigo is just a little baby! Now," the shopkeeper sighed out, "Can you heal Yuruichi for me? It would be quite bothersome if she was dead, Inoue-san." He flickered his fan down to the quiet dark woman, "Wouldn't it?"

"H-Hai!" Orihime nodded quickly and lifted her hands, calling to her powers. The yellow dome surrounded the female and they watched as her bruises instantly started to heal and the gash in her side began to fold. Ichigo stared down at the faint woman, his teeth snapping together. Yuruichi, the woman who taught him almost everything, the woman who has saved his life more times than he could count, the first woman he had saw naked (which he desperately wanted to erase from his mind, but it haunted his dreams: her chasing him naked as he tried to escape from her evil laugh and then at the end, she walks past him in her cat form, giggling merrily), and the woman who had been captain of the 2nd division. Now look at her: crying over a man that had almost killed her. What was the deal? Ichigo yanked his fist from the wood and huffed, staring the mysterious shopkeeper, whose face was hidden behind that stupid fan. How many times has he wanted to slash that thing up? "Done." Orihime murmured happily and Ichigo was surprised once again. She had gotten stronger and faster with her powers. They seemed to come at any time she needed, even at free will, and they could withstand most attacks, which made Ichigo even prouder of her.

"Good job, Inoue-saaan~! I knew you were great!" Urahara smiled wide, looking down at the newly healed woman. Not a scratch on her. How great. "Tessai…" He turned to his companion, "Will you please make some tea for our guests?" Something about his tone wasn't right to Ichigo, the way his teal eyes flashed and his fan snapped shut with a wave of his finger. His gaze slid to the curious auburn haired girl, "And Inoue-san? Will you be a dear and help him?"

The girl frowned and looked over at Ichigo. He only raised his eyebrows in response and shrugged one shoulder. Whatever Urahara was about to say was pretty big if Orihime couldn't hear. Anything to protect her. She smiled softly up at Tessai, who had stood obediently and followed him into the other room, but not before throwing a look back over her slim shoulder. Yuruichi breathed out softly and settled into a deep sleep. Sado and Chad watched the shopkeeper curiously while Ichigo held his breath.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Aren't you going to say anything, getaboshi?"

"Ara, ara, Kurosaki-san! So insisting!" He said playfully then sighed heavily, lowering his head, the hat falling over his eyes, shadowing his ominous gaze, "Inoue-san…sure has changed? Hasn't she?"

Ichigo froze and made a grunting sound in the back of his throat, disliking where this conversation was going, "What does that have to do with anything? Inoue is Inoue."

The shopkeeper smirked knowingly, "Inoue-san is very lovable. Smart, sensitive, kind-hearted, caring, and not to mention really, really—"

"_Where the hell are you going with this?_" Ichigo practically growled, crunching his hand into a fist, ready to make another hole, this time, preferably, in Urahara's head. He already knew all the things this weird guy was spewing. And he didn't like it one bit. He would probably end of killing the shopkeeper by morning.

"I'm saying," the man murmured, eyes sliding up to Ichigo's, locking instantly, the grey eyes shining, "she's a good target, ne?" Ichigo tensed up, his eyes growing wide along with Ishida's and Sado's. No. _No_. Don't say things like that. Those kinds of things that made Ichigo want to grab Orihime up and throw her into his closet until time came to a screeching halt. "Her powers, I mean. If Aizen wanted her, Kurosaki-san, wouldn't another? I've seen her these last few months, seen her come to me to get stronger, seen her defeat hollows without a glance, seen her cry herself to sleep in my shop. She has been through a lot and I never thought I would see her smile again. Whatever you are doing, Kurosaki-san, please keep it up. It might just keep her alive," Ichigo didn't have time to be embarrassed. No one else would take her from him, "And don't, and I mean, **_don't_**," the shopkeeper turned completely serious, "let her leave your sight." He said to the orange haired. Then he smirked, almost fondly before whipping his fan back out, lightly breezing himself, "Oi, Sado-san."

The man looked up, sweat breaking across his jaw and forehead, "Hai?"

"Have you seen Mr. Tsukishima lately, have you?" He stared at the teenager hard.

Chad stuttered, the sweat intensifying across his russet skin, "A-Ano…"

"You have?" The shopkeeper laughed as Ichigo glanced between the two suspiciously. Who the hell was Mr. Tsukishima? "Well, I'm going to have to pay him a visit, aren't I?" He grinned mischievously, but something flashed in his gaze, something dangerous.

"What are you two talking about?" Ishida finally grumbled, unhappy to be out of the loop.

Ichigo wasn't doing any better.

"…Muh…"

"Please!" Ishida suddenly slammed his hand on the floor, his eyes desperate, "Tell us why that man, Ginjo, attacked us. He nearly took my arm off and hurt Inoue—"

"He did _what_? I thought he only preformed those attacks." Ichigo snarled out, crunching his fists again, "I'll kill him."

"Now, now. This is not the time for your violence, Kurosaki-san. Inoue-san is safe. Well, for now. And you can't just go around killing others. You know, that the person he wants, is you." The shopkeeper dragged out tiredly, as if he were bored, "Ginjo is well known in the Soul Society. He has killed many and taken powers from captains before. The reason that Yuruichi was crying," he slanted the unconscious woman a heavy look, "is because they used to be friends. They trained together with the Kuchiki family, even became friends with Byakuya, and he turned on us all. He is not very sane, neither is he safe. You aren't to go to him until I meet with the captains and they figure out what to do," he then smirked, "But, being Kurosaki Ichigo, the man who risked his life to save Rukia, the man who went all the way to Hueco Mundo to find Orihime, the man who defeated Aizen, and many of our captains, and the man who mastered Shinigami and Fullbring combined…" he chuckled as he thought of the stubborn teenager, "I know there is no way to stop you if you two cross paths. Just try not to die," he pointed his fan in the boy's nose, "Got it?"

"Wait!" Ichigo grunted out, pushing the fan from his face, "What's Fullbring?"

Kisuke tilted his head to the side slightly, as if confused by his question, "You've had it inside you for quite some time. And you haven't noticed it?"

"You mean that green stuff?" Ichigo asked, looking down at his feet curiously.

"Fullbringers are rare spiritually aware Humans who are born with an ability called Fullbring, in which they can manipulate the "soul" of matter for a variety of effects. Their powers are defined by Hollow Reiryoku." Ishida said in monotone, his glasses flashing dully with the light. Ichigo glared at him; he didn't ask the Quincy.

But Urahara laughed loudly, "Ah! Hai! Nice job, Ishida-k_uuu_n!" Teasing his name like that made Uryu glower at the shopkeeper.

"I don't understand," Chad muttered.

"Fullbringers each have a parent who was attacked by a Hollow before they were born. Traces of the Hollows' powers remained in their parent's bodies, which were then passed onto them when they were born. Thus, the powers resemble those of Hollows more than they resemble that of a Shinigami's." Kisuke blabbered on, frowning uninterestingly.

"My…parents were attacked by hollows…?" Ichigo felt his blood boil.

"No." Kisuke said and watched as the substitute calmed, "A group attacked your mom. She was actually pregnant with you at the time and was buying those cute pajamas for you since she was to have you at any time. The Hollows attacked your mother pretty quickly, she didn't have time to react. She managed to make it to my shop and offered me money for my services. I was slightly shocked, I had never met your mother before at the time and she was just a human, but she saw all of my powers obviously. She _was_ special." The blond sighed, patting his chin with his fan, "How ill-fated. I already knew what kind of child you would be, Kurosaki Ichigo. I had been waiting for you to change this world."

Ichigo couldn't think at the moment. Still, even before he was born, she took the beatings of Hollows. Why would she continue to do this? It was clear she loved her children very much and Ichigo yearned to thank her again, for protecting him, or loving him. He wished to see that quirky smile that was wide and silly with bright brown eyes and dimples in both cheeks. He managed a soft smile, thinking to himself, '_Thanks, mom_,'.

"Now, all we have to do is keep Inoue-san and Kurosaki-san safe while Yuruichi and Ururu travels to the Soul Society to meet with the captains. This shouldn't be so hard, now should it?" The shopkeeper smiled widely at all the teenagers. Ichigo's world crumbled and the smile wiped from his face, his eyebrows merging together, a scowl forming across his lips instantly.

Orihime. He had to protect her. "Tea's done!" Tessai exclaimed, tears in his eyes. "Inoue-dono is so beautiful when she cooks! It's like she meant to be a mother! Ooooh! Inoue-dono~!"

Orihime blushed prettily and offered a small smile, "I-I didn't do anything really…"

"Yeah, yeah, getaboshi. Arigato." Ichigo said shortly, quickly closing their monstrous conversation. He stood fluidly, hands tucked in his pockets. "C'mon, Orihime." He liked the way her name rolled from his tongue and he wasn't changing his way anytime soon. Orihime started at her first name and her eyes widened, "I'm taking you home. Let's go." There was no room to argue, of course, not with Ichigo. So she kicked on her shoes and wrapped the yellow scarf around her neck, "Ja Ne." He said casually, waving a hand behind him as he stepped outside.

Orihime, being extremely more polite than Ichigo, bowed, "Konbanwa." She turned the other way, hurrying after Ichigo. It was silent in the shop for a few seconds before Kisuke broke it.

"She _liiiikes_ him."

"Don't roll your tongue like that."

"…Muh…"

"Don't be such a sour puss, Ishida-k_uuu_n!"

"I'm not. I just don't approve of this relationship. Inoue-san is very fragile. Even more fragile before Aizen. Kurosaki isn't good with these kinds of things. It's destined, written in the stars in fact, that he'll ruin everything."

"Kurosaki-san knows what's up and down. He knows how to protect her. And let's not forget, he's the strongest person I know. He's surpassed most of the captain's power. It's incredible how far he will go for Inoue-san, how much he would risk."

"Have you seen her eyes lately?"

"Why yes, Sado-san, I have. Amazing, isn't it? In just two weeks, Kurosaki-san was able to turn her around. I'm fascinated at this point. BANZAI!"

"…This is pointless."

"Who wants some tea?"

**…**

**…**

_His mom was late today. Picking him up, he means. Probably just passing through the cemetery. She loved to leave the flowers for the dead. She said, even if she didn't know them, it was good to let them know someone was there for them. Ichigo smiled as he thought of his mother lying daises on some random person's tombstone. Masaki was truly a saint. And he couldn't wait to see the twins today. He wanted to play with them all day. He wiped his eyes clean of tears. Today, Tatsuki had beaten him again. During the fight, she would always tease him mercilessly, and then after she would comfort him and tell him to try again and again. He was lucky she was his friend. _

_Sighing unhappily, he stared out into the sun set, watching as the color splayed, matching his hair color almost. He liked that, knowing he wasn't the only one with a crazy color. Sometimes he got beat up for it and his mother would always fuss over it. He knew it just made his stronger. Kurosaki Ichigo fixed his school clothes, buttoning the shirt correctly, since he had been in a rush before, thinking his mother was outside the dojo's door. But, as he said earlier, she was late. It didn't matter; he would find something to do. Standing on his two feet, he grabbed up his dark book bag and stumbled down the steep steps, hoping there was some flies or bugs he could catch. When he finally reached the grass, he looked out in the lake, frowning curiously when he saw the huddle form, shaking softly. It was small, too small to be an baby, but too big to be an animal. _

_Ichigo froze when he saw the auburn, short hair softly flying in the wind. He smiled. A person with bright hair! Just like him! Banzai! He ran forward, forgetting his mother and the bugs. The person tensed and turned. Ichigo jerked to a stop and a blush colored his face instantly. She was…She was…_cute_. Aw, dammit. Her lips were small and pink, her skin soft and ivory, her little nose, red in her cheeks, and her eyes…her eyes were so big, eating up her entire face, honey and gold mixed. _

_And she was _crying_. Crying. Crying. Crystal tears were falling down her cheeks, mingling in her tiny lap. On her nice, pin dress. She stared up at Ichigo, glared at him actually. Her mouth set into a determined frown and her eyes flashed. Ichigo just continued to look down at her with wide eyes. She tried to wipe away her tears, but they just came out in hot rivers, "G-G-Go away!" Her tiny voice didn't make her any more intimidating. Ichigo took a step forward, staring down at her peculiar hair now, "Don't l-look at it!" She flung her hands over her head, and squeezed her eyes shut, as if he was going to hit her. _

_"COOL!" She shot her eyes back open as she felt a small hand on her head, rubbing across the hair roughly. He petted away her hands and tangled his fingers into her tresses, rubbing and laughing the whole time. She stared up at him in amazement. He was smiling. His hair was orange, a weird color that seemed to compliment his demeanor. He grinned down at her, patting her head now then rubbed it down gently, a small smile on his face now. "Really, really cool." _

_"M-My hair?" She whispered. _

_"Yeah! It's colorful! Like mine!" He explained softly, removing his hand. She instantly missed it. She turned back to look at the sea, trying to discolor the blush in her cheeks. Hoping he would go away. "Hey." He called gently. She didn't respond, "Hey, why're you all alone?" _

_She froze. Usually no one noticed. They just noticed her hair. She refused to look at him, "B-Because I like…being alone." _

_"…" He was silent for a few seconds, staring down at her, "Then why're you crying alone?" When she didn't say anything, he plopped down next to her, a stubborn glint in his eye now. She peeked over at him as he stared out into the shining, orange sea. _

_"What're you doing?" She whispered to him._

_"I don't like when other people cry. And even if they do, no one should cry _alone_." He replied defiantly. She stared over at him, her eyes growing larger and bigger. He met her gaze with soft brown eyes, "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." _

_Surprisingly, she gave him a pretty smile, "Strawberry." And she placed a tiny hand on his head. He nodded, ignoring the red in his cheeks. "I'm Inoue Orihime." _

_"Princess." Ichigo smiled back. _

_ The princess and the strawberry. And they sat together in the sun set, patting each other's hair. _

_"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." _

**…**

**…**

_And he says_

_Forever_

_And she says_

_Isn't that_

_A long_

_Time?_

_Un_

**...**

**…**

She walked behind him, just a few feet, slightly afraid of what he had to say. The sky was dark now and she was sure she had missed her shows. "_Aw_…" She whimpered to herself, "I missed the Comedy Show…And it's my favorite too." She looked back at Ichigo. Today was Friday, so she would probably have all day to see it tomorrow. Ichigo continued to walk and his reiatsu climbed with every step. It was dark and angry. What was wrong? What had she missed when they had been speaking in the other room? Were they hiding something from her? What? "I hope Yuruichi is okay." She said out loud, aiming it at Ichigo. He didn't respond, just continued to walk, his reiatsu spiking once again. "I'm sure she is, I'm just worried is all. Gomen. I didn't mean to make anyone worry, Kurosaki-kun."

"Orihime," he suddenly sighed, jerking to a stop. She was surprised he still called her by her first name. Would he stop by tomorrow? Did he expect her to stop any time soon? Stop calling him Kurosaki-kun? Her stomach burned with her nerves, tingling her skin. Her hair whipped powerfully in the strong breeze, igniting shivers all over her body. It was cold out today that was for sure. He turned towards her, hands in pockets, eyes locked with hers, "Remember my promise?"

"Pro…mise?" Of course. How could she forget it?

"Do remember what I said to you? What I promised to do for you?"

"You…ano…promised to protect me, ne? Even though I told you…" She trailed off as he stepped closer. She knew. She knew Ichigo wasn't perfect. He was stubborn, short-tempered, forceful and impulsive. He tried to maintain a detached and "cool" image, despite claiming not to care about what other people think about him. He disrespected his elders, including teachers and all the captains of the Soul Society. He had a mean personality and didn't know when to shut his mouth. But that was just a part of Ichigo Orihime loved. The other part, the stronger part, the special side of him, was something that she didn't take lightly. He has shown that side of him on numerous occasions. He defended souls and craved to be stronger just so he can protect his family and friends. He comforted anyone who was upset and gives that handsome, crooked smile when he was proud. She wished people could see how beautiful his personality was. But they just judged from his scowls and his hair. That wasn't enough to send Orihime away. And she was glad, she was in love with someone like Ichigo, at least, at the moment. She knew how she tormented herself with her dreams, or should she call them nightmares, how she would fantasize about how he would tell her he loved her and he wanted to be with her forever. And she would awake, alone, and out of breath, and tears stinging her eyes.

"Even though you told me what?" Ichigo steeled himself, "You know, I remember."

"Remember?" she echoed, "Remember what?"

"It's pretty blurry, but I remember your voice." He continued, ignoring her, his eyes dazed now, "And I remember you begging me to stop." She gasped out loud, taking a quick step back. Memories clouded across her sight.

**_I made you into a monster!_**

**_You don't have to fight anymore…_**

**_I-I'm not…worth it!_**

"And I remembered that look on your face. That look that made my stomach tie into knots. Those tears that ran down your face and you looked so desperate. That's what woke me up. Because I knew you were scared. I knew you hated when I was like that. I wanted…to apologize…for frightening you. I was sorry when I got that hole in my chest, when I almost killed Uryu, when I…," he looked her in the eyes, watching as they widened, widened until they ate up her face. Just like when she was a child. "made you cry."

"…"

"I don't like it when you cry," he went on, "You look like you might fall apart in front of me." He reached up a hand, hesitated, and then patted her head. She tensed instantly, her eyes growing even more. She stared up at him with a wide gaze, her honey eyes eating at his. His gaze was tender, almost _loving_, the eyes he used when he felt something warm in his stomach, when he felt that longing pulling at him. "So don't cry anymore. At least, not for me."

But it was already coming. Her eyes were burning from his confession, igniting a fire in her belly. Her toes curled in her shoes and her fingers tightened around her school bag. She would probably collapse at any moment. Ichigo watched as she bit into her bottom lip, her eyes filling, filling. "G-G- Gomennasai. I…can't hold them….this t-time…" Her mouth trembled and Ichigo stared as the rivers fell down her red cheeks, down her chin, falling to the ground, staining the concrete. "I-I'm not crying for…you…" She whispered to herself, though, even Ichigo knew it was a lie.

"I'm apologize…for how I've treated you. How I made you feel weak. But it's my job to protect you, Orihime. Even if you hate it, even if you push me away, I won't let you get hurt." He continued, eyes burning through hers.

"Stop s-saying things like tha—"

His scent.

His arms.

His cheek resting on her head.

_Don't…_

Why? Why did he torture her like this?

His arms tightened around her, clutching her neck now, his fingers in her hair. She gripped onto his jacket with her small hands, grasped his forearms, feeling the warm material. Her tears stained the clothes, washing through and through. She wanted to apologize, but she couldn't get her mouth to work.

"Arigato." Ichigo whispered against her hair, "Giving me this. Giving me a chance to see your real self. I've missed you." He squeezed her tighter with every word, allowing them to sink into the world around them.

Karakura Town could've caught on fire.

Neither of them would've noticed.

**…**

**…**

_Keep _

_Your _

_Promise_

**…**

**…**

**Hope you guys liked it. Please, please, review. It helps, your opinions. **


	9. Chapter 9

**...**

**…**

_His breath _

_On her neck_

_Makes_

_Her dazed_

**…**

**…**

"I'm fine, Tatsuki-chan, really!" Orihime exclaimed into the phone, frowning now. "I…I was able to fight, but then…I got really distracted and he grabbed my hair and made this green tornado, but Yuruichi saved me and then she got really beat up by the blue men and I got really mad because I told them not to do that when I was humming my life-story song, but they did it anyway and so I had to heal Yuruichi so she's fine now! See? It's better!"

There was silence on the other line. Orihime paused from her rambling and looked down at the phone curiously when it sounded like it had been dropped. She pressed the phone back to her ear and listened carefully. Her friend cursed sharply for a few seconds before the cellular device was picked up and Tatsuki whispered, "Orihime…?"

"Hai?"

"Y-You're voice. Why do you sound like that?"

Orihime blushed softly, feeling the heat boil under her pale skin, "G-Gomennasai. Do you want me to speak lower, Tatsuki-chan? I can do Sado-kun's voice pretty good, ne?"

"No…You're voice. You sound…like how you used to. When we were younger. You sound…happy." Tatsuki continued lowly, sitting on her bedroom floor, eyes locked on the bedspread. She had missed her best friend. Inoue Orihime was officially back. Arigato, Ichigo, you idiotic pervert. She sighed and spoke into the phone, "I'm glad."

Orihime blushed again, "I-I didn't mean to make you worry, Tatsuki-chan. And I'm sorry I broke our promise."

Tatsuki sighed, slapping a palm to her forehead, "You can love whoever the hell you want to love, Orihime. Even though I don't like the jerk, he can protect you and he treats you nicely. I'll accept whatever you do." She paused, smiling fondly now, "So have you made the chocolates yet?"

Orihime paused on her way to the kitchen, pressing her hand to the wall as she gazed at the chocolates on the counter. The ones with little hearts and the ones she actually made normally. They were wrapped in a bag, the little note on it said, Kurosaki-kun. She was such a masochist. She leaned her head against the doorway, "Un."

Tatsuki chuckled at her friend's expense, "Just like every year." Around Valentine's Day, Orihime would always make a few bags of chocolate, one for Tatsuki, Chad, Ishida, a few teachers, and even one for Kisuke and the others. She would always get the best chocolates and keep them in the kitchen, stare at them, trying to bring herself to give them to the one person she had wanted to give all her chocolates to in the first place. But every year, she never worked up the guts and ended up eating the sweets that night, watching her favorite shows with tears in her big eyes.

"Don't cry, Orihime." Tatsuki whispered into the speaker.

She wasn't…oh, she was. Wiping the back of her hand against her cheek, Orihime gave a small laugh, "It's stupid. I shouldn't have made them. They just make me even more upset." She turned away from the kitchen, placing a hand on the wall to balance herself, "Stupid. Stupid."

"You're not stupid. Ichigo is. And he'll always be until he realizes what's standing right in front of him." Tatsuki snapped, grimacing at her friend's pain. She didn't like when Orihime was a shell of herself for the last few months and she didn't need her putting herself down. Ichigo was truly an idiot. Orihime was beautiful; nice body, long hair, bright attitude, caring…What else did he want? "I have to get ready for the dojo. Have a nice Saturday, ne?"

"Hai." The girl said, her voice downer than usual, "I will, Tatsuki-chan." Tatsuki hesitated with hanging up then clicked off her phone. Sighing to herself, she kneaded her temples with both hands. She stood, stretching out herself in the small, bright room. She frowned again when she saw a shadow. A pretty tall shadow. Turning towards her open window, her eyes widened.

"W-Who are you?" Instantly, she got into her defense position, allowing adrenalin to pump through her arms, "Get out of my house!" She lifted her fist and swung it, preparing to make a run for it while he was unconscious. But there was a flash of green, and he was gone. Tatsuki gasped, falling towards the window. Another glimmer of emerald and she was seeing stars. She fell to her knees, shaking, her eyes burning as she felt the sharp, stinging pain in her stomach.

She was afraid to look down.

But she did.

Her eyes lowered, _lowered_…

No.

The blade slowly slid from her belly, green light passing with it, opening the cut wider. She expected blood, an enormous amount of it, but the pain was suddenly gone. She pressed her shaking hands to her abdomen, petrified confusion plain on her face. Her vision swirled as a man smiled gently down at her, like he had known her for years…

The name came from nowhere. No. No. No.

"Mr.…Tsukishima…" She whispered, falling into the darkness.

**…**

**…**

_"Ichii!" _

_Said boy jumped, "Oi! Hime!"_

_"I bought a lot of breads! Do you want to eat them with me?" Skipping towards him, she thrust out the big bag._

_"Ah…why did you buy that many?" _

_"For you." A pretty smile._

_A blush in his cheeks, "You shouldn't have spent so much money." _

_"Ara, ara~! I don't mind. After all," she glanced down at the rolls and smiled sadly, gently, "Onii-chan used to love breads, ne? We used to eat them every day together." _

_"Hn," Ichigo murmured softly. Orihime and him didn't talk about Sora or his mother anymore. Being together, made it better. They laughed and talked about nothing for hours. Time seemed to go faster when they were with one another. Orihime would first explain a dream she had and Ichigo would listen. With him becoming twelve in the next few months, he was able to see just how funny and pretty Orihime was. Her hair had grown longer, reaching her slim shoulders. Her eyes were still wide and honey with a little nose and perfect skin. No curves to speak of besides the tiny breasts and little hips. She didn't seem to mind though, nor did she notice. Ichigo was getting taller, growing more lean muscle when he ran in the mornings. They were both growing up, but not apart. Separate, they were Kurosaki-kun and Inoue. Together, they were Ichi and Hime. Beautiful, ne? Well, to her it was. _

_"You should get your hair cut again, Ichi." Yeah. He should. It was growing to his nape now._

_"Yuzu wants to cuts it." he bit into the fresh, wheat bun, tasting the bitter sweetness._

_"Oh!" Orihime cried, placing a hand on her cheek as she stopped chewing for a few seconds, "I forgot, she learned how to use scissors! So cute! I wish I could come to your house once and a while. Gomen." _

_He placed a hand on her round head, something he had come accustomed to since they first met, "Maybe I can get dad to come and pick you up. You're so far away though." _

_"Only for a little longer. As soon as I get into middle school, I can start living here." She giggled softly, an embarrassed smile on her face. For a few minutes, it was quiet between the two children, both of them watching the sun set as they broke into their bread, chewing and humming with appreciation. "Hey, Ichi?" _

_"Hn." He hummed in response to his bright friend. _

_"Have you…" he was surprised to see the slight fear and anxiety in his Orihime's eyes. "Have you seen…them?" _

_Ichigo blinked, "Them? Them who?" _

_"Them," she stressed out the word, glancing around, as if to see someone come out the bushes. "The…after-lights?" _

_Ichigo frowned inquiringly then it popped. Her and her TV shows, "You mean ghosts?" _

_Her eyes widened, like she couldn't believe he had uttered the word, "Ichi! I don't think they like to be called that!" She looked down at the ground, kicking her small feet as they dangled from the bench they had covered, "The people who die…seem to stay here. With us, I mean. Ano…I wish I could help them somehow. They seem so sad." _

_"You…" Ichigo tried to get over his shock, "You…You can see them?" _

_She looked over at him peculiarly, "Can't you?" _

_"U-Un. I can't tell the difference much though." he grimaced at the thought of his mother lying on top of him, covered in masses of blood._

_"Hmmm…" she hummed in agreement, "Me neither. Sometimes I talk to them. Their very blurry though." _

_"Not for me. I see them clearly. Sometimes I can even have full conversations with them. They're not so bad." _

_Then she giggled, "Listen to us! Talking about ghosts! Maybe it's my imagination. Onii-chan always said it was." _

_"It's not." Ichigo said with stronger conviction, "I've seen them. I think it's best to avoid them though. They lost their lives; don't you think it's better to just let them be?"_

_Her eyes widened largely and then she smiled vibrantly, "You're so brave, Ichi…" _

_He swallowed his last bite and scoffed, standing, hiding his blush. She followed after him, needing a little more help with getting off. And they started to walk. Orihime had called it "burning off the bread" while Ichigo just liked to walk with her. She usually ended up in front of him, her hair swishing by her shoulders, her short legs taking long steps, her skirt moving in the wind, and her little exclamations when she saw something interesting. Ichigo would march after her, listening to her 'ooh' and 'ah' with his arms behind his head, expression bored._

_"Ichi…" Orihime called softly. _

_He hummed in reply._

_"Do you think…my brother accepts my apology?" He paused in mid-step, staring at her back curiously. He watched with awe as her shoulders shook delicately, "I-I want him to forgive me!" She suddenly whirled around to face Ichigo and he took a step back in shock. Hot tears rolled down her small face, fell onto her school uniform. Her mouth spread open, as if catching heated breaths. He hadn't…He hadn't seen her cry since the day he met her. And they had promised, they had promised they would watch over one another. So they wouldn't cry._

_"Hime…" he started, frowning now. _

_"I-If only I had taken the barrettes then," Ichigo could see the clips pushing back her hair, the way he was sure her brother would want them to be, "I called them stupid to his face! I was…mean to my Onii-chaaan!" A giant wail left her throat at the end. She made little fists with her hands and pressed them against her eyes, blubbering and her body wracking from her tiny sobs. _

_Ichigo stepped forward and felt his own eyes sting as he stared at the broken girl. Now he understood. Today was his anniversary of his death. Orihime was always down on that day. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he shook her a bit, "Don't you think I feel guilty too? I put…my m-mom in danger!" No. He wouldn't cry. He yanked her close and smothered his face in her hair, trying to will away the feelings of tears and pain. _

_"I-I'm so sorry, Onii-chan." She whispered into his chest, slumping against him._

_"Dammit, Hime," he hissed harshly against her hair, feeling the tears sting and beg to be let out, "Stop…crying…" _

**…**

**…**

_And he _

_Decided _

_From then on_

_He wouldn't_

_Let her_

_Cry_

**…**

**…**

**"**ICHIIGOOOOOO~!"

"Oi! Get the HELL OFF ME!"

"My darling son! Awake, at last! Masaki would be so happy! BANZAI!"

"What the fuck are you doing? You're suffocating me!"

"Don't be such a wimp, ICHIGOOOOO!"

"God DAMN IT!"

Slam. Thud. "OW! How cruel!"

"Dammit."

"Ohayo, Ichi-nii."

"Ah, ohayo."

"Onii-chan!"

"OW! OW!"

"Oi! Old goat! Get off the floor!"

"Dammit, I wish I could trade this bastard out for an alarm clock."

"So cruel…all my children…"

"GET OFF THE FLOOR!"

"MASAKI!"

"Take that damn poster down, you idiot!"

"I kind of like it, Karin."

"Yuzu…"

"Fuck! I'm leaving!"

"Going to see Inoue-chaaaan?"

"T-The fuck…NO!"

"Inoue is so loveable!"

"Dammit! Have you been taking notes from getaboshi?"

"OH! That reminds me! I have to call Jinta-kun!"

"W-What the hell? Don't tell me you talk to that little bastard!"

"Jinta-kun is so cuuuute~!"

"…Karin! Say something!"

"Tch."

"So cruel…"

"I'm leaving!"

"Tell Inoue-chan I said hi!"

"Dammit…"

**…**

**…**

_I suddenly_

_Wanted to_

_Touch him_

**…**

**…**

Orihime paused, frowning curiously when she saw the red bean paste and the red bean spread. Which one? Which one? They were both on sale…but she couldn't possibly need both, could she? No reason to spend more money than she needed to. But she was hungry. Well, not particularly, she had already had breakfast, but she hadn't had red bean paste for who knows how long. She wanted to stuff her face. She could feel her old self shining out, catching on fire, igniting inside of her. Meh. All those months trying to ice herself up went down the drain from just a couple of weeks of attention.

"Dono? I can give you a discount on both if you are willing to take it?" The young, male teenager said from his counter. Orihime blinked and looked over at him. Her bright grin spread across her face and the cashier blushed cutely. "Ano…yeah…"

"Arigato!" she grabbed up the spreads and placed them on the counter, digging in her purse for the money. The man stared down at her, obviously looking up and down her curvy form. Wearing a thick yellow sweater that was skin tight and a small navy skirt that barely reached the tops of her thighs, Orihime was completely oblivious while he stared at her bountiful breasts. "Hmmm…" Her delicate eyebrows merged as she continued to search.

"I can give it to you for free, dono…" He placed his hand on the counter, bringing himself closer to her. She looked up at him, surprise flittering in her eyes.

Suddenly, another hand slammed onto the counter, filled with bills and change, much more than could possibly be used for just red bean paste. Orihime's eyes grew large as she was showered with overwhelming amounts of spiritual pressure. She was almost afraid to look up, though she knew she didn't do anything wrong. Her eyes traveled up the army pants, dark belt, white t-shirt, red jacket, and the big headphones around his neck and finally reached the hard eyes and fuming scowl. His messy spikes were cascaded all over his head, a mop of sunset tresses. He stared down at the man, who suddenly appeared tiny next to Ichigo. "K-Kurosaki-kun…"

His eyes tightened as he released the money, allowing the coins to spin and crackle for a while before he took the pastes from Orihime's hand and placed them on the counter, glowering at the male the whole time. "Ring these up for me, would you?" He managed to ground out to the clerk. The worker's face filled with sweat and a gushing blush. His hands blurred around, zipping through the items so quick, Orihime had trouble keeping up with him. Then he thrust the bag into her hands and gave her a big, trouble smile.

"Arigato!" He bowed quickly, making little noises that made Orihime worried for his health.

"Ano…are you okay?" She asked, looking at his with innocent curiosity.

"C'mon, Orihime," Ichigo said her name again. Her heart skipped a beat. Taking her fragile wrist in his hand, he glared at the boy once more and pulled the healer from the store. She managed to say 'bye-bye' to the frightened clerk before the door closed behind them. It was pretty windy today, but the sun was shining and the snow was gone. Orihime looked up at the beaming star then over at Ichigo. She stopped short at what she saw.

Eyes locked.

_Close_…

"K-Kurosaki-kun…?"

His eyes were making her nervous. More than nervous; her legs shook.

"Huh?" He seemed to snap out of it. Blinking quickly, he averted his gaze, something akin to edginess on his face.

"You were s-staring at me…" She whispered, tightening her grip around her bag of goods.

"Oh!" His cheeks heated, boiling with red, "Y-You just look better. You're not sick anymore." He explained curtly, keeping his eyes away. He wouldn't admit that he was checking out his friend. Long, ivory legs that kept him interested. His favorite part of her was those legs…or should he say her eyes? That deep, honey, innocent gaze that seemed to see the world a different way than everyone else…_Damn_.

Inoue is a friend. Inoue is a friend. Inoue is a…

**_"Whatever lets you sleep at night, King,"_** his hollow taunted with a big, mocking smile.

"Un!" She chirped, breaking him from his dark thoughts, and Ichigo's face melted down with a small, crooked smile, "I am really strong. I don't get sick a lot, Kurosaki-kun."

"You are," he said, his voice a little deeper than usual. She looked back at him to see him staring at her again with a weird gaze. The same gaze he had last night…, "You are strong, aren't you? Ishida told me you roughed the guy up a bit…"

A small blush crept across her cheeks, "I…I didn't want to really hurt him, but he was truly mean. He hurt Ishida-kun and Sado-kun and Yuruichi-san."

"You did well." Ichigo continued, glancing away from her pretty face, "You healed them."

"Yes," something about her tone didn't sit right with him. He looked back at her; she was staring down at her bare hand, stretching out the slender fingers, "Healed…B-But…Kurosaki-kun, I want to do something more. I want…I-I want to fight too."

"Fight?" He echoed, imagining it already. Ginjo clashing swords with delicate Orihime. She falls to the ground…and…and…, "No." He suddenly grounded out, surprising her, "You're a healer. Healers heal, Orihime."

"I know…but you're always fighting for me. I can…I can defend myself. I know I can…" He placed a hand on her head again. He could feel it; Hime and Ichi coming back out, how they used to be, when they were younger, when he would play with her hair and she was cuddle into his side, giggling, as they waited for Tatsuki to get out of practice. Orihime looked up at him, surprised he was touching her again.

"You do enough by just being you," Ichigo murmured softly, "You've saved lives countless times. Isn't that enough?"

She blinked, feeling her eyes sting harshly. She looked back down at the ground, "Hai…" He removed his hand and she instantly missed it, "B-But…I want to protect my friends. I want to keep them safe…"

"Yeah," Ichigo alleged vaguely, frowning now, "Let's go." He turned away, his eyes seeming in deep thought.

"Matte!" She called after him, jogging lightly to catch up. He matched his long steps with her short ones. "A-Arigato!" She exclaimed loudly, pushing out the bag with a big smile, "You bought these for me."

"Yeah," he hummed, "Your welcome. That guy was…" He abruptly cut himself off, frowning deeply until it morphed into a scowl. He had forgotten how innocently oblivious Orihime was. She didn't notice when guys looked at her body, or stared at her breasts during a conversation, nor did she think confessions were serious. She would always smile and thank the boy who had dared to get past her orange haired protector without giving a straight yes or no to their love. She was hopeless, or that was what Tatsuki called her.

"Hai! The guy was very nice, wasn't he? He even gave me a discount and I was going to take it, but Kurosaki-kun paid for it. Too bad." She muttered, slightly resigned at Ichigo paying anything for her. Ichigo smiled again. She was also very independent, living alone, protecting her friends…Then she perked back up, "I can't wait to show Ishida-kun what I bought!"

Ichigo skidded to a halt, "Why would you show that bastard?"

Orihime blinked innocently, "Ishida-kun is in the hospital. I was going to go visit him, ne?"

Ichigo grimaced and felt the blush. He blushed a lot around her. Unacceptable. "Why is that idiot in the hospital?"

She frowned, downcast her eyes as if she was in trouble and very shameful, "I didn't heal very well. I was too distracted. One of his ribs cracked while he was sleeping last night and his arm needed special care. I-I…"

Don't fucking cry, "It's okay, Orihime. I'm sure he's fine. I'll…I'll go with you."

She looked up at him, her eyes larger than usual, "R-Really? Arigato, Kurosaki-kun!" Her face brightened instantly. Her eyes revitalized and a big, radiant grin lit up her beautiful face, pink lips, white teeth, blushing cheeks.

"Y-Yeah…"

Jeez. What was he getting himself into?

Orihime suddenly glanced up at the sky, frowning now, "It's…It's…" A droplet fell on Ichigo's nose and he watched as Orihime shook. Yes. He had forgotten. She hated, hated, storms. She was frightened of the thunder. When she was younger, she would usually have to call Ichigo over to help her get from under the table. It would be hours before he could get her to fully calm down. She had said her brother would always help…but…And now she was so utterly frightened, Ichigo knew he would have to protect her from that too. The thunder rolled over their heads and the sky darkened a fraction. Orihime squeaked, breaking him from his thoughts as latched her tiny hands onto his jacket.

"C'mon," Ichigo whispered to her, "Let's hurry."

**…**

**…**

_I see you_

_When you_

_Don't see me_

**…**

**…**

"AAAHHH!" Keigo shouted to the cloudy sky, his eyes wide as he took in the information. NO! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! Oh, Kami! "NO! This is almost as bad as that bald dude!" He screamed to his friend, falling to his knees dramatically. Mizuiro managed to look up from his iPod to address his classmate on the floor. He removed one ear bud and huffed out in exasperation.

"What're you going on about?" The black haired sighed, tightening his grip around his blue scarf, "I'm sure he's fine." Drizzle started to stick to their clothes, becoming heavier with each droplet.

"If Uryu is dead…! OH KAMI!" He cried into the gravel, twitching around on the ground. "HOW WILL I LIIIIIVE?"

Mizuiro sighed again, "He's fine. Just a few stitches. We'll be at the hospital in a few minutes, Keigo." He continued walk calmly around his friend, who proceeded to stand, tears leaking down his face. So overdramatic. They were silent for a while, just treading through the streets together, watching the sun start to set. It was getting late and they should've left earlier together. Keigo twisted the pocky in his mouth, hands behind head as he walked behind his long term companion. It seemed he went everywhere with Mizuiro. The rain was becoming harder and he was grateful they were almost to the hospital.

"You know…" Keigo started, frowning now, "Inoue-san and Ichigo have been really close lately." He had always admired Ichigo: his high test scores, his strength, his ability to see ghost, and especially his indifferent attitude. And now he had Orihime. How cruel. "I wish I could have that kind of confidence…"

"Hmmm…" Mizuiro nodded, staring off into the gloomy, gray sky. "I think it's nice to see the two together, don't you think?" he gave Keigo a smile.

The brunette grimaced, his face turning green, "No fair!" Suddenly, Mizuiro paused and Keigo hit his back softly, for his eyes had been closed when he had followed his friend. "What?" He asked, frowning again when he saw Mizuiro's narrowed eyes and merged eyebrows. He removed both ear buds and stared at the building they had been passing. Keigo took that time to realize how creepy it was this close to the hospital. No one was around and it was getting later and later. The shadows seemed to dance and his skin crawled. He lowered his hands from his head and glared at the building as well.

"Come out," the black haired human called out, "I know you've been following us."

Keigo stood there for a second. No one replied. He sighed out, "You shouldn't talk to yourself."

Mizuiro wasn't fooled, "Come out!" Then his eyes widened. There was a blast of green heading right towards them. The ball shined their eyes. Keigo's gaze widened and he pushed himself into his friend, knocking them both to the ground and out of the way. The sphere slammed against the concrete, creating a deep crater. Mizuiro righted himself on the ground, glaring as the man made himself present.

A jagged scar, black pants, suspenders, long dark hair…

"Who are you?" Keigo groaned in pain, holding his head, which he had slammed against the wet pavement. He spat out the sweet in his mouth, "Or am I hallucinating again?"

"Don't you remember?" The man smiled slowly.

And then he lunged.

**…**

**…**

_And _

_It's all_

_Thanks _

_To you_

_Kurosaki-kun!_

**…**

**…**

"…And I brought some redbean paste to go on the bread so we can all eat it together and even Kurosaki-kun and I know Ishida-kun will like it! It isn't so bad and then we can tell scary stories because I know you must be bored all the time just sitting in that bed! How long has it been? Just a day? Ah! I should've brought Tatsuki-chan, but she hasn't called since this morning. G-Gomen! I should've called the others…" Orihime went on and on as Uryu and Ichigo sweat-dropped. She flittered around the room, setting down the warm bag of bread Ichigo had bought for her. She had put up a fuss over it, but soon let it go. The storm wasn't letting up anytime soon and Ichigo had slammed the curtains closed as soon as they entered the room. Orihime was still paler than usual though and squirmy.

Ishida offered a small, genuine smile, "Arigato, Inoue-san. I'll eat it with you."

She whirled around to face him, her little skirt fluttering with her movements. Luckily, she was gripping the edge of it, tugging the material nervously when she had been babbling. That didn't stop Ichigo from getting even more agitated. He honestly didn't want to come see Ishida, but he was a friend and Orihime was really worried and he wouldn't let her out of his sight, as he had promised.

"Really?" Orihime opened the bag of bread and smiled happily, "Sorry to be a bother, Ishida-kun. How are your wounds?" She offered the French rolls first, reaching it out to the injured Quincy.

Ishida took the dough, "Much better, actually. And I've only been here for a day now." He bit into it, noting how fresh and warm it was, "I wonder why Chad or Tatsuki-san hasn't visited…? That's weird."

Orihime lightly patted her fist to her open palm, "I talked to Tatsuki-chan. She had practice today. But…" She looked at the closed curtains, her lashes lowering over her long eyelashes, "She should be out by now…"

Ichigo scoffed, "She's one of the strongest people I know. She'll be fine, Orihime."

"Orihime?" Uryu cut in with a deadpanned look, "Still calling her that?"

Ichigo felt a vein pulse in his head, "Got a problem with that?"

"Shouldn't you be more respectful? Like Inoue? Oh, wait. That would be too much for a punk like you!" Their foreheads smashed together, veins pounding, their fists crunched.

"You guys?" Orihime called, her eyes widening. They continued as if she hadn't said anything. She sweat-dropped, leaning away from the fiery rage they were both emitting.

"Punk? Think you'll get away with that, four eyes?"

"Silence! At least have enough class to use honorifics! And _don't_ call me four eyes!"

"Fuck you, Uryu! It's my mouth and I'll use it how I want!"

"Ano…Kurosaki-kun…?"

"How about I clean it for you?"

"Dare ya! We can take this outside!"

"Uh…Kurosaki-kun? Ishida-kun is injured and not very…um…well…"

"Well, if he's talking all this shit, I'm sure he can put his money where his mouth is."

"How despicable! Using your strength on the weak! I don't even understand why Inoue-san hangs out with you!"

"You just took the words right outta my mouth, bastard!"

BOOM!

There was a loud squeal of fear, rustle, a low thud. Ishida and Ichigo paused in their argument, watching as the thunder cascaded all over the room, the lightening brightening the small space for a few seconds. Ichigo's eyes searched for Orihime, only to find her huddled form under the end table where the bread sat, still warm. She had her eyes squeezed shut and tears pricking the corners. Ishida had no idea what was wrong, "I-Inoue-san? Are you alright?"

Ichigo bent down, smiling softly as he removed his headphones, placing them around her head. The sound of music filled her ears and she opened her eyes hesitantly. Ichigo was hovering over her, his lips in that lopsided smirk, his eyes soft. "Jeez. You're such a handful. I told you to go home."

"G-Gomen…"

"Stop apologizing. And d-don't cry…"

"B-But…"

"And don't hit your head on the table. It's pretty low."

"Arigato…"

"Don't mention it." He stood, handing her the device to switch and turn up the music. She stared down at it curiously and Ichigo smiled again, realizing how oblivious she was. She didn't know how to use technology well, barely even knew how to work her television. "You press that to…"

Uryu watched the pair, his eyes wide as the thunder boomed again, but neither noticed, not even Orihime flinched. The Quincy smiled, leaning back in his white bed as the two continued to talk.

_Maybe you aren't such an idiot after all, Kurosaki._

**…**

**…**

_I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry_

_I'm still_

_In love_

_With you_

**…**

**…**

_"_No fair, Karin! You cheated!"

"I didn't, Yuzu. You just suck at cards!"

_Ding, dong._

"Get that, would you, Yuzu?"

"Hai!"

Door opens.

Confusion. Suspenders...Long hair...Huh?

"D-Do I know you, sir?"

"No, but you will."

Green.

**...**

**...**

**I just want to thank you all for your reviews. I'm so worried about the drama now. Please tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**…**

**…**

_I will_

_Catch her_

_Every_

_Single_

_Time_

**…**

**…**

"This is not a good idea! I don't even know if it's stable!"

"You said that you mastered it, Riruka."

"But Ginjo—"

"No!"

"Maybe we should listen to her."

"Yukio…"

"Un. I agree. What if something goes wrong? The whole thing will plummet and all those years of planning go down the drain, ne?"

"Shut up, Jackie."

"Don't forget I'm stronger than you, Yukio. Or shall I beat you in your stupid games again?"

"Who're you calling stupid, Ms. Dirty Boots?"

A growl.

"Calm down."

"Arigato, Giriko."

"I can't! I can't! Inoue-san hasn't done anyth—"

"San? Has she earned your respect somehow, Riruka? Has she ever done anything for you? Or have you met her before?"

"N-No. But I've watched her."

"_Staaaalker_…"

"Shut up, baka! And…and she seems very kind."

"Yet she's loyal to Kurosaki and what has Kurosaki done to you?"

A hardened, high tone, "I want it. I want his power."

"Exactly. And what is Inoue to him?"

"_Everything_."

"He just doesn't know it yet."

"Un, Yukio."

"And if we take her away?"

"She's ours."

"So do it, Riruka! NOW!"

"F-Fine. But I don't know how stable it is. I don't know if it'll fully listen to my commands either. And it might just—"

"Just do it!"

_Plop_.

A plush, faceless stuffed animal fell to the floor.

A flash of pink.

The animal slowly grew, grew, _grew_ until the form became a mop of flesh. They all stared as the body stood, eerie golden eyes flashing open. Riruka stepped back, grimacing at her creation. Maybe she shouldn't have learned this technique. Too powerful, too…

"Excellent." Ginjo seemed pleased though, grinning widely.

Yukio blinked and looked away from his game, "Wow."

"I knew you had it in you." Jackie clamped a hand on the pink haired girl's slim, hunched shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Ginjo walked around the person, the yellow gaze following his movements, "And what exactly can it do?"

"What do you want it to do?" Riruka countered, "I control it. I can make it be and do whatever I please."

"Male. Definitely."

Muscles grew and pulsed until a lean, naked body was formed. Strong and built.

"Handsome."

A narrow, straight nose, the golden eyes grew, wavy golden hair, fair, clear skin, and full lips.

"Smart."

One yellow eye winked at them.

Ginjo grinned wide, "Perfect."

**…**

**…**

_Of course_

_We had _

_Our _

_Ups and downs_

**…**

**…**

"ORIHIIIMMME!" Said girl glanced up from her book curiously, her gaze falling onto Chizuru, who was rushing towards her. She blinked when Tatsuki came from nowhere and punched the redhead a few feet away so she landed in a wilted heap by the door.

"ICHIIIGOOO!" The orange haired male had just entered the room as Keigo burst in, grinning happily, his arms open and ready for any kind of hug. Ichigo caught him in a Full Nelson casually, stretching his limbs high and uncomfortably.

"Yo." The substitute greeted indifferently as he squeezed tighter around the brunette, who was now screaming in pain, the rivers of blue tears rushing down his face. Tatsuki and Chad sweat-dropped as Ichigo began to count.

"OW! OW! Ichigo!" –'one, two, three, four…'- "PLEASE! Let go!"

Said boy released him, sighing boringly, grabbing back up his bag, slinging it over his strong shoulder. Keigo stood and tried to catch the orange haired off guard, but of course, Ichigo caught his head, squeezing it tight in one hand, "Ugh. You're like my dad."

"That's good, ne?"

"_No_!" He slammed the brunette to the ground and jabbed his foot into his kidneys, gnashing his teeth together as he beat the poor boy senseless. "Baka. You're such a bother." He scratched the back of his bright head, staring down at his friend unhappily. Orihime watched them for a while, frowning as she thought something over.

"Oi!" She cried, digging in her bag instantly. She tried to ignore her tossing stomach and the heat in her face. Pulling out the giant headphones, she stood from her desk and thrust the devices out at him, her wide eyes blinking up at him, her eyelashes brushing against her red cheeks. "A-Arigato, Kurosaki-kun. It helped a lot yesterday…"

That same, lopsided handsome smirk lit up his naturally scowling face, "No problem, Orihime."

"**ORIHIME? !**" All their friends shouted out in shock. Tatsuki was close to lunging to the orange haired Shinigami.

"Since when do you talk to her so familiarly?" Chizuru snarled, possessiveness shining in her dark eyes, "Calling my princess Orihime, idiot?" She flailed her arms quickly until they started to blur in the air. Orihime leaned away as did Ichigo, staring down at the redheaded girl with a huff of irritation, "Don't call my princess that!"

"Ano…" Orihime broke in and everyone's attention snapped to her, "He's been calling me that for a while now…" She murmured, eyes downcast. Sado grabbed Tatsuki up by the back of her sweater, her little feet kicking as she desperately tried to get to the nonchalant, short tempered asshole.

"…Muh…" Chad sighed, keeping a firm hold on the material.

"_I'm going to murder him_!" Fire seemed to surround her, burning right at Ichigo.

"Hey," He called Orihime's attention back to him, "You…You can keep them."

"I-I…can?" She asked, her eyes growing even larger, "B-But they're yours!"

"Well, now they're yours, Orihime." He lifted a hand, already completely used to it. His friends watched in astonishment as he patted her head, smoothing his palm over her head. He moved it down to her slim shoulder and squeezed it affectionately. "Okay?"

"A-Arigato. They'll help a-a lot during storms." She exclaimed, looking down at the machinery in slight awe. Tatsuki stared at Ichigo's face, watching as his lips spread with a smile. She couldn't help but allow her mouth to fall open, her eyes widening into saucers as he allowed a small chuckle to bounce off his tongue and Orihime beamed beautifully back.

_Oh_…

"It's happening…" She whispered to herself, calming considerably. Sado looked over at her and offered a 'Muh…' in compliance, placing her frail, yet strong body on the ground. She sunk down in her seat, sighing, the breath came out of her in a huff of relief. She was happy. So happy. She couldn't wait to tell…Who? Mr.…? Who? She scratched her black spikes and frowned curiously, glancing up at the ceiling. She would remember later.

"Okay, okay!" Their teacher shouted, Ms. Misato Ochi. She stepped into the room, scribbling some kind of problem over the board. The blabber of teenage mouths simmered down as the sensei stepped in, her face a complete stone. She was upset about something today and she would take it out on her students. Ichigo casually sat down in his seat while Orihime hurried to her own chair, holding her skirt down as she sat. Everyone else turned their attentions to the front of the room, "It seems we have a new student in our class…" The teacher continued on. Ichigo tensed, grimacing as he looked at the door. He didn't feel any strange spiritual pressure, and he was hoping that it wasn't fucking Ikkaku baldness or Matsumoto's cleavage. Ugh. He was going to go lightheaded with this much worry.

The rest of the class droned on, frowning curiously.

"…always have new students…"

"…another girl…"

"…hope he doesn't have a sword…"

"…someone scary…"

"…Ishida…still in hospital…"

"…a cute one…"

"…who cares?..."

"…another Inoue-san would…be nice…"

Ichigo wanted to whirl around for some reason and punch the guy who had enough guts to say that in hearing range, but opted not to. Not when Orihime was in the room and would be very upset if someone was hurt in her presence. Ichigo cradled his cheek against his hand, placing his elbow on the desk as the teacher continued, "I hope you all will welcome him to the classroom. Please come in!" She shouted towards the door.

Orihime looked up curiously and her eyes widened, eyebrows lifting. A big, inviting, handsome smile on his face, wavy golden hair, a straight nose, clean, fair skin, a lean, strong body, tall, strong jaw, a free, happy atmosphere, and his _eyes_. So yellow and gold and pallid. Sharp yet wide for a boy's, almost held a twinge of innocence and gleaming mischief, like he had pranked someone recently. And his smile was bright and happy and made her want to smile. His eyes searched the room, searched for someone or something. Orihime tensed when the gaze landed on her and narrowed, the smile widening and a friendly glow in his eye. Orihime felt something stir in her, feelings she wanted to blush at, lewdness that she knew she had never thought of before. Who…_what_ was happening? She suddenly yearned to be a bit closer to him, wanted to tell him every secret, wanted to confess to any lies she had told before. She clenched her hands in her skirt, biting her bottom lip, willing herself to keep quiet.

"Please introduce yourself." Ochi demanded.

The boy darted his eyes away from Orihime and turned towards the board. Snatching up the chalk, he scribbled across the hard surface and inclined away to look at his work. Orihime and the others leaned around to see what he had written.

_Kouichi Tamashi._

Orihime felt butterflies erupt in her stomach as he looked back at her. She also felt the darkness seeping into her mind, warning her. She was in love Kurosaki-kun. And she knew nothing was going change that. She watched as he bowed obediently, shouting happily out a hello and respective words for the teacher. He even winked at the sensei. Ochi blushed and stammered for a few seconds. Orihime's eyes narrowed; so he had that effect on every woman.

"Y-You can take a seat next to Asano Keigo." Said boy's world crumbled; a handsome fellow sitting next to him will _not_ score him more chicks. Ichigo wasn't liking it much either. He didn't like the guy's look. He didn't like how he grinned and how he looked at the girls and his golden eyes were creeping him out. He flickered his eyes to Orihime to see she was looking down at her desk, her eyes narrowed, her hands clenched in her skirt. But he didn't feel anything from the guy. No spiritual pressure of any kind; just a typical, eerie teenager.

"Ano…" The boy looked up at the ceiling, smiling gently now, his eyes twinkling with amusement and enthusiasm. "I would rather sit next to a girl." He said, his deep, silky voice filled with mirth. He locked eyes with the sensei and they watched as her brown gaze widened and her expression became dazed. She blushed heavily and nodded.

"W-Well, there's one more seat next to Inoue Orihime." She pointed a shaky finger across the room, a few seats away from the window, directly in the middle. Orihime stiffened and the breath sucked from her lungs, and she felt like she was going to float into the air. Her heart thundered away, racing and racing like she was _nervous_. No. No. No. Shut up, stupid body. She kept her gaze on her desk, listening to him get closer, his shoes clicking subtly. She caught a hint of his powerful scent – nothing like Kurosaki-kun's that was spicy and manly – his was sweet, saccharine and made her want to steal his shirt, as if he had showered in red bean paste for eight hours. She willed herself to keep her eyes down.

But they flickered up.

And locked. Honey-brown met pale gold. His eyes teased her, like he knew what she was feeling, knew her inner battle with her body. She bit her lip harder, almost breaking the thin skin.

She was surprised when he smiled brightly and the power over her body slowly receded, like it was being pulled back, "Ohayo."

She stared at him, her eyes widening, "O-Ohayo, Tamashi-kun…" She trailed off and pressed her lips together when she added the surname. She barely knew the guy and she was already flinging the name around like he was a close friend. He didn't seem surprised by it though. His cheerful beam just broadened.

"Your face is so tense, Inoue-s_aaa_n~!" He sang out, startling the class. They snapped their heads to the two. He poked a finger into her merged, delicate eyebrows, smoothing out the wrinkled, stressed skin, "You're too cute to be that tense!"

Her mouth formed a little 'o' as he retracted his digit and smiled gently at her, his eyes locking with hers. She opened her mouth to say something, but paused when she felt the overpowering reiatsu bolted all around the room, filled with fury and dominance. Orihime felt the piercing stare digging into her cheek and she moved her eyes slightly to the side, instantly securing gazes with her crush. He didn't look very happy. His eyes were narrowed, his posture in his chair was tight, hands crunched into fists. When their eyes met, some of his spiritual pressure eased out, allowing everyone in the room to finally breathe, some gasping for air. Tatsuki threw Ichigo a glare and Sado hunched over in his seat, grimacing.

Kouichi didn't even seem to notice, "OH! That fellow is staring at me. Ohayo!" He lifted his hand to wave exuberantly at Ichigo, smiling again. When Ichigo didn't reply, his glare narrowing slightly, becoming even more intense, Kouichi frowned with innocent confusion, placing his index finger and thumb under his chin, "Aw. I don't think he likes me…" He mused to himself, his eyes back on the ceiling. He slanted his gaze to Orihime watching as she stared at Ichigo with a 'o' forming her lips.

A big, sadistic grin graced his lips, _Target located._

**…**

**…**

_Her stomach _

_Dropped_

_As she_

_Watched him_

_Fall to _

_The ground_

_"Kurosaki-kun!"_

**…**

**…**

Ichigo groaned as he finally left the library. He frowned when the cool breeze brushed against him. Sado and Mizuiro had gone to visit Ishida while he was in the hospital. Ichigo could feel something brimming in his mind, tumbling his stomach over and over. Something was wrong. Everything. Everything was wrong.

He was surprised to see Orihime and Tatsuki standing next to an old tree in front of the library. Ichigo walked forward, watching as Orihime blushed at whatever Tatsuki said and waved her hands around wildly, blurring them everywhere. Tatsuki finally sighed and grasped a hold of her friend's shoulders, wiggling her back and forth. Orihime's whole face lit up at what the dojo champion was saying before her eyes darted slightly to the right. Ichigo followed gaze and felt his blood boil when he saw the tall teenager making his way towards the girls, or should he say, Orihime.

Something was wrong with him. It wasn't natural. To anyone else, he would seem like a normal guy, but he looked wrong. He acted wrong. No one was that happy. Well, except Orihime, but she also had a temper. It seemed like nothing could get this guy happy. He was calm and always smiling. He had even dared to call out to Ichigo; he either has a death wish or was very sick. And what the fuck was he doing? Touching Orihime's head, the side actually, brushing back her hair and then said something about her clips that made her gasp. But she didn't shy away from his touch, in fact, her eyes grew and her mouth parted.

**_"Fuck this shit," _**his hollow growled, willing Ichigo to move, **_"You're just going to let him touch your girl like this? Our girl?"_**

_"Our girl? Inoue is Inoue. Don't talk about her like she's property." _

**_"FUCK! Are you watching? She's…" _**Ichigo looked over, frowning and then scowled when he saw how close the man was. But why did he feel like this? Before Ichigo could stop himself, he was marching right towards the two. Tatsuki was watching them with raised eyebrows, not at all phased by the physical displays. Ichigo wanted to choke the girl. Kouichi was the first to notice him and he smiled brightly at him, lifting a hand and shouting,

"Hello, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Ichigo bristled as Orihime flickered her eyes to him and offered a small smile, a healthy blush in her cheeks, her short skirt fluttering in the cool breeze. Would she just pull it the fuck down and stop **_givinghimthatinnocentasslook_**? He sighed out and dragged his rough palm down his face, scowling as Kouichi laughed at something Orihime had muttered. She blushed and seemed startled at his amusement and looked down at the ground, flustered. Ichigo cursed to himself, rolling out his muscles so he could try and act natural.

"Oi," Tatsuki said softly, "It is you, Ichigo. What're you doing here so late?"

He scratched the back of his head and tried to look away from Orihime, "Studying. I'm behind."

"Gomennasai!" Orihime suddenly chirped nervously, turning to Ichigo fully, unknowingly allowing her breasts to bounce and her skirt to waft around her creamy thighs, "I've been taking advantage of you, Kurosaki-kun!" He opened his mouth to protest while she blushed prettily, "Y-You've been walking me home almost every day."

"It's no problem. I have to protect you, ne?" Ichigo's eyes stared into hers and she bit her bottom lip. The heat in her cheeks intensified and her hands gripped her bag tightly.

"Hai…" She whispered and he gave her that handsome smile.

"I can take you home if you want, Inoue-san~! Kurosaki-_kun_ needs to study, ne?" The free-spirited, velvety voice put in. He placed an elbow casually on her shoulder, his golden hair bouncing with his bright movements. He leaned onto the healer, as if he had been doing it for years now. Not like they had met just days ago. Now that Ichigo thought about it, he had been around Orihime the most; talking to her in the hallways, smiling at her from across the classroom, sitting with her and Tatsuki at lunch.

"…I-I guess, Tamashi-kun…" She allowed, frowning now.

"Good evening, Kurosaki! How's it going?" He gave the orange haired Shinigami a big grin, his white teeth glistening in the setting sun.

Ichigo didn't reply, glaring at the boy as if he were a hollow. And he might as well be to Ichigo. He wanted to slice and dice at the moment and his fingers were inching towards his Combat Pass. Now or never.

"Well!" Tatsuki made him flinch out of his thoughts as she stood, "I'm heading home. I'm gonna be late for dinner. Later, Kouichi, Orihime," she turned to Ichigo with an indifferent glare, "Idiot." She grabbed the handlebars of her bike and pedaled down the sidewalk, raising a hand over her head for a goodbye. Ichigo watched her go, Orihime waving also, and Kouichi right behind her. Tatsuki…had called Tamashi by his first name…no surname…Not possible. He turned his attention back to the beaming male and gnashed his teeth together when the guy started speaking with Orihime once again.

_Snap_. Something did truly break within him.

Orihime's eyes widened when Kouichi disappeared from her side and was suddenly thrown into a wall, Ichigo's hands balled into his shirt, their faces inches apart. "K-Kurosaki-kun!" She shouted out, grasping onto his jacket with little hands, "What're you doing? Stop it!"

He ignored her completely, shoving the male further into the brick. No one was here to stop him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Orihime tried to yank him off, shouting his name, whimpering out pleas. Kouichi stared down at the orange haired teenager, a slight smile on his handsome face. He slowly brought his hands up and clasped them around Ichigo's thick wrists, grinning now. Ichigo watched as his eyes lit up, glowing a brilliant gold, burning into his. Something tweaked in his stomach, igniting a burning sensation in his chest. He slowly released the weird male and stumbled back, one eyes squeezed shut, grasping his thundering heart. Kouichi casually dusted himself off and fixed his clothing as Ichigo grimaced in pain, waiting for the sting to subside.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime squeaked with anxiety, checking for any wounds, clamping a hand on his strong shoulder. When she found none, she frowned and glanced up at the blonde teen. His smile turned creepy, widening until the ends of his mouth touched his ears. Orihime gasped, grasping Ichigo's shoulder even more firmly now, her eyes widening. "T-Tamashi-kun?"

Suddenly, her hand was grabbed up and she let out a breath of shock. Ichigo stood and bolted from the scene, yanking her along with him. She stared back at Tamashi to see her was peering after them curiously, as if nothing in the last minute had happened. Ichigo pushed past people, completely ignoring the protests people shouted out and threats. Orihime tried to apologize, but by time she turned her head, they were already yards away. She stumbled after him, hearing him pant and curse as he turned corners and switched directions when he made a sharp turn. Orihime almost hit a pole. She dodged out of the way just in time and gasped out Ichigo's name.

"_Ichigo-kun_!" She cried out then instantly realized her mistake.

He paused instantly and she slammed into his back. Her breasts keeping her from hurting herself. She stumbled back from him, but his hand clamped with hers kept her upright. Orihime found herself blushing hotly. Now was not the time. Not after what just happened. Kouichi: why did she feel close to him? Why did Tatsuki-chan instantly accept him? It took her years to even get used to Sado-kun? And why did Ichigo attack Kouichi like that? Did he also feel the eerie feeling pulsing from him? Or was it just her? She had been so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized Ichigo had gotten closer, too close for comfort. He studied her face closely, as if to remember every detail and she blushed again, the red dancing across her white skin like a forest fire.

"Orihime," he suddenly whispered, staring down at her intently. He even had to bend a little to get to eye level with her.

"H-Hai?"

"Don't go near him again." He said, his mouth in a scowl, his eyebrows pinched together.

"H-Hai!"

"I'm serious, Orihime. If he comes anywhere near you, tell me. And get away from him as fast as you can. Put up your shield if you have to. Promise me." The heated tone in his voice made her bite her bottom lip.

"B-But—"

"Orihime! Promise me!" He grabbed a hold of her slim shoulders, wanting to rattle her into his own world, so she could see his reasoning. He didn't want to admit that he was…Kami, don't think it, jealous. He was too close to her, too much for Ichigo to take. And he was…Actually; Ichigo had no real reason and no proof to tell anyone to investigate him. He would go to Kisuke's and ask for advice. He returned his attention to the woman in front of him, who was staring up at him with big eyes.

"I-I…promise…" She whimpered.

He let out a huge sigh of relief, leaning his hands heavily onto her delicate shoulders, "Arigato." He muttered, mostly to himself, but Orihime perked up, "For both."

"B-Both?"

He looked up at her and startled her with that crooked smirk, "For calling me Ichigo. I like it."

She reddened brilliantly, simmering under her gray uniform, "AH! Gomennasai! I-I…"

"C'mon, I'm taking you home."

"H-Hai!"

**…**

**…**

_He enjoys_

_Toying_

_With people's_

_Emotions_

**…**

**…**

_"I'm leaving!" The thirteen year old Ichigo yelled out into the house. Instantly, tiny footsteps filled his ears. He smiled softly as the toddlers rushed towards him, beaming brilliantly up at him. Yuzu was still in her PJs and Karin had on a cute pout, obviously disliking the idea of him leaving the house. He patted each other their round heads, his smile stretching into a grin. Yuzu's eyes grew big, filling with tears, "Aw. Don't cry, Yuzu. It's only for a few hours." _

_"B-But, onii-chaan! I'll miss you…" she whimpered, balling one hand up against her eye._

_"I'll see you later." He closed the door behind him, holding his bag to his side. Instantly, his eyes landed on the huddled form by the mailbox. "Oi! Hime!" Big hazel eyes glanced over at him, the gaze glimmering as the girl stood, beaming happily. It was the beginning of September now and the breeze was picking up. Orihime's hair was longer now and like a waterfall of amber, silky and smooth, falling down her back in straight tresses. Her pins were stuck to her bag today, she liked to switch it up sometimes, but most of the time she wore it to hold back her hair. She stumbled in front of him clumsily, grinning favorably, beautifully, and brushed back the lengthy locks. He frowned, watching as the goose bumps rose on her frail limbs, "You didn't have to wait, Hime." _

_"G-G-_ _Gomennasai!" She chirped, but continued to smile like he had given her the best gift. He started to walk. As he had gotten older, his personality was coming out; he was aggressive and always scowling. Orihime had observed him closely and asked him about his behavior change, frowning curiously when he explained it was nothing. She hurried to catch up with him, still grinning. Ichigo allowed himself to slow down. When there was nothing but silence between them, Ichigo looked over at her inquisitively; she was staring at him…like she was expecting something, waiting for him to say _something_…_

_"W-What?" Ichigo questioned, peering at her with quizzical brown eyes. _

_Orihime stopped walking, her smile completely disappearing, "Ano…aren't you going to say it?" She questioned, her voice carrying to his ears lightly. She smiled again, almost reassuringly, coaxing him. He grimaced in confusion, raising both eyebrows. Her face fell once again, her eyes growing on her face, "Y-You…" She trailed off and glanced away, her face in a state of shock and a twinge of sadness. Ichigo frowned and placed a hand on her fragile shoulder._

_"Inoue? You alright?" _

_She blinked her long lashes and looked over at him. Then she smiled again, brilliant and troubling, "Un! I'm sure Ichi will remember later!"_

_And she skipped ahead of him._

_What the hell…?_

_When they finally made it to class, Orihime's expression had went sour. She appeared upset. What had Ichigo forgotten? An anniversary? No. She would've made cookies. Tatsuki won a championship? No. Tatsuki would've teased him about it. A holiday? No. They were in school. So what? Maybe it was another joke. Orihime and Tatsuki played like that sometimes. Tatsuki jumped from her seat and squealed, wrapping her slim arms around Orihime's neck. She hugged her tight, which was weird since she usually went on and on about how Orihime was too shy and needed to get some guts, and yelled out a bright greeting. Orihime didn't reply. _

_For the rest of the day, Ichigo watched Orihime from the side of his eye, watching as her expression saddened and saddened, her eyelids drooping over her eyes, long eyelashes that hid her innocent gaze from the world. Ichigo tried to get her to just look at him once, and maybe, just maybe he would know what was wrong. Had she forgotten her red bean paste for lunch? Did she loose a hairclip? Did she miss her favorite show last night? A bad dream? What? Tell me, Hime. But she didn't look up. And he couldn't find her during lunch. _

_He sighed when Tatsuki had yelled at him, calling him this and that. She couldn't believe he had forgotten. Forgotten what? What could've been so important that he had to get a lump on his head? He rubbed his cranium, wincing when his fingers brushed the aching throb. He made himself move past the river and looked out at the shining water. Orihime would usually wait for him here if he ever got detention or had to makeup assignments. But…_

_He continued to move slowly over the road, frowning to himself. What? What was it? What was today…? September…September…He had seen it on the board today…September 3rd…Bells went off in his head. What was that date? His stomach clenched, telling him it was something extremely important. Suddenly, a solid object knocked into the back of his neck. He grunted and gripped the new injury, gnashing his teeth together to stop himself from crying out. _

_He turned to yell at the culprit, but stopped short when he saw the thin form. Inoue stood a few feet away, her wide eyes staring at him, slashing through him. His frown deepened. Why did she look at him like that? He could take her annoyed glares and happy gleams…but not _that_. Don't you fucking dare look at me with _those eyes_. She panted heavily, her arms tight by her sides, her hands crunched into fists. Ichigo gasped when he saw the bright, crystal droplet leaking down her cheek. _

_"Hime—"_

_"You forgot!" She shouted over him, tears cascading down her face. Hadn't he made a promise to himself? A promise that he would never let her cry. And it burned. That she was crying because of him…She pulled back, clenching her jaw, "I-I…thought…out of all people…K-Kurosaki-kun would remember…"_

_"W-What?" He was still in pain and trying to grasp what she was saying. And then it clicked. _

"Ichi!"

"Hm?"

"Remember? My birthday is coming up, ne?"

"Hm…"

"What're you going to get me?" No reply, "I hope it's nice. Because Kurosaki-kun is nice. And brave…"

"Hm…"

"Arigato, Ichi…"

_He snapped back to the moment and grimaced, fighting back his own argument. Shit. Shit. Shit. He had forgotten her damn birthday. His best friend's birthday. The girl who stayed by his side no matter what and beamed when she fell down and laughed when she failed. How…How had he forgotten something so damn important? When she had gotten him a gigantic cake and teddy bear for his own festivities? She shook strongly and whimpers tore from her throat. Ichigo watched her, opened his mouth…closed it…nothing to say…_

_"I just wanted to spend the day with you, Kurosaki-kun! I-I just wanted to eat red bean paste and watch my favorite TV show and I-I wouldn't let the little b-blue men…get you at all because…," she sniffled, wiping a hand across her honey eyes, "b-because Ichi is my hero…" Ichigo's eyes widened at her little voice, so filled with pain and betrayal. Shit. "I never want to see you again!" She suddenly shouted out, anger back in her wide gaze. _

_Ichigo flinched, taken aback. _

_"Baka!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyebrows merged in fury, her mouth wide open as she yelled at him, "Baka! Baka! Ichi, you are a _big baka!_" _

_She turned the other way, racing down the road, the exact opposite direction of her home. Of course, he would bring the bag tomorrow and apologize and Orihime would forgive him because that's the kind of person she was, but he knew, this was the first straw._

_The first straw of losing Inoue Orihime._

**…**

**…**

_You float_

_Over the _

_Stars_

_She whispered_

**…**

**…**

"And you're saying that he smiled at you creepily?" Urahara deadpanned, eyes staring into Ichigo's from his stupid, striped hat. He fanned himself tiredly, as if the heat was really getting to him. Ichigo nodded stiffly, arms crossed over his chest, his eyes hard as he told the whole story. Kisuke continued to stare at the substitute, a slight frown on his face before he laughed exuberantly, kicking his clogged feet and causing a vein to throb in Ichigo's temple, his eyebrows twitching fiercely, "M-Maybe he likes you, Kurosaki-_kun_!" The shopkeeper giggled.

Without warning, Ichigo slammed his elbow into the ex-captain's nose, knocking him to the hardwood floor, "Shut up, getaboshi! I know what I saw! Something's not right with him! It's like everyone is slowly becoming closer though, as if he had this pull. Even Orihime…" He trailed off and Kisuke watched as his eyes turned dazed, as if remembering something. Urahara could also see the emotions in the teenager's eyes as he murmured the healer's name. The blonde rolled his eyes; _Pfft_, so oblivious.

"Hai! Hai! Hai~! No reason to be so upset, Kurosaki-san!" He waved his fan at him teasingly before he huffed, his eyes revealing he was becoming serious, "What was his name, Kurosaki-san?"

"Tamashi Kouichi. I already told you that," Ichigo sighed out, sliding his eyes closed as the day's weariness rushed down onto him. He despised that he had left Orihime all alone, when he himself didn't even feel safe alone. He cupped his cheek and placed his elbow on his knee. Orihime's worried, honey eyes flashed through his mind, making his stomach clench uncomfortably.

"Weird name." Urahara hummed, glancing over at the sleeping dark woman. She had been conscious and unconscious for days. There wasn't much he could do. "Even weird than strawberries, Kurosaki-san!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped, opening his eyes to glare at the shopkeeper, "I don't have time for this! This guy…something's up with him. Can you just keep an eye on him for me?"

"Tessai!" Mr. Hat-and-Clogs called towards the back, smiling big. There was the pitter-patter of big feet and the gigantic man walked straight in, bowing respectively, "I need you to keep an eye on this fellow." He pulled out a picture of Tamashi from Kami knows where. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"HOW IN THE _HELL_ DID YOU GET THAT?" He shouted out, a vein popping in his forehead again.

"Ara, ara~! So aggressive, Kurosaki-saaan!"

"Shut up, old man! I'm leaving!" He stood with an annoyed huff and turned towards Yuruichi. She was awake now, her golden eyes staring up at the ceiling. He walked over to her, standing over the futon, meeting her dazed eyes, "Hey."

"Ichigo…" she said, looking towards the door now, "Don't die."

He offered that crooked smile and opened his mouth, but Jinta cut him off, grinning devilishly, "Don't worry, Yuruichi. You know what they say: Idiots never die." He looked at Ichigo and peeled his bottom eyelid down, sticking out his little, pink tongue. Ichigo's teeth gnashed together as he grasped the edges of the boy's cheeks, yanking them at impossible lengths.

"AGH! LET GO!"

"Little punk!"

"Boys, boys~!"

"SHUT UP!"

Yuruichi smiled wryly as she stared at Ichigo, _I can see it in your eyes, _she thought to herself, _you…will do _anything_ to protect her._

**…**

**…**

_He hovered_

_Over her_

_And she _

_Couldn't hold_

_It in_

**…**

**…**

Feet moved stealthily down the steps. Yukio glanced up from his game and frowned, "Back already, Kouichi?"

The teenager paused, dropping down his bag, his eyes glowing ominously in the dark room, "Of course." He gave a brilliant smile. "I had a great time today."

Jackie looked away from her book, "And why is that?"

His grin widened, "Kurosaki-san finally snapped."

There was a sharp whistle through the air and Kouichi was suddenly staring at the blade of Ginjo's sword, the metal pressing against his straight nose, "Is that so?" Ginjo grinned wide.

"Un!"

"G-Good job." Riruka whispered from the corner, "You can rest now, Kouichi." A flash of pink and his eyes fluttered shut. Giriko caught him exactly in time, sliding his arms under his pits. "Amazing…" The pink haired woman whispered, brushing a hand against her creation's cheek, "It's almost…as if he has a personality of his own…he's…feeling…It's beautiful."

Ginjo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Emotions, blah blah blah. Has he cracked through yet?"

Riruka threw him a sharp glare, "Didn't you hear him? Kouichi said he got a reaction out of Ichigo. All he has to do is…get through Orihime and she's ours." She curled her hand under Koichi's loose, strong jaw. His eyelids fluttered, dreaming. Truly amazing. She couldn't believe she had made something like this. So…So _human_. Yet she knew what she had made him for and after that mission was complete, there was no reason to keep him around. She tightened her hand, feeling the smooth, warm skin.

_I'm…I'm so sorry…_

"Now," Ginjo grounded out, rolling his shoulder, "I'm going to go meet up with an old friend…" he headed towards the door.

Yukio looked up from his game once again, "Wow. Mr. T is actually here?"

Jackie chuckled, "No telling what kind of things he's done."

"Exactly." Ginjo grinned again and slammed the door after him.

Riruka felt the tears wash down her cheeks, "…Sorry…"

**…**

**…**

_She lifted_

_A foot_

_And she _

_Was_

_Flying_

**…**

**…**

**Hope you liked the chapter. I know some of it is confusing and I'm going to increase the limit of Ichihime action in the next chapter. Just got to get pesky Tamashi out of the way. But he's not a bad character; you'll see Kouichi for who he truly is. Tell me what you think. I'm kind of worried…**


	11. Chapter 11

**...**

**…**

_I can't_

_Hold it_

_In_

_Anymore_

**…**

**…**

"Inoue-san!"

The girl looked up from the green grass and saw the Quincy rushing towards her. She smiled brightly. She was wearing a blue long sleeved sweater, the sleeves so long that it covered her palms, and a dark navy skirt that swished against her creamy thighs. She smiled brightly at Ishida-kun. It was good he was out of the hospital. "G-Gomennasai! I forgot to bring you bread today, Ishida-kun. But you're out of the hospital so it would've just been a wasted trip…Hehe…" She smiled at Uryu, who looked very healthy; his cheeks were flushed, he was moving fine, and his hair was _shiny_.

"Un," Ishida nodded, staring at her pretty face. He was glad to see her. Orihime could usually keep him happy in the group, with her weird tales and bright voice. With Tatsuki and Ichigo visiting at the same time, he thought he was going to die. He sighed and mussed a hand through his hair. "It's good to be out of that room. It was getting stuffy." He laughed out, relief clear in his tone. He had missed much, that was enough to say. With the new student and Ichigo's anger (but that was a usual). Orihime offered a big smile and thrust out her hand. Ishida looked down at the bag of chocolates. Oh, right. Today was Valentine's Day. Orihime blushed prettily as he smiled and took it, "This isn't a confession, is it?" He chuckled. Orihime laughed nervously with him; he said the same thing every year. She nudged her boots into the dirt and looked back out at the river, glistening in the sunshine. "Arigato, Inoue-san."

"No problem!" She chirped.

"No," he looked into her honey eyes, "Thank you. Really. Everyone really takes you for granted. And I don't want to be that way with you. So, thank you, Inoue Orihime. For everything." He was glad she was his friend. He wouldn't wish for anyone different.

She blinked up at him, her eyes wide, "I-It's just chocolate, Ishida-kun…"

He laughed again, pressing a fist to his mouth to hold it in, "Y-Yeah…"

And she smiled. He noted that it outshined the sun.

**…**

**…**

_And she _

_Reached out_

_The tips _

_Of her _

_Fingers_

_Touching his_

**…**

**…**

"SHIT!" Ichigo shouted as he jumped from the bed after glancing at the clock. He was late. What the _fuck_? Why didn't anyone wake him up? He threw on his clothes, tripping into his socks, stumbling into his shoes. Running a hand through his messy hair, he was off. Suddenly, Karin was in front of him, onigiri hanging from her mouth.

"Ichi-nii…"

"…Yeah?"

"It's Saturday."

"…"

"_Bakaaa_…" She dragged out before walking around him, hands behind head.

He stood there for a couple of seconds then a smile cracked across his face. He sighed, running a hand through his orange hair once again, "Yeah. It is." He changed clothes; dressing in a brown jacket, a tan shirt that hung loosely from his body, and jeans, the chain dangling from his belt. He dodged his father and yelled his goodbyes.

"Bye, Ichi-nii…"

"Ohayo, Onii-ch_aaa_n! Goodbye!"

"So…cruel…"

He sighed as he stepped into the cool, February air. No snow and the sun was shining heavily. Ichigo made his way through the streets, watching the flowers bloom and the trees get back their leaves. People stopped and stared at his hair and he usually had to get children to stop playing with his legs, grasping onto them like they were toys. No spirits around. No hollows. He hated to admit he missed Rukia and that monkey Renji. But it was true. Kon blabbered about her all day and night and refused to stop until she came back. Ichigo had explained she had business in the Soul Society, but how long could he keep saying that? They had been gone for more than three months. Sighing unhappily, he stopped in front of a store, staring at himself in the glass. His eyebrows were scrunched together and that typical scowl. The hard planes of his face proved he didn't give up and he had seen many things in his life.

His frown deepened when he heard the familiar squeal. Narrowing his eyes into the window, he allowed it to mirror behind him. He saw her. Her long burnt amber hair swishing around her slim waist. And she was with…_Uryu_. That _bastard_. His hollow wasn't very happy either, growling inside of his head, pacing unhappily around his inner world, destroying the buildings here and there. His anger became Ichigo's irritation. He couldn't believe himself sometimes; the way he easily got mad. At least it wasn't Kouichi. Orihime was going on about something, her arms moving around her flamboyantly. Ishida replied with something of his own and she pouted, poking her full lips out with her eyebrows together. They were arguing, but it was friendly enough. When Ishida started making gestures back, people started to stare. Ichigo decided to walk across the street and ended up behind Uryu.

"It's Worcester sauce!" Orihime exclaimed loudly.

"No, definitely soy sauce!" Uryu called back.

"How can you say that?"

"I keep telling you, it's all about the soy sauce!"

Hooking an arm around his friend's neck, Ichigo yanked the Quincy into his side, drawling out, "What're you two going on about?"

Orihime seemed surprised. She took a step back and blushed heatedly under her pale skin. Ichigo's eyes traced the rising blood with a strange gaze that made her stomach flutter. She hadn't expected to see him today. Especially with the no school and all. Usually, she never saw Ichigo on the weekends. "Oi! Kurosaki-kun! W-We were…ano…"

"Debating which goes better on a sunny side-up egg. What's it to you, Kurosaki?" Ishida pushed up is glasses, the lenses flashing against the sun. He was a little too calm for Ichigo's liking. Ishida didn't like that he had been interrupted either. He had been having a good time with Orihime and they had decided to stop by Sado's house to see if he had any plans on this Valentine's Day. In fact, Orihime had explained she still hadn't given one bag of chocolates to Sado-kun. Ishida knew there were two more in the bag, but opted not to bring it up when he got a glance. He wouldn't pry from the healer.

"It's definitely Worcester sauce." Ichigo replied, taking a step back, releasing the Quincy from his dangerously tight hold. It should be enough of a warning. Ishida should know when Ichigo was territorial. Such a shame he didn't know how jealous he could get. Orihime smiled big at his comment, her cheeks pink, and her eyes twinkling. Ichigo would do anything to see that look again. That beautiful smile and those gem eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kurosaki." Ishida-kun said in monotone, staring at the substitute with his blue-violet eyes.

Said man jumped away from him, "Ew! I don't want to hear that from _you_!"

Angered quickly, Uryu's eyebrow twitched, "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Ichigo frowned, his irritation still buried in his chest, "What do you think?"

"I don't have a problem killing you, Kurosaki."

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Pathetic."

"Wimp!"

"Hot-head!"

"Sowing freak!"

"Hey! I take my art very seriously!"

"That just proves how much of a freak you really are!"

"Ano…" Orihime broke in, her eyes switching from both comrades, "I-I think Ishida-kun is good with his sowing classes. He's the top with his grades." She smiled at the two.

Ishida grinned, "Arigato, Inoue-san."

"_Hai_~"

Ichigo felt the annoyance swallow his entire being. He couldn't concentrate at the moment. Orihime seemed happy though and he could relate with that. Ishida was fine and healthy and he was glad the guy wasn't dead or injured. Orihime smiled again at Ishida. Ichigo stepped between them, his jaw tight, "Orihime, are you hungry?"

She thought about it for a second, blinking, "Ano…I g-guess…"

"C'mon," he gripped her frail wrist in his warm, rough palm, "You need something to eat." He started to pull her away from the Quincy. She turned back, stumbling behind Ichigo.

"Bye-bye, Ishida-kun! Tell Sado-kun I said hi!" She allowed Ichigo to pull her farther away.

Uryu stood there for a second, watching as Ichigo threw him one more scowling glare over his shoulder, which made the teenager smile. He had accepted it; Kurosaki was in love with Inoue, he just didn't know it yet, and he was an idiot for not realizing what was right in his face. He pushed up his glasses and sighed as he cradled the bag of chocolates in his school bag, which also held his sowing kit. He really hoped Inoue-san knew what she was doing. For if she didn't, he didn't think she would be able to rebuild herself again.

Not when Ichigo could knock her down with just a few words.

**…**

**…**

_"I'm quite impressed. I thought you were all brute strength and no brains. But you've proven yourself." _

_Ichigo's eyes snapped wide. For a few seconds, he couldn't see past the bright light. Blinking quickly and readjusting his hold on the young Nel, he allowed himself to stare into the cold, emerald eyes of Ulquiorra, fourth Espada working under Aizen. Ichigo froze, narrowing his eyes, trying to recall the man. He had seen him somewhere before – that was for sure – but where? He felt his stomach clench as the memory ran through his head. Those emerald eyes…Bankai…Hollow…Large hand…Inoue…flying away…Hurt…His fault. Fuck. Not now. He had to find her, and soon._

_"I know you," He muttered, his voice dark now. _

_"It's been quite a while, Shinigami." And it had been. Ulquiorra honestly craved to end this man's life. He wanted that damn onna to stop going on and on about this strawberry. He didn't appear of anything special, nor has he shown him anything to make him qualify as an opponent. Just to tease him, he was able to explain Rukia's predicament, how she was dead, how nothing could be done. Ichigo suddenly turned the other way, still holding Nel protectively to his side and made his move towards the exit, "Where're you going?" _

_"To go save Rukia." _

_"It's useless." _

_"So you say." _

_"You're very stubborn. Is it a good idea to leave without killing me?" _

_A pause._

_"I don't have a reason to." _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"You may be an enemy, but you haven't hurt any of my friends." And he continued on his way._

_Ulquiorra's eyes briefly widened before he covered his surprise. He should've known this child would be determined, unable to be stopped until killed. He wouldn't give up. At least, that's what the woman thought of him. But he was to stay by Aizen's orders. And he wouldn't allow this Shinigami to leave, "I see." He returned his gaze in front of him; watching the man had his nerves on the end, though he would never show it with his icy face._

_A few beats of silence. Lithe footsteps slowly making their way towards the exit._

_"What if I tell you that I was the one that forced Inoue Orihime to come to Hueco Mundo?" _

_He made three mistakes. _

_One: He said _forced_. _

_Two: He said _her_ name. _

_Three: He underestimated him._

_"WHAA!" The young girl shouted as she was dropped to the ground, landing on her face. _

_With undeniable speed and blazing brown eyes, his sword swung into the air, slashing with huge amounts of reiatsu. If Ulquiorra hadn't been completely focused, he would've missed the chance block. But he confidently raised his arm, the blade slamming into his forearm. Blue power pulsed as their abilities met, clashing and slashing against the other. Ichigo's eyes were wide behind his sword, his teeth gnashed together, his forehead dewing with sweat._

_He was angry. No. He was _livid_. His spiritual pressure was spiking furiously against Ulquiorra's arm, which was shaking slightly from trying to keep the Strawberry's attack at bay. Idiot. He wouldn't be thrown back that easily. Ulquiorra amused himself by giving the boy a dull look, frowning down at the man with an appearance of boredom. _

_"You kidnapped her and brought her here!" The Shinigami shouted heatedly, his eyes burning through Ulquiorra's, "I should've known as much! I knew Inoue wouldn't come here on her own free will!" _

_"Hmmm," The Espada hummed, still staring at the irate male, "How sad. You had some doubts of your own, didn't you? Of the sweet, Inoue who couldn't even hurt a damn fly. What kind of hero are you?" _

_Ichigo's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You bastard…!"_

_"Despite that, your friends came to save her…Confusing…" _

_"Damn you! Do you realize what you've done? Because of you, Inoue is a traitor in everyone's eyes! She's not! And I knew it!" _

_Ulquiorra stared down at him, "Did you?" _

_Their powers burned and pulsed together, igniting a fire in Ulquiorra's belly. This would be entertaining. He wasn't like Grimmjow or Nnoitra, who both thirsted for battle, but he loved sizing up an opponent. Naturally, Espadas are supposed to be eager to challenge. Well, expect Stark, who could barely get out of bed._

_"Did you?" The fourth repeated._

_Ichigo couldn't answer. _

_"Is that enough to fight me now, Shinigami?" _

_Fuck yes._

**…**

**…**

_And she whispered_

_In his ear_

_Make a_

_Wish_

**…**

**…**

"Ano…" Orihime whispered as she stared down at their clasped hands. Ichigo was still a few inches in front of her, tugging her along with him, holding her at arm's length. She was quite reluctant to go somewhere with him. After all, it was Valentine's Day and they were holding hands and walking together and she was beet red and he was glaring at any man who looked at her body. "W-Where are we going, Kurosaki-kun?"

He paused almost automatically and her body slammed into his back once again. She managed to bounce off, just like before, and her hand stayed fastened firmly with his. She blinked down at the intertwined fingers, twisted together, blending into one palm with dozens of fingers. She felt a familiar warmth in her belly, the kind of sensation that she got when Ichigo smiled at her, or those eyes focused on hers, or when he was very protective of her, moving people aside and telling unwanted men to beat it. She tightened her fingers around his, realizing how desperate she was for his affections. Anything would be good right now. She was lonely. And it was Valentine's Day. Everywhere, couples were cuddled against each other, laughing, cooing, throwing their loves in Orihime's face.

"I don't know," Ichigo finally gave her a reply. And he turned to face her completely with a lopsided smile. "I just…wanted to be with you, I guess…"

_Don't say things like_ that.

Her big eyes grew larger on her pretty face, pink lips parting slightly, breathing out. Ichigo felt the heat in his cheeks grow to the back of his ears. And then she smiled. Big and bright and happy and _Orihime_. And he was glad. Because he hadn't seen that smile for _so long_ and after a while, he never thought he would again. "H-Hai!" She turned to face forward and her face suddenly lit up, eyes wide, glimmering in the sunlight. Then she abruptly ran forward, leaving Ichigo empty-handed and ran ahead, her hair flying behind her, slightly curling against her slim, elegant back and resting above her waist. She really needed to cut it. It was so _long_. Ichigo watched with curiosity, waiting to see her next move or if she would fall.

She paused in front a small flowerbed. Instead of snatching up the beautiful blue, blooming plants, she started to pick the little pink weeds in front of them. She gathered them in her hand, one by one, people slowing down to stare at the beautiful girl. Ichigo sighed and walked over to her, glancing to the right to see a small ramen hut. That seemed good enough. He leaned down slightly, hands tucked in pockets.

"These are pretty flowers, ne?" Orihime chirped when he got close enough.

He stared down at her, frowning a bit, "They look like weeds to me," he took a glimpse back at the shop and poked her cheek with his index finger. She hummed in reply, obviously used to his familiarly with her already, "Stay here, Orihime. Don't wander off."

"_Haaiii_~" She sang, thrusting the handful of plants in the air like an over-excited child who had just got their favorite toy. She went back to plucking up the weeds. Ichigo stood straight, satisfied with her exuberant answer and went inside the shop. After he ordered two beef ramen, he turned to lean against the counter, and jumped when he heard a familiar voice call his name. Swiveling his orange head to their direction, he instantly scowled when he saw the two.

"Kurosaki-s_aaan_~" The getaboshi called happily, causing many customers to look up in curiosity. Ichigo felt his ears burn. Gah! Can these people act normal for one _fucking_ day? He would probably have to pay extra with this kind of disturbance. "I finally found you!"

"Twelve chicken ramen!" Yuruichi slammed her fist on the counter, her eyes glowing a brilliant gold. The cook jumped, but went right to work. Ichigo rolled his eyes, but saw she was fine and just starving. She was usually like that after she got into an intense fight. She turned to Ichigo with hard set eyes and smiled wryly, "Happy Valentine's Day, baka."

"Why do I have to be an idiot? Have I done something stupid?" Ichigo grumbled, grabbing his order of noodles as they were slipped onto the counter. The shopkeeper wrapped an arm around the teenager's arm, almost making him drop the food. He glared at the idiot out of the corner of his brown eyes. "W-What the hell?"

"What a stupid question, Kurosaki-saaan!" The man giggled merrily, fanning himself with his free hand. He released Ichigo when something caught his attention.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Oi! Orihime."

He turned his eyes on the young woman. She was walking towards him with two handfuls of the weeds. Almost instantly, she dropped them all over the floor when she saw the steaming pasta. She glanced up at Ichigo with those eyes, large and perplexed and begging. Shit. But it was already hers. He held out the bowl and she squealed happily, "Itadakimasu!" before taking the dish to eat hungrily. He watched her for a few seconds as she hummed and slurped and devoured.

**_"She should be devouring something else…" _**His hollow teased, a grin in his voice, like always. Ichigo felt his anger spike. What he wouldn't give to attack that bastard at the moment. But that would mean deserting his body and being lifted off to the hospital. Not enough time.

Ichigo just scoffed as she took a seat next to Yuruichi, who was on her fourth bowl. "Ah! Inoue-san! Arigato! Arigato! I wanted to thank you for the chocolates you sent the other day! I was so happy~" Kisuke exclaimed, waving his cane at her. She blushed, a healthy blush that made her creamy skin even more appealing, if that was even possible. Ichigo stiffened.

_"Chocolates_?"

"Hai, hai!" The shopkeeper answered for the healer. "It's Valentine's Day, Kurosaki-kun! Don't you feel the love in the air? Moe, moe, _mooooe_~" Urahara smiled brightly, hiding his eyes under the hat. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched, "Even the Soul Society is celebrating!" He then turned his attention on Orihime, "I'm sure you've gotten a few presents, huh, Inoue-chan?"

She blushed again, this time redder, pausing on her noodles, "Ano…just a few…but only at m-m-my door and…" When Ichigo's eyes narrowed a fraction, darkening against his bronze skin, she hurried to defend herself, for some reason, "I-I didn't w-want them, but…" She trailed off, "they kept coming…"

"Tch." Ichigo took that chance to also rip into his ramen. If he didn't have anything nice to say, he would just stuff his face for fuck's sake. Who the hell left her presents and what were their addresses so he could hunt each fucker down?

Yuruichi, who was on her eighth bowl, became interested in the turn of conversation, "Yeah, Inoue. Have you gotten slimmer?" She asked through a mouthful.

Orihime blinked at her, pausing her chopsticks, "N-No…"

"Well, your boobs are bigger." She said in deadpan, rushing back into her noodles without even a bat of the eyelash.

Ichigo sputtered for a few seconds as Orihime looked down at her chest, frowning confusedly, even blushing softly, poking the right breast with a slim finger. "Y-Yuruichi, don't say shit like that!" He jabbed his eating utensil at her, feeling a vein throb in his forehead.

"I'm just stating the obvious…" She mumbled, starting on her next bowl.

"And…" Kisuke smiled widely, "Have you sent anyone else any chocolates, Inoue-san~"

She thought about it for a few seconds, the man successfully distracting her from her bountiful chest, "Hmmm…" She toyed with her sticks for a few seconds, "Tatsuki-chan…Sado-kun…Kurosaki-san—"

"ORIHIME!" Came the shouted reply from the substitute and she looked over at him curiously, "You sent my FATHER one?"

"U-Un!" She nodded, "He's very nice, ne?" Ichigo turned away quickly, hiding his red face, almost as bright as his hair, mumbling something about his father being a dumbass. She had sent his father one? And not…_him_? He couldn't help but allow his stomach to tighten and swallow roughly down the noodles. But he remembered, every year, she wouldn't give him chocolate. Was he really that far away from her or was she too embarrassed to do so? She didn't seem to be with others…

"Who else?" Yuruichi broke in, finishing her last bowl before ordering another dozen with a hard glare and determined dark face. Ichigo was starting to feel sorry for the cook and becoming annoyed with the people, who had gathered around to watch her eat, obviously amazed.

"Ishida-kun—"

"ARE YOU _SERIOUS_?" The bowl fell from Ichigo's hands this time and Kisuke was lucky enough to dodge out of the way before it hit his clogged feet, "Why would you give that _monkey_ one?" But she had given the Quincy one almost every year, sometimes she forgot, sometimes she would just whip it out with a little giggle. Ichigo had always felt something stir within him when she had this exchange with Uryu, but ignored it. Not this time.

Orihime blinked innocently again, "I-Ishida-kun just got out of the hospital."

Ichigo softened up. He couldn't be angry at her. He should be angry at that damned sowing four eyes, but he couldn't do that either. He stared down at her for a few seconds before he huffed and bent down to pick up the cracked up bowl and placed it on the counter, paying his due with extra change for breaking the glass.

"And where's Kurosaki-kun's?" The question from Urahara's mouth sounded deadly serious in her ears. She stiffened, managing to catch his teal orbs, staring into hers, narrowed. She blushed hotly, her back ramrod straight, the chopsticks shoved into her parted lips. She wasn't able to speak for Kami knows how long before Ichigo suddenly struck the man on his hat-covered head.

Back to his natural, fun-loving self, Kisuke smiled brightly again, "Ara, ara~! Kurosaki-kuuun! So violent! I was only playing around with Inoue-san!"

"AH!" Yuruichi patted her belly and all the customers looked up, up, **_up_** to see the giant pile of bowls, almost touching the ceiling. How she did that, no one would know…Ichigo sighed. She truly was attracting people. She seemed full though, patting her slightly bulged stomach, "I'm ready to leave!" She hopped from her stool lithely, as if she hadn't ate more than fifty pounds of ramen and grinned at the two bright haired teens while Kisuke waved his fan, "_Ittekimasu_!" And they were gone.

Orihime was already done, the chopsticks still wedged between her teeth. She sucked the remaining juice and grease off, frowning now. What Mr. Urahara had said…It had made her…She looked down at her brown satchel, which was strapped over her shoulder, resting against her hip, which also held her chocolates, Kurosaki-kun's chocolates to be exact. She huffed and placed down her empty glass and walked from the store, Ichigo watching as she left.

_What the hell…?_

**_"Two words. Cotton. Horse." _**

"_Shut the _fuck_ up!" _

And he hurried to catch up with the girl.

**…**

**…**

_And she_

_Wishes_

_He could see_

_Exactly_

_What she felt_

**…**

**…**

"Oi, Orihime…?" He called when she suddenly paused. She had been quiet the entire walk and it was starting to become uncomfortable. They had walked for a few hours until the sun started to set and the people decreased around them. Orihime had been silent, her eyes downcast, her cheeks red. She would walk a few paces in front of him, look back, blush even more, murmur something then continue to walk, grasping the bottom of her skirt nervously. It had become an enticing game every time he looked into her nervous eyes. he counted exactly to sixty and she would turn at that time and flush and keep walking.

Fifty nine…

She glanced up at him and nibbled into her bottom lip. He stared down at her, eyebrows raised, waiting for any kind of words to bubble from her. But nothing happened. She opened her mouth, closed it, opened…closed…like a fish. A _cute_ fish. Then she suddenly reached up, hesitantly, slowly and placed her palm on his chest.

Ichigo tensed automatically. Over the years, ever since his mom died, he had created these walls. The walls that protected him from the outside world. He had never liked to be touched, except by his mother. She would smother him with love and kisses and hugs from every single place of his body. But now…He hated when someone unfamiliar put their hands on him. Except for the certain nudges, slaps, kicks (mostly from Rukia and thugs), and playful pinches, he never touched other human beings, as if they were diseases. The only people he touched willingly was his family…and Orihime. Patting her head, her shoulder, cradling her body to his, holding her protectively. But it had always been like that.

But now…

She was _touching_ him.

And he hadn't realized how much he missed her. How much he missed her soft, tender touch. Her hands were always small, little slim fingers with tiny palms and hot, heated flesh. He had missed it. Like she had filled a hole that he hadn't even realized was there. He stared down at her face in obvious surprise. She was looking at her hand, pressed against him.

"Oh…" She whispered, "Your heart is speeding up." She seemed to process what she had done and snatched her palm away like he was fire, "G-Gomennasai!" She exclaimed, taking a swift step back. Ichigo felt his stomach twist, but ignored his burning insides to stare down at her, his expression still staggered. "I-I just wanted to see if y-you were as nervous as me…"

His eyebrows traveled up his forehead, "N-Nervous? What're you nervous about, Orihime?"

"N-N-Nothing!" She squeaked, giggling anxiously, rubbing across the back of her head meekly. "J-Just…" She trailed off, dropping her arm back to her side, frowning now.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He suddenly whispered to her, his body closer to hers than it was a few seconds ago. Orihime almost jumped out of her skin, her blush growing, her eyes widening. "I…didn't tell you earlier."

"I-It's okay…" She replied in the same hushed tone. "I wanted to wish it to you, too…"

_And why did that make his heart waver?_

"A-And…" She reached into her satchel, pulling it open slowly. Ichigo watched her, his breath pausing in his lungs. Orihime had fallen now. It was over for her. She was going to give Ichigo this chocolate, confess her feelings, and be rejected. Now she knew why the boys who came up to her were so nervous, stuttering out the vows of love. And her heart was about to pop from her throat and her knees were wiggling, frightened of his reaction. But she was strong. She should do this. After everything he had done for her, after all the crap he had to go through just to get her to talk to him again, he _deserved_ this. but she was flushed with color and she couldn't _breathe_.

Jeez.

She felt around her bag and gripped the container, feeling the dozens of chocolates, "I-I…I wanted to tell you…for s-so long…" She grasped onto it tight, "And I was scared…b-because…" And she couldn't find a reason. Staring up at him, she knew she was making probably the worst mistake of her life, probably putting Ichigo in a weird position, probably killing herself inside, probably ruining their friendship. She clutched onto the plastic and the bag was halfway out of the bag when someone shouted,

"Onii-chan!"

"Oi, Ichi-nii."

"Ichigo, my BOY!"

Ichigo jumped and turned his head to see his small family. His two sisters were carrying white bags of groceries while their father was dancing around happily, waving exuberantly at Ichigo with a bright smile. Yuzu wasn't any better, giggling merrily while flapping her arms over her head. Karin had the same indifferent expression, her shiny black haired tied back and a frown on her face.

"Onii-chaaan! We were going to make a big dinner for Valentine's Day! C'mon! You can help with the veggies!" Yuzu gripped onto her brother's sleeve and paused when she saw Orihime. Smiling radiantly at her, she wiggled her fingers, "Inoue-chan!"

"ORIHIME-CHAAAAN!" The tall man grinned widely, waggling his dark eyebrows at the healer. Ichigo looked back at her.

Oh…

She was pressing her hand against her mouth, as if to muffle a sound. A hot blush was in her cheeks and her eyes looked wet, round and glimmering like precious jewels. She took another step back from the family of four. She had been…saved. And she wanted to yell to them, tell them to go away, but she also wanted to thank them, say 'Arigato' for saving her relationship with Ichigo. She slowly lowered her hand into her satchel, placing the chocolate back where it would stay forever and ever. She couldn't stop the tears though.

She was…

She was…

_Ugh_.

"O-Orihime?" Her orange haired crush called to her gently, reaching out to touch her shoulder. She flinched from his touch, taking another step. The family watched curiously.

Then she put on that smile.

This time Ichigo flinched.

That fake smile she had been using for months. Just to get Ichigo away from her. To show everyone she was _fine_. He hadn't realized how much he hated that smile. She waved a hand at the family, already hurrying away, "I'm fine!" And then she was jogging away, her hair flying behind her, her skirt fluttering gently.

Karin frowned, placing her hands behind her head, "Did she reject your confession or something, Ichi-nii?"

He stared at the girl, watching as she turned a corner, feeling his insides twitch once again, "I hope not…"

**…**

**…**

_He had said_

_She had _

_A nice _

_Voice_

_When she was_

_Screaming his name_

**…**

**…**

"Stupid…" Inoue murmured to herself when she far enough from the Kurosaki family. She had embarrassed herself immensely and right now she didn't even want to think of Kurosaki-kun and how close she was to whispering her words of love. "Stupid…" She repeated, her voice catching on the second syllable.

"You _are_ stupid, aren't you?"

She yelped out and whirled around to face no one other than Tamashi. Her eyes widened considerably while he smiled that bright, handsome smile. She breathed out raggedly. There were no other people on this street, since she had run the opposite direction of her home and she had failed to realize she had missed the turn. Grimacing at her stupid actions, she took a tread back, setting her face into determination.

_"If he comes anywhere near you, tell me. And get away from him as fast as you can. Put up your shield if you have to."_

"T-Tamashi-kun—"

"And pretty. But it's good to have brains." He walked a few steps closer. She was too drained to move for a couple of seconds. He lifted a hand and pressed his palm into her warm cheek, smiling gently now, his golden eyes flashing, narrowing in on her honey gaze. She was stuck. That feeling, that feeling she felt when she had first met the gentleman, that sneaky feeling that made her stomach flutter and her heartbeat stammer to a stop then start up double-time. "A girl like you shouldn't be crying."

"Y-You don't know anything about me…" She whispered, glancing down at the ground, refusing to fall for his trap once again. There was something about him and she would figure out what it was. The sensation vanished when she looked away.

"I know you love Kurosaki Ichigo."

Her eyes snapped back up to him, widening.

"You're so obvious with it, Inoue-san. Obviously, Kurosaki-san is an idiot."

She felt the anger in her chest, "He's n-not!"

He chuckled, "It's quite adorable actually. I like watching you. The emotions you show sometimes are priceless." He laughed again as the blush tinged her pretty face, "And when you're angry," he leaned closer, "it turns me on."

_Don'tlookathiseyesdon'tlookathiseyesdon'tlookathiseyes_…

And she glanced up.

They were smoldering pools of gold.

"G-Get away from me!" She pushed against his chest, but his hand instantly clamped around her frail wrist, "What're you?"

"What am I?" He asked playfully, "Shouldn't you know by now, Inoue-san? I'm not pathetic."

"I…"

"No response. Surprising. I would've thought I got you all figured out, with the full download and everything." He released her, "Maybe I haven't been studying you hard enough."

"St-Studying?" She echoed, "I'm not a science project."

"No," he gripped a lock of her slightly curled hair, twirling it around his long finger, "No. You're more than that, Inoue Orihime." Then he stepped away, "You get though, don't you?"

"G-Get what?"

"You're truly a bother. I saw your little confession, if you could call it that, ne? You were shaking so bad. I'm surprised he didn't suggest a hospital, Inoue-san~" He was teasing her mercilessly. She felt tears sting her eyes. She had truly made a fool of herself. How could he be this way? So mean one second and nice the other?

"I-I hate you." She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut as the tears tried to overflow.

"You couldn't hate anyone, Inoue-san."

And her eyes snapped back open, burning. "Y-You don't know that."

"Actually, I know _everything_ about you." he smiled broadly when her eyes widened, "Your parents abused you when you were young, your brother, Inoue Sora, took you away and raised you on his own. He ended up dying after you had berated him about clips and he attacked you later as a hollow, only to purify himself using Kurosaki-san's sword. You were summoned to work for Aizen, who only used you for your powers and you said goodbye to Kurosaki-san only because he's your _loooveeer_~" he drew out the word with another grin, "And you find yourself useless in the eyes of others. Did I get everything, Inoue Orihime?"

Her eyes had eaten her own face by then. She took a quick step back when he reached out a hand, brushing his fingers against her cheek. At that moment, she had never felt so defenseless, so powerless, so stupid and idiotic and embarrassed…_Leave me alone_!

And then the tears poured down her milky cheeks. He frowned, eyes wide as they coursed like rivers, flowing and building into more. His frown deepened as she stared up at him, eyes filled with resentment. He was no longer having fun.

"I-I don't like…," he prompted, looking away quickly, "I don't like when you cry. It upsets me for some reason."

Orihime eyes snapped wide, the tears coming to a halt.

There was silence between the two for a few seconds. He continued to glare down at her, watching the tears lap down, "It makes me feel…bad."

"You should be." She whispered.

"No!" He suddenly snapped, causing her to cringe away, "I wasn't created for that! I was made to complete this and I won't let your ignorant ways get into my mind!" He shouted at her and suddenly ran the other way.

Orihime watched him go for a few seconds then whispered, "…c-created?"

**…**

**…**

_Hold on_

_Because_

_I can't_

_Let you_

_Go_

**…**

**….**

"Tsukishima!"

"Oh…Ginjo. You found me."

"Baka! This isn't some hide-and-seek! What have you been doing all this time? And stop reading!"

"I'll do whatever I please. And I've been busy."

"Busy doing what?"

A swipe of his sword and the blade shined against the light, inches away from Ginjo's face, "I've attacked all of them. Every single one."

"You got the girl? Impossible."

"The substitute left her alone. I couldn't resist."

"So you're in her memories?"

"Un. I don't think she even notices though. I would've expected a little more fight."

"Hmmm, we can use this to our advantage. If you had told me it sooner, I could've helped."

"Hn…"

"It's time."

"I suppose you're right."

Snapping the book closed, they both vanished into the sunset, green dancing from their feet.

**…**

**…**

_And she_

_Shouts out_

_For her_

_Protector_

**…**

**…**

**Hope you guys like this chapter. As you can see, Orihime is still battling with herself and Tamashi isn't any better. Tell me what you think…**


	12. Chapter 12

**…**

**…**

_And he_

_Realizes_

_There is_

_No way_

_To keep her _

_Away_

**…**

**…**

"Ohayo, Inoue-chaaan!" She was suddenly pulled into a hard chest as the arm constricted around her delicate neck, causing her to stumble and frown curiously. She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw the familiar, handsome face, "We had a nice time together yesterday, ne?"

"H-Hai, Tamashi-kun." She murmured, her eyes widening as she took him in. She remembered. She remembered what he had said the other day. She wasn't stupid, nor was she forgetting that predicament. She wouldn't allow herself to. But she wouldn't allow anyone to do. She could handle this on her own. If she told Ishida-kun or Sado-kun they would just tell Ichigo and there was no way to stop him from killing the boy, now that he had an excuse to do so. She glanced over at his desk to see he was hunched over the wood, eyes hidden from hers, under heavy orange locks. She could feel the familiar pulse of his reiatsu. Yes, it was better for her to keep the situation to herself.

"So do you need someone to walk you home, Inoue-chan?" He tightened his arm around her, smiling brilliantly, eyes catching hers in a seductive trance. She had become used to it now so it was easier to control her body rather than fall into his arms like any other girl. She prepared to move herself from his embrace, when a hard chair scooted out loudly, startling everyone in the room. Orihime's form stiffened as the shoes made subtly clicks against the floor. Tamashi's grin grew. Without warning, her fragile elbow was gripped by a strong hand, pulling her from Kouichi's grip. Then the same hand grabbed a hold of the boy's white shirt, causing him to yelp in shock, as if not condoning Ichigo from violence.

"I need to speak with you for a second." Ichigo muttered, his heavy lidded eyes looking back at Orihime for a moment. Orihime tensed and her mouth formed a little 'o' shape from his intense gaze, amber burning, molten chocolate, black eyelashes clashing with bronze skin. She blinked and then the door slammed shut after them. Mizuiro and Keigo exchanged looks.

"Looks familiar…" Keigo muttered, glancing up at the ceiling.

Mizuiro nodded, "Didn't he do the same thing to Shinji-san?"

"Muh…" Sado hummed.

"Sure is possessive, ne?" Tatsuki joked with the others, but snapped her gaze to Orihime, who was watching the door carefully.

Ichigo wasn't any happier.

As he dragged the protesting boy down the hall, he found himself getting angrier and angrier until his pores start to overflow with the sensational feelings. He had always had a short temper, well, after his mother died, but now it seemed he went off at any moment. Whenever it involved Orihime anyway. It seemed like she brought the worst out of him and he couldn't control himself, in more ways than one. Desire was growing and he had finally acknowledged the emotions that had been buried deep inside of him, jealousy, which he hated to admit. It wasn't good that he was lusting after Orihime. And he knew it wasn't just lust. Sure, she had a beautiful body and gorgeous, stunning hair and glimmering honey eyes, but it was her personality that drew him to her. Her wild ambitions and entertaining imaginations and innocent, doe-eyed look that made her appear naive to the world. But there was brave Orihime, shy Orihime, funny Orihime, oblivious Orihime, and his least favorite stubborn Orihime. She would fight for anyone and decide who she wanted to stand up for. Orihime's most demanding quality though was her caring side. Sometimes he had admired how much she accepted people and trusted easily, but on the other hand there were times he disliked how she hugged people and giggled at lame jokes and accepted peoples' flaws. It made his stomach clench uncomfortably.

And then he realized, while he was musing this over…

He had a _crush_ on Orihime.

That made him jerk to a stop and Tamashi's back slammed into his. How could he have overlooked that all these years? He was sure, at one point, he had found himself crushing on her before. With her long hair and beautiful gaze and creamy skin and tiny frame that made him yearn to protect her, he was pretty positive he had wanted her before, when he was younger, when they were children. He had absolutely been infatuated with her hair. And he still was…Oh, _shit_. He _liked_ Orihime, he _liked_ Orihime.

_Liked_. Orihime. _Liked_…

"Ano…" Said the velvety voice behind him. The voice he was beginning to _fucking_ hate. But it broke through his reveries and caused him to address the man behind him. "C-Could you let me go, Kurosaki-san? It's getting kind of uncomfortable." He wiggled in Ichigo's grip, making small noises now, clenching his teeth. He was pretty strong, but nothing compared to Ichigo. With the years of being a Shinigami, he had found himself with strong muscles, hard chest…Even his sisters had pointed it out. And not to sound smug, but he was going glad to be strong now. What he wouldn't give to beat this little twerp's ass…

He tightened his grip around the back of Tamashi's shirt and yanked him towards the window, throwing him into the wall. Tamashi didn't look frightened, just a little surprised as he righted himself, limbs still sprawled awkwardly everywhere. He blinked up at the substitute and offered a bright smile in return for his glare, "Ohayo, Kurosaki-san!"

"Shut the hell up." Ichigo snapped back, deadpanned. He was so sick and tired of people blocking his way to Orihime. Either it was Tatsuki or his dad. For once, he wanted to be alone with her, listen to her secrets and her dreams and not hear a male call out his vows of love and devotion to her. And it had simmered down for a while, or so he had thought. "Just what the hell are you?"

The male blinked up at him, "Uh, a mammal?" And then he snickered at his comment. He didn't know Ichigo wasn't playing any games at the moment, nor was he falling for that eye method Tamashi seemed to use with other women. His buttoned shirt was once again grabbed up in rough hands, balled into the fingers so his eyes could meet the burning brown.

"Stay. Away. From. Orihime." The substitute drew it out, glowering hard at Kouichi. He wasn't going to allow this guy to do anything to her. He may've been right or he may've been wrong: he could be some kind of ex-Arrancar sent to kill everyone or he could be an innocent teenager with weird eyes. Either way, he still hadn't gotten any news from Mr. Urahara.

"Haven't we been here before, Kurosaki-san?" the boy giggled merrily, oblivious to the growing reiatsu around him, blurring the air, stinging his skin, "And before…when I was with Inoue-chan…"

"Leave her alone. I won't tell you again." The bell rung highly and the door of their homeroom slid open, revealing Orihime. Her eyes widened at the scene at a few feet away from her. Ichigo quickly released Kouichi while Orihime stood there, watching them both, darting eyes from one to the other, her calming, warm reiatsu spiking with concern. Ichigo turned back to Tamashi, who was actually smiling, his golden eyes twinkling mischievously. "I'm serious, you bastard. I don't what the hell you are or what the hell you're thinking you're doing, but I won't allow it to pull through. Stay away from her."

He moved towards Orihime, prepared to pull her back into the room, but Kouichi stood with another snickering comment, "Did you really think you could scare me, Kurosaki-san? Or are you really that dense?" Ichigo froze and turned his head back to him, "I don't think that's for you to decide. Inoue-san has her own brain and I'll leave her alone if she says so…or I won't. Either way, it isn't any of your business. Get over the fact that Inoue-san is available. Or did you forget the Valentine's Day incident?" His voice was silky smooth on the top, but they could hear the deeper, darker side of him, the way his eyes flashed evilly, as if he was some kind of…

"Bastard…!" Ichigo found himself growling. He started back towards Kouichi, which was exactly what the male wanted. Suspended from school was enough to buy him some time. But Orihime, stupid girl, gripped onto Ichigo forearm, calling out his name irritatingly. How was Tamashi supposed to do anything with this girl in the way? And what did it matter to him? Why couldn't he just…Why couldn't he find himself hurting her? It seemed almost impossible, almost as impossible as her tears, which were still burned in his mind.

"Please, Kurosaki-kun! Don't hurt Tamashi-kun!" She yanked onto his forearm, her eyes staring up at him desperately. "P-Please…" And Tamashi knew Ichigo couldn't deny that begging voice and wide, innocent eyes.

Ichigo glanced from the boy to look at Orihime. He gnashed his teeth together and grunted. He wouldn't hurt Kouichi, at least not today, not when Orihime was pleading with him, hanging off his arm, would probably jump in front of his punch to protect the guy. Because she was that kind of person. With another angry grunt, Ichigo turned back towards the room and stalked back inside. Orihime watched him go warily before she turned to face the blonde.

"Ano…I don't want to be rude…" She murmured, watching as he smiled at her, "C-Can you leave…us alone, Tamashi-kun…?"

"Leave you alone?" he repeated, feeling something jerk in his stomach from the sudden question. And why did he feel like that? He wasn't supposed to feel anything…But staring into her large, honeyed eyes and timid voice and friendly, shy ways, he couldn't help but feel _something_. And he didn't like it. Not at all. It made him want to strangle her, but ask as well. Why did she make him feel this way? Were her powers similar to his? No, he had studied her so hard he thought his head mighty implode. So what was it? What kind of trance was she putting him in…?

She nodded hesitantly, "I-I…I don't know what to think of you, Tamashi-kun. One minute you're really nice and next…it's like you want to hurt us. In some kind of way. Why?" She actually sounded hurt. Kouichi stared down at her, watching as she bit into her bottom lip then raised her shining eyes up into his. "I want us to be friends…But…until…until you make -up your mind…I can't. Kurosaki-kun…I can't." And she took a step back.

Without thinking, his hand shot out and snatched up her wrist. He was amazed how fragile it was. So small and thin…He could break it with a flick of his fingers, it seemed. She gasped and looked up at him in shock. He stared at her the same way. What had convinced him to put his hands on her? It didn't matter at the moment. What did matter is that he hated it. He hated when she walked away from him. Why? He didn't have all the answer in the world, even though he had read over thousands of books and had photographic memory. But he couldn't figure her out. It was impossible. She knows he's not a normal human, it was so obvious to him and it seemed she had gotten it through her thick head. But she treated him as if he was a normal teenager, making him feel that way. She tried to invite him out, just to have some fun and he had denied, even snapping at her loudly, causing her to shrink away. And he had felt terrible afterwards, whispering her name before he was put under by his pink haired master.

"D-Don't leave me," he whispered to her. Her eyes widened even more on her pretty face, "I just…I just don't know how to, Inoue-san. I don't know how to be…_human_." There. He said it. He had proved her theories. He wasn't human. And there wasn't anything he could do to take it back.

There was a pause and he waited for her to lash out.

But, of course, being Inoue, she wouldn't do that. Instead, she gently wrenched her wrist from his big hand and tried to smile cheerfully, her heart beating hard against her ribs.

"I can teach you."

**…**

**…**

_And he _

_Grabs her_

_In his arms_

_Don't go_

**…**

**…**

"AH! Kurosaki-san~"

"Shaddup, getaboshi!"

"OI! Inoue-_chaaan_!" So loveable!"

"O-Ohayo, Urahara-san."

"Don't be so nervous!"

"O-Oi! Hey! You old man! Get off her!"

"But Inoue-chan obviously _loooves_ me! Moe! _Moe_~"

"She doesn't love you, you idiot! She doesn't give a shit about you!"

"K-Kurosaki-kun! That's so mean…"

_"Let go of her!"_

"Ugh. What is all this noise this early in the morning?"

"Oh! Yuruichi-san. Ohayo."

"Inoue…what the hell are you doing here?"

"I am going to _fucking_ tear off your arms, getaboshi!"

"So aggressive~"

"Ano…"

"Too early for this…"

**…**

**…**

_Finally._

_Thank God._

_She was glad. She had started believing Ulquiorra's words. She would die here, alone, no one to hold onto, no one to say goodbye to. A complete failure to all her friends that had come to save her. And what was she? But she had blinked when the wall had been broken open and Ulquiorra turned his head – with wide emerald eyes – in time to see the messy mop of heavy orange spikes. Under those locks was her savior, the one she had been searching for. She took a step forward, just out of happiness, she was sure she would never see him again. His dark gaze met hers, almost as intense as his reiatsu. _

_Ulquiorra and Ichigo's eyes met in a fierce battle, more violent than it could be if they were clashing swords. The dust settled behind his lithe form and Orihime tensed, her honey orbs also growing wide at his entrance and suffocating reiatsu. _

_"Kurosaki-kun…!" She exclaimed softly, staring at the man in astonishment. And his eyes darted back to her. He softened slightly, watching her hair slowly reside down to her back and her gaze swivel up with surprise and determination. It was good. At least she wasn't frightened. Not yet, at least. And she wasn't hurt. Ichigo was reconsidering killing the man. He smiled softly at her, rarely, that handsome, determined smile that made her insides twist. She couldn't bring herself to smile back. _

_"Get away from Inoue." He said in a calm tone, tightening his grip around his sword. _

_Ulquiorra stood for a second then acknowledged the teenager, "Very well. My job is to protect Las Noches until Aizen-sama returns. I have not been ordered to kill this woman yet. I will let her live until I am ordered to do otherwise. But you're a different story. Killing you and protecting this place goes hand-in-hand." To Orihime's surprise, he yanked his sword from his halter and she took a step back, her eyes growing wider, "You will die by my sword." _

_Ichigo smiled again, this time bigger and darker than the last, "I'm surprised. I never thought you would start the fight with your sword already drawn. I'd figured I would have to force you to do so. Does this mean you've finally considered me an equal?"_

_Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed, "At the least, I've acknowledged that you have to be destroyed."_

_Another dark grin, "Fair enough." _

_And they both lunged, swords meeting fiercely, wind blowing into Orihime's wide eyes. the blue and red figments knocked together, blurring and molding from different forces. Orihime instantly called to her shield and it slid up, protecting her from the harsh fight. _

_"Kurosaki-kun…" _

**…**

**…**

_And he_

_Watched her_

_Giggle_

_Because_

_He loved to_

_See her _

_Happy_

**…**

**…**

Orihime slammed the door after her, frowning a bit as she thought it over. She couldn't believe what she had heard yesterday. Tamashi-kun wasn't…human. She had already known that, in some shape or form, but _now…_In fact, Kisuke didn't even know exactly _what_ he was, and he tried to explain it to them. Kurosaki-kun had watched with baited breath and narrowed, hard eyes. She was pretty sure she wanted to kill Tamashi. Pretty much Kouichi was a Mod-Soul, just like Kon. Just _made_. He was powered from someone else's energy and he was made and created for his master's purpose, only to serve when needed. These kinds of souls didn't have emotions or their own personality; they were made to act like humans. He couldn't bleed, he didn't have to breathe, he didn't have to blink or eat or make waste or _anything_. And she couldn't think all of it was true. She had seen the anger and desperation in his golden eyes and she knew that he wasn't just a puppet. He wanted to learn. He wished to be human. And Orihime wouldn't let him be pushed aside. Ichigo had been irate when she had explained her friendship with Kouichi, but she wasn't going to give in. She just wasn't that kind of person.

School was out and she was able to avoid Kurosaki-kun all day. He had tried to catch her in the halls and she had somehow danced out of his clutches. As much as she loved Ichigo, she knew a part of her had changed. She no longer listened to everyone's rules, she was her own person, she wasn't as exuberant, nor was she childish. She knew what the world was like, she had been through hell, and she wasn't going to let anyone stand in her way of what she believed in. She stared up at the orange sky, her wide eyes taking in everything they possibly could. Sometimes the world amazed her with its beauty.

"Oi."

She blinked and turned her head to the side, tightening her grip around her bag, which held her clips. But it was just Kouichi. Now that she knew his secret, she searched her eyes over him, as if waiting for him to turn into slime or some kind of disgusting monster. But he didn't. He just blinked over at her, frowning curiously. It seemed he was curious about everything. A thought occurred in her head and she suddenly beamed at him. He seemed taken aback, his frown deepening. She ignored the little voice in her head telling her she shouldn't be doing, Ichigo said this and that.

Grasping onto Kouichi's wrist, she dragged him from the green grass and further into town, where she would show him how to be human.

**…**

**…**

_And he _

_Watched as_

_Her eyelids fluttered_

_Wake up, Hime_

**…**

**…**

Now, Kouichi had done a lot of things in his short span of life.

He had tried chicken.

He had punched a guy in the face for robbing a mother.

He had gone to school.

He had used his powers on people.

He had irritated Kurosaki Ichigo.

He had spoken and flirted with girls.

He had laughed and snickered over little jokes.

He had found his own happiness, somehow.

And he had met Inoue Orihime.

That may have been his biggest mistake in his one month life, or it could've been when he had opened up to her, claiming how he hated to be left behind, how he hated the isolation of not being able to hear his heart beat or his lungs expand or his eyes shed tears. He had been so envious of the girl who could giggle and smile and cry and give off so much compassion it made him feel like he had also grown a soul. And he had gone home with a smile on his face one day. As soon as he had gotten to the hideout, the smile had vanished because his creator was sobbing, apologizing profusely and Ginjo, their leader was angry about something. Luckily, his skin didn't bruise, and if it did, it just merged back to the way it was. The punch had hurt, but he knew – for some unknown reason – he had deserved it. Never let anyone in, because if you do, you don't know what you might do for this person. He knew what love was, he had seen it movies, experienced it for his master, but he knew he didn't love Inoue, or at least, he wasn't in love with her. He felt a special bond with her, sure, because she knew what he was and probably what he was capable of, but she beamed at him and laughed with him and seemed happy around him. He felt comfortable around her, as if he could tell her _anything_.

Which was dangerous.

Suddenly, something was thrust into his face. Kouichi was an intelligent being. He had seen this somewhere, a couple enjoying it together or some of it melted on the floor. But he had never seen it this close up. The bottom was hard and appeared like waffles, something Yukio loved. The top was curly, swishing in between white and brown, as if it was made out of some kind of colored essence. It twinkled from the dampness of it, since it appeared to be melting for no apparent reason. How could anyone enjoy something like this?

But Orihime was staring up at him with those pretty, innocent eyes and she was licking her own with her tiny tongue, still thrusting the other out to him for him to take. He frowned again and grasped the end as she had done. She smiled again, tilting her head slightly to the side, her peculiar hair swishing with her movements. He also liked her hair. And he was sure many had said the same thing. It was long and shiny and looked soft to the touch. Her bangs framed her face naturally, to show she had truly grown up. In the pictures, he had seen her with barrettes holding back her bangs, but it now seemed she wore them on her sleeve, collar, her shoes, or the strap of her bag. Either way, they were always with her at all times.

"It's ice cream, Tamashi-kun."

"Ice…cream…?"

And then her head tilted even more, her mouth curled down slightly to frown curiously, "Haven't you had it before?"

He shook his head, the curly blonde ringlets brushing against his forehead, "No. I'm afraid I haven't."

As she devoured hers with much gusto, Kouichi continued to stare down at the ice cream with perplexed eyes. Hesitantly, he took a small bite and flinched when he felt how cold it was. Almost burning his tongue from the temperature. He had never tasted anything this cold. But then he tasted the sweetness. Rich in the flavor of chocolate and vanilla, it swirled on his tongue, tingling his taste buds and made his mouth feel like heaven, if only for a few seconds. His master had never let him have sugar, and he now knew why. It was addictive. Like a drug. And he wanted more. Taking another experimental lick, just to see if it was going to be as good as the last, he smiled wide, happiness flowing through him. The feelings made his stomach stir, he knew he shouldn't feel emotions, at all in fact, but right now, he couldn't care less. He continued to eat, almost as fast as Orihime, but she was done by time he was to the middle, crunching the cone into her mouth.

"_O-O-Ow_." She suddenly whined out, pressing the heel of her palm against her temple, cringing her eyes shut. Tamashi jumped. Could it be that she had tricked him? Put poison in this delicious treat and poisoned herself so he wouldn't be going out alone? As sweet as the gesture sounded, he wouldn't allow himself to be put down that easily. Orihime blinked when he abruptly stopped eating and smiled reassuringly, "You have a brain freeze too?"

He grimaced and stared at her with obvious suspicion and puzzlement, "Brain freeze? What're you talking about?"

She blinked, her long lashes swiftly brushing against her cheeks, "It's when you eat something cold too fast and your brains gets really cold." She explained, obviously feeling this weird disease. She pouted, "It's really a bother."

He stared down at his own treat, "When we do this again, I'll try to eat mine faster so I'll get brain freeze too." He promised.

He was surprised to see her blush faintly, "It isn't something you like. You're funny, Tamashi-kun."

He wasn't trying to be amusing at all, but he liked when she smiled. He grinned back, that trademark grin he had inhabited that was wide on his face and stretched his lips. It was nice. Orihime frowned down at his ice cream cone, "I can't believe you still have that."

"I'm not a glutton like you, Inoue-san." He teased as he paused to lick two fingers. Amazing how he could talk with her.

Her eyes bugged and she blushed hotly, "I am not! I am not!"

"Are too! Have you seen how much you can put away?"

Her frail arms buzzed around her, "Am not!"

"Are too!" His face was starting to hurt from laughing so much.

"Am not! Am not, Tamashi-kun!"

"Are…" The familiar reiatsu made him cut off from his sentence. It was powerful and all consuming. He felt his knees weaken and Orihime stumbled, panting harshly at the dark spiritual pressure. It couldn't be…Tamashi looked up, eyes searching for his leader. His master was with him – wherever Ginjo was – and she didn't seem happy, he could feel it. That urge in his chest screamed at him that he should follow his creator, defend her from anything and everything. But they were following someone. The last person he wanted to see at the moment. Kurosaki…, "Riruka-sama…"

"T-Tamashi-kun…What's going on? T-That's…! Kurosaki-kun!" She turned towards the direction of the tall, tall business building. Over fifty stories high and filled with many unaware humans. Orihime was running the next second.

"Inoue-san! Don't!" He tried to call to her, reaching out a desperate hand. He had finally gotten a friend and he would be damned if she got killed.

She turned towards him and tried to smile, "I'll be fine. Stay here, Tamashi-kun." She pushed past people, muttering apologies. As soon as she was in the middle of the crowd, suddenly, there was a blast of spiritual energy and something above her glowed emerald. Her eyes widened as she came to a screeching halt. Everyone else around her was oblivious as the sphere came hurtling towards the earth. A mother had wandered from her small child, who was directly under the attack. She didn't have time to think. Pushing herself the few feet, shoving people out of the way now, ignoring their protests. She slammed herself into the boy and the blast hit. She covered the child with her own body, clutching him tight as the vicious sphere dug into the earth, no doubt that the attack had been for her, or to get her attention. Either way, she wasn't going to let it go. Everyone around her paused, some murmuring for the police, others yelling out in panic. No one but Inoue had seen what had created the giant crater, but it was enough to send them into a frenzy.

"Nice lady…" The young child muttered up at her, beaming brightly at the woman. She smiled slightly and brushed down his messy, sandy hair. His mother was calling out to him in panic and Orihime was already pushing through the doors of the building. The workers inside were all dressed in expensive suits and obviously had important jobs. Half of them had paid no mind to the explosion outside, still passing around documents, speaking on the phone, stapling papers. One decided that they were going to stop the ginger haired girl, grasping a hold of her arm.

Luckily, she was able to worm her way from the worker and into the elevator. She pressed the top button instantly, panting now, her face heated. But she wouldn't lose.

Not this time.

**…**

**…**

_"Save us, Kurosaki-kun!"_

**…**

**…**

Ichigo had felt himself being followed. And he had broken from Mizuiro and Keigo to keep the double out of danger. They has asked questions for a few moments, Keigo complaining he had a girlfriend while Mizuiro just blinked owlishly before narrowing his eyes. He gave a firm nod to Ichigo and grabbed onto Keigo's back, yanking the oblivious, overdramatic teenager down the road.

Ichigo turned in the opposite direction of his home, slapping his feet on the ground, desperate to find a proper place to store his body. When he did – on the roof of Inoue's small apartment home, pushed into the tiny ditch where he could stay dry and unseen – he pressed his Combat Pass to his chest and grunted as the familiar spiritual pressure pounced, ready for any kind of battle. His hollow was growling in anticipation, for if Ichigo couldn't complete the job, he would. Ichigo listened intently, finding the threat had removed themselves after a few seconds of watching him. Ichigo was prepared to knock on Orihime's door, just to warn her to lock it for the night and keep her pins with her at all time – also to see her pretty face and see she was alright after their little spat earlier that week – and was dumbfounded when he saw she wasn't there. Her door was locked, but her reiatsu was nowhere for him to find. He could trace it, but that was still ways to go. Besides, Ichigo sucked at fucking following spiritual pressure. Sure, Ishida was the one who told him, but he knew he still fucking sucked at it.

_Orihime…_, he whispered to himself, feeling the heat pulse around his toes, _you better be fucking safe. _The next second, he was flash-stepping pole to pole, watching the sky darken. And he could feel the same person tailing after him. This wasn't going to be easy.

When he had finally made it to the city area, he was surprised to see it acting normal, for he had felt the darkened reiatsu somewhere in the crowd. His brown eyes searched through the group of people, all talking and chatting and speaking on their phones. He tilted his head when he heard a sharp whistle. Turning his head up, his eyes widened when he saw the blade aiming right towards him. Instantly, he yanked Zangestu from him slim, papery sheath and met the attack with a sloppy one of his own. Little sparks flew as the blades met strongly. Ichigo's eyes narrowed on the grinning face.

"So you finally show your face, Ginjo?"

"I should say the same thing, Kurosaki. Where have you been hiding?" He brought his giant sword down in one swing and Ichigo blocked it just in time, gnashing his teeth together at the strength. He was pushed from the pole, but was able to maintain his balance in mid-air. He wasn't surprised to see Ginjo had green flying from his feet and had no problem hovering as well.

_Shit_.

"Oi," Ginjo called casually as their swords met once again, "Where's your girlfriend, Kurosaki?"

"G-Girlfriend?" he repeated stupidly then scowled, "Leave Orihime alone." He shoved his blade against his, knocking the man backwards a couple of feet. People below were unaware of the battle raging over their heads. Ginjo landed on a telephone wire lithely, grinning now.

"Did I hit a nerve?" He taunted harshly. Ichigo didn't have time for his stupid banter. Averting his eyes to the innocent bystanders, he made a grunting noise in the back of his throat and glared back at Ginjo, who was staring back at him, picking a nail through his teeth. "Nani?"

Ichigo didn't reply. Crouching his legs slightly, he was able to blast himself from the air. Ginjo growled in aggravation and followed the Shinigami quickly. Ichigo was quicker than he had originally thought. The only way for him to catch him off guard was…

"Ginjo!" They both snapped their heads up when they reached the top of the cooperate building. Ichigo's eyes widened. She was a young girl with long magenta hair and matching wide eyes. She paused in mid-run and stared at Ichigo with obvious awe and surprise. "K-Kurosaki…Ichigo…" Ichigo didn't like hurting girls, whether they were good or evil – something him and Renji shared in common – but if she was sent to hurt him or his friends, there was nothing from stopping him from killing her.

"Do I know you?" The orange haired Shinigami asked, taking a step towards. He hadn't been paying attention to Ginjo, who was his main worry, but he was confused. The upset, depressed look in her eyes made him falter. Ginjo was oblivious as he lunged forward, laughing now. Ichigo's eyes widened, far too late to move from the attack.

**_"Santen Kesshun!" _**

All three pairs of eyes widened as the bright shield encased Ichigo. Ginjo growled in fury as his attack was deflected and he was pushed back a few steps, his boots digging into the earth. Ichigo raised his shocked eyes to see Orihime, her eyes narrowed onto Ginjo, her hair softly blowing in the wind, her mouth curled down in a grimace. She wasn't happy and for once, it wasn't directed at Ichigo.

"You little bitch!" Ginjo was obviously not happy. He lunged towards the girl and she glared back, eyelids lowering.

**_"Tsubaki!"_** She raised both pale hands and Ginjo gasped as the little red attacker tore through his leg, probably hitting a major vessel, causing blood to spit from the wound. The power was back to Inoue in less than a second as she took a step back from the scene. Ichigo's eyes widened as he stared at the girl. He had never seen her fight like _that_, much less with _that_ look in her eyes. She didn't look like the Orihime he had always protected.

Ginjo wasn't to be put back though. He gnashed his teeth together and raised his sword, fully prepared to wipe the little bitch from existence. But his blade met something other than flesh. Ichigo glowered at him from behind Zangestu and smirked cockily at him. "I believe I'm your opponent."

Riruka watched with wide eyes as her leader and Kurosaki Ichigo battled out, shouting curses and slamming their swords together with brute strength, the reiatsu clashing against her delicate skin, making the dust of the roof fly out from their feet. She turned her head and was surprised to see Orihime staring over at her with an innocently confused gaze. Just seconds ago she was glaring like she was ready to end the world and now she was tilted her head and blinking like a puppy. Riruka tensed. She had heard of Inoue Orihime. So many things about her; she knew how strong she was, how delicate she could be, how she was in love with Ichigo, and how beautiful she was.

"And what're you looking at?" The pink haired girl shouted over the clash of swords.

Orihime jerked in surprise then offered a nervous, pretty smile, "G-Gomennasai. I'm just not sure who you are…"

The girl averted her pink gaze and stared blankly at the ground, "It isn't important." Suddenly, both their eyes snapped up. Ginjo was aiming another attack, this time it had missed Ichigo out an inch and was now dashing towards the two. The green powers swept through the building, breaking through pipes and wires. Orihime didn't have enough time to react and Riruka called helplessly for Kouichi. He was getting closer. She could feel it…

"_Orihime_!" Ichigo shouted, starting towards the girl, but Ginjo raised his sword again and sliced open Ichigo's shoulder. He hissed, taking a swift jump back as he pressed a hand to the bloody wound, "_Fuck_. Damn you."

Orihime squeezed her eyes shut, knowing her powers would just break from this kind of overwhelming power. She was prepared…And then, nothing. The power vanished, as if being blocked by something or someone.

Suddenly, the voice drawled, "Oi. Ichigo. What is this? The third or fourth time I saved your ass?"

Ichigo blinked in shock, "S-Shinji?"

Orihime's eyes opened, "Shinji-kun?" She breathed.

He raised his eyes to her and…

"OI! HEY! GET OFF OF HER!" Ichigo shouted in obvious fury, completely forgetting of his gory shoulder and his opponent.

"_Inoue-chaaan_!" Shinji crushed the poor, confused girl to his chest, rubbing his cheek affectionately across the top of her soft hair. "I missed you so much, Inoue-chan! So beautiful! So great!" he rubbed her shoulder, moving down her arm, to her delicate wrist, brushed against her fingers, and squeezed her hip as his voice became a little more serious as he pulled her closer, "Inoue Orihime…my first love."

"WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT?" Ichigo growled, clenching his jaw as he tried to keep himself from attacking the asshole.

"Hai, hai…" The Vizard released the healer and pointed his sword directly at Ginjo, who seemed frozen in some sort of trance, "I remember you. Aren't you the one that goes around stealing from others?" Ginjo sputtered in response, "Well," Shinji grinned wide, "That's not very nice…" And then he lunged.

Ginjo glanced up.

Their eyes met.

If only for a second.

But Riruka knew it was time for a different approach.

There was a scuffle, a startled gasp.

Ichigo looked away from the fight.

A flash of pink.

Amber hair swishing.

Honey eyes fluttered closed.

And the body toppled over the edge.

"**_Orihime_**!"

**…**

**…**

_And he_

_Would_

_Say_

_I love you_

**…**

**…**

Ichigo was the first to react. He knew he would be. He didn't have enough time to think. Shoving the pink haired girl out of the way, he propelled himself down, pushing himself faster towards the unconscious Orihime. She looked peaceful and somehow beautiful as she fell limply down to earth. Her hair moving around her like a halo, her long lashes brushing against her cheeks, her pink mouth parted, her creamy skin standing out in the dark night.

His arms wrapped around her waist, gripping it tight, and pulled her lifeless body into his chest. She wasn't hurt, just unconscious, as if she were sleeping. Ichigo didn't have time to think about how that woman had done that in the first place. He could feel the hollow scratching at the edge, howling desperate to get out.

And this time…

…he wouldn't deny it its freedom.

He gave one last attempt to save Orihime as he moved his body behind hers. He felt the darkness swivel around him as he slammed into the concrete.

**…**

**…**

The psychotic laughter.

A twisted grin as the snickers left his chest and parted lips.

He tightened his grip around his Princess, growling approvingly and possessively when he felt her curves pressed into his hard muscles, her scent making him go crazy. Yep. He had been waiting for this moment.

Golden eyes flashed open.

**"Who's ready to die?" **

**…**

**…**

Riruka slowly made her descent down to the ruined ground below. She could feel the hot tears pulsing down her red cheeks. Had she killed her? No. She could still feel the reiatsu. That calming, beautiful spiritual pressure. There was no way she should've survived that fall though. When she had put Orihime under, she had whispered goodbye to the girl. So why wasn't she dead? It would've made everything much easier.

Now it would have to be messy. She pulled the jagged knife from her sleeve, unknowingly oblivious to the dark figure looming behind her. She walked closer to the girl, who, surprisingly was beginning to stir and deep down in a gigantic dip that could not have been done by herself alone. Riruka frowned with confusion as a cold shiver ran up her spine.

Orihime's eyes fluttered as the overwhelming, angry, and belligerent reiatsu fluttered through the air. She sat up so fast, she heard something pop in her back. This power…she had felt it before. Something she had hoped she would never feel again. Her eyes snapped wide when she saw the orange haired male behind the small woman. "Hey, watch out!" She shouted.

Riruka's frown deepened and she froze when she heard the maniacal laughter. She turned slowly, frightened to see what she had been put up against, and her eyes widened unnaturally, bugging out of her head when she saw the wide, mad grin and narrowed golden eyes staring into hers. She gasped and took a quick step back, dropping the knife to the ground.

"Y-You…!"

**"Are you the one who threw my Queen off the castle?" **

His voice. Oh, _God_.

"I-I…"

Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. The fast hand was like a blur of bronze skin. All she saw next was the wide grin, evil eyes glinting into hers, as the fingers clamped around her throat. She gasped for air, kicking her slim legs, grasping onto the hand that was taking away her life source. A wheezing sound broke from her pale lips and her eyes rolled back instantly, as she gagged, feeling the saliva roll down her quivering chin.

Orihime watched in horror as the…the…Ichigo slammed the woman over and over again into the building. The street was deserted now, people frightened. He choked the woman mercilessly, giggling joyfully the whole time. Orihime knew she only had seconds before he smashed her neck into pieces. She pulled herself up, ignoring the way her body ached. The crater was pretty deep and she would need to climb. No. No. No.

Riruka was already losing the battle for her life. She didn't think this would be the way she died, but she guessed she didn't know a lot of things. Her hands around the thick wrists slackened and her mouth fell open in a silent scream as her head tipped back. The evil laughter buzzed in and out of her ears as she felt herself drift…

**_"Ichigo! Stop it!"_**

Instantly, the hands drew away. Riruka landed in a wilted heap on the ground, her eyes bugged out as she gasped for needed breath, swallowing it in, feeling her throat ache, pounding with pain as her lungs burned harshly, begging for the liberation that she was hurrying to provide. She struggled to sit up, realizing she couldn't feel any part of her body, much less her heart, which was desperately trying to pump blood through her mangled form.

Orihime sat there for a few seconds, panting, her eyes wide and glazed as she stared at the tall, spiky haired Shinigami. His power calmed slowly but surely, not as overwhelming as before. She watched with large eyes as he slowly turned his head to face her, both eyebrows shot up in the air. Both of his pupils were a burning gold and half of his handsome face was covered by the mask. Within seconds, they were facing each other.

And then he grinned.

She gasped, flinching back when he suddenly popped in front of her, gripping her chin in between his index finger and thumb. She was forced to look into his eerie gaze. As much as she wanted to look away, she found she couldn't. It wasn't like Tamashi, who could just make you feel it. No. He wasn't making her do anything. She could feel her belly swirl and her legs quiver from the intensity of his gaze, akin to Ichigo's so much…

His grin widened, **"I didn't expect for us to meet like this, Queeny." **

She blinked at the nickname. She was used to princess, but Queen. A little far-fetched…

"Y-You're…talking to m-me…?" She whispered instead as he leaned closer, his nose bumping against hers. She knew she should've moved away, but she also knew he was violent, irrational, so sudden. The tiniest thing could probably set him off and she didn't want Ichigo waking up with her dead body in his hands just because she had blinked. She flinched when he moved his hand through her hair, somehow fascinated by the bright strands, but she didn't move away.

Good. She was smart.

He actually chuckled and gave her a sharp tug on her hair, **"Did you think I couldn't?" **

She sputtered for a few seconds, causing his smile to widen. She couldn't think when he was so _close_. "N-N-No! I just thought…I just…" She trailed off, her eyebrows wrinkling together as she tried to think of what she was exactly doing. Sitting here having a conversation with Ichigo's hollow after she had stopped him from almost killing a girl. But she didn't…care…? "A-Arigato." She whispered instead, keeping her eyes downcast.

He blinked at her and released her chin. And then he laughed. So sudden and filled with hilarity and surprise, she had jumped. He stood in one fluid motion, chortling the whole time, **"You're a piece of work, Queen." **He suddenly grabbed up her wrist, grinning when she didn't move. He pulled her up with his amazing strength and gripped her hip in the other hand. So innocent. So beautiful. So **_fucking_** corruptible he couldn't stand it. What he wouldn't do to see her lose control, see her flushed and heaving breasts as she was taken over and over again, screaming for her release. What he wouldn't give…

Unfortunately, his time with his plaything was up. As much as he would love to see the image that was being created in his head, he knew there were other responsibilities to take on. He pushed the girl away from him, probably too roughly. He honestly didn't care if she had her balance or not. And she didn't because she stumbled clumsily until she felt on her ass.

That was another thing he liked about her. Her ass. Round and nice.

Casually, he turned his eyes to the person racing towards him, wide sword raised. Familiarly, he raised his Zangestu, well, Kingy's Zangestu and allowed himself to push his power out of the stupid body. Ginjo seemed surprised. Good. That just made it even more exciting.

As their swords met fiercely, dark red and shining green smashed against the other, Ginjo's eyes widened when he saw the sleek, disturbing mask on the grinning face, "You're…You're…!"

The beast beamed madly, **"I'll take you on." **

**…**

**…**

_Could he_

_Really _

_Get to_

_Her _

_In time?_

**…**

**…**

**Long, long chapter. Took forever. Anyway, I hoped you like it. Please put in your two cents. Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**…**

**…**

_Didn't you_

_Hear me_

_Calling for you?_

**…**

**…**

Tamashi had no sense of direction. By himself, he meant. Without the navigation power in his head, he would've probably been hopelessly lost. His mind rooted through the ways of working a problem, like a robot, and made him find out the answer and get where he needed to be. Tamashi dug his feet into the ground and paused, wishing he could pant to show fatigue or feel the ache in his legs from running so far. He felt neither, thanks to his stupid body. Almost like a gigai. And he didn't sweat, because his body never needed to be cooled off. It was amazing he still had taste-buds, even when he didn't need to eat and it was a hassle to let go of waste. Frowning, he surveyed the street, slightly surprised to see it dark and empty. No one, even humans who couldn't see the ghost and bright attacks delivered, had scampered off with their tails between their legs. Tamashi took a quick glance of everything around him, making sure no one was watching him, and then slipped behind the building, where cars were parked and something else that he hadn't been prepared for, which was a first for his tiny world.

"Inoue-san!" Surprisingly, she was the first person he saw. He could feel his gut squeezing into him, shouting at him to find his maker, but his eyes locked with the honey orbs, seeing the fear and uncertainty in them while she huddled behind her golden dome. He ducked under a jaggedly morphed telephone pole that almost touched the ground, the light flickering on and off dimly, and made it to the woman. She was crouched down too, her eyebrows merged downward, obviously immensely frightened, her hands shaking. Tamashi placed a hand on her shoulder, just to see if she was real and well. Suddenly, she shouted out and slammed her curvy body into his, her shield shattering into pieces as the green attack shattered through it. For the first time, Tamashi allowed his eyes to leave Orihime and look at what was in front of him.

Shock wasn't enough to justify what he felt. But…

His gaze zeroed in on the hovering two men, smashing swords together. His body shook, as well as Inoue's, as their reiatsus crashed into their forms, the overwhelming powers making it difficult to breathe. He didn't want to admit that Ichigo's was the worst. It was dark and heavy and unbearable as it stung their skin. And then he noticed the mask. His eyes widened, bugging out of his handsome face. _Shit_. They had hoped, since Shinji had taught Kurosaki to tame the wild beast, that they wouldn't have to deal with the hollow, but Tamashi had studied the past of the hollow's fights. Whenever it came out, there was no losing. Only blood and maniacal laughter. How could his leader possibly think he could go up against something so beastly? This wasn't good. Not at all. He had to find his master, his creator and take her fragile body away from here before she was also hurt. He looked down at Orihime, who was still sprawled over his chest, as if to protect him with her own body. And she was. Every time an attack from either two went wrong, she shouted out to her powers to protect them both from the strong aftershocks.

"C'mon!" Tamashi suddenly shouted in her ear. She snapped her eyes opened, shocked, as he grabbed up her small hand and yanked her away from the rubble. It would be bad traffic tomorrow with all these deep craters. She stumbled to her feet with Tamashi, tripping over jagged rocks and scuffing her brown, school shoes. She didn't know exactly Tamashi-kun was headed, but she wanted to keep an eye on the fight, wanted to defend Ichigo, if possible, though he seemed to be holding his own. Hollow or not, but they had _both_ saved her before, him and Ichigo. She depended on both of them. "We have to get out of here! We have to save Riruka-sama!"

"B-But…! I-I have to—"

Both their eyes snapped wide as dark, crimson light whipped towards them. Orihime shrieked in surprise and Kouichi was forced to release her hand. They hopped in opposite directions, eyes large as the attack left another giant dip in the concrete. Ginjo was on the ground, grunting as he tried to lift his beaten body up. Orihime pulled her wide eyes to the man, who had dared to do something so dangerous.

The hollow grimaced, his gold eyes narrowing, **"I don't like you."** He pointed a finger at the panting blond, who was trying to get his wobbly legs to work. **"And since I'm not bottled up anymore…" **The same disgusting grin spread across his face. He swept back his sword and the leaking power made Orihime cringe away, holding her arms up to her face to stop the dirt and heat from flowing into her eyes. The hollow was suddenly hurling towards them with lightning speed, laughter ringing in the night air. Orihime's gaze widened when she saw his eyes locked firmly on the blonde. Without thinking, she moved swiftly and spread her arms wide, defending who she now called her friend. The one, who she wanted to call Kurosaki-kun, paused almost instantly, glowering down at her. His grip around his sword tightened as he stared into the eyes of the normally gentle healer. She stared back with determination, eyes narrowed. Then he grinned, once again, **"You protect him? From me, Princess?"**

She faltered, eyes wide and hesitant as she dropped her arms at her sides, nibbling on her bottom lip, "I-I…he's m-my friend…Hollow-kun…"

His eyes narrowed and she flickered her gaze as Ginjo finally made a move, yelling out in fury. Ichigo's body tensed and he tightened his grasp around his sword once again. Orihime was faster, **_"Santen Kesshun!"_** Ginjo grimaced, his sword smashing against the golden shield. His eyes shot to the woman and he clenched his teeth in anger. "I won't allow you to hurt him." She managed to ground out, meeting his harsh look with one of her own.

The hollow was pleased, but also confused. He knew how afraid she was of him, but he also knew of her desired feelings she held against Ichigo. And he loved to toy with those emotions. But sometimes he couldn't stand it. He didn't like when she glanced at him, pained, grimacing in fright and worry. He was protective of her, even more so than King, and he knew he would kill anyone who dared to hurt her, and despised it even more when men would stop and look down at her body – while Ichigo just glared at the idiots, the hollow paced and roared, daring the King to release him to kill the fucking bastard. He wouldn't admit to himself – because hollows didn't kiss, they didn't fall in love. They _fucked _and they grabbed their mates with sheer force, complete dominance, digging their hands into supple flesh. But Orihime, his Queen, wasn't as durable as others, and as much as he wanted his fantasies to come true, he would rather leave the King to make _love_ to her while he fucked her beautiful brains out. And he was sure he would get that chance someday. He was suddenly broken from his thoughts when he felt the heat of another attack.

He actually rolled his eyes at the weak attempt. It may've been feeble to him, but it was enough to take Inoue out. He leapt down, sweeping an arm around her curvy waist to flash-step out of the way. They ended up a few feet away. She gasped when she realized what he had done and he allowed her to stumble from his grip, once again falling on _that ass_. She blinked up at him with utter astonishment while he stared back. Tch. He hated having a heart. While he was in this body, he felt sympathy, he felt bad about certain things – no, not about anything with killings. He felt guilty when he hurt her, with her being so fragile, her ivory skin making her easy to bruise – and he despised those feelings. But he was violent. This was his nature. He craved to _fuck_ her, he craved to _hurt_ her, he craved to see her face twist up in _pleasure_ and _pain_ as tears coursed down her face. He craved seeing blood against her milky skin, drinking it from her flesh, running his hands down her curvy side, allowing the bones to break and shatter and tears and moans and thrust, thrust, _thrust_—

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" Her timid voice made him snap his head towards her. She gasped lightly and took a quick step back. She was truly smart. She knew she shouldn't trust him and knew when he had that dangerous spark in his eyes. She cradled a hand against her chest, her knees slightly pressed together, her eyes shimmering faintly, as if she were going to cry. And it would be wise if she didn't. He would probably end up hitting her.

**"Don't mistake me."** The vibrating voice of Ichigo made her take another step back, **"I'm not the King. I'd kill you without a second thought and slaughter this whole fucking town. Don't think I'm different from any other hollow." **

She blinked. "B-But…you are…"

This time, he blinked. What the _fuck_? Maybe she did need to be hit a couple times, just to knock some sense into her…, **"And what the fuck do you mean?" **He voiced his thoughts, growling them out at her.

She licked her lips, almost nervously, and averted her eyes down to the ground, "You're Kurosaki-kun," Before he could protest once again, she said quickly, "Well, n-not completely…But you're a part of him a-and he's apart you…and I care for b-both of you…" He was flabbergasted to see a beautiful blush spread across his cheeks. And though it wasn't the time, he was intrigued. Staring down at her _pretty_ face, those _pretty_ lips…**_Fuck_**. How did King _stand_ it?

He moved a few steps closer to her until he was looming over the curvy woman. She was surprised at his forwardness as he leaned down close to her face, his nose once again touching hers, his lips inches away, his eyes deadly and heated. **"How rash. I'm surprised, Queen. Why don't you prove it?" **

The blush grew, "P-P-Prove it?"

**"You heard me," **his grin pulled at his mouth, **"Prove how much you care. Prove to me how much you care, Inoue." **

She started at her name, eyes staring up at him with shock, and as much as he loved to admit it, lust. It was clouding her vision, taking over her stomach, blurring her brain. But it wasn't Ichigo. Wasn't Kurosaki-kun…As he leaned down, his gaze even fiery than before, a wicked grin on his face, she looked away, to the ground to be exact, and took another quick step back.

"I-I don't have to prove anything. I'm just thankful. You've protected me a lot…" Her voice held a hint of defiance, something that made her look even sexier than before. She looked back up at him, her eyes flashing, "I owe you. Arigato."

He continued to stare down at her as she continued.

"And I want you to know," she looked up at him with a slight desperation in her eyes, crunching her fists together, "that'll stay by your side!"

His golden gaze widened.

"I'll stay. I won't leave. I won't back down when I'm afraid. Because…Because I don't want you to be alone, Hollow-kun. I don't want you to be alone anymore!" He was surprised at the ferocity in her voice, the determination. "I won't let you or Kurosaki-kun down…I swear…"

He found himself sputtering, staring down at her almost angrily, not allowing his stupid human heart to give up his ulterior motive. **"You don't know what the hell you're talking about. You don't know what I've done or who I've killed."**

She looked back at the ground, a strand of thick, burnt orange hair falling over her slim shoulder, "B-But…But most of those killings were me, ne?"

He blinked once again. This girl…_No_. This _fucking_ woman was driving him up the wall. His heart accelerated and he could feel his skin crawl from the unfamiliar emotions. How could she do this with just simple words? She was truly going to bring him to his knees.

Sighing to himself, agitated he hadn't gotten an angry reaction out of her, nor a taste, he shoved a hand against her shoulder. She squeaked as she fell clumsily to the ground, her legs splaying open slightly, giving him a view of her light, pink underwear. Fixing her skirt self-consciously, she was able to gather her bearings just in time to see Shinji levitate over them calmly, eyes heavy lidded, a slight frown on his face.

"So you've brought yourself out?" The blonde pointed his sword at the hollow, who grinned at the new challenge, "I'm going to need you to get away from Inoue-chan."

**_"_****And who are you to take what is mine?" **There was a hint of mocking in his voice, but his eyes shimmered with possessiveness. He obviously wasn't going to let her go. And Orihime didn't understand why. He raised his sword and pointed it directly at the male, who crooked his eyebrow in response, **"I've never liked you. You taught that fucking imbecile to suppress me. Tch. Like that would work."**

Shinji's eyes narrowed, "Well, fuck you too, Ichigo."

The hollow gnashed his teeth together, **"I'm not fucking Ichigo. Don't compare to that fucker." **

No one had noticed that Orihime had slipped away, her frantic eyes searching for Tamashi. Kurosaki-kun hadn't killed him, hopefully. She was glad she had gotten that confession off her chest. She had only hoped Ichigo had heard that, wherever he was inside of him. She saw Ginjo lying on the ground, face-down and breathing heavily. She carefully maneuvered her way around him and continued on her way. She was shocked at what she found. Tamashi was _crying_. She thought he couldn't. Of course, she knew he had emotions, but other than that…? Why? She leaned a bit closer, moving her hair out of her face, as she peered down warily. She saw he had something clutched to his chest, something with dark rosy hair.

Without further ado, she thrust her powers out and it encircled the girl. Orihime wouldn't allow her to die, not like this. Not by Ichigo's hand. She wouldn't think the substitute would forgive himself. Tamashi's eyes snapped open and focused on her. The tear tracks on his handsome face saddened her. She gave him a nervous, pretty smile and went back to work. Tamashi slowly eased his creator down, staring down at her in wonder. The bruises around her pale neck evened into her skin tone and her eyelids fluttered slightly, long dark eyelashes brushing against fair cheeks.

Tamashi leaned forward, grimacing, "T-Thank you, Inoue-san."

She looked up at him and gave him another smile, "Only a few more—_Agh_!" She cried out when a strong hand clenched around her frail ankle. Tamashi's gaze snatched to the girl, the pupils dilating when he saw who had grasped onto the young woman.

"Ginjo! Don't!" The glass dome shattered loudly and Riruka cried out stridently at the noise, clutching her head, gripping her ears. Orihime kicked her leg and shouted at him.

"I-I don't want to hurt you! But let go, Ginjo-san!"

"HA! San? You put a fucking _hole_ in my _leg_! We've left friendship a _long_ time ago, Princess." He grinned wide, his eyes glinting up at her.

"Ginjo-sama! Please, stop it!"

"_Shut the fuck up, Kouichi_!" The master screamed back, causing the blonde to flinch, "Either you're with us, or you're not!" That quieted him down and Orihime could see he was fighting with himself, grimacing, as if he were in pain. He looked back down at his creator and caressed her pale cheek.

Ginjo tightened his grip around her ankle and she whimpered at the pain. The bone was on the verge of breaking. She knew if she brought up her shield, he would just slam through it and she was too close to him to use her attacks without getting hurt in the process.

_"Ichigo!"_

She felt the pulsing reiatsu rushing towards them, the psychotic laughter, and caught a glimpse of orange hair. Shinji was on the man the next second and casually pinned him down with a dull expression, placing his sword in the mask. Orihime, everyone, watched in shock as the mask fell away, cracking under the blade. Orihime almost let out a sigh of relief as the boy blinked, appearing honestly confused, the golden and black fading from his eyes, his mouth in an inquiring frown.

With a sudden burst of power, she kicked her foot right in Ginjo's mouth, causing him to howl in pain, "You little bitch!" His hand found his sword, swinging it towards her blindly as he clutched at his new wound.

Orihime panicked, **_"Santen Kesshun!" _**But as soon as the sword swiveled down and slammed into her shield, the glass-like dome shattered and fell to the ground weakly. She panted, eyes wide as he raised his sword again. But she wasn't going down. Even if she was beyond exhausted and her ears were ringing, she wouldn't allow herself to fall, **_"Koten Zanshun!" _**She screamed out, thrusting her last burst of energy. The fairy seemed eager, pulsing forward and scratched into Ginjo's side, causing him to wail once again, blood pouring from the new wound. He fell down to his knees.

"Ginjo!" Riruka cried, witnessing the whole predicament. She felt the burst of fury and threw her hand back, slapping Orihime right across her cheek. Orihime made a grunted feminine sound as she fell.

Tamashi wrapped his arms around Riruka-sama to restrain her, staring down at the vulnerable teenager. Orihime was holding her warm cheek, her eyes glimmering as they met his.

_"Orihime!" _

Her name was being called a lot today. She blinked, her vision blurry. She had truly used up all her energy today. How many times had she defended someone, healed them, ran, and shouted and screamed with sadness and tears? She was surprised at how the weariness rained down on her body.

Before she knew it, she was falling limply into the darkness.

**…**

**…**

Everything had gone black for Ichigo. He had no idea how he had gotten off the roof or why Shinji was on top of him, or how the entire street was destroyed, how Ginjo had gotten so bloody, and why Orihime had collapsed right before his eyes. Slapping her was truly unacceptable and touching her was even worst. Ichigo couldn't contain his fury. Not now. Not ever. His shoulder was bleeding heavily, the thick liquid sliding down his fingers.

But he did remember catching Orihime. He remembered allowing himself to slam against the concrete, breaking through the dirt and pipes. And he remembered the burning pain in his back before everything crashed down into him. He had been weak enough to allow his hollow to roam. He hadn't realized how close to the surface he was, how close he was to Orihime. And he had forgotten how possessive – even more than Ichigo – and protective he was of the girl, even if it was a little violent and hateful. His hollow didn't love, he didn't like, and he had only hoped Inoue wasn't hurt in any way from his hands.

But she had fallen. And he wasn't going allow anything to happen to her. His eyes snapped down to the fallen girl and he was up the next second. He had forgotten Shinji'd been standing over him, as if to hold him down. The blonde shouted out in surprise and teetered when the Shinigami launched himself from under his foot. As if that would keep that guy down. Shinji righted himself and ran a hand through his straight hair. Luckily, he had gotten there in time. Who knows what kind of damage that guy would've made?

_"Orihime!" _

Ichigo flew towards them, his reiatsu billowing behind him. Riruka's eyes widened with fright. They flickered down to meet Ginjo's eyes. He nodded again and Tamashi tensed. Shit. No. They were…retreating? Riruka wasted no time, spreading out her thin arms.

"_Don't_!" Tamashi shouted, but she shoved him away with a cold glare. He stumbled back and landed next to Orihime. Shit. No. No. No.

"Grab Ginjo." She ordered and he had no choice but to listen. Looping his strong arm over his neck, he hoisted his leader up, feeling the blood seep into his school clothes. Ginjo leaned against his heavily as the golden aura leaked around them. There was another flash of pink, rosy and tainting. Riruka shouted out the power and almost instantly, thousands of teddy bears and stuffed animals circled around the area.

Ichigo halted, frowning now, his eyebrows scrunched together violently. What the hell…?

And again, if you had blinked your eye, you would've missed it. The toys puffed up, growing to different shapes and sizes until Ichigo was staring at hundreds of hollows. They all roared and growled and eyes flashed dangerously. He gasped, taking a quick step back as some stomped their feet and others eyes searched for spiritual pressure, which was leaking from Shinji, Ichigo, and Orihime, who was still on the ground, eyes shut, oblivious to what was happening around. Truly a damsel in distress, Tamashi realized.

"Go!" Ginjo shouted and summoned the green power from his feet, sending them ricocheting through the night air. Riruka threw Orihime one more glance before she followed them, disappearing into the dark.

"Hey! You bastards!" Ichigo shouted angrily. They were gone now. He set out a foot to follow them, but suddenly a fist was sailing towards him. He growled out in frustration and dodged out of the way the last second.

"Focus, baka!" Shinji shouted as he sliced straight through one and another sailed his limb at the blonde. Ichigo gnashed his teeth together, jumping over the hollow, his sword cutting into the stomach, the blood gushing and the body evaporated quickly.

"**Perfect**!" One suddenly cried. Ichigo's heated gaze snapped to the monster. It was reaching straight towards Orihime and Ichigo found himself slicing off the limb the next second. _No one_ was touching her. He was going to protect her, no matter what. He felt the other hollows become captivated by the unconscious girl. Four more lunged towards them, and before Ichigo could release his Bankai, there was a sudden yell.

_"Get down, Kurosaki!" _

He listened to the familiar voice, throwing his body over Orihime's. He tried to ignore the way she breathed against his neck, or her legs tangled with his, and her breasts pressed against him. He grabbed onto her head, feeling the auburn, silky locks slip through his fingers, and clutched her tight as she exhaled against his skin, murmuring his name. There was a blinding blue light, dozens of arrows at a time sailing through the air, slamming into numerous hollows, all of them evaporating immediately. When the noise and roaring subsided, Ichigo looked up hesitantly to see Ishida. He was standing in front of him with a frown on his pale face and Ichigo's limp body over his shoulder.

He threw the lifeless form to the ground, "I'd went over Inoue-san's house to see if she wanted to visit Urahara-san's with me, but she wasn't there. Instead I find your body and something on the news about a false bomb in town. Such a panic. And here I am finding you acting like a child, allowing the enemy to escape."

Ichigo was up the next second, his eyes narrowing dangerously, "Didn't they pass you on the way here? And why the hell would Orihime want to go anywhere with you?"

A vein pulsed in the Quincy's head, "Is that anyway to thank someone who just saved your life?"

"Oh, you mean with your bug spray?"

"_Bug spray_? It's better than you going around flying your sword everywhere! I just rescued Inoue-san! And what the hell were you doing besides making things worst?"

"Oh, shut up, you fucking idiot! I didn't see you when we were being attacked!"

"I was busy!"

"Busy doing _what_?"

The black haired male held up a bag of groceries, "I was _shopping_! I didn't have any milk at home!"

"W-What the…! That doesn't make any sense, you dumb, four-eyed bastard!"

Suddenly, someone pulled Ichigo's ear harshly, yanking him from the Quincy's face. Ichigo growled unhappily, cupping the slight injury. Shinji stared up at them boringly with dark eyes, grimacing, "You two are truly idiots. Inoue-chan is currently on the ground and unconscious and you didn't even notice when I took advantage of her short skirt." He said in monotone. Ishida sputtered uselessly while fury pounded into the Shinigami.

Without worrying over the consequences, his fist slammed right into Shinji's nose. The Vizard reeled back and cried out in pain, clutching his nose. Blood seeped through his narrow fingers and dripped to the ground. Ishida's eyes widened. "I-I-I was…_kidding_!" The blonde blubbered, whimpering as he held his gory nose. Ichigo carefully slid back into his body and stretched out his muscles.

"I don't think you should kid about something like that, ne?" Uryu advised flippantly as he watched Ichigo move around the bleeding male to gather Orihime in his arms, holding her tightly in his arms, but cradling her gently. The tenderness in his eyes made Ishida irritated. How could the idiot change around so fast?

"How exactly did she faint like that? She was fine after school." Uryu said with a grunt.

Ichigo shrugged, "I-I had changed into the hollow. I had no control so I don't really know. I could hear her somewhere, deep down inside, and she was saying…," he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to recall exactly what she said.

_"I won't let you or Kurosaki-kun down…I swear…"_

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and stared down at the girl, a slight frown on his face. Then he continued to walk, calling shortly over his shoulder, "Tell Mr. Hat-And-Clogs to get down here and fix up this mess. He'll figure something out," He shifted Orihime's weight in his arms, "I'm taking her home. Ja Ne."

There watched him walk away, the amber hair swishing from his arms.

Shinji continued to cup his bleeding nose, "He's so whipped."

Ishida sighed, sliding his eyes closed, "Tell me about it."

**…**

**…**

_I'm sorry_

_I let _

_You _

_Go_

**…**

**…**

_"Ichigo." The deep voice broke him from his obnoxious thoughts and he looked over his shoulder to see his friend Sado. He was tall, towering over the orange haired teenager. He leaned back and stared up at him, crooking both brows when the chocolate eyes looked back at him. _

_"Hey, Chad. What's going on?" _

_"Have you seen Inoue? I've been looking for her." It was after school. Orihime had told the teacher she would stay after school for the festival preparations. Ichigo, being as protective as he is of her, vowed to wait for her, which she had responded with "Eeh? K-Kurosaki-kun, you don't have to do that!" but he had already made up his mind. He wouldn't admit to noticing, but he had. She was a pretty girl and he had acknowledged her curves. The dip between her breasts – which were growing bigger every day – and hips was becoming harder ignore. She wasn't getting any smaller any time soon and he was tired of the leering gazes boys were throwing at her. He was kind of agitated at her obliviousness and he had to defend her at any chance. _

_He blinked up at his friend and frowned curiously. Usually she would be on the school stairs, and even if she wasn't she would be in their homeroom, finishing up the details for the festival. Ichigo felt the ice run down his back, urging him to stand and do something. With his fourteen year old body, he stood and started towards the school, "Stay here, Chad." He called over his shoulder and the giant obeyed, frowning worriedly. Ichigo continued his way into school, scowling now. Orihime would have come to him instantly. Where the hell had she gone? As he moved up the stairs, he paused when he heard the murmuring voices._

_"C'mon, Inoue-chan~" _

_"P-Please let me go…" _

_"Why? So you can get to Kurosaki? Stop playing around!" _

_"Let me go!" _

_"Hold her still!" _

_"Please! S-Stop it!" _

_"Shut her up!" _

**_"Kurosaki-kun!" _**

_Startled eyes switched back to see said boy. His eyes were dark, locked on the four boys surrounding his friend. She was on the ground, cowering against the wall, her wide eyes begging for them to stop. The brown haired boy, probably the leader, was holding her arm tight, with bruising force and tugging her toward his chest. The others had grabbed her shirt, one holding her hair, the other gripping her foot, the last leaning in as if he were going to kiss her. _

_Ichigo couldn't hold in his fury. _

_He lunged forward, taking down the first, his fist instantly striking him in the face. The boy groaned in pain, reaching up his hand to clutch at his nose, broken now. The others watched in shock as Kurosaki continued to pound his fists into the body, growling, eyes tight, gnashing his teeth together. Instantly, the others let go of the Orihime, who was watching with wide, fearful eyes. The boys tackled Ichigo to the ground, two of the teens holding down his arms, shoving him against the wall hard, and the last threw his fist into his stomach. Immediately, the young Ichigo hunched over, gasping in pain, thrashing their grips as another blow was flung into his belly. _

_"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cried, moving forward, as if to help him. She gripped the puncher's arm, to hold him back weakly, tears pouring from her eyes. He threw the girl off without a glance and sympathy. She teetered back, falling harshly onto the linoleum floor. "Stop it…" She whispered as they beat her friend to the floor, "Stop it!" _

**…**

_Sado had come._

_He had rescued them._

_And…Ichigo…_

_He didn't want the doctor. He just limped away, bloody and bruised. His mouth was dripping with the crimson liquid, his fists were black and blue, his ribs were probably broken, and his cheek was red. He moved down the street, carrying his bag, ignoring the rush of adrenalin and ache of his spine. He would sleep it off._

_"Kurosaki-kun!" he started at his name, turning his head slightly to see a flash of auburn hair. He continued to walk. "K-K-Kurosaki-kun! Please, let me – Agh!" She had fallen. But that was typical Inoue. She always fell and shrugged it off. She was up the next second, shouting again, "Kurosaki-kun! You need a hospital—"_

_"I promise." _

_She froze as he turned his heavy eyes to hers, looking from under his thick eyelashes, heady and burning. _

_"I promise to protect you," he grunted out as her eyes filled with tears, "so you won't be scared anymore." And he continued to walk, ignoring her shocked eyes, shaking form._

_"Kurosaki-kun!"_

**…**

**…**

_So don't_

_Cry_

_Anymore_

**…**

**…**

Ow.

What was that?

Ow. Ow. _O-O-Ow_…

Whatever it was, it was heavy and it _hurt_.

Oh. Hehe. Her head. She fisted a hand into a cloth and brought her small hand up to knead her forehead, groaning unhappily at the sharp pain in her temple. Her eyelids fluttered, thick eyelashes revealing a glimmering brown-honey gaze, as saccharine as the finest sweets and wide like the sea, deep and vast. Her fine eyebrows scrunched as she tried to find her bearings, her gaze darting all over the room. Her hands tightened in the blankets.

_T-This is…_

Suddenly, it all rushed back to her. She sat up in one, fluid quick motion and gasped. She remembered. Where was he? Where was _he_? And he had been injured. And the hollow and her promise…And…! Oh, Kami! "_Ichigo_!"

"Yeah?"

She squealed loudly and flailed, almost falling out of bed before she righted herself, keeping a tight clutch on the sheets around her. Her eyes darted to the door, where the substitute was standing casually, arms crossed over his chest, eyebrows knitted, a slight scowl, and heavy lock of orange falling over his dark, intense eyes. Her mouth parted, eyes blinking.

"I-Ichigo-kun…"

His eyebrows tightened over his first name, "You're weird. You've called me Kurosaki all this time and you decide now to switch to my real name?"

She blinked again and her mouth opened even wider, "Kwah! I-I…I didn't think it was appr- appropriate, Kurosaki-kun! B-But I'll s-stop if you want me to!" She waved her hands in front of her until they were blurring white. Ichigo crossed the room and gripped her frail wrist in his big hand.

"Don't worry about it. I like when you call me that." And that lopsided, handsome smile.

Her eyes widened, "Y-You do?"

"Yeah. It makes me feel special. Like I'm closer to you." And it did. For years, he had waited for her to murmur his first name, if just once. He liked saying her name, it made him feel closer to her somehow, much more than just Inoue.

She smiled prettily, "I'm glad."

"Yeah," he sighed out. He knelt next to her bed, squeezing her wrist before trailing his fingers up to touch her hand. It was soft and small in his, making his stomach tightened. So fragile. Like he could snap it if he were careful. He hadn't realized – or not thought of it in a while – that she was very breakable, he could lose her at any moment if he wasn't careful, in more ways than one. The thoughts made him grimace and Orihime watched him curiously, still wondering how exactly she had gotten into her bed.

"Kuro – Ichigo-kun, what happened? It's still really blurry." She whispered. The sun was just beggning to rise and her eyes widened once again, "Oh! K-Ichigo-kun, did you stay here all night?"

She knew the answer to that question as he darted his heavy lidded eyes up to hers. She quieted as he opened his mouth, "How do you feel?"

She tested her body, wiggling the fingers of her free hand, stretching out her legs with a small frown then she beamed at him happily, "I feel great."

"Good," he grunted, "I told the big guy to heal you."

She tilted her head to the side, "Hachigen-san? You went to him?"

"Yeah, before I brought you home."

"Oh…" She trailed off and frowned. Ichigo watched as she suddenly snatched her wrist away and made a small panicked sound. He grimaced and went to ask what was wrong before she suddenly yelled out and hurried from the room. Ichigo was frozen for a few seconds before he swiftly followed her, thinking she had to puke or rush to school or…whatever the hell she thought she was doing. He caught the doorframe tightly in his hand to catch himself from falling. And his eyes widened when he saw her.

"Tadaima!" she shouted happily at her brother's memorial. Ichigo felt his face and posture softened as she stared fondly at the picture, "Onii-chan!" She turned back to face Ichigo and tilted her head, "Ichigo-kun, wasn't your shoulder hurt?"

He took a glance down at it and shrugged, "I didn't want them to heal it, but Hiyori practically took off my head. I could tell she was worried, if only a little. So I let the big guy do it."

"Ah," she nodded and smiled, "Hai!" Her face slowly fell in front of Ichigo's eyes and she shifted, as if she were uncomfortable, "Ano…Ichigo-kun…I-I'm sorry if I made you worry…" She looked hesitantly into his eyes.

He sighed out and scratched across the back of his head, "I always worry about you, Orihime. You're just so…" He trailed off, slowly allowing his eyes to swarm down her curvy body. She was fragile. She was breakable. She was…_strong_. But there were things she shouldn't see, things she shouldn't know of, things that he didn't want her to experience; the pain and suffering that went through people, depression, heart-ache…He wouldn't allow any of those things to happen to her, if he could help it.

She blinked, "Is because I'm fat?"

He sputtered, his thoughts shattered, "W-What? Orihime, you're _NOT_ fat!"

To his shock and mortification, she poked her breast and pouted, "But these are _sooo_ big, Ichigo-kun! And they just keep growing and growing and _gro_—"

He placed his hands on her shoulder, ignoring his burning ears, "You're _not_ fat, Orihime! You're just…just…I don't know, but you're not fat, _okay_?"

She blinked again, "H-Hai~"

Returning to the earlier atmosphere, he stared down at her intensely, "Oi. Orihime." She looked up at him again, "Gomen."

She blinked owlishly, "F-For what?"

"I know you don't like when I'm like…that. When I'm the hollow and I don't know if he hurt you—"

"No!" She said, surprisingly loud then quieted almost instantly, "I mean…he didn't hurt me. He protected me a lot…"

"Did he say anything to you?" Ichigo questioned hastily. He would love to go into his inner world and kill the abnormally quiet trash. When she didn't reply and darted her eyes to the ground, he grimaced, "Orihime…"

"I promised him," she whispered back, "I promised I would stay, ne?"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"I promised I wouldn't leave. I'll become stronger," her voice was becoming thicker. "I'll protect Ichigo-kun and Hollow-kun. So…so you don't have to be scared anymore!"

There was a beat of silence.

Movement.

Flashing brown eyes.

"Eep!"

And she was suddenly in his strong arms. He held her close, resting his chin on her head, patting down the locks flowing down her back. She tensed against him and then relaxed, clutching her tiny hands in his blue shirt. He pulled her tighter to his chest, inhaling her sweet scent.

And Ichigo knew…

…Neither of them was going to school today.

**..**

**…**

_Why can't_

_I breathe_

_Without_

_You?_

**…**

**…**

**Hope you liked it. Please review, I want to know your thoughts. **


	14. Chapter 14

**…**

**…**

_And she_

_Allows him_

_To take_

_What he wants_

**…**

**…**

She stayed in bed, twisting and turning in her sheets. Ichigo had left a while ago, claiming he wanted to speak with Urahara-san and pick up food for her house, which wasn't even stocked with red bean paste. She had protested, flailing her limbs wildly, telling him not to. He'd grinned and patted her head softly before heading towards the door, ignoring her cries of complaint. She changed into comfortable clothes, suitable for the beginning of springy March. She had almost forgotten, but she latched onto her door and locked it without a second thought. Another condition to Ichigo's rules.

#1: No rushing into battle. Wait for him or protect herself until he got there. No exceptions.

#2: Keep front door and windows locked. No exceptions.

#3: No putting yourself before others. _Major_ no-no in Ichigo-kun's book. No exceptions.

#4: Ichigo-kun is to walk her home every day from school. No exceptions.

#5: Don't stay out after dark. Not unless Sado-kun, Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun, or Ichigo-kun is with her. No exceptions.

And she would follow the rules, because Inoue was a girl like. That she listened to her elders and abided the regulations of the world. Ichigo wasn't as fond of them, but Orihime liked order. She liked everything like it was and hated to break any rule. She pushed back her heavy hair, making a soft noise of unhappiness. She wanted Ichigo-kun to come back. Suddenly, something popped into her head. What if he was hurt? Or something worst? Hungry? Her stomach growled in compliance. Hesitantly, she turned her head towards the door, sensing no spiritual pressure or presence of anyone.

But she always felt that one presence. That person who would never leave her behind. She turned her head back towards the room, crawling childishly to the shrine in her home. She stared at the picture and wiped a delicate finger over his high cheekbone.

_Nii-chan…_

And of course she had forgiven him. For everything. She tried to smile, and found it easier than the last, each time easier when facing him. She looked up at him with those big, hazel pools and smiled wider, "Nii-chan…I haven't spoken with you in a while. I'm sorry I'm so busy all the time."

The familiar, warming presence grew around her and she knew, somewhere, somehow, he was listening. And that was good enough, "Don't worry though! I'm fine. I-Ichigo-kun protects me," there was a sharp taste in the pressure, causing her to gasp a bit with the hint of jealously, "Oh, Nii-chan, don't worry! He isn't distracting me. I've told you before, ne? He is very, very dear to me. But he could never replace you," the pressure calmed and blanketed her, "And besides," she grinned happily, beautifully, "You'll always be the number one man in my life…"

_Because I have no other choice…_

She glanced down at the floor and stared at her small hands. Ichigo didn't love her anyway. There was no way he could. Sure, he had saved her, he had hugged her, he had patted down her hair, and laughed at her jokes. But it wasn't love. It was _affection_. She had been his friend for as long as she could remember and she knew she had fallen in love with him the first time she saw him. She loved his unexpected, lopsided smirks and his amber, deep, intense eyes, and his strong back, and powerful arms and shoulders, and deep voice, and cute scowls. She loved everything about him. Too bad she wasn't like the others. The ones with small hips and regular breasts and colored skin, dark, normal hair, and narrowed, seductive eyes. She was the complete opposite. Her breasts practically outweighed the rest of her body, making her shape awkward with slim arms and skinny legs and wide, buggy eyes.

_Or maybe it was just her…_

Suddenly, there was the click of the lock and the front door slid open. She could smell the food before she saw him. But she was happy. He was back, at least for now. She stood automatically and raced towards him, "Ichigo-kun!" Without warning, her arms wrapped around his mid-section and squeezed tightly.

Ichigo, surprised at the act, frowned down at her. He hadn't been gone that long, had he? Well, getaboshi could talk for hours and hours without an end, not to mention Yuruichi thought it was hot enough to walk around naked, which no one seemed fazed by except Ichigo, who blushed and sputtered and yelled at them all. He had probably lost track of time as he explained the whole story to Kisuke and the shopkeeper asked if he wanted to contact the Soul Society. He just wanted to warn them, just in case. Ichigo didn't want to bring Rukia into it, much less Renji, that monkey. But he couldn't deny how much he missed them, the way she Rukia's stupid drawings looked and Renji's nonchalant and fiery moods. He even missed Byakuya's somber face, Toshiro's yelling, and Mastumoto's, Kami forbid, offending cleavage and lewd sayings. He returned his attention to the girl, who had pulled back and stared up at him expectantly.

"Okaerinasai!" She chirped happily. Ichigo felt the back of his ears burn. Welcome home, huh? So she called this his home? And he could actually see this as his home. See her twirling around the main room, giggling and beaming and singing. He would return home, hold her tight, and the small, redheaded toddler would skip out and—

He looked back into her honey, wide, moist eyes, framed with long, thick eyelashes.

_Fuck_.

She seemed oblivious to his inner battle, "D-Did you bring something to eat, Ichigo-kun? What did Urahara-san say? Is Yuruichi-san feeling better? You didn't get hurt, did you? What took you so long?" Suddenly, her eyes snapped wide, filling with fear, "Oh no! Did the little blue men get you? Did they tie you down and leave you for the aliens, Ichigo-kun? Are you okay?"

"W-What?" His mind was still boggled from the flashes of the future, "No." He placed a hand on both her shoulders, squeezing the frail bones tenderly, "No. Orihime, I'm fine. Everything's fine. And I brought—" There was a flash of gold and Ichigo flinched back when a tiny hand suddenly flicked across his nose. "OW! WHAT THE…!" It didn't hurt as much as it could, but it stung sharply and he wanted to know the culprit.

The glowing, miniature sphere formed into a little fairy. Orihime's eyes widened. A familiar fairy, with strong wings and spiky hair and the fiery temper she knew and loved, "Tsubaki-kun~!" She sung happily, ignoring the way Ichigo glared at her friend.

"What the HELL are you doing?" The orange haired growled, glowering at the small bastard.

"Don't go laying your hands all over her! I've let it go on for too long! All you do is touch her now! Don't you know the definition of PERSONAL SPACE?" The fairy roared loudly, way too loud for his minuscule stature and it shook both the teens' eardrums.

"Ano…" Orihime reached out to rub his tiny spiky head soothingly with her index finger, "Tsubaki-kun, Ichigo-kun is m-my friend…"

"He's too touchy! Stand up for yourself, woman! And stop STARING AT ME LIKE _THAT_!"

Orihime blinked and tilted her head harmlessly, "Like what?"

The tiny thing flailed, "With those BIG eyes and that INNOCENT look! It won't work on me!"

She gasped dramatically, obviously thinking she was conniving and impure, "G-Gomennasai! I'll try to shrink my eyes, Tsubaki-kun, ne?"

"HEY!" Ichigo growled, jabbing a finger at the fairy, "Don't go ordering her around!"

The little man gnashed his tiny teeth, "Like you're the one to talk! Giving her all those damned rules! Who the hell are you to order her around either?"

Ichigo bristled, "I do NOT order Orihime around!"

_"Stop using her name so familiarly!" _

"Shut the hell up, you tiny insect!"

"Tsubaki-kuuun~!" Orihime whined unhappily, "D-Don't argue with Ichigo-kun. He isn't good with expressing his happiness with new people…"

"ORANGE HAIRED BEAST!"

"DAMNED FLY!"

"P-Please stop arguing…"

Tsubaki landed one more kick in between his eyebrows, causing the teenager to protest. "Stay away from her, you weird haired punk!" And then he disappeared with a flash of light into her barrettes, which were clipped against her jean shorts. She hovered her hands over Ichigo's, which were attached to his forehead. _Holy shit,_ that fairy was strong. But he _was_ Orihime's only attack weapon. He had to be. And it was loud. And annoying. And over protective. And stupid…

**_"Remind you of anyone, King?" _**Ichigo was surprised. The creep hadn't talked for two days now. And he couldn't help but admit it was better for the hollow to be in his head than out here with Orihime, if he could say…he owed him one. He had protected Orihime and nearly killed Ginjo.

"U-Um…Ichigo-kun? Tsubaki-kun doesn't mean it, I swear! He's just really nervous around strangers." She giggled nervously. "A-Are you alright?"

He looked back down at her and tried to wipe the menacing scowl off his face, "I'm fine. Damn pest. Is he always like that?"

She nodded hesitantly, looking a tad bit anxious, "S-Sometimes he's nice though. He even ate red bean paste with me…and then kind of…uh, yelled at me. But it was fun~!" She smiled again.

Ichigo scoffed. How could she _stand_ that guy? He was like a little aggressive Kon that could _fly_. Ichigo shook away the thoughts as she popped around him unhappily, even drooling a bit when she saw the food, "Ichigo-kuuun…_fooood_…"

He smiled slightly as she followed him to the kitchen, "Yeah, yeah. C'mon." He gripped her small wrist gently, glancing down at her pins to make sure they didn't burst with another runt. They glowed faintly, almost angrily, and then subsided. Ichigo pulled her into the kitchen and unpacked the box of donuts first, setting it on the counter. She squealed happily and beamed. What he would give to see that look everyday…

She didn't dare dig in, watching curiously to see what he would pull out next. Chinese take-out, hot and steaming. Groceries and Orihime felt guilty that he had gone to more than one place for her. She also blushed, taking notice how small her kitchen was and how close he could get if he just turned. Next, he pulled out eggs, bread, marshmallows, ice cream, a bag of fruit, soy sauce, and rice.

She gripped the ice cream in her hands and smiled at him again, "Did you buy any ketchup?"

His eyebrows merged, "Why would I do that?"

She blushed, remembering her inquiring eating habits, "U-Um…well, ice cream taste g-good with ketchup." He blinked down at her as the blush ran over her cheeks and down to her neck, "B-But it's okay if y-you don't want to eat it with me, Ichigo-kun!"

Again, he surprised her, "We'll eat it after the Chinese."

"R-Really?" Even Tatsuki-chan wouldn't eat with her.

"And after we finish this work," he held up the blue folders, the material softly shining in the light. She blinked this time in confusion, "I saw Tatsuki this morning. She yelled at me a lot, but she gave me this. I think she knew where I was going." He shrugged.

Again, Orihime blushed hotly and flailed her thin arms, "KYAH! She knows! Oh! I'm in so much trouble tomorrow, Ichi-kuuun~!" She buzzed out of the room, completely unaware she had used his childhood name, and also oblivious to that Ichigo had turned as bright as his hair and grinned like a seven-year-old.

**…**

**…**

_If you_

_Would_

_Just hold_

_Onto my_

_Memories_

**…**

**…**

"Mwah~! Ichigo-kun, you didn't finish your ice cream…"

The male grunted from behind the open book, which was sprawled across his face, covering it from her wide gaze, "I don't want it anymore. You can finish it."

"It's because you didn't put enough ketchup on it." She replied, picking up his bowl of icy treats. She decided to leave it for later, putting one bowl in the fridge and the empty one in the sink. The coffee was done and the donuts were still fresh. Ichigo had sat up when she had left the room and she stuck out the steaming mug. The Shinigami took it, feeling the heat burn into his palms. He sipped hesitantly. Nothing was wrong with it; actually the dark brown essence was _really_ good. Orihime cupped her own in her small hands, making it very, very big and she appeared adorable. Of course, the word adorable would never come out of Ichigo's scowling mouth, but he thought it, watching her.

She stared down at the worksheet, which held the twenty algebra problems she would have to complete, "Mou…School is hard…"

"We only have a year left, Hime." He placed a hand on her head and rubbed it soothingly, "And after that year…," She watched as his eyes glazed over, staring deeply into hers, under heavy eyes lashes and orange locks cascading over his forehead, bronze skin and strong jaw, "I don't know what I'm going to do."

She blinked, pausing on taking another bite of her donut, "Y-You mean with college applications?"

No. "Yeah." He grunted, leaning away from her before he did something stupid to her, which would include her grasping onto his shirt, hands deep in her soft hair, moaning softly under his…_Fuck_. He knew he should've said goodbye as soon as she had woken up. He knew he couldn't last this long, not when she was so close, not when everything smelled like her; like rain and vanilla and berries. His hands were itching to touch her, just once more, just to lean in and inhale and feel and—

He suddenly stood and Orihime jumped at the movement, her eyes widening slightly, "I-Ichigo-kun?"

He felt his ears burn sharply and hoped his face wasn't as red as he thought it was. He gave an indifferent look, glancing over her head, making sure he kept his eyes away from hers. "I-I should probably get going. It's late." He slipped his shoes on and took one more sip of the coffee.

"Ano…Ichigo-kun?" She called before he could leave.

"Y-Yeah?" When she didn't say anything, he turned towards her.

W-What the…_When did she get so _close?

Her warmth radiated like the sun and her breath, heated and fast, was brushing against his skin. And her tiny hand was gripping his shirt tightly, as if to hold him there. The world suddenly shifted for Ichigo, finally going on the right course for once. Hell, he wouldn't even be surprised if the buildings in his inner world turned correctly. The air instantly changed, frightening Ichigo, making his skin tingle and his muscles to clench.

The look in her _eyes_. The wide, moist, hazel-honey eyes that made him gulp and squirm. So big on her pretty face, shirt tight against her luscious curves, perfect pale skin, not even a scratch or blemish, precious, small bones, and bright, long, heavy hair. He found his gaze locking with hers. Swallowing heavily, he told himself to look away, but his body refused to submit. Slowly, dangerously, his eyes narrowed down at her as his heart pounded, thick and strong, his tongue dragging heatedly over his bottom lip. Surprisingly, he saw her eyes follow the steady movement, a hot blush pulsing across her face.

"I-I…" She had almost forgotten what she'd thought to offer. She was going to ask him to stay. Just a little longer. So she wouldn't be any lonelier than she already felt. But then he was looking at her. With those _eyes_. The eyes that she had only seen once or twice. Narrowed, long lashes electrifying his chocolate gaze, which was even more intense when his eyelids were heavy, staring at her heatedly, but almost lazily. She wanted to look away, she begged her body to stop responding, to not look at him like that…to not…give in when she needed to let go.

"_Hime_…" he whispered, in a low, _low_, hard voice that made her eyes widen and her lips to part. Something dark, hot and shaking was scorching between them, threatening to devour each of the bright haired teens. She didn't see it coming. She could only watch as he got closer and closer, penetrating her with his gaze, deep and blazing and unbearable.

He knew he shouldn't do this. He knew he shouldn't think of her this way. He knew that he might get slapped, and rejected, and then get beat up by Tatsuki the next day and not be able to speak with Orihime again without her running and screaming. But he didn't care. At least, not at the moment. Not when he had spent this much time with her. Not when there was no one to stop or interrupt them. Nothing existed at the moment but Orihime and her _damn eyes_.

_Don'tdoitdon'tdoitdon'tdoit…_

He licked his lips once more, "Fuck it."

"I-I-Ichigo, what're y-you—"

And then, Kurosaki Ichigo, warrior, savior, the hothead leaned down and kissed Inoue Orihime, the healer, the beauty, _his_.

**…**

**…**

_Hot _

_And_

_Panting_

**…**

**…**

_"Kurosaki-kun?" _

_"O-Oi, Inoue." _

_Silence. _

_"How'd you find me?" _

_She smiled brightly, blinding him, "I had a feeling." _

_The wind blew sharply, reminding them that it was early. The sun was just rising. The red and orange leaves fell around them heavily, encircling them in their own world with just Hime and Ichi. Orihime stared up at him, at his strong back, at his orange, heavy hair. She had seen what had happened. Hanza Nukui had taken it too far. She had seen Masaki's face before, so beautiful and gentle, but never like that. She was only able to get a glimpse of Ichigo's memories, for only a second, but it was enough to see how much it pained him. _

_And she knew she would find him here. _

_No telling how long he had sat here._

_"She forgives you." _

_He didn't reply, but turned to look at her with those intense eyes. His eyebrows were merged downward and he had a slight frown on his face. She wished he wouldn't look like that. She wished she could smooth over whatever wounds he had. Fix everything. _

_Surprisingly, she felt the unforgiving tears, "D-Don't be sad, Kurosaki-kun…" She whispered, wiping away the track on her cheek._

_Ichigo's eyes widened, "W-Why're you crying?" _

_"Because you're sad." _

_"I'm not. I'm…" _

_"Sad." She supplied, whimpering softly under her breath. _

_No response. He turned his face back towards the grave and traced his hand across the letters. Kurosaki Masaki. Ichigo felt his lips upturn, remembering how he reminded her. How he told her not to worry about him or the family. They were fine. Everything was fine. The flowers next to his feet proved that his family had been here recently. _

_"We should go," returning to his scowling, indifferent face, "Inoue."_

_"Kurosaki-kun," he felt the familiar, small hand on his shoulder and he turned his head slightly to see the tears coursing down her face, her quivering lips, her red nose, her heated cheeks, begging him, please, "Don't be afraid. Please." _

_His eyes went wide before they softened onto her. She gasped in mouthfuls of breath and tightened her hand on his shoulder. He turned back to the grave, he could feel her, pulsing up above, telling him it was _okay_. Okay to let it go. Just for now. _

_Slowly, he bent his head down, slid his eyes shut, and heavily lowered himself to one knee, allowing the first tear to drip down his cheek. Orihime stepped back as the sun washed over him, his Kaa-san allowed him into her warmth, her light. _

_"It's okay, Kurosaki-kun. I'm here." _

_And that was enough._

**…**

**…**

_Let's make_

_Memories_

**…**

**…**

She should've slapped him.

She should've said no.

She should've screamed under his lips.

But he body wouldn't let her. His lips. They were what she always dreamt them to be. Soft yet rough with hers, hard and insisting, not allowing her to escape, just to be consumed. They were hot and scorching into her dainty world. Her first kiss. She had expected it to be sweet and tender, but this wasn't it. His kiss felt like he had kept it bottled up forever, as if he had already convinced himself he was going to do this. As if he was frustrated and his lips took their times branding to hers.

His kiss was enough to make her whimper. A noise she hadn't ever made. It sounded wanton, yet defenseless. And it did. Since it opened her mouth for him. Her hands caught into his shirt, to hold up her weak knees as her toes curled uncontrollably and her lips burned under his. He took the opportunity of tracing her lips with the tip of his tongue and she gasped, her eyes flying open to meet his heavy-lidded gaze, filled with lust and want and…_ohdon'tlookatmelikethat,Kurosaki-kun—_

His tongue delved into her mouth the next second, pulling his lips back from hers so he could suck her sweet, wet tongue into his mouth, groaning his appreciation from her taste. Her eyelids fluttered shut, her face flashing red. He pushed his abruptly heavy hand up into her hair, the hair he loved so fucking much, and let the silky strands press through his fingers and tangle in his palm. His other hand clutched her jaw tight and pulled it down, opening her mouth wide. He wouldn't take no for an answer.

She couldn't breathe. Not when he was so close and his scent was driving her mad. And his hands on her…How many times had she dreamed of this? How many times had she woken up breathless from his kisses? Too many times, but she hadn't ever imagined it like this. Never thought he would wind her up so tight…

She was squirming under his mouth and he wanted her to be still so he could take what he wanted. Give her what he was sure – at the moment – she wanted. He tightened his hand around her soft, feminine jaw, tilting her head slightly to the side, the soft tresses falling through his fingers, no tangles or problems, just silk, like velvet. He pushed his tongue deeper, growling deep in his throat. He wanted _more_. He wanted _more_ of _her_. He wanted her taste on his tongue, he wanted her scent wound into his brain, he wanted _everything_, he wanted _her_. And he couldn't believe how long it had taken for him to realize this. Shyly, she brushed her tongue against his, widening her mouth a bit, whimpering again when he pulled her jaw again, opening her mouth even wider until it started to hurt. He fisted her locks, yanking her closer, almost roughly, growling still, demanding from her. She couldn't help but admit – embarrassingly – that she was turned on. That she wanted _more_.

But she needed to _breathe_.

When she tried to break away for much needed air, he bit sharply into her bottom lip, tugging it then released as she gasped at the slight pain and pleasure, and he sucked her tongue into his mouth, her flashed open eyes meeting his once again. She couldn't take it. He was winding her up too tight. He was…_he was_…He smoothed his lips over where he had bit her, sucking the bottom, full lip into his mouth heatedly. She sighed, almost a moan and pressed herself eagerly against him. She couldn't stop herself.

When Ichigo decided she appeared as if she were going to combust from no oxygen, he released her, sucking in the galloons of air too. She gasped as he panted, eyes locking.

Suddenly, she started to flail, "KWAH~!" Her cheeks looked like they were going to catch on fire. Her heart thudded loudly as her hands buzzed around her, "W-What was that?"

And reality snapped back to him. Almost as red as her, he took a couple steps back, glanced at her angrily glowing hairpins, and sputtered, "I-I don't know!"

"Y-You…!"

"Don't look at me like that then!" he retorted. She blinked, her flailing slowing, her face confused, "Don't look at me like that. With those…_eyes_…" His expression turned dazed, looking down at her soft, bruised lips, "Dammit. You bruise easily." He glanced down at the ground, burying his twitching hands into his pockets. Too risky. And then he looked back up at her with a crooked brow. She gasped and leaned away, as if waiting for him to attack, "Don't blame me," his voice almost sounded like he was complaining, "If you look at me like that again there's no telling what I'll do."

And then the door closed after him.

And she was alone.

She slowly reached up a hand and touched her tingling lips.

And she thanked the Kamis that she had ice-cream to mull this all over. Surprisingly, her eyes started to sting as her knees finally gave out. She slowly sank down to the ground, the tears overlapping. And ketchup. She would need lots and lots of ketchup…

**…**

**…**

_And you_

_Told me_

_Don't change_

**…**

**…**

**Hope you liked it. Though, things are rocky with Orihime and Ichigo now. –Swoon- Ichigo's kiss. What I wouldn't give to be Orihime…Review for me. I want to know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**...**

**…**

_Don't touch_

_What isn't_

_Yours _

**…**

**…**

Sleep. Sleep. Sleep.

Please, just _sleep_.

Orihime fluttered her honey eyes open, grimacing unhappily. She sat up and glanced over at the clock, her long hair moving softly with her movements. The numbers flashed to 3:13. She sighed, rubbing a hand across her right eye. There was no way she was getting any sleep tonight. Hesitantly, she dragged her fingers down to touch her lips gently. They still tingled with warmth and Orihime dared to poke her tongue out and swipe it against the flesh. Oh. It still tasted like him. It still had that taste of Kurosaki-kun. Shuddering, she threw the blankets off of her and pushed herself from the bed, hurrying back to the kitchen. The ice cream would help.

As she pulled open the fridge, she frowned again, eyebrows merging when she heard the noise outside. She paused, placing the sweet treat on the counter before she tilted her head to the side to listen to the peculiar noise. She started towards the front door and opened it. Though, she was going against Ichigo's rule and this might be dangerous, but she wanted to help. She stepped down the stairs, creeping slowly and allowing the warm air to breeze across her bare skin. She tightened her hands into fists when she heard the soft noise once more, closer to the trash bin by the edge of the building. Hesitantly, she took a deep breath and then shoved the two trash cans out of her way. She gasped at what she saw and hopped back.

"K-K-K…" She stammered, a blush growing in her cheeks as she tried to remain upright, "KAWAIIII~!" She bent down slowly, so to not scare it. It wasn't usual to see stray animals in these parts. She watched as the big brown eyes stared up at her, blinking and shivering the rain from earlier. It had probably been in the scraps searching for food. The dog was small, probably only a couple months old, and filthy. But that didn't hide its cuteness. The moist eyes and bushy fir and pointed ears that crooked slightly on the end, and brown nose, and little paws. Orihime watched as it whimpered, obviously hungry, upset that she had disturbed its hunting and barked shrilly. "Ah!" She cried as the noise echoed down the alleyway and through the apartment homes. "Shhh!" She grabbed up the dirty, matted puppy and jogged up the stairs, ignoring its energetic wiggling in her arms. Instantly, she closed the door behind her by slamming her back against the wood, gasping with adrenalin.

Why did she do that?

She lowered her eyes, staring down at the animal. She knew why. She was lonely. So very lonely. Ichigo had left. He had left her there. Why? He had fled like she had a disease and she didn't look forward to tomorrow. How bad would she blush? Would she be able to look in his eyes? Would she even be able to speak to him? She sucked in air and winced.

"You stink." She murmured, broken from her depressing thoughts to carry the puppy to the restroom. It whimpered and flailed when she placed it in the white bath and dirt stained the bottom. She continued to allow the water to fill the tub, grabbing up her vanilla shampoo to scrub it into the matted fur. After a while, the whining calmed and the animal began to relax under her gentle fingers. Afterwards, he started to lean into her touch, panting happily, the pink tongue bobbing. She washed the bubbles from the fur and was surprised at the color. She thought that the dog was at least dark brown, but it was a bright white with tan. She couldn't identify the breed, probably a mix, but absolutely adorable. She took her old comb and smoothed down his wet fur, taking a half an hour to get all the tangles out. She was surprised he was calm, sitting in her lap as she towel-dried him, wiping into his ears, clearing his eyes, wringing out his little body. He was a little underweight, but other than that, just fine. She scooped him up after letting out the dirty water and carried him to the kitchen. Two pairs of innocent, wide eyes stared into the bright rectangle.

"Hmmm…" She hummed, making one of his cute ears to twitch, "Oh, I know!" She picked up the small plastic bowl of red bean paste. Instantly, the dog's tail started wagging happily and she giggled, placing him on the ground with the food. He dug in happily while she put in a few chunks of pork. She had to refill the bowl a couple times and feed him water. She watched him contentedly, eyes staying on him. She could take care of him, definitely, probably hide him from her neighbors, but keep him fed and clean and happy.

"You need a name…" She whispered, thinking, "I-I know! Pedro-chan!" She had named her fish that one time, when Sora had bought her one from the fair. She had been so happy then, but the fish ended up dying just weeks later and she'd been so depressed, thinking she was a murderer. That was the last pet she had and always vowed it would be. But she wouldn't hurt Pedro.

Just like she wouldn't hurt Kurosaki-kun…That kiss…She touched her lips again, feeling the familiar tingle. Oh, Kami. She stood and started towards her bedroom only to hear Pedro following behind her with a wolfy grin and bright eyes. He looked better already. She smiled encouragingly and climbed into her bed. He whimpered, bending his legs, preparing to launch his tiny body from t the ground. After a few failed attempts, she picked him up gently and tucked him in the blankets. He happily cuddled with her. Since he was a puppy, it was easier for him to trust her. And she was happy. She could use someone. Even if it was an animal.

She fell asleep with Pedro on her chest and Kurosaki on her mind.

**…**

**…**

_The tears stick to her cheeks_

_If only she had a tissue…_

_…and love_

**…**

**…**

"Pedro-chan," She paused, frowning now, "This is the third day I missed school." And it was. She couldn't blame it on the dog. She could only blame herself. And Ichigo hadn't come to visit. Was he as embarrassed as she was? Or did he really regret it? He left like he did…Orihime paused on the sidewalk, her long, tan skirt with purple flowers moving with the wind. Her lilac shirt that reached her elbows was fitting and her russet boots kept her feet warm. It was pretty cold for the ending of February. She had been planning to go to school on the third day, but she couldn't summon the courage, and instead, ate waffles and soy sauce all day. She was pathetic. She glanced down at the dog, who seemed very happy, barking and jumping playfully, "Oi, Pedro! You've gotten big!" She started to think twice about the dog food and red bean paste mixed together. His stomach was starting to plump up and he seemed healthier with his shiny, untangled coat and high, bent ears and beaming eyes and pink tongue. So adorable. True, he was stout, but he looked healthy. She watched as he sniffed at the grass and then diverted her gaze out to the lake. The lake where she had first met Ichigo, the time when she had fallen in love with him. A lot of memories were stored here. She blinked, surprised when she felt a hot tear coursing down her cheek. She lifted a hand to wipe it away, but someone beat her to it.

The masculine fingers brushed away the droplet and she turned, her eyes widening when she saw the familiar golden eyes. He stared down at her with a quiet gaze, not shocked, not upset, not happy. She blinked again, her long lashes brushing against heated cheeks. How long had it been since she had seen him? A strong breeze made their hair move softly, hers swishing from her slender back, his coaxing across his forehead.

"T-Tamashi-kun…" She whispered.

His eyes darted down and his mouth fell open, "K-K-K…" He stuttered, "KAWAIII!" He gushed. He bent down to rub the animal's pale head, grinning happily as it yapped and licked at his skin, "He's so cute!" So he had a soft spot for cute things. Something they had in common. Orihime offered a small smile as his eyes darted back up to her, "You haven't been at school for a while."

Her gaze widened and she jerked away as he stood again, towering over her, "Y-You've been at school?" She should've known since he was dressed in the school uniform and carrying his bag. But that meant Ichigo hadn't killed him yet, or he hadn't been at school either. Still…she was in big trouble when she went back.

"I thought I said I didn't like when you cried, Inoue-san." He whispered, brushing his hands against her cheeks again, wiping away the tears, smiling gently at her. That just made a sob break through her throat and tears pour from her eyes. Somehow, they ended up on the hill together, a few yards from the shining river. Kouichi held the dog in his hands, rubbing his nose against its, laughing and giggling, waiting for Orihime to say what she had to say. She stared out into the water, gasping slightly, wiping under her eyes before she turned to address him.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

He was taken by surprise. He turned to look over at her to see the somber expression on her face, her soft eyes and pink face and small frown. He blinked this time, grimacing slightly as he thought it over, "On the outside."

"And the inside?"

"You're damaged." He replied simply. Her frown deepened before he continued, "But I think you can be pretty," He slanted her with a questioning, hazy gaze, "if you wanted to." More tears poured from her eyes like rivers, "Tell me what happened."

"I-I don't know how to be enough. I don't…" she gasped in a sharp breath. "I don't know how to be enough for him." So this was about Kurosaki, he realized. He didn't realize how much pain this girl was in. And though, just a few days ago, he had left her for dead, she allowed him to sit close to her, she opened her heart, and cried beside him without hesitation. He had truly been granted her friendship and heart. He couldn't stop the heat from spreading in his abdomen. This was bad. "I don't want my heart t-to be broken, Tamashi-kun…"

He moved closer to her, "I don't want you to be hurt either, Inoue-chan."

She fluttered her wet eyes open and stared at him, her pink mouth parted. "I love Ichigo-kun."

He smiled brightly, handsomely, comfortingly, "I know."

"B-But…" Her face fell as well did his. "He doesn't love me."

He nodded, upset. He knew Ichigo cared for her deeply, he wasn't sure if he was in love with Inoue though. Kouichi wasn't even sure if the Shinigami knew what love was. He turned back to the crying woman, wanting to comfort her in any way. "I feel something…"

She blinked, wet tears falling from the action, "W-Wha…?"

"My chest hurts." He rubbed a hand across where his heart should be and his confused frown deepened.

"G-Gomennasai!" She chirped worriedly, "I-I didn't mean to make you feel bad for me! I-I'll cheer up!" She smiled, almost convincing him. She even managed to laugh a bit, "See? See? I'm fine, Tamashi-kun." He gripped her wrist, stopping her. She blinked warily at averted her eyes up to him, "I…I can change."

"I don't want you to. And if Kurosaki-san is too much of an idiot to notice you then you should move on. You should find someone else. So that you can…be happy." And he wanted her to be. He knew he didn't have a lot of time to live. There was nothing out in the world for him. But he wanted everything for her. Everything. _Anything_.

"I can't love anyone like Kurosaki-kun." She whispered, wiping her hands against her wide eyes. "G-Gomennasai, Tamashi-kun."

"Don't apologize for your emotions, Inoue-san. I don't know a lot about romance and all that gooey stuff. I wish I could understand what you're going through." He patted Pedro's head, rubbing through the soft fur, grinning down at it. "But…since I'm just a puppet for my creator, there isn't much I can do for you. In fact, Ginjo-sama wants me to get out of school. He's taking his anger out on everyone because he's pretty banged up." He turned his face back to her and smiled gently, "Sorry. You probably don't want to hear my problems."

"N-No! That's not it at all. I'm just worrying if you should even be seeing m-me. And I feel bad for hogging all your a-attention. And I know I'm not the only one with problems." She truly was selfish. The more she wanted Ichigo, the more greedy she got. The more time she spent with him, the worst she felt. Like she was hogging him to herself. Like she was smothering him. She had wanted him for so long. She wanted his warmth, his laughs, his handsome smirks, his intense eyes, his strong arms, his protective, dominant demeanor, and his cute scowls. And especially his hair. It reminded it so much of her. But maybe – since it was obvious he didn't care for her the way she did, the way he confused her with his heated kisses and left like the house was on fire – it was time to _leave him_ _alone_, go to college, move, find someone else.

Tamashi had returned his attention to Pedro, frowning, and in his own thoughts as he played with the dog's paws. He was surprised when he heard the strident sob and turned to see her heavy tears. He gripped her small shoulder, "Inoue—"

"I-I can't do it. I'm n-not strong enough! I-I can't let him go! I can't let it go…" She whimpered. She snatched her arm away from him and he hurried to tie Pedro to a small stone. She stumbled and managed to grip a tree, crunching her nails into the hard bark. She gasped for breath, her lips parted in a silent sob, her eyes squeezed shut, tears escaping her eyelashes. Her back faced away from him, her shoulders hunched into her. His eyes narrowed. He didn't like this. He didn't like the pain on her face. He didn't like how she cried over this idiot, wept over her emotions that he would never come to understand. She was as bright as the sun. So the sun should never be allowed to cry; it should warm the earth and create life.

With hard strength, he gripped her forearms and yanked her around to stare him in the eye. She was surprised; her eyes wide, tears leaking, but no longer crying. Her mouth remained parted, lips damp. She panted slightly, her shoulders stiff. "Stop it." he murmured to her, "Stop crying. What exactly happened between the two of you?"

There was a long pause before she sputtered out, "H-H-He _kissed_ me…"

Kissed her? He hadn't experienced anything like that. He knew it involved saliva swapping and lips mashed and panting and lust and love. But he didn't find it interesting. It sounded like a way to transmit diseases. But he knew it must've meant something to Inoue. And it meant something to humans, so he would take it into consideration. He stared down at her as she glanced at the ground, her hands making little, tight fists around her heated face. "Well, isn't that good?" He smiled softly down at her, but frowned when her gaze lowered, more tears.

"H-He left after. And I didn't know what to do…I-I-I was taken by surprise. B-But he doesn't like me that way. I know he doesn't. I'm not like Kuchiki-san. I'm not like the other girls…"

"Kurosaki-kun may be an idiot, but he knows right from wrong. He wouldn't just kiss you out of the blue without any feeling behind it, yeah?"

She blinked, "I-I…"

"So talk to him. Please. I don't…I don't like seeing you like this." He pleaded her, gripping her even more firmly. He didn't want to hurt her. With her pale skin, he knew she probably bruised easily. She flickered her wet eyes up to him, tears sticking to her wet cheeks, her face pink before she nodded hesitantly.

"Oi!"

"Orihime…?"

And they both turned their heads to see the skinny dojo champ…

…and Kurosaki Ichigo, fire already burning in his eyes.

**…**

**…**

_Just believe everything_

_I say_

_And don't ask_

_Any questions_

**…**

**…**

He was suddenly shoved against the wall, small but strong hands gripping his grey uniform. Hadn't he been in this situation before? He looked down to see the familiar blazing gaze and gnashed teeth under heavy black hair. She looked like a Chihuahua, threatening to bite, but barked all the damn time. Well, with Ichigo she was.

"Dammit," he grunted. He didn't want to argue with her today. Not when he was in such a foul mood, "Let me go, Tatsuki."

"Shut up, you idiot!" Her glare intensified, "Now, I'm going to ask you a simple question and I want some simple answers, yeah?" She jammed him forcibly against the paint, growling out each word, "Where's. _Orihime_?"

He flinched at the name. Instantly, the memories flashed through his mind, igniting a painful heat in his stomach, tightening it. His toes actually curled in his white shoes and his ears burned. Orihime's hot lips, her hair spilling through his fingers, his tongue stroking hers, her heavy-lidded, desiring gaze, her hot cheeks, the little noises in the back of her throat, her clenching fingers, her wiggling form, long legs, breasts squished against him, and_ohfuckI'mscrewed_…

"Tell me!" Tatsuki's shout broke him from his lewd, enticing thoughts, "Did you idiots let her go back? Let her get taken again! I'll _fucking_ kill you!" She shook his roughly, banging his head against the wall, growling and snarling like a wild beast. A big, russet hand clamped around her wrist, gently prying her fingers from Ichigo's shirt. She stumbled back at the undeniable strength and Ichigo managed to catch his footing before they both turned to see who had stopped the altercation. Sado stood in beside them, his long hair covering his brown eyes, and Ishida stood a few inches behind him, grimacing at the two, shaking his head almost sadly.

"Inoue-san is fine. You can still feel her, ne?" The Quincy questioned, crooking a dark brow.

Tatsuki's jaw clench and she turned her head away, embarrassed and upset, "Y-Yeah…"

"Then there's no reason for you to attack Kurosaki. Sado, let her go." The giant instantly released his tight grip on her frail wrist and gave a thumbs-up to Ichigo, smiling briefly. Ichigo, though, was looking at Tatsuki. She leaned heavily against the wall, as if she were tired, her eyelids lowered.

"I can't help it. Something's wrong with her. And the only bone-head that would hurt her…" She turned to glare at hatefully at the orange haired, tall male. He flinched away. She raised a shaking fist, a vein twitching in her forehead.

"I-I wouldn't!" He was surprised at his stuttering. But he had done something. He had walked out on her. He should've given a better explanation than her eyes. But that was the main reason. Those big, _big_, innocent _fucking_ eyes that she had. How could anyone stand it? They looked through you, they shimmered, they filled with tears, they smiled, and they fluttered with long eyelashes. "I wouldn't do that to her…"

But he knew he would. He would hurt her like that. Because he wasn't sure. He didn't know how he felt. But he should've. He should know how he feels. He protected her more than anyone, he berated her when she did something reckless, he glared at any man that glanced over her too long, he killed anyone who touched her improperly, he made sure she was healthy and wiped away her hot tears. How could he leave her alone? When she was so close to him? When she was the only woman – other than his mother – that was able to touch his heart? He felt his stomach stir from the unfamiliar emotions within him. Right now, his mind and his heart were arguing, growling at each other to pick a side, to get some fucking common sense. And his hollow was stressing, yelling at him. He was so depressed that it was raining heavily in his inner world and clouds were thick with sadness.

Everything was so fucked up.

He had to see her. She had been gone for more than three days now. He had wanted to visit her house, see her, and then kiss her senseless for making her worry. And then hold her tight, scolding in her ear, squeezing her in his chest. His chest felt like he was a hollow. As if he was missing something. He was bad at sensing reiatsu, but at this moment, he barely felt her familiar warmth. He needed to explain, tell his feelings, explain why he kissed her and then apologize.

_Shit_.

That was probably her _first_ _kiss_.

_Shit_.

"Ichigo?" Tatsuki called out, making him snap from his thoughts. "At the end of the day, we're going to see her, yeah? Don't back out, you baka." She turned the other way, frowning. Ichigo watched her go then followed, his eyes downcast.

Ishida and Sado glanced over at each other.

"…Muh, something's wrong."

"I know. Kurosaki probably did something stupid. You know how fragile and sensitive Inoue-san is. I wouldn't be surprised if he made her cry."

"Impossible."

"How so?"

"Ichigo can't stand tears. He feels completely useless. Especially, when it's Inoue's tears. He just fall apart. He can't bear it when she cries."

Ishida nodded, "Damn. I can barely stand it when she cries. Ne, she isn't the kind of person you want to see cry?"

"…Muh…"

"Well," Ishida ran a hand through his sleek, dark hair, "I'm going to let Kurosaki handle this. I don't want to be there for the drama." They began to walk back to class together.

"…Want to get some ramen later?"

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"…Muh…"

**…**

**…**

_And she screamed_

_When she saw_

_His empty eyes_

_Nande?_

**…**

**…**

"You better not have done anything, idiot. If she's sad, I'll kill you." Tatsuki threated as they walked down the dusty trail, Tatsuki's hands behind her head nonchalantly, Ichigo carrying his bag on his forearm, hands tucked in pockets. He sighed and looked up at the sky, grimacing. He really hoped she wasn't. "Hey." He turned his head to see Tatsuki staring over at him with a guarded, yet soft expression, "Did you confess yet?"

Instantly, he turned as bright as his hair. He hopped away, mouth falling open, "W-What the hell? Why would you ask me something like _that_?"

She paused in mid-step, "Well, you're so thoughtful today and upset. Something big must've happened last night." She leaned closer to him, offering an irritated glare, "Did you kiss her?"

Again, he cringed, and then growled out in anger, "WHAT THE _FUCK_? W-We…"

"See? You can't even deny it, you bastard! You did, didn't you?" She gripped his cheeks with her tiny hands roughly, yanking and pulling harshly. Ichigo tried his best to fight her off, snarling unhappily as her lithe body crawled up his, her feet digging into his sides, her arm tight around his neck, choking the breath out of him. Finally, he was able to knock her off with a swift, hard elbow in her abdomen. She gasped and jumped away, bouncing from her fingers to her feet. She smiled widely. "You're still able to hit me, huh?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, "You're not as fast as you think you are. I can read your moves. And you're more durable than Yuruichi so I know you can take it." he shrugged, turning the other way.

"Shaddup!" She gave a sharp pinch to his side and he yelped, "Just tell me if you kissed her or not?" Reluctantly, he nodded, blushing violently. She shook her head sadly as they started to walk again, "I can't believe you kissed her, idiot. And then left. What is she supposed to do now? She's probably so confused. Ugh. You know how wild Orihime's imagination can get. I'm worried." She huffed out, glaring back at him.

He didn't reply. How much damage had he made because he left and didn't explain himself? He didn't want to think about it. They came closer to the river and they frowned as they felt the familiar reiatsu. Ichigo's hand tightened around his bag, grimacing as he took a few mores steps forward, his gaze shooting from the shining river to the shady tree.

And he _hated_ what he saw.

Tears. How could that make him freeze? His heart? His mind? His blood in his veins? How? But they were there. They moved down her cheeks like crystal raindrops and her lips shook and her cheeks were a powerful red. Her heavy hair coursed down her slender back, her legs hidden by the long skirt, her tiny feet shaking in her russet boots.

Tears.

Tears.

_Fucking_ tears.

"Oi!" Tatsuki called, shocked to see the two.

"Orihime…?"

Her gaze flickered to him almost instantly, eyes wider than usual, eyelashes wet, tears pausing on her pink cheeks, lips stopping their shuddering. Her legs seemed to wobble under the fabric, her mouth parting in surprise, open to give an excuse.

And the _tears_.

Who was the cause? Who did he have to kill today? His eyes flickered to the male next to her, his glare hardening into steel. He dropped his bag, his fists clenching as well as his jaw. His eyebrows merged furiously and his teeth gnashed, grinding as if they were to break at any second.

Tamashi Kouichi.

Of course.

**…**

**…**

_Don't tell me_

_That you're_

_Not good enough_

**…**

**…**

_"ICHIGGOOOOOO~!" _

_"Get the HELL out of my room, old man!" The foot slammed into his father's face, well, his foot to be exact. The blow knocked him to the ground, his nose bleeding profusely. The fifteen year old glared down at the man, snarling. He didn't have time for this. He still had things to take care of, dammit. _

_Karin somehow got to his door and stood there, leaning against the frame, "Inoue is here to see you. I knew if I sent this idiot," she jabbed her foot into her father's side and he grunted, "you wouldn't get the message correctly." _

_The father hopped up, grinning through the blood, which Ichigo, vaguely, started to worry about. "HAI! Inoue-chan is asking for you! Maybe a confession or is she here to reject you? HAHA! Maybe she's here for you old man, Ichigo! Maybe you're not good enough. HAHA!" _

_"Whatever." The male grunted, shoving his way through his family. He somehow made it to the front door and frowned down at the girl. She was dressed in a long, bright dress and smiling brightly at him. He closed the door behind him and tried to smile back at her. Orihime could do something like that to you. Make you smile. _

_"Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun~!" _

_ "Oi, Inoue. What're you doing here? What's wrong?" He instantly glanced around for any kind of damage or danger, "Did something happen?" _

_"Ano…" Her delicate eyebrows merged as she glanced past him, "Have you seen Kuchiki-san lately?" His eyebrows rose, surprise flickering across his face. Orihime wouldn't usually ask something like that, and from her tone, she was a little more than curious about it. Something was lurking in her naturally bright voice. And he could've sworn that she loved Rukia, shouting her name to the high-heavens whenever she saw the tiny, abusive woman. _

_He scratched the back of his head, "I—"_

_"Oi! Ichigo! I managed to…" Rukia had emerged from the home, her light green dress dancing with her graceful movements. Her wide violet eyes took in Orihime and she frowned a bit. She had been holding up her phone, glad to fix to it, but she suddenly she looked intently at the look across her face. "Oi…Inoue. What're you doing here?" _

_Ichigo shrugged, turning to the tiny Shinigami, "She was asking for you." _

_Rukia blinked, "She was?" She turned back to the bright haired woman, "What's wrong, Inoue?" _

_She didn't reply. Ichigo couldn't see her eyes; they were shadowed under her thick bangs. But her hands were clenched tightly in front of her in little fists and her knees wobbled. Her skin looked like paper, pale and thin. Rukia grimaced and took a step forward, reaching out a hand to touch her shoulder. Shockingly, Orihime flinched away. Both of the Shinigamis frowned at her, their gazes wide as she lifted her eyes to them. _

_Ichigo didn't like that look. _

_He didn't like that look she was giving him._

_Fuck._

_"I-Inoue, are you alright?" Rukia tried again._

_"I have to go. Bye-bye!" She suddenly turned exuberant, a bright grin on her face again, her eyes sliding closed happily. She turned the other way, hurrying down the Kurosakis' home, moving the gate out of the way, and rushing down the sidewalk. Ichigo wanted to go after her. Just to see what was wrong. But he knew that she knew nothing about the Soul Society, about Rukia, about anything really so there wasn't much he could explain. _

_Rukia blinked, "Well, what's _her_ problem?" _

**…**

**…**

_Don't touch me_

_When you don't mean it_

**…**

**…**

Orihime froze, fear burning through veins, slicing through her ribs, razor blades stabbing into every corner of her skin. Her breath got caught in her throat and her fingers tightened around Tamashi's white shirt. Everything was frozen for a few seconds, all four of the teenagers darting eyes from one another before they all settled on Ichigo.

He seemed detached from the world, his gaze far away, but steely. The scowl on his face deepened, the eyebrows merging angrily, furiously. She recognized _that_ look. She knew that look. He'd had _that_ look when he saved her, when she was hurt, when he was glaring over at men when he thought she wasn't looking. But _that_ look, increased by tenfold, made her want to cower, made her want to apologize for anything she might've did to him. She flinched when his gaze flickered to her for just a second, but it was enough. Then his eyes shot to the only blonde, and something seemed to snap inside of Ichigo.

_"What the fuck did you do?"_ Came the boomed voice from her savior. She gasped, jerking away, shocked as the Kouichi tightened his hands around her forearms, protecting her with his body. Ichigo lunged forward the next second, his hard bag landing on the ground with a loud _thump_. Tatsuki reacted next. Instantly, she wrapped herself around the tall man again, wrapping her limbs around him, knocking him to the ground, and pulling his arm across his back. He clenched his teeth to stop protests of the pain, snarling unhappily that he was castrated before he could even get his hands on the _fucking bastard_.

"Calm down, you idiot! Don't just go doing rash things without thinking!" Tatsuki shouted in his ears, tightening her hand around his strong arm.

"She's _crying_!" He growled, shouting at her.

"I don't like it either! But I'm not going to jump to conclusions, Ichigo!" She released him hesitantly when he stopped wiggling around and complaining and stood, regarding the two quiet teens, who stood under the tree, Orihime's eyes wider than usual and Tamashi standing over her protectively

Somehow, Ichigo had gathered his bearings and his fist was suddenly in Tamashi's nose. A crunching sound snapped through the air. Tatsuki gasped; she had let him go too soon. Ichigo sure was determined. Orihime squeaked, moving away quickly as Kouichi stumbled down, whining, cupping his nose. There was no blood, but it _hurt like fuck_. Ichigo had amazing strength, and mixed with his fury, it just made it worst and more powerful. Ichigo flexed his fist, gnashing his teeth together. His knuckles would probably bruise tomorrow, but it was _fucking worth_ _it_. Anything to make Inoue stop crying. _Anything_.

Instantly, Tamashi's nose started to heal, forming another for his body. There was the gruesome sight of two pairs nostrils on his face, bones molding into his skin, cupping morbidly, and then another crunching noise wafted in their ears. The blonde was up the next second, glaring hatefully at Ichigo.

"_What the hell was that_?" Orihime had never seen her friend angry and she didn't want to see it again. He looked livid at the moment, teeth clenched, his golden eyes narrowed, his fists tight.

Ichigo moved forward to deliver another punch. Suddenly, a soft body pressed against his chest. He looked down to see Orihime looking up at him with wide, distressed eyes. Her small, dainty hands pushed him back rather strongly, eyebrows merged, pleading with him to stop, just _stop_ _stop_ _stop_ _stop_!

"O-Orihime…" he whispered as tears filled her eyes once again, following the rest down her cheeks. Don't cry. She promised him that she wouldn't cry. So stop. "D-Don't cry…Hime…"

"Don't hurt him!" She cried back, "Stop hurting him!"

"Okay," he raised his hands in surrender, eyes taking in her face. It was so wet. So many tears. When would she run out? "Okay," he repeated. She took a step back and turned to Tamashi to run her hand down his newly formed nose. It looked just like before, though Orihime was sure Ichigo had broken it. Good thing he could rebuild himself.

"Orihime," Ichigo touched her shoulder gently. She flinched away, eyes actually fearful. She wasn't scared of him, per say, she was scared of what he might do or say to her. He dropped his hand to his side, as if he had been burned, "Why are you crying? Did Tamashi make you cry?"

She blinked, the tears pausing before she replied, "N-No! He didn't! H-He was trying to comfort me." She wiped away her tears, squeezing her eyes shut, blocking herself from the world, "I-I'm just…just…"

Tatsuki realized the situation, frowning a bit, "C'mon, Kouichi." She called to the blonde, who was watching the two vivid haired teens warily, still cradling his nose, "I'll treat you to some meat buns." She fitted her hands behind her head and regarded him with a look that said, _'come with me right now if you don't want to get beat the hell up'. _Kouichi nodded hesitantly and walked towards her while Ichigo also threw the Shinigami a glare, "Ichigo," she called and he turned his eyes on her, "don't you put your hands on her."

He didn't reply, returning his eyes to the whimpering girl in front of him. Tatsuki turned, walking along side Tamashi. She had grabbed the dog, who she had no idea what name it was, but she would take it to Orihime's apartment. Kouichi casted the couple one more glance and then proceeded to walk with her.

"Try not to worry." She supplied, "I trust Ichigo."

"Yeah," he muttered, "but I don't."

**…**

**…**

_Look me in the eye_

_When you lie _

**…**

**…**

Orihime refused to look at him. She wouldn't. She couldn't. She couldn't breathe when he was around. Flashes of the other night made her blush heavily and more tears to pulse from her eyes. She gasped in air, whimpering under her breath, trying to stop the embarrassing tears and annoying noises in her throat.

_'I can't stop shaking…'_

"Please," his gruff voice made her take in a startled breath. "Please, stop crying, Orihime." He begged her nearly, his voice soft and gentle, trying to understand. He couldn't. She knew. He didn't love her like she loved him. That just made her stomach turn more, razor blades slicing into her skin. She took another step back from him when she felt him get closer.

"Why?" She whispered before he could get another word out, "Why did you kiss me? Why would you do that to me?"

"I-I…" Kurosaki Ichigo was never good with words. He didn't know how to say gooey things to his family, he didn't know how to cry without feeling weak, he didn't know how to admit to defeat or accept when fate twisted his life. He didn't know to do now either. He didn't like to see her cry. When she cried, she shook and it looked like she would fall apart, and her eyes got big and moist and crystal, shining tears, like liquid diamonds, would coax their way down her face. He hated that look. No matter how beautiful she got when she cried. He couldn't give her an explanation. He kissed her because he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her. He wanted all of her. And he realized it wasn't just her body, but her mind and her…her _heart_. He was such a sick fuck. He wasn't good for her. He wasn't good for the sweet, sweet, innocent girl. He wasn't good for her heart, because he would end up breaking it, he would end up hurting her.

And she would _cry_.

"I want you to know," he lifted his hand, hesitated, and then smoothed it over her head, soothing down the soft hair. "I-I want you to know that I'm sorry," she opened one eye and then the other to stare up at him with slight surprise. His eyes were burning, staring down at her intensely, "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble for you. I'm sorry for running my mouth without considering your feelings. I want you to know that I'll protect you, but I won't bother you anymore, Orihime. I'm sorry. Just…_please_, stop crying." She blinked up at him, eyes wide with shock now. The tears stuck to her cheeks, but she wasn't crying anymore. She was still. She was quiet as he stared down at her, reserved, "I've never treated you like anyone else. I-I've never cared about anyone like _you_…" Her eyes bugged out of her head. She dropped her hands heavily to her side, the fingers wet from her salty droplets.

_It's like he brought color into my life…_

She blinked and another tears coursed down.

_You changed my life…Ichigo-kun…_

He squeezed her head gently and then took a step back, a big step, creating so much distance between them, she thought her chest would set on fire. "See you." he smiled softly, sadly.

_No!_

Somehow, the screaming thought had left her mouth. Ichigo's eyes widened as she moved forward, tears trickling down her cheeks, behind her. He wanted to wipe them away. How long was she going to cry? For him? Her soft curves fit perfectly against his hard muscles as she knocked into his chest. Her hair flew behind her as she buried herself into his chest, clenching her fingers by her head, into his shirt. Her hot droplets burned through the material.

"Orihi—"

_"I love you!" _

**…**

**…**

_Thank you for being there with me_

_Thank you for the smiles_

_Thank you for the hugs_

_Thank you for the laughs_

_Thank you, Kurosaki-kun_

**…**

**…**

Shock couldn't justify what he felt. Nothing could. His heart pounded loudly in his ears, his blood spurted, his brain drew a blank, only able to comprehend those three words.

She pressed deeper into his chest, turning him hot and cold,

"_I love you!" _

She whimpered it out loudly, almost desperately. Like she had had it bottled up for so long, like she couldn't take it. Like she couldn't keep him away. Like she couldn't take it. Like she was in pain from holding it so long. She couldn't. She wouldn't hold it in anymore.

"_I love you!" _she cried again, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"Orihime—"

_"I love you!" _

_"I love you!" _

_"I love you, Ichigo!" _

He gripped her upper arms, probably too roughly and pulled her back. She gave a protested squeak, whimpering a little 'no!'. She stared up at him with wide, tearful eyes, frightened like a doe, pink in her cheeks, her heavy hair flying around her. Ichigo stared down at her, lips parted, jaw loose. She glanced down, as if to hide her face, but he gripped her chin in his fingers.

"D-Don't!" She cried, trying to wiggle away when he wrapped an arm around her waist.

_I-I don't want you…to see me like this…_

Her tiny fists bawled by her face when he yanked her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eyes. Her wide gaze became even larger, eating up her pretty face, her lips curling down, crimson cheeks, hair falling around her gracefully.

"Don't hate me," she whispered, eyes once again tearing up.

He continued to stare down at her with dazed eyes before his tense being relaxed and he jerked her forward. She gasped as his lips suddenly covered hers, thumbs caressing under her eyes, wiping away the tears. She couldn't stop her body. She grasped onto his shirt desperately, clinging to him, never wanting to let go. It wasn't the kiss like their first. It was sweet, yet rough – which she thought was just Ichigo's personality – and heated. It sent fire down her spine and her head a thick fog of love and desire. Her small toes curled and her knees wobbled. He balled a hand into her hair, pressing their kiss harder and deeper, his tongue finding hers through all the lips. She opened her mouth hesitantly and he instantly shot his tongue inside, taking her sweet scent, growling deep in his throat when he tasted her unique sweetness. He couldn't control himself around her.

She wiggled under his, blushing scarlet as she thought of their position. She couldn't take it when he kissed her. It was like falling off a cliff. Too much going on to concentrate, you couldn't defy gravity, you could help but feel the adrenalin pump through your veins and the need to feel more. She whimpered, tightening her grip around her as he crushed her closer, her bountiful chest smashing against his. He trailed his lips from hers down her cheek, nipping her jawline, groaning softly when she sigh-whimpered again. He made it to her ear and kissed the skin, and she allowed a shiver to move up her spine.

When the fog faded, she gasped, cursing her body for falling towards the pit again, "I-Ichigo-kun…what're you—"

"Say it again," he whispered hotly against her skin, massaging her scalp and the warm, supple skin between his skirt and shirt. "Again, Hime."

She arched into his touch, "I-I love you."

"_Fuck_," he growled almost harshly, tightening his grip around her, digging his fingers into her flesh, "Again."

"I love you."

"_Again_."

"I…love you." She was surprised. Why did he make her repeat herself?

He pulled back to stare at her, running a finger over her bruised, well-kissed, damp lips, "Yeah," he almost smiled, the corner of his lips lifting a bit, "Don't you forget that."

"I-I'll try not to." She whispered, eyes wide with shock. He chuckled a bit, smoothing down her hair. He hadn't said it back, but his kiss was enough. It was more than enough for her.

_Stay with me, Orihime._

**…**

**…**

_And she whispered_

_Hotly against his lips_

_I'm yours_

**…**

**…**

**Still kind of bumpy, but kind of better. She finally confessed, no? Ichigo doesn't fully understand, as thick as he is. Now that I can finally work with their relationship, we can get on with this story. Please, please review. I want to know what you think about the whole thing. I came up with the confession from Kimi Ni Todoke. I had always loved that confession. –swoon- Oh, and I just got a new cat. Two now, both adorable, so I felt like Orihime should share the love. Review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**...**

**…**

_Maybe if she could_

_Breathe_

_On her own_

**…**

**…**

She's never been _this_ _close_ to Kurosaki-kun…

She glanced over at him. She had always loved his walk. So smooth and languid, back slouched slightly, bag over his shoulders, one big hand tucked in his pocket. She trailed her eyes up higher, from his brown, scuffed shoes, to his grey school pants, up his toned abdomen, covered by a blue T-shirt, exposed since his grey jacket was opened. Her eyes continued their trail up his bronze skin, up the delicious-looking skin of his throat, the strength of his jaw, menacing scowl, straight nose, heavy eyelashes for a male, amber, burning eyes, and the mop of messy tangerine hair that fell over his forehead sexily. Then her eyes flashed back to his and she squeaked, pausing in her step.

He had been _watching_ her! And not just that, his eyes burned heavily, his eyelids narrowed, heavy-lidded and wanting and staring that made her stomach twist and burn. She blushed hotly, bruised, damp lips parted. He had kissed her numerous times before they had left the lake so he could walk her home. She had flushed as he kissed her senseless and couldn't walk straight for a while, but at least she could breathe now. She felt so much better. Now that she had exposed her emotions to him and he hadn't freaked out about it. Maybe Ichigo truly was a hero…

"Oh," his small reply made her freeze, "I didn't mean to stare, Hime," he caught her slim shoulder as her teeth found her bottom lip. He dragged one finger over her sweet, delectable mouth and gave a lopsided smirk, "I didn't mean to bruise up your lips."

She gasped, blushing again, and retracted from his grasp, pressing her curled fingers into her sensitive lips, "I-It's nothing, Kurosaki-kun! I'm f-fine, really!"

His smile slowly fell, "I can't believe you still call me Kurosaki." Before she could apologize, he continued to walk, and she followed of course. She walked only a few inches behind him, keeping her eyes on her feet as she did. There wasn't anything she could say after all. She still wanted to scream her emotions to the high heavens, just to prove her devotion to him, just to see him smile again and kiss her until her lungs felt like they would explode.

"_You_ healed my hand before you left." It wasn't a question, but a statement and it had her pausing in mid-step. When she stopped, so did he, turning to look at her with a hint of affection, almost violent in his eyes, as if he would attack her then and there, but hug her close with loving words in her ears. She felt a flash of excitement curl in her belly and her knees shake.

Ichigo watched with heated eyes as a hot blush spread across her face, "I-I…"

"I knew it was you. Your reiatsu was practically bathed all over me."

She tucked a heavy lock of red behind her ear, "I-I-I could only say goodbye to one person." He seemed surprised, "And I chose Ichigo-kun." His scowl vanished, eyes turning a bit heady and intense. She couldn't take it when he looked at her like that. "I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

His eyes narrowed slightly, "You wouldn't have to if you'd just let me handle it, Hime."

"B-But I wanted to…protect everyone!" She said, balling her hands into tiny fists, "I didn't want you to fight anymore. You kept getting hurt. And I…" She frowned, face grim and beautiful. She couldn't take it when he was hurt. Blood seeping from his chest or shoulder or arm or face, his body covered in sweat, his form shaking from the amount of pressure he was put under. And she couldn't help him in any way. She had felt so useless when he would limp to her, smile, lopsided and smoldering eyes, and she would heal him, because that was the only thing she knew how to do.

"Look," he said, his tone deathly serious. She looked up into his eyes, "how about I do the protecting and you do the healing. That way, we're both protecting each other's lives and satisfied." She couldn't help but nod. But she knew she wanted to do more than that; she wanted to protect him with her life, if possible. When he saw the reluctance in her eyes, he reached out a hand, hesitated, and clutched her small hand in his. They both felt the familiar warmth spread through their bellies, making Orihime blush violently and Ichigo to shift on his suddenly weak legs. It was amazing one touch could do to them. "C'mon," he offered a half grin, "I'll walk you home."

"B-But…" She stuttered uselessly as he started walking, tugging her arm gently to get her to start moving. She followed, of course, because he was Kurosaki-kun and she was Inoue. The sun was already setting and casting their shadows together, one tall and strong, the other small and curvaceous, long tumbles of hair flowing behind her. "I-Ichigo-kun, what about Kuchiki-san?"

He paused, turning to look over his shoulder curiously down at her. He hadn't thought of Rukia for at least a week or two now. She was starting to fade away and he hated that. He was truly missing his old friends at the Soul Society. "What about her?"

She blushed, nibbling into her bottom lip as her fingers squeezed his, "Ano…I know…you, um, have feelings for her, but—"

"Feelings?" he blinked.

"H-Hai…"

His hollow sighed deeply in his head, filled with exasperation, **_"Three, two, one…"_**

"W-What the _fuck_?" Ichigo hollered, jumping halfway into the air, but managing to keep his palm clasped with Inoue's. He took a step away from her when he reached the ground again and felt his ears burn, "O-Orihime, you didn't think I-I…?" Her honey-brown gaze just blinked innocently. He felt something churn in his stomach. Probably his lunch. He couldn't imagine Rukia as anything but an annoying sister.

And she was anything but fucking _loving_. She could barely hold a conversation without calling him '_baka'_ or kicking him in the nose. He shuddered as he thought of her lips coming close to his. He would have to take a bath when he got home.

"B-But I know she's r-really pretty to you and she can cheer Kurosaki-kun up in an s-snap, ne?" Orihime continued as if she didn't realize he was going through teenager angst. She pressed a hand to her hot cheek; she couldn't believe she was admitting she was jealous of Ichigo's crush. How rude of her. As she moved to apologize, she was surprised to see his face closer than she had originally thought. His nose bumped against hers and she squeaked quietly as her blush intensified, spreading down her neck. His narrowed brown eyes ate at hers.

"You think I _like_ Rukia?" He asked, as if it were impossible.

She blinked again, "I-I…um…"

He tightened his hand around hers as he leaned away, releasing her from his intense amber gaze. "You have nothing to worry about, Hime. No one's going to steal your boyfriend away from you."

She blushed again, almost purple now, "B-Boyfriend?" She had never had a boyfriend before and she had never thought it would make her stomach twist and turn with butterflies and her legs to wobble. As she stuttered uselessly, Ichigo gave an almost perverted leer.

"Yeah, and you're my girlfriend. That means," a hand touched her right hip, noting her curvy figure, "you're _mine_. And I won't allow _anyone_ to touch you."

"_K-K-Kurosaki-kun!_" She squeaked, highly mortified and _very_ pleased. She couldn't help but loved the way he claimed her and the possessive streak in his eye. Was it bad that she wanted to be called his and no one else's or were they moving a bit too fast for her taste? Actually, she wanted to touch him at the moment. Just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. But before Ichigo could lean in for another heady, passionate, tongue-filled kiss, and before Orihime could pinch herself, there was a high, but bellowing yell of,

**"ICHIGGGOO-CHAAN!" **

Both paused, Orihime frowning curiously as she glanced around. Ichigo's hand started to tremble around hers. She took a look down at it then directed her gaze in front of her, her round eyes widening. The woman in front of the two was pretty tall, probably as tall as Kurosaki-kun, and had jet-black hair tied back with a brown cap covering the heavy bangs. Her figure almost reminded her of Mastumoto-san's and her livid eyes proved she wasn't here for a friendly visit. Orihime had never seen this woman before, but Ichigo seemed to. He sweat-dropped, leaning towards Orihime, his mouth falling open.

"Kuro – Ichigo-kun, she seems to know you." Orihime said softly, looking up at the orange haired, who was taking cautious steps back, keeping Orihime close and behind him. She was beginning to worry. Ichigo actually looked…_frightened_. And though that was a bit comical, it didn't set right in her stomach. She returned her eyes to the smiling woman.

"B-Boss…" Ichigo finally murmured through clenched teeth and sweat.

"Always coming up with these lame excuses to skip work!" She growled, forcing her gaze up to the male. He jumped at her glare. "Well, this is the last straw! COME WITH ME QUIETLY OR ELSE!" She shouted, making Orihime jerk in fright and birds to fly away in trees.

Ichigo held up a hand, as if to fend her off, or to stop traffic, "I refuse!"

Some kind of demonic aura started to arise from the woman, making Orihime frown. Ichigo took another step back as his Boss's eyes lit red and twinkled mischievously, evilly. She crouched low, and, if Orihime had blinked, she would've missed it. There was a flash of black and Orihime's hand was suddenly ripped out Ichigo's. She turned, eyes wide, as the woman grabbed Ichigo's face – his handsome, scowling face – and dragged his body like a ragdoll through the air while the teenager screamed "Ow, ow, ow!" in protest.

"I-I-Ichigo-kun!" Orihime cried anxiously as the woman threw her new boyfriend into a white van, slammed the door behind them, and took off in the other direction. Orihime stood on the sidewalk, her knees awkwardly pressed together, her hands balled against her chest worriedly, and her eyebrows merged downward in concern.

"Amazing," she heard a voice muse from behind her. Startled, she squealed and turned to see the Quincy. He was standing a few yards away and his eyes were narrowed behind his glasses, watching the van race down the street and then vanish, "She took him in one sweep…"

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime cried, running towards him. He looked up, startled to see Inoue, since he hadn't noticed her at first. He blinked as she stopped in front of him, her eyes wide and anxious, hands balled by her sides, "I-Ichigo-kun has been kidnapped!" She shouted, waving her arms around her wildly.

"Ano…" Ishida returned his gaze out to the empty road, then back to the healer to smile reassuringly down at her, "No, Inoue-san. He's fine. That was just his boss."

She tilted her head slightly to the side in puzzlement, "Tenshoo? Kurosaki-kun has a job?"

Ishida shook his head, "Un. But he barely goes. He said he was going to quit at one point, but I guess she didn't take it well," there was a brief pause in the conversation before he questioned, "What're you doing out here so late? Was Kurosaki with you?" To his surprise, she blushed red and pressed her fist to her mouth, wide eyes gleaming with embarrassment.

"U-Um…well…"

For some reason, he didn't want to know. At least, not right now. "It's alright. I don't really care, Inoue-san. None of my business," he readjusted his glasses, "but be careful, ne?"

She nodded enthusiastically then frowned, turning her head back to the streets, "A-Are you sure, Ishida-kun?"

"Yes," he nodded, smiling again, "I'm sure. He'll be fine. Now, were you on your way home? Do you need me to take you?"

She blushed again, this time, a soft pink, "N-No! I don't want to be a-a burden…on y-you, Ishida-kun."

He shook his head, "No problem, Inoue-san." And they walked together, Orihime fretting over Kurosaki, glancing over her shoulder every few moments while Ishida studied her hard. As she opened her mouth to tell him – probably a funny story – something interesting, he stared at her mouth. Her lips were damp, not the usual, bubbly pink they were, but a bit swollen and red, as if bruised. His eyes narrowed as they stopped in front of her apartment.

She waved her head over her head when she reached her door and smiled brilliantly, "Arigato, Ishida-kun! Gomen ne~!" She pushed open her door and vanished from his sight. He paused, tightening his grip around his bag. Ichigo wouldn't kiss her, would he? Not so soon. And if he did, he should've at least been a bit more gentle. Ishida could feel a vein pounding in his head as he thought of teaching that idiot a lesson in kindness…Especially with Inoue-san. He shook his head. But she appeared not to mind – even though he hadn't asked her about it and she probably would've stuttered if he did – and she looked even happier than the last few weeks.

Ishida sighed. There was no reason he should be cautious. He knew Inoue loved Ichigo and he hoped Ichigo felt the same, for if he didn't he would probably end up attacking the Shinigami. And so would Chad…and Arisawa-san…and probably the whole Thirteen Divisions of Captains. But maybe Ichigo would prove he had some brains in his peculiar tangerine head. He turned away from Orihime's home when he saw her lights flicker on and shrill barks. He didn't want to know.

Sighing once again, he ran a hand through his hair and felt it brush behind his ears and cheek. Then he frowned. What was…_that_? His dark eyebrows furrowed as his blue eyes glanced up, gaze widening when he saw the lithe shadow moving across the wires of the telephone poles. His long hair shadowed his face and he was carrying what seemed like a small book in his hands. The fair spiritual pressure ignited from him, causing Ishida's curiosity to heighten.

Friend or foe?

Didn't matter. He would ask him himself.

Flashing his lithe body up to the top of a building, he narrowed his eyes on the tall figure. He followed after him for a few seconds, watching as green danced from his feet. So he was a Fullbringer. He would have to report it to Urahara-san. But first thing's first. He had to cut the guy down. He doubted the man would come willingly. Ishida paused on top of a house, clenching his fists when the figure suddenly disappeared.

"W-What the…!" He glanced around wildly, eyes bulging.

"Following me?" He returned his attention in front of his, gasping out loud when he saw the man in front of him. He moved to form his only weapon, but he already felt the intense pain in his side, blood spurting from the new wound. He gasped, hunching forward, losing his balance, and falling helplessly to the ground.

The man smiled as he stepped over the Quincy, "How interesting. You must be one of Inoue's friends."

Ishida grunted, surprised he knew one of his closest friends, "L-Leave her…!" Another quick stab to the stomach had his eyes bulging once again, stinging tears into the eyelashes, and he gripped the concrete with blunt nails. The stranger pulled his weapon from the Quincy's stomach.

"Well, I don't have orders to kill you, but just in case…" He moved towards him and nothing but darkness.

**…**

**…**

_Wouldn't you rather_

_I cry than_

_Holding it in?_

**…**

**…**

"OW!" Ichigo cried as he was thrown back on the couch roughly, jolting his livid gaze to his so-called boss. She stood over him, a mad look in her eye. Ichigo felt a shudder move up his spine. This woman…No wonder he had quit. "Dammit! Would you take this fucking tape off!"

She narrowed her eyes, "Only if you promise not to run away."

He sputtered for a few seconds and gnashed his teeth together, "You sound like an actual kidnapper!"

The phone chose that time to ring shrilly and Ichigo tried to make himself comfortable on the tiny couch. He righted his body, grimacing when he couldn't move him arms or find a way out without her tackling him to the ground. _Shit_.

"HELLO!" His boss hollered jovially into the phone, while Ichigo thought of screaming for help without sounding like a wuss, "Thank you for calling cheap, fast, and reliable Unagiya!" Ichigo blinked. She suddenly stiffened, sounding angry again, "HUH? Two orders, double deluxe? BAKA! We are NOT a unagi eel diner!" She started to argue with the person on the phone and Ichigo rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath.

He had left Orihime, something he promised he wouldn't do. And he only hoped she was okay. There was no possible way to contact him if she was in trouble and he was worrying about her. And he couldn't help the way his stomach lit up when he thought about her love for him. He didn't know how he felt, he was…dare he fucking say, frightened. He didn't love women. Sure, he cared for them, protected them, but the only girls he loved in his life was Karin, Yuzu, and his own mother. He vowed he wouldn't replace any of them with some crush. But Inoue was different; she made him feel different when she was around him. She made him smile when he wasn't supposed to, she made him laugh when he wasn't supposed to, she made him happy when he wasn't supposed to be…

"…Because that's the shop's name, BAKA!" She shouted into the phone. Ichigo snapped from his thoughts as she slammed the phone back onto the hook, grimacing unhappily, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I keep telling you…" He sighed out, eyelids heavy with boredom, "why don't you change the name of this store?"

"WHAT?" Kami, she was loud, "Change my precious name, which has been passed down for generations? NEVER!"

"Lady, I don't care about your family name," he said bluntly, "I'm just saying you should change the name so you'll stop getting those kinds of calls."

"I refuse!" She grabbed up some papers, naming off the things he wasn't going to do and threw the stack at him. He flinched away with a scowl and glared at her. "…And there's more. You've been slacking off so it's started to pile up…"

He felt a vein throb in his temple, "What's this?" He growled as the paper slid down his chest, "You can handle all this stuff by yourself!" She moved like a fucking alien. She suddenly gripped his head tightly. He stiffened, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

"Ichigo-chan…why did I hire you?" She growled out ominously as he sweat-dropped. "Are you a customer?" Suddenly, there was the sound of little feet. She gasped as someone called out,

"Momma, are you home?"

"Oh, crap," Sweat formed on her brow. Ichigo watched with mild fascination as she threw off her cap, slapped him in the face with her black gloves, and wrapped the apron around her slim body. The door opened just in time as the frilly aura wiggled around her. Ichigo scoffed.

"Mom, I'm hungry," Called her young son, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a grumpy frown. He walked closer into the room as she bent down to touch his shoulder gently.

"Are you okay, Kaoru, dear?" She exclaimed softly, her eyes tender and shimmering. She deserves an Oscar. Ichigo shifted uncomfortable in the tape, growling when it chafed against his wrists, "Oh, you came in here barefoot, Kaoru, you mustn't do that!"

The boy suddenly blinked, his eyes flashing angrily, "Oi! It's stupid Kurosaki!" Ichigo flickered his eyes down to the youngster when his name was called, "What're you doing here? Just because Kaa-san is pretty doesn't mean you can get chummy with her!" He stuck his tongue out at the orange haired teenager – who felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance – peeling his bottom eyelid.

"Hai, hai!" his mother scolded, "Go on now." He started to turn then gave Kurosaki one more ugly look, "Kaoru!" He left the room quickly. She turned to Ichigo with a small, fond smile, "Gomen ne. You're the only person he doesn't warm up to. I bet you want to tell him a thing or two…"

"Tell him a thing or two." Ichigo repeated. "Ne, I'm not interested in an old woman like you anyway—" He was cut off as she banged a hard object over his head. He cried out, "OW! Dammit, that _hurt_!" She glowered down at him without sympathy as he wiggled in his bindings, "Let me go, already!" For some reason, this woman reminded her of Tatsuki. Hell. Tatsuki would probably turn like this when she was older. He couldn't stop the second shudder.

"Hai, hai," she waved her hand, a playful smirk around her lips, "Of course. You aren't interested in me. I saw that _girl_…" The way she trailed off suggestively made the back of his ears burn. "HA! So you _are_ with her! No wonder she looked so frightened! She's probably really worried, probably thought you got abducted or something," she shrugged it off, but Ichigo tensed. There was no telling where Orihime's imagination would go…Shit. "…Not a bad catch, Ichigo-chan. I would've thought she was _way_ out of your league."

He growled irritably, "She's not!"

"Defensive!" She teased.

"Just let me go, you old hag!"

"HEY!"

"OW! That fucking _hurt_!"

**…**

**…**

_Didn't you see_

_Me crying?_

**…**

**…**

_"What do you think, Ulquiorra?" Yammy shouted loudly, glancing over his big shoulder then back to the tiny, attractive, weird woman, "Should we take her back to Aizen so he can check out her weird powers?" _

_Ulquiorra thought about it for a second. She would probably be a use, but since Aizen-sama hadn't given him orders to bring her back there was no reason to keep her around, "No. Kill her." And he wouldn't enjoy watching it. The girl's wide eyes became even larger, frightened as she took a step back. Yammy grinned wide. _

_"Alright!" Lifting up a giant fist, he lunged towards her. She gasped, sweat dewing on her forehead. She squeezed her eyes shut, prepared for her demise, cursing herself for being so weak, unable to fight back. Poor Tsubaki. Poor Tatsuki-chan. Poor Sado-kun…It was the end for them all. _

_Then she felt it._

_No…_

_She opened her eyes hesitantly to see Ichigo poised in front of her, sword raised, stopping Yammy's hand. She relaxed slightly, blinking back tears of shame and fright. Her heart rate calmed a bit. _

_"K-Kurosaki-kun…" She called anxiously. _

_"Sorry," he faced her, "I'm late, Inoue." _

_"No. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Kurosaki-kun! If only I was stronger!" She muttered, looking away from him. _

_He narrowed his eyes, "Don't apologize. I'll handle this." He turned back to the two men, "I'll defeat these guys and then it'll be over!" Pressing his hand to his forearm, Orihime watched in amazement as he called out, "Bankai!" She squeaked a bit as his reiatsu bit at her exposed skin, thundering her heart, whipping back her hair. When the dust finally settled she was able to see the glow of the black sword. She gasped, taken aback by the amazement of it, by the power pulsing from the blade. She clenched her hands into fists. But his spiritual pressure…it was overwhelming. It suffocated her…so _dark_…and that wasn't Ichigo…_

_"Get back, Inoue," he called back to her calmly, keeping himself forward._

_Orihime gasped and then nodded, hurrying back to Chad and Tatsuki-chan. _

_Yammy scratched his big head, frowning curiously, "Did you say Bankai?" He whipped his head to face the smaller gentleman, "Hey! Ulquiorra! Is he the one?" _

_Ulquiorra dragged his eyes down the Shinigami's form, "Yes. Who would've thought you flailing about would bring him out so easily…Orange hair, black Bankai. There's no mistaking it. This is our target." _

_That information seemed to make the big guy happy, "So he saved us the trouble of finding him! I'm lucky!" He raised his fist once again, lunging forward just like before. But before he could even hit him, the ground exploded, dust flying everywhere, the air making itself visible by whipping unnaturally against the ground._

_Ichigo had blocked him easily, his intense eyes glancing up at him from his heavy orange hair, "I'm guessing you're the one who did that to Chad's arm." _

_Yammy chuckled, "And what about it?" _

_Ichigo jumped up powerfully, a blur to Orihime's eyes, and landed on the other side of Yammy. Yammy frowned curiously, as did Inoue. Yammy suddenly felt the prickling sensation, and then the agony before his arm slid right off. He cried out, flailing wildly, gripping the clean cut stub. "MY ARM! DAMMIT!" _

_Ulquiorra scoffed under his breath. He was grouped with an idiot. The baka should've checked his opponent before lunging into battle like that. So it cost him. Ichigo came running again, propelling himself towards Yammy. Yammy growled with irritation, diving his fist into the ground, but Ichigo dodged out of the way. _

_"YOU BRAT!" The man hollered and Ichigo looked up at him with a dull expression, giving off arrogance. "I'll kill you!" He yanked his sword from his waist band. Ichigo diverted his gaze down to the hole located in the man's stomach._

_Orihime glanced up from Sado when she felt the pulse, the buffer in Kurosaki-kun's reiatsu. She frowned worriedly as he stooped over, as if he was in pain, pressing his hand into his face. Yammy took this moment of weakness, grinning as he kicked his foot straight into the teenager's stomach. Ichigo cried out, his body flying through the air, drool leaking from his mouth as he struggled to catch himself._

_Orihime gasped. She was up before she knew it, "Kurosaki-kun!" She stumbled towards them, calling out to her powers. Ichigo whipped his eyes to her, sweat dewing on his body as she hurried. _

_"Stay back, Inoue!" He meant to throw her back somehow, but a large hand knocked him hard to the ground. _

_Dammit. No. No. No!_

_Inoue continued, eyes wide with fear as her hero fell. She only saw Kurosaki-kun, desperate to save him. She didn't see Yammy's hand heading straight towards her. When it connected, she was sunk under a cloud of mist and darkness. _

_Ichigo watched in shock as her delicate body was thrown away like a ragdoll, landing a few yards away on the ground, rolling limply and roughly across the grass. His mouth fell open…_

_He didn't protect her. Like he promised. Shit. No. Don't fucking die on me!_

_"_Inoue!_ No!"_

**…**

**…**

_Keep holding _

_My hand_

_When it hurts_

**…**

**…**

"Pedro-chan~! Time for sleep!" Orihime called as she got out of the shower, toweling through her hair. She yanked a brush through the tresses, making silly faces in the mirror. The dog nudged his nose through the crack in the door, barking happily, "Shh, Pedro-chan! The neighbors will hear you," she scooped him up, pressing the warm, furry dog to her naked, damp figure. She hurried to her room, placing him on the bed, his tongue bobbing from his mouth, his big hazel eyes darting around the room. She hurried to dress; grabbing up a blue sweater and underwear.

Suddenly, there was the familiar chime of her phone. Well, not familiar since it didn't ring often, but she hurried to answer. She grabbed the phone and pressed it to her ears, watching as Pedro bounced around her, watching his owner curiously. He sure was energetic. She pressed the phone to her ear as the dog started to nibble on her socks, growling playfully, trying to yank it from her foot.

"Moshimoshi?" She answered optimistically. She paused, frowning, "W-What? Ishida-kun?" Another pause, "W-What? Oh…no…"

**…**

**…**

_Help me_

_Be myself,_

_Kurosaki-kun_

**…**

**…**

"Don't worry so much, Inoue-san."

"B-B-But this is the second time you've been in the hospital this month, Ishida-kun! I can't help but be worried!"

"Please," a scoff, "I'm tough."

"B-But…"

"Ishida!"

Two pairs of eyes looked up, one an innocent hazel under heavy eyelashes, the other a narrowed blue behind shining glasses. Ichigo paused in the room, taking in the two. Orihime's hair was hidden inside her pink jacket, which hugged her curves, and short shorts that didn't seem appropriate for her long, long ivory legs. Worry was etched on her face and shining in her pretty eyes. Ishida wasn't doing too well. He was bandaged all across his chest and by his eyes, Ichigo could tell he was in a great deal of pain. Orihime was gripping one of his pale hands and leaning over his bed. If it had been any other situation, since Ichigo was a possessive dick like that, he would've shoved her behind him and shouted right in the Quincy's face, but now was not the time, nor the place.

"K-Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime whispered. From the far right, sitting in a chair way too big for his size, was Chad, who was dressed in his construction worker uniform, the helmet still on his sweaty head. His eyes were hidden, but Ichigo could also tell he was anxious for Uryu.

"Ugh," Ishida slid his eyes closed, groaning quietly, sweat dewing on his pale skin, "I can't believe you called Kurosaki. How unnecessary." Orihime tightened her slim fingers around his.

"Ishida-kun…" Orihime murmured.

The door slid open and they all turned their eyes to see Ishida Ryuken, white hair softly falling around his face, narrowed sapphire eyes, and hard jaw clenched. Ishida tensed, balling his narrow hand around Inoue's, probably bruising her. She didn't wince under the strength, but her eyes tightened a fraction.

"As always, he still talks big," his father said.

"I thought I said I didn't want visitors," he muttered venomously, but continued to clutch Orihime's hand, "What if my wounds get worst from all these people coming in?"

"B-But we visited you before…" Orihime frowned, her wide gaze eating up at him with concern.

"Exactly," Ryuken agreed with her, "And besides," his voice became slicing, cold, "Who do you think operated on you? Something like this won't worsen your wounds. A novice who was nearly killed by an enemy from being cut down should not be going around telling a doctor what he should or should not do."

"Ano…" Orihime cut in, her eyes growing even larger, "An enemy? Ishida-kun! Who was it?"

"I told you," the Quincy grounded out, "I don't remember."

"W-Wait a minute," Ichigo cut in, something cutting through his stomach, "You were cut down? What the hell happened? There isn't an ounce of reiryoku on you!"

"I don't remember how it happened!" The Quincy shouted and then winced, gagging from the amount of pain that pulsed through his body. He cried out stridently then clenched his teeth before he could let out another humiliating sound.

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime exclaimed, hovering her free hand over him, scared to touch his injured body.

"He says he doesn't remember," Sado put in, also frowning, perplexed at the situation, "But it wouldn't help to stress him about it with his injuries."

"D-Do you want me to heal you, Ishida-kun?" Orihime whispered, "I-I will if you want me to. I don't like seeing you in such pain."

"No, no, Inoue-san. I'm fine. Really," He grunted in return, managing to prop himself on one elbow with great effort, "I want to rest for a while. You don't have to overexert yourself," Before she could protest, he smiled comfortingly, "I have my reasons."

"You can't be serious!" Ichigo yelled next, causing all eyes to snap to him, "You were cut down! It was probably that bastard Ginjo! Or who fucking knows, but I won't allow it to happen again! If you won't kill them then I will!" Ishida didn't reply, "Say something!"

"Sharing information is vital," his father put in, eyes narrowing further, crossing his arms over his chest, "Or are you just going to let all my kind efforts go to waste?"

"Keep out of this!" Ishida hollered, but instantly regretted it as the agony throbbed through his stomach and chest. His hand crunched Inoue's, causing her to squeak, and Ichigo to tense.

"Oh," the white haired man smirked, "that was close. An utterance another five hertz higher in pitch would've ripped the sutures." His tone made Ichigo think he was talking casually about the weather, not the welfare of his son. Ishida gasped under his breath, wheezing through the pain as Orihime watched him anxiously. She turned to the group with a slight steely gaze that had everyone surprised.

"P-Please stop stressing Ishida-kun. I don't want him to go through another operation in one night…" Chad blinked at her protective, yet gentle voice.

"Gomen ne, Inoue-san," he murmured, "Go on home now." But his hand stayed clamped with hers.

"Hai," she nodded, staring down at him helplessly.

"I really don't have anything to give you, I'm completely useless…" he muttered, sighing. "Please, head home," he looked over at Ichigo; glared really, "You too, Kurosaki."

They somehow made it outside, Chad bidding them a solemn, quiet farewell. Orihime leaned against the wall, playing her thumbs anxiously, watching the dark bruise form around her knuckles. She flexed her fingers and looked up when she saw Ryuken close the door behind the two.

She glanced over at Ichigo to see he wasn't doing much better than her. His eyes were narrowed into slits, heavy-lidded, staring down at the ground, a scowl on his lips, "Ichigo-kun?" She murmured in concern.

He jolted, as if waking from a dream, "It's late," he grunted softly, "You should get home, Orihime." He held out his hand, palm up, ready for her to take.

She nodded, "H-Hai…" A hand clamped on her shoulder before she could grasp onto Kurosaki-kun's outstretched limb. "Ishida-san…" She gasped out, turning to face the older male.

"If you don't mind, I would like to speak with you two." He said in that deep, serious tone. Inoue tensed as Ichigo grabbed her slim hand and pulled her from the doctor's grip.

"Actually, I do mind. I would like to take Orihime home. It's almost one in the fucking morning." He groused angrily.

"K-Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cried, admonishing him.

"Tch," he turned his face away.

"B-But he might have something we could use. We don't know if it's really Ginjo-san." He couldn't imagine why she would add the stupid "san" to it, but he didn't ask. That was just Inoue. And she wasn't going to get cruel just because she didn't like someone.

"Who else would it be?" He growled, becoming agitated. Agitated that he was named useless in the eyes of everyone. He had no idea where Ginjo was located, nor did he really know who had attacked Uryu. Who could erase his memory like that? Or did he even see the guy? Orihime flinched at his tone and lowered her eyes to the ground. Ichigo instantly felt the guilt ring in his abdomen. "Look, I'm sorry, Hime. I don't like feeling this way. Useless."

She smiled reassuringly up at him, but her eyes flickered with a twinge of unhappiness, "You get used to it." Before he could open his mouth and scold her she was anything but useless, Ryuken cut in with a sneer.

"Uryu wasn't cut down by a hollow."

Orihime's eyes widened and Ichigo's narrowed, his scowl etching deeper into his face. The doctor pulled a couple of files from Uryu's door box and flipped through them. He started to walk fluidly down the hallway. Orihime hurried after him and Ichigo followed her.

"Then you know what we're dealing with." Ichigo said.

"Yes," Ryuken nodded solemnly.

"Do…do you know how to defeat Fullbringers?" Orihime asked nervously, gripping her shorts.

"Sadly, no. I have never had to fight Fullbringers so I know nothing of their strategies or moves or anything to warn you about. But I know you and your friends are out of your league." They all paused by the exit, Orihime's eyes growing again and Ichigo snapped,

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said, Kurosaki Ichigo." The doctor replied calmly, "You're over your head."

"What the _fuck_ do you know?" Ichigo didn't like to be underestimated, much less by this bastard. He may be Ishida's father, but that didn't mean he couldn't slice through the prick. Orihime watched warily as the older man turned to face the angry Shinigami.

"Enough." The blue eyes narrowed dangerously, "I advise you lower your voice."

"You don't know anything! We've defeated much more than this! Don't tell me I'm weak!" Ichigo growled, precariously close to punching the perfect nose.

"I see," the doctor replied, "What exactly do you know, Kurosaki Ichigo? The only reason you have won most of your battles would be that hollow buried inside of you. And you haven't died because of Inoue-san. And if she wasn't here, you would be six feet under." Ichigo gnashed his teeth together, "To be honest, there is nothing you can do."

"P-Please, Ishida-san, we just want to know what we can do." Orihime murmured, still glancing at Ichigo worriedly. He turned away, heading towards the exit. "Ichigo-kun!" She called after him, but the electric door slid behind him.

"Back to the point, the spiritual pressure was strong," he continued, as if nothing happened, "Possibly even stronger than yours or even Sado's. There is a chance that Kurosaki can surpass it if he actually tries. And I know, from years of observation," he faced her with those slanted eyes, "that he only tries when he's protecting something. Most of the time, it's you, right?"

She gasped, flinching back slightly, "Eto…"

"Precisely. If anything that I can give you is that you people are in trouble. Any idea why Fullbringers would bring themselves towards you?"

"N-No…"

"If this man went after Uryu then there is a great possibility he is after you and Sado too." He turned to face her again, shuffling through the papers again, "Since Kurosaki is such an imbecile try and explain this to him for me."

"Ari…Arigato!" She chirped as he turned the other way, walking from her quickly, "Konbanwa, Ishida-san."

He turned his face to watch her leave and sighed, "Try not to die."

**…**

**…**

_Give up_

_When you haven't_

_Won_

**…**

**…**

Ichigo growled under his breath, pacing. He was across the street from the hospital, frustrated and livid. Was the stupid Quincy right? Was he as useless as Uryu was at the moment? Or could he actually do something? He had no knowledge of how the Fullbringers fought and Orihime was still close with Kouichi, or so it seemed. And as much as he wanted to kill the bastard, he didn't want to hurt his girlfriend.

Speaking of that, he had his own problems. He still hadn't clarified everything with Orihime since he was kidnapped and was annoyed he barely had any time with the girl. He had been with his fair share of girls, some he never stayed with for more than a week, but Orihime was different and he wanted it to last. He didn't want to lose her. He glanced over at the bright hospital and the dark sky. What the hell was that bastard saying to her anyway? He slammed his fist against the pole shining over him, gnashing his teeth together.

"Is there really nothing?" He snarled, "Nothing I can do to protect my friends?" The light shuddered over him.

"I-Ichigo-kun?"

He snapped his head to the side to see her. She looked radiant in the dark, her exposed pale legs appearing even more sensual in the night. And why the hell did she wear those shorts? It may've been warm tonight…but still…He clenched his fist tight against the metal. "Orihime…"

She offered a small smile, "You do enough, Ichigo-kun."

"No." he shook his head, "Not enough, not enough, not _fucking_ enough!" His fist slammed against the pole at every word. Orihime squeaked, clearly frightened and apprehensive at his reaction. "I want to protect my friends. That's why I became stronger, Orihime. But they're taking everyone down, one-by-one…I won't let them have you next." Her eyes widened as he took the few wide steps forward to catch her face in his rough hands.

"K-Kurosaki-kun…"

"Tomorrow I'm getting you a fucking cell phone."

"B-But…!"

"Shh…" He leaned down and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. Her eyes fluttered, her gaze sweeping with desire, long eyelashes pulling down profoundly to hide her eyes. Ichigo watched, eyelids heavy, as she succumbed to his kiss, her cheeks lighting with blush. He threaded a hand into her locks, digging his fingers into the silky tresses, growling deep in his throat as his other hand tilted her chin up to kiss her deeper, fuller. Her back arched into him, pressing her breasts against his chest wantonly, which she whimpered at and flushed even more. He ran his tongue over her teeth. Expertly, he tangled his tongue with hers, and despite of her tentativeness, he managed to tango with her tongue. He forced her head closer, growling again as she gripped his shirt in her small hands. They were so close he could feel Orihime's heart lurch in speed. He broke the kiss so she could gasp in air, clutching his shirt.

"I-Ichigo…kun…" she whimpered, burying her face into his shirt in mortification.

"Cell phone tomorrow," he reminded her curtly, digging his fingers into her scalp.

"H-Hai…"

"And I'm taking you home."

"H-Hai…"

"And don't wear those shorts anymore."

"B-But…"

"Okay?"

"H-Hai…"

A flash of bright light. "Oh, not you again!"

"You orange haired PUNK!"

"Tsubaki-kun~!"

"Shut up, onna!"

"Hey! Don't tell Orihime to shut up!"

"Don't tell her what not to wear! AND STOP USING HER NAME SO _FAMILIARLY_!"

"O-Oh! Tsubaki-kun, please don't pull Kurosaki-kun's face l-like that!"

**…**

**…**

_And I'll protect you_

_Because it's my job_

**…**

**…**

**Hope you liked it. Things are heating up! Finally! And in more ways than one. Sorry about the last chapter. I think there were so many errors with the he and hers I totally didn't feel like going back to check. Oh, well. At some point I'll rewrite this and fix all the mistakes. Please tell me how you felt about this chapter. Sometimes I feel so bad for Uryu-kun; stuck in the hospital all the time…**


	17. Chapter 17

**…**

**…**

_I want you to feel_

_What's in my heart_

**…**

**…**

"Here," Flowers were thrown over his scared chest. Ishida looked up from his book to see the familiar friend. The scowl on his face proved that he didn't really want to be there, but came anyway. Tatsuki was behind him, glaring at the orange haired ominously. Ichigo scoffed under his breath, tucking his hands in his pockets, "Don't get any ideas. Yuzu made me bring them to get well, got it?"

A sharp _thud_ issued around the room. Ichigo barked in pain as Tatsuki shook her fist at him, "Baka! Be a bit more sensitive! Your friend is in the hospital and nearly died yesterday!"

"That _hurt_!" Ichigo growled back, cupping the back of his head before he slightly relaxed and glowered at her, "Damn you…"

Tatsuki turned back to the Quincy, who was staring down at the flowers, "As if I would want anything from Kurosaki anyway. I would rather want Inoue-san's company." Tatsuki quickly restrained the Shinigami with an uncomfortable headlock.

"Calm down," she commanded fiercely when she released him, "Orihime is loveable. That's her most noticeable trait, yeah?"

Ichigo clenched his jaw as he sat down. Ishida was just baiting him on. Then he remembered. He pulled the slender, dark red phone from his back pocket and casually tossed it to Tatsuki. She caught it easily and looked down at it before frowning up at him, "I'm giving her that new phone. She'll probably want your number."

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes at him, but flipped it open, stabbing the little buttons quickly, "And why would you get her a cell phone? She can barely work her TV, not to mention, why the hell would she need anything from you?"

Ichigo looked up at her curiously. He had presumed a comfortable position, his arms leaning on his knees, hands between his nonchalantly spread legs, "She didn't tell you? We're dating."

Both Tatsuki and Ishida grew still. Almost instantly, the cell phone connected hard with Ichigo's forehead. He howled out and almost fell from his seat before he righted himself.

"W-What the hell, Tatsuki?" He grabbed the phone before it could clatter to the floor, "Things like this cost money, you know!"

"What makes you think you're good enough for her?" Ishida asked bluntly before Tatsuki could wail out in anger and frustration. Her eyes popped wide at the direct question and Ichigo leaned back in his seat, peering towards the window. The Quincy's eyeglasses flashed against the bright sunlight, "What makes you think you can take care of her? Or keep her out of danger? With your high reiatsu and enemies, she would just be targeted numerous times and probably be killed. Would you be able to accept this? Keep her safe?"

To their surprise, Ichigo interrupted calmly, "I know. I know what I'm getting into. I'm not the guy Orihime thinks I am. She thinks I'm so strong and able to do anything. She thinks I'm her superhero. And in some ways, I am."

Tatsuki grunted, "Because you're a fool. You practically get yourself killed to protect her."

"I don't want to _see_ it," Ichigo said, his jaw clenching tight.

"See what?" Ishida asked, moving the flowers to his bedside table, noting the sharp pain in his abdomen and shoulder. He would have to ask for pain medicine later from the nurses.

Ichigo ran a large hand over his head, and pulled numerous locks before shoving his hand in his pocket, "I-I don't want to see it." His tone was dark and low and had Tatsuki staring at him with raised eyebrows and a frown, "I don't want to see her _bleed_."

Tatsuki and Ishida actually shuddered at the thought. Orihime didn't seem like the kind of person you wanted to get hurt. Not even bruised. She was the kind of person you were afraid to touch because she looked so breakable. But if you actually look into her eyes and see the determination, you might be able to see how strong she is. To Ichigo, that was the thing he admired about her. But he didn't like when she was hurt. She may've been able to heal it a second later, but it burned into Ichigo's mind and shattered through his stomach. But if she _bled_…Crimson, thick liquid swirling on her skin, soaking through her clothes, _his_ clothes as he held her close, _screaming_ her _name_—

"You really are head-over-heels, aren't you?" Tatsuki groused, rubbing a hand over the back of her neck. She leaned onto the wallwearily, "I'm glad though. I'm sure Orihime is very happy."

Ichigo grunted vaguely, "Yeah."

"You're so pathetic," Ishida said in monotone. Ichigo snapped his head up with a heavy glare, "How long have you been dating? And have you even taken her out on a date?"

The back of his ears burned, "W-What? How do you know?"

The injured male turned his face away with a little, smug smirk, "You're blushing."

"Shut up!" Ichigo raised a shaking fist.

"And what's with the cell phone?"

"You'll be staying in the hospital longer if you don't shut your fucking mouth," Sometimes, Ichigo could actually say he _liked_ the guy, but with his snappy mouth and annoying ways, the Shinigami couldn't help but want to spar with him a couple times, maybe even get in a few punches and a swipe of his sword.

"Oh," Tatsuki cut in, "That reminds me," she turned to stare at Ishida anxiously, "Are you feeling any better? And has anyone figured out who exactly attacked you? I think Sado mentioned you don't remember anything…"

"I don't," the Quincy answered shortly, "And I don't think I ever will. I just remember…" he squinted his blue eyes, "green."

Ichigo's gaze narrowed, "So we have a lead. It's definitely a fucking Fullbringer."

Tatsuki sighed with light exasperation, "I can't keep up with all this. First, Arranacar and now Finkbringers…"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched, "It's _Arrancar_ and _Fullbringers_."

"Whatever." She turned away towards the door before addressing the two once more, "Just try not to die, you idiots," and she glowered at Ichigo, "And if you lay one finger on her the wrong way…" She shook with fury.

Ichigo sweat-dropped, leaning away. As she left, Ichigo turned back to the other male in the room, "Do you like the flowers?"

"Shut up."

…

…

_Should I hold your hand_

_In mine_

_To show you how I feel?_

**…**

**…**

"Pedro-chan!" Orihime cried as she searched for the tiny fellow, "Pedro-chan?" She poked her bright head in the kitchen, frowning when there was nothing but sunshine and brownies on the stove. She groaned unhappily, looking around the main room, seeing the small, eating table. She frowned and leaned her head around to see the stubby, cute, wagging tail buzzing through the air. "Aha!" She hurried towards the edge and gripped his exuberantly moving bottom. The dog yipped in surprise and wiggled from her clutch, scampering from the table. But since he was dressed in her bedroom, pink blanket that was wrapped around his neck loosely, he stumbled and tripped on his front legs, eyes blinking owlishly when he realized he was caught. She went to scoop him up, but he barked and wiggled despondently before she was forced to release him. She pouted, "But, Pedro-chaaan~! You need a bath!"

She watched as he skipped away, happy he had gotten from her. She could even see the blush in his cute cheeks and the blanket waved behind him like a superhero's cape. She sighed, letting out a little groan. She had been doing this for hours now. Narrowing her eyes in concentration, she thrust out her hands, "Tsubaki-kun~! Baigon-kun~!" The lithe and round creatures sprung from her hairpins in little balls of light.

Tsubaki looked around wildly for a threat then growled with anger, yanking on an amber lock, "What the hell, woman? There's nothing to attack!"

Baigon hovered peacefully, "He seems to be right, Orihime-sama. What could it possibly be?"

She was unable to answer, "OW! Ow! Tsubaki-kun, please! You're pulling my hair really, really hard!"

Tsubaki released, frowning when he heard the growl behind him. His eyes widened as he whirled around to see the gigantic beast, "W-What the hell is _that_?"

Baigon blinked, "I believe it's called an animal, or mammal to be specific."

Orihime tried to lunge toward the dog while it was distracted, but it leaped away just in time so his owner landed right on her pretty face. She gave a grunt of protest and whined against the floor, balling her hands into fists at her fail. Tsubaki snorted, calling her, "Pathetic."

"Is this why you called us, Orihime-sama?" Baigon called down to his master.

She sat up with a nervous, sweet smile, "U-Un! I've been trying to catch him since this morning," she pressed her two index fingers together and stared down at them timidly, "C-Could you help me with this?"

Tsubaki crunched his tiny fist, "Do you want me to kill it?"

"N-No!" She cried, "Don't hurt Pedro-chan, Tsubaki-kun!"

Baigon rolled his eyes, "Isn't that kind of harsh, Tsubaki?"

Just then, the dog barked loudly and then lunged upwards, snapping its teeth at Tsubaki. The spiky haired fairy squealed in shock and actual fear, zooming towards Inoue to stand on her head. He shook a fist at the growling puppy, "You'll pay for that, you mammal!"

Orihime pouted, "Eto…Tsubaki-kun, don't be mad at Pedro-chan."

"Shut up!" He stepped hard on her head, causing her to cry out and grip her temples.

"Itai…" She whimpered softly.

"Oi!" All blinked – Pedro barking – to see the small sphere of light formed into a blonde, tiny male. Tsubaki leaned away, growing frustrated and Baigon straightened his posture. Shun'o stood on Orihime's delicate shoulder and looked up at Tsubaki sternly. "Don't go hurting, Orihime-sama."

"Oh! Shun'o~!" Orihime blinked down at the small leader.

"Whatever," Tsubaki grunted, but paused on his violent assaults, "She doesn't listen anyway."

"Gomen ne, Tsubaki-kun…" Orihime peered up at him and smiled bright, blinding him for a second. Almost instantly, he started to flail and yell at her, his small wings thrusting in and out with his fury. Orihime and the rest watched with wide eyes as he grabbed onto her cheek and tugged and tugged. "Waah! Please stop, Tsubaki-kuuun!"

"Stupid onna! You act so childish! I don't understand why I am under such an annoying controller such as you! Stop being an idiot this instant! Stop it! Stop it now!" He yanked harder, "Just kill the damn mammal and or I'll slice through it for you!"

"B-But he's so…cute…" Orihime whimpered out, her large, teary eyes staring up at her little Shun Shun Rikka attacker. Gah! Why did she have to look like _that_? He pulled on her cheek once more. "Aah!" She cried out.

"Stop it, Tsubaki! You're hurting her!" Shun'o gripped his elbow, tugging on Tsubaki's arm while Baigon tried to calm down Orihime. They all yelled and argued, tugging back and forth, Tsubaki shouting, Shun'o hollering, Baigon trying to settle things, and Orihime whining loudly. Pedro peered at all the insects and his owner in confusion.

First a bath, now _this_…

"Oi! Orihime," the call made them all pause in mid-shout, "why is the door unlocked and—" They all turned their heads to see Ichigo staring down at the woman, his eyes vaguely widened and a couple of bags in one hand, the other tucked in his pocket casually.

The two fairies huddled together, "Ooooh, it's Kurosaki Ichigo…" Baigon said in obvious awe.

Shun'o frowned a bit, "He's awfully close Orihime-sama, ne?"

Throwing the Shinigami once more glance, Shun'o quickly disappeared into the hairpins, which was tucked on the collar of Orihime's tan flowing shirt that had a square collar and showed her collarbones and ivory skin. And those _damn_ short shorts she had on, only a different pair than the other night. He hoped she didn't have many.

Baigon soon followed their leader into the pins, only Tsubaki left, standing on the woman's shoulder, yanking a bright tress of hair. Orihime had her hands balled next to her face while a strange, small dog stayed off to the side, wrapped in a tiny blanket that was as big as his body, pink and polka-dotted purple, as if he were a superhero. Orihime blinked innocently at Ichigo, though her eyes appeared as if she were to cry.

"W-What the hell is going on?" He bellowed, glaring down at the little midget perched on his girlfriend's shoulder. "And why the _fuck_ are you pulling her hair?" Ichigo hated when people were rough with Orihime; when they touched her the wrong way, or bumped into her, or hit her, or even grabbed her too coarsely (or if it were to him), and he would instantly retaliate with a rough grab of his own, which usually ended with blood or something broken. Tatsuki was probably the only one who could get away with hurting Orihime, and that was usually for scolding her, but even Ichigo yells at her about it.

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed as he gave one more yank before he flew towards the Shinigami's face, glowering at him, "And what's it to you, _you orange haired idiotic_ BEAST?"

A vein throbbed against his temple, "Beast?" He repeated angrily, "Think you'll get away with that?"

"Why haven't you died yet?" Tsubaki growled instead, "But you know what they say: Idiots never die," He teased, growing smug when he saw the stupid's face grow even more furious. He had heard that line before, probably.

Suddenly, Ichigo swiped the lithe creature up in his hand, "I'll _squish_ you!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" The little thing wiggled in his grip, "Let me GO!"

Ichigo leered, "I thought you were so _strong_. You _are_ Orihime's fighting powers, _right_?"

Tsubaki's eyes flashed, "I'll slice you! I'LL KILL YOU! AND STOP USING HER NAME SO _FAMILIARLY_!"

"Big-mouthed fairy!"

"Filthy, orange haired BEAST!"

"Wha…FLYING MIDGET!"

"MOLESTING IDIOT!"

"Molesting…! I do NOT molest, Orihime!"

"Stop using her name like THAT!" Ichigo felt his hand burn slightly and released the tiny thing. It landed on Orihime head, who was now kneeling, staring up at Ichigo with slight surprise. Tsubaki crossed legs and arms, turning his face away, glaring at the clean floors. "I can't understand what you see in him, you annoying woman."

Orihime's slim shoulders slouched, "Oh~! Tsubaki-kun, Ichigo-kun is really, really nice."

"I'll murder him."

"Please don't." Another flash of gold and they all turned their heads to see the huddled figure in red. Orihime squealed. "Ayame! You almost never come out."

Ayame rubbed a hand across her eye, cuddling even deeper in her red dress, "I came to see what all the fuss was about," she stared up at Tsubaki, "Must you make all this noise, Tsubaki? You're upsetting Hinagiku. Orihime-sama is fine, ne?" She turned back to her leader, "Gomennasai, Orihime-sama. Tsubaki is worried," Ichigo watched with a small smirk as the feisty fairy turned red, "He's been very worried ever since you went into battle with…," Ayame trailed off, throwing Ichigo a wary glance, "And with all those hollows…and then you collapsed. You mustn't put so much strain on your body…"

Orihime blinked again then peered up at Tsubaki with growing curiosity, "Ne, Tsubaki-kun…you were worried for me?"

He flailed instantly, stomping hard on her head, "O-Of course not, you idiot!"

"So, you're concerned?" Ichigo said flatly, crooking both brows up.

"SHUT UP!" Came the heated reply from the thrashing being.

"Gomen ne," Orihime apologized, smiling nervously, yet prettily, "I don't mean to make anyone worry. I guess I'm not doing very well though, ne?" She watched as Tsubaki hovered in front of her, Ayame by his side, a gentle smile on her face, "I'm strong though, Tsubaki-kun. I'll do my best," her beam broadened, "so you don't have to worry anymore."

It was silent for a few seconds before he blinked and shouted out, "I don't need you to tell me that! I ALREADY know how strong you are!" He turned his face away, trying to hide the obvious blush, "W-Whatever. I'm leaving." He zoomed back into her pins with a flash of light. Ayame stared after him before she grinned timidly at the two.

"G-Gomen. He's so rude sometimes. Bye-bye, Orihime-sama!" She flew after Tsubaki and soon vanished.

Orihime turned back to Ichigo, "K-Konnichiwa, Kurosaki-kun!" She chirped brightly, standing now.

Ichigo stared down at her, bag still over his shoulder and a puzzled look on his face, "Are all your afternoons like this?"

**…**

**…**

_I want you to feel_

_What I feel _

_Everyday_

**…**

**…**

_"Orihime," the young girl raised her head as she was tugged. This woman…her Kaa-san, if she could even call her that, was taking her somewhere. And she didn't want to know. Orihime was pretty bright for her age, only three at the moment, but very intelligent. She knew right from wrong, all her ABCs, one to two hundred, how to tie her shoes, how to dress herself properly, and even started writing. And she also knew when something was dangerous. And this was dangerous. Her nii-chan had told her not to leave the house with…this…this woman. To stay with him. But she had yelled into the room that she shared with her older brother to dress and she hurried to do so, not wanting to be struck down once more. Her elbow still ached and was black and blue. _

_Her hat was tight around her head, her jacket reached her knees, too big for her, and a bright pink. Her shoes ate up her feet and made her movements awkward. But that didn't stop her from beaming at everyone that passed her and waving at the little children that appeared her age. The snow and cold wind made her cheeks red and her fingers sting until they were numb, but she didn't mind. She was a little happy. Happy to be with her Kaa-san, even if she didn't like to be yelled at or hit or stared at like an insect. Orihime glanced over to see her face; it was a pretty face: narrow nose, slender, brown eyes, small, pouty lips painted crimson, pale skin, and short golden-red hair. Orihime had always thought her mom was beautiful. Her father would always yell how ugly their daughter was, but she didn't cry anymore. Not when she had such a beautiful mother. _

_They slowed to a stop as they descended down the steps, the mother tugging the daughter roughly, taking two steps at a time while the toddler was forced to take only one. She almost fell on her knees, but the mother held her up, spitting out, "Pathetic trash," on the way. Orihime didn't mind. As long as she was with her Kaa-san. When they reached the bottom, Orihime could feel that her hand had lost all senses of touch. Too bad. She would have to take that medicine Sora brought home sometime. There was only a little left. _

_They slowed once again in front a track. Orihime gasped. She had seen this before. Probably on TV, which she was only allowed to watch if she was lucky. This was the subway. People got on the train here to reach their destinations, which they could not get to on foot. Another thing stored into her tiny brain. She watched as everyone filed onto the train and squeezed her mother's hand. She gasped as she felt the big fingers slip from hers. She attempted to grab them again, only for the woman to slap them away. Orihime felt her eyes widen and slowly trail up her mother's form. _

_"Don't move from this spot. I'll come back to get you in a few minutes." _

_Orihime blinked before she offered a big, beautiful smile on her cute, small face, "Hai, Kaa-san! I won't move…I'll wait for you." The woman turned away and followed the rest onto the train. Orihime watched as the doors slid closed, "I-I'll wait for you…"_

_Hours passed._

_She didn't move. _

_"I'll wait for you…to come back…" _

_When the night rolled around, and she thought she would either die from the cold or faint from fatigue, she heard the familiar voice,_

_"O-Orihime? Orihime!" _

_She turned her head drearily to see the tall figure rushing towards her, "K-Kaa-san?" She questioned hopefully. She was back. Finally. Now she could rest. But as the arms came around her, she realized she was wrong, "Onii-chan?" _

_"Orihime? What the hell…? What're you doing so far from home? Dammit. You're freezing." She felt hot hands press to her cheeks and then a warm blanket wrap around her. She inhaled the familiar scent of her older brother. The handsome face blurred across her vision, "Damn. Did she leave you out here?" He gripped her hand in his, swallowing it with his large fingers._

_She blinked. _

I shouldn't have let go…

_"C'mon," his deep voice urged. _

_As she felt herself being pulled from the spot, she cried out, "N-No!" Her brother was startled as she wrenched herself from him, "I-I can't leave! I have to wait…I-I have to wait for her."_

_"Orihime…" he whispered to her. He leaned down to grasp her slim shoulders, "I can't let you go through this. You don't," he swallowed, "You don't have to wait anymore."_

_"B-But Kaa-san…" _

_"You don't have to wait anymore, Orihime," he whispered, pulling her closer, "You don't have to…" _

_And why did that make her cry?_

**…**

**…**

_Your hand is so warm in mine_

_And I take a deep breath_

**…**

**…**

"Ichigo-kun, you brought me groceries! You didn't have to!" She complained half-heartedly as he loaded her fridge with things. Eggs, bread, ketchup, more ice-cream, even red bean paste. She smiled, "Arigato! I was all out." When he closed the refrigerator and turned towards her, she smiled again, "Arigato…" She trailed off as he jammed a hand in his front fitting, faded jeans pocket. He stared down to her with heavy lidded eyes, watching her from behind his messy bangs and beneath his lashes.

"How am I supposed to leave you alone when you're fridge is always so empty, Hime?" He asked quietly.

She blinked, long lashes sweeping her gaze, "U-Um…Gomen ne. Before…I didn't eat so much…I mean, after Hueco Mundo I stopped eating and I guess I started to loose my appetite. I'm just starting to get it back." Ichigo continued to stare at her with those heady eyes. "I-Ichigo-kun…?"

"You didn't take care of yourself for these last three months?" He asked, voice in monotone, but a hint of irritation in the tone.

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered instead, "I seem to make a lot of people worry about me…"

He grunted softly, "It's the way you look."

She blinked once again, "T-The way I…_look_?"

Again today, his ears burned, "Yeah. You look…" he stared down at her again, his eyes narrowing slightly while she bit into her bottom lip, eyes wide and moist and _dammithecouldn'tsayit_—

He glanced away quickly, "N-Nothing." Orihime opened her mouth to reply, but found herself muted by a shrill bark. They both turned their heads to see the small dog stand in front of the kitchen, bottom in the air, pouncing playfully, eyes excited. "Oh, yeah. What's up with the loud thing?"

Orihime gasped overdramatically, but his insult seemed to go to heart, "He's not a _thing_, Kurosaki-kun! He's," she scooped up the puppy before it could run and hugged it to her chest, mushing her cheek against the fluffy head, "Pedro-chan!" Then she pushed her arms forward and the cute face was suddenly in his, "Say hiiiii~!"

Ichigo leaned away as the dog lapped his pink tongue at him, coating his cheek in saliva, "Oh! Gross! What the hell, Orihime? Is he a stray?"

She frowned and pulled Pedro back to her arms, running a hand over his right ear, "W-Well, he kind of is. But when I found him, he was really small. Now he's so fat and kawaiiii~!" She hugged him tight, exclaiming words of love and cuteness. The dog yipped happily back, growing excited by its owner's happiness. Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitched as he watched the two. He could feel the familiar feeling in his chest.

Shit.

He was _jealous_…

…of a dog.

"It's a mutt," he deadpanned.

"I-I think so…" she looked back at the dog and seemed upset at the new theory. And then she smiled brightly, "Say good morning, Pedro-chan!" She wiggled his chubby body. The dog bobbed its tongue happily and blinked up at Ichigo with innocent hazel eyes that reminded him too much of Orihime's.

"Dogs can't talk, Hime."

She pouted, "I can teach him."

Again with that crooked, handsome smile, "I'll help you."

A squeal, "Really, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah, if it makes you happy."

"H-Hai!"

**…**

**…**

"Ne, Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime called from next to her boyfriend on the couch as Ichigo tried to keep the playful dog away from his sock, shoving the dog back with his toes as gently as possible. He turned his attention to his girlfriend and tried not to look at her body once more. Her natural curves were enough to make Ichigo want to keep her in the house and her pretty, gorgeous face made him want to kiss her until his lungs burst. How had he taken it all these years, _seriously_…?

"Yeah?"

"A-Are you alright?"

Instantly, his inviting face vanished with a scowl. He was still thinking of earlier. Uryu had said had they dated yet? Of course, Ichigo had enough money to take her out and treat her right. He could buy her most things and spoil her a bit. He liked the idea of taking her somewhere nice and getting her dressed up. Sure, he would probably have to glare at most men and keep her from bending over, exposing cleavage or round bottom, but it would be a good night…as long as he didn't have to kill anyone.

"I-Ichigo-kun?"

He blinked and suddenly whisked from his thoughts. He was supposed to be answering her question. He flickered his eyes to young woman and she stilled at his touch, and then slouching, hunching her shoulders forward, as if she were shy.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, repeating her earlier question. She frowned, her eyebrows merging, but before she could answer, he said, "Are you alright…with our relationship, I mean?"

She smiled softly, but a heated blush traced across her cheeks, "I…love Ichigo-kun."

"I know," he managed a handsome smile, "But I mean…shit…" He cursed, his smile vanishing as he swiped a hand across the back of his neck, "I-I mean, do you want to go somewhere…with _me_?"

She blinked again, "Um…"

"On a date?"

"D-Date?"

His face was burning annoyingly, "Yeah."

She blinked again, and again…and again, "Ichigo-kun…?"

He turned his face towards her to see her big eyes right on him, gaze bright and shining. To his surprise, she smiled widely, "You don't have to take me on a date, Ichi-kun. I'm fine just being with you, ne?" She tilted her head to the side slightly, her hair moving with her actions. "I'm already spoiled enough by you."

And he leaned down. She gasped as their lips met. He growled almost instantly. He was _addicted_. There was no other taste like her in the world. It was her. And only _her_. As always, he had to lead the kiss because if he gave her the lead, he would come undone and he didn't want to hurt her in any way. She whined into his mouth as he tangled his hand in her hair. She moved slightly under him, bracing herself on her knees while her hands went to his powerful shoulders, gripping his shirt tightly in her small fingers, begging him to come closer, or as if to tear the material from his body.

When they kissed…no, they didn't _just_ _kiss_. It was never _just_ _kissing_.

She opened her mouth slightly and Ichigo took the opportunity, rubbing his tongue wetly against hers, hotly, moving himself over her curvy, generous form. He knew the position was uncomfortable for her. He gripped her frail wrist and she pulled back, startled, eyes moist and dazed. He smirked, leered really, down at her. Nipping the inside of her wrist, he pulled her forward so that she was messily teetering over his hips. He gripped one shapely leg and she was suddenly straddling him. She seemed to make a squeaking sound in the back of her throat, but not before he dug his fingers into her hip and tightened his fingers in her hair, pulling the strands so that he face was closer to his. She lets out a heated whimper, her eyelashes fluttered and her damp lips parted.

_Damn_.

And now he knew she liked it _rough_.

Her eyes snapped wide when he cupped her bottom in one hand, pulling her hips to his. She relaxed after a second and leaned closer to him, her breasts pushing against his chest. His greedy tongue delved deeper into her mouth as he groaned, digging his fingers deeper into her hair, pushing his hips into hers. She could _feel_ him. And a part of her was happy. Happy she could get that reaction out of him. Her face flashed violently and her lips bruised under the force of his heated kiss. She couldn't control herself when he was so close, causing her to make noise and grip his shirt. One hand drew up to his hair and yanked in a fistful, the other somehow had weaseled under his shirt and the nails scraped into his clenching muscles. He growled low in his throat at the action and bit sharply into her bottom lip. She gasped, jerking back.

"I-Ichi…go-kun…" She whispered into the hot, tense air.

His hooded eyes observed her lazily, "What?" His teeth nipped into her jaw and sucked at her skin. Her skin was the most delicious treat; the softness of it, the taste…Slowly, experimentally, he rocked his hips upwards. She gasped and then moaned softly, her thighs clenching around his hips. She dug her nails into his hard stomach. He panted harshly, hot breaths and heated hand stroking up to her thigh, cupping one to bring it to his waist. Orihime whined, clenching both hands on his shoulders as her most private area met his.

The air started to sizzle.

And they began to burn together, locked in a heated embrace. Nothing could tear Ichigo from her at the moment, and if someone tried, God please help them. Emotions were hot, reckless, and bordering on violent. Orihime wasn't familiar with this. She had never felt this feeling with anyone and wasn't sure how to handle the overpowering feelings. Ichigo tightened his fingers in her hair and pulled her impossibly closer, slanting his firm lips over hers. She gasped into his bruising kiss and then squeezed her wide eyes shut, allowing him to take what he wanted. She broke her hand from his hair reluctantly and trailed her fingers down to cup his jaw, whimpering as his tongue gave a thrust against hers, and she felt something consume her, trigger something in her clenched belly, causing her thighs to open a bit, curling her toes.

When it became impossible to think without air, Orihime broke away, panting harshly, her lips well-kissed, slightly swollen and tender from his kiss, her eyes heavily lidded, and her hair falling around her. Ichigo regained his breath before her, breathing out through his nose as he stared at her. She looked like she was rising from a fog, her eyes dazed and eyelashes fluttering, cheeks red, lips parted, breathing in raggedly. He wanted more of her. She was like a fucking drug.

"I-Ichi…" She whispered his old nickname, "Y-You…"

"What?" He asked again, digging his fingers in her supple flesh.

She whimpered, rocking against him a bit, "I-I…think Pedro-chan…i-is watching us…"

He stiffened, working his eyes across the room before landing his gaze on the chubby figure a few feet from the couch. He was watching the two, head tilted slightly to the side, wide eyes blinking. Ichigo cursed, narrowing his dark eyes at the small creature.

_Could he catch a damn break?_

**_"Kinky," _**his hollow tossed in carelessly, still excited at the view of seeing Orihime panting and whining in his King's lap. **_"Who knew our Queen was such a wild card?" _**

He ignored the idiot as Orihime simmered, eyes questioning as she turned to regard Pedro. She squealed when she saw the dog's gaze right on them and their lewd positions. She hurried to scoop up the puppy, falling a couple times, and picked him up so they were nose to nose, "O-Oh, no! Pedro-chan! I've tainted your mind!" she cried, now smothering the dog between her breasts. The animal let out little barks and yaps before wiggling against her, as if to fight of Valley of Gods, as Kon would call them.

She held him close, "Gomen ne, Pedro-chan…I loooove you~! Moe, moe!" She rubbed her soft cheek against his fur. Ichigo glowered at the two, emitting his dark aura. His girlfriend seemed to notice, "Oh! I-I love you too, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Yeah…" He managed to smile softly, his eyes melting a bit.

She opened her mouth to say something, but a flash of bright light muted her words.

"I'LL KILL HIM!"

"O-Oh, Tsubaki-kun! MWAH! Don't! Y-You're ripping the couch! K-Kuro – Ichigo-kun!"

**…**

**…**

_Don't let me go _

_Let the years_

_Pass by in a haze_

**…**

**…**

"Sado-kun!"

Said man turned towards the healer's voice, frowning a bit as she ran over. He thought of Orihime as a sister really. He was always there to protect her and treated her with respect, even allowing his stomach to take action and pain when indulging himself in her foods. She was special to him, indeed. As she stopped in front of him, he muttered, "Did you find out anything?"

Orihime shook her head, grimacing worriedly, "No. Ishida-kun was told he couldn't leave the hospital, but he's been gone since noon." Sado's frown deepened. That was unlike Ishida to just go disappearing. And he knew the Quincy pretty well. If he wasn't with Ichigo, he was with Uryu. As they ventured from the hospital, Orihime suggested, "Ne, I'll call him."

Sado casted her a surprised look as she pulled out a slim cell phone, "Inoue, you have a phone?"

She blinked up at him and then blushed prettily, "Mou…Ichigo-kun said I needed one so he could call me whenever he wanted. And, well…So he can make sure I'm not in…d-danger." So that was it. Chad was pretty proud of Ichigo; usually, his friend wasn't good with giving off clear emotions and only settled things with yelling and his fists. It was good for him. It was now clear him and Inoue was together.

"Well, do you know your number? I'll program it into mine." Sado said as she flipped it open, pressing the correct buttons. Orihime looked back at him and blushed once more.

"Eto…I-Ichigo-kun put your number in already. And he s-said if anyone wanted my number…th-then to ask him." Sado sweat-dropped, almost rolling his eyes at Ichigo' protectiveness and monopolizing. He would drop the subject for now…

After a few moments, Orihime pulled the phone from her ear, her eyes widening a bit, "He's not answering, Sado-kun…" This was bad. After explaining to Orihime about his dreams and nightmares, and upset memories, she too confided into him that something was wrong. Sado was able to explain that Tsukishima was not one of their friends or allies and he promised he would get to the bottom of this, though Orihime was a bit reluctant. She seemed to care something for the man, and Chad knew there was only a matter of time before he was also feeling it.

Orihime suddenly winced from beside him, placing a hand over her hair, her neck, her eyes widening again, this time with pain and fear. Chad frowned again, turning towards her, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, but he could see the shiver wrack up her spine. If things got really bad, they would have to alert Ichigo. For some reason, Orihime didn't feel there was a need and Chad was starting to feel the isolated sensations too. There was no danger, no reason to warn their comrades…was it? Chad placed a hand on his shoulder, right where he had been cut not two weeks ago. What was happening?

Suddenly, Orihime thrust a hand in the air, startling Sado, "I got it!"

**…**

**…**

_The fire I love about you_

_Is going to fade away_

**…**

**…**

"Sushigawara?" Chad repeated, grimacing down at the girl as they walked.

She nodded, "Ano…he did seem a bit…weak though. But he was there, and he knew a lot of him."

"It seems he would know. He's also Fullbring, ne?"

"Un…but not entirely focused, I would say." She smiled pleasantly as they came to a stop. Her eyes popped, "Here?" Graffiti was splayed across the walls and trash was strewn all over the street. Orihime glanced around warily while Sado kept his stoic expression.

_Miyashita High School._

"If he said he was from here, then this is the place," he replied, stepping forward. Orihime followed him exuberantly, always in the best mood. They stopped at the entrance, taking in the fierce faces, the blunt objects in the males' hands, and the dark uniforms. "I don't have a good feeling about this…"

Orihime was the first to speak.

"Um…Excuse me?" She called in her sweet voice. "We're looking for someone."

Almost instantly, all the heads turned and their eyes lit up. Hands tightened around their weapons and others stood. Orihime instantly moved towards Chad, who was already narrowing his eyes on the one who opened his mouth to speak.

"HUH? Who the hell are you?"

Abruptly, there was a ruckus.

"HEY!"

"What do you and your bimbo want?"

"You mocking us?"

"N-No!" Orihime exclaimed, wary of their reactions, "O-Of course not! We're just—"

"WHAT?" A hand clasped around her arm tightly, roughly, causing Orihime to stumble away from her friend. "What did you say?"

"C-Can you please let go of my arm, s-sir?" She whispered in reply, tugging for the limb.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Suddenly, a fist crunched his nose and he was whipped back, flying through the air, and landing on two more idiots. They all crashed to the ground as Chad calmly and protectively, pushed Orihime behind his back. All of the others attacked at once. Orihime was able to defend herself when Sado wasn't looking, throwing a few on their back and tripping them. When it became too much, the two friends both fled.

"WAAAH!" Orihime cried as they hurried away, Sado panting behind her.

"Come back here, dammit!" One shouted after them.

"Why is this happening to us?" She yelled over them.

"I sort of figured they weren't the ones to talk to us…" Her comrade replied as they escaped. They finally came to a stop in under tracks for the station, a few miles from the highway. Orihime panted as they rested, him off to the side, her leaning heavily on concrete.

"You were right," she breathed out, "They didn't want to listen…I thought it was a good idea, though." As Chad regained his breathing, he turned towards Inoue as she continued, eyes dazed, "We didn't learn a thing about Mr. Tsukishima." He watched as she placed a hand right on her neck, whimpering a bit.

"What's wrong?" His voice was slightly alarmed.

"Ano…" She murmured, "When did we become friends with Mr. Tsukishima?"

"What're you talking about?" He could feel razor blades of ice run down his spine, sending red flags to his stomach and brain.

"Didn't we go to the Soul Society with him to rescue Kuchiki-san?" She continued then froze up, eyes wide, "No. That's not right…"

"Inoue!" He exclaimed, a little harsher than he meant.

She frowned, "Gomen ne. What's wrong with me…?"

"Shall I tell you?" Both of their eyes popped wide at the painfully familiar voice. Orihime tensed, as did Chad, as they both whirled around to see the man walking towards them. "Hi there. I heard you were looking for me?"

"T- Tsukishima-san…" Orihime whispered, taking a few steps back as her memories whirled and blurred before her eyes. Sado growled out, instantly shaking his arm, the form changing rapidly before a echoing power blasted towards the man. Orihime's hair whipped behind her as the explosion rang through their ears. Instantly, the lithe figure hopped out of the way, a small smile on his handsome face.

Chad propelled himself from the ground and landed on the roof, right where Tsukishima was standing. Orihime was quick to break from her stupor and hurried to make herself useful. She ran after the two quickly, her long legs bringing her to the building. As Tsukishima moved himself through the air, Orihime called out to her powers, causing his sword to slam into her shield, a few inches from hitting her friend. Tsubaki whirled out, slamming himself into the man's shoulder, knocking him back a few feet.

"Sado-kun!" Inoue called to her panting friend.

"I'm fine," he yelled back, "We can beat this guy." A few moments later, and a yell of her name, followed by concrete sliding down, and the explosion to mingle into her eyes, she could see Sado calling for her, "Now, Inoue!"

**_"Tsubaki!" _**The little fairy, eager to fight, erupted from her pins that were clasped in her fingers tightly. She watched as Tsukishima rose to his feet, wobbling a bit, battered and bruised, eyes focused on her. As her gaze settled onto him, she felt something stir within her, pulse through her heart, wiggle her knees, and cascade through her stomach. She gasped in a hot breath, her eyes bugging slightly from her head, fear and uncertainty, filled with peculiar, heartfelt love for this man.

She could remember…she could remember…

_"Ah! Bunny-san is complete!" _

_"Orihime? Did you wait for me again?" _

Nii-chan…Why? Sora… Tsukishima…Sora… Tsukishima…Who is _Sora_? Who is…?

She felt her whole body shut down, her mind replaying the memories over and over again: her laughing, Mr. Tsukishima holding her close, him brushing her hair, her hugging him, everything…everything they had done together was suddenly whirling everywhere, all over her body, telling her the truth, telling her _that_—

"Why?" She whispered.

_"Woman! Do something!" _Tsubaki was shouting at her, whirling around her curvy form, waiting for the approval to attack.

Chad's eyes widened, "Inoue! What's wrong?"

Her eyes turned moist, widening, widening, Tsubaki vanishing into the pins, as she stumbled back, mouth parted, "Why is this happening?"

"Inoue!"

Tsukishima stood taller now, confident, "It's time to wake up." He grinned warmly, opening his arms for the shaking girl, "Who am I?"

All the thoughts smashed and smashed against her brain, slowly but surely taking over. Something snapped inside her and her toes curled and her eyes bugged and her hands clenched and her eyelashes turned wet. No. No. No. Wrong. Wrong. But she couldn't stop it. Everyone was yelling in her pins, telling her something wasn't right, it was not it. Finally, the memories imploded in her mind, stinging her heart, sending her stomach to her feet.

She screamed, clamping her hands on her head, feeling it throb under her gentle fingers. Her hair tumbled down with her as she stumbled to the hard ground, her legs making a W shape under her, her form shuddering, fingers gripping her head. She whimpered as everything started to fuzz.

_"Did you wait for me again, Hime?" _

_"Are you alright?" _

_"I love you, too." _

_"Be safe." _

_"I'll protect you forever." _

An almighty roar cascaded through the air as Sado came to defend her.

_Please, be safe…Sado-kun…_

Mr. Tsukishima was the last person she saw before everything faded.

**…**

**…**

_I can't say that I regret_

_Being with you_

**…**

**…**

Ichigo glanced up, frowning as he slid back in his body. He sat up almost instantly as Hiyori toweled off her hair. She was sweating profusely from her battle with Kurosaki. He had definitely gotten stronger. Shinji wasn't any better: now cradling his broken right arm. Ichigo was barely injured, just a bruise here and there. Training with them had sure made him more durable.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he dug into his pocket, his fingers searching. He pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open, his eyes tightening even more when he saw no missed calls or messages. Orihime said she would call him – or at least try to since she was so ignorant on how to work the phone – as soon as she finished cleaning the halls and watering the flowers for the school. He could feel worry catch in his chest. He turned his eyes to the entrance, his mouth setting in a familiar scowl, darker than before.

A hand clamped on his shoulder, "What's the problem? Yer tuckered out? Ready ta leave already?"

Ichigo didn't reply for a few seconds, "Do you feel anything weird?"

Shinji frowned, "What do yer mean?"

"It's too quiet."

Truth be told, it was. The wind wasn't blowing. The sun had already set. There was no usual sounds of cats working in the trash, no muted sounds of cars. Ichigo grimaced, his chest starting to brim with his anxiousness.

Shinji shrugged, "I'm sure it's jus' yer imagination. With all this crap happenin', I wouldn't be surprised if someone attacked us."

Kensei rolled his eyes, crunching his fist, "Yeah, right."

Hiyori smirked, her one tooth snagging out, "Whatever. I'm fucking beat." She headed away.

"I am worried though," Love put in, kneeling next to Hachigen, "It's kind of weird. Usually, I'm good with finding everyone's spiritual pressure. But it seems your friends are diminishing." That made Ichigo whirl around, frowning, "What I mean is that their usually so powerful and noticeable…but now…"

"Dammit!" Ichigo whipped out his cell phone, dialing Orihime instantly. Her voicemail hadn't been set up yet, but it went straight there, the voice telling him all he needed to know before he hung up. "_Shit_. I knew I shouldn't have left her alone," he balled his fist and then he was off, slamming his feet against the ground.

The others watched until he was out of sight before Shinji huffed out, "So whipped."

**…**

**…**

_I want my heart_

_To reach yours_

**…**

**…**

**Hope you liked this chapter. I'm starting to settle things between the Fullbringers. I kind of missed Tamashi-kun in this chapter. Can't wait until the big climax in the next few chapters, not to mention more Ichihime love. Review for me, ne? **

**And I want to thank Child Of the Ashes for inviting me to the IchiHime Tanabata Contest at Five Lifetimes One Love. I've always wanted to enter and with me being new and all at this writing thing, I didn't know if I was good enough. So thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**…**

**…**

_Find a new way_

_To figure out her mind_

**…**

**…**

_Shit!_

_Shit!_

_Shit, shit, shit!_

**_"Excellent vocabulary, as always, Kingy." _**

_Shut the hell up!_

His feet were starting to actually hurt from running around like this. He just ran around for a while when he first felt the panic, until he was able to get control of his anxiety and focus on her reiatsu. It was strong and pulsing through the town, almost like a warm blanket. He followed it, and hadn't realized he had been racing towards her home. When he finally reached the apartment complex, he grimaced up. The lights were on and bright. He hurried up the stairs, frowning deeply when he reached the door. He placed a hand on the knob and twisted it, surprised to find it unlocked. Ichigo gnashed his teeth together. He told her to lock her door.

One of his rules.

As he pushed it open, his eyes dashed all around the room, finding her nowhere. The television was on and there were textbooks scattered around her small table along with a couple of opened notebooks, scrawls of words across the papers. The dog was sleeping on the couch, his belly turned upwards, feet twitching.

"Orihime? Where the hell are you?" He shouted into the home, causing Pedro to awaken and look around wearily. When he spotted Ichigo, he went into a barking frenzy, hopping around the room. Well, at least he was good for something. If there was ever an intruder, the dog would warn her. "Orihime?"

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" Came the timid reply from the kitchen. She stepped out, a sweet potato in her hands slathered with butter. Ichigo watched as she stuck in her mouth, eyes wide as they took in her boyfriend. She was wearing a thin, spaghetti strapped white top that clung to her figure and striped, blue and green shorts. Her feet and long legs were bare, so much skin Ichigo was _so fucking glad_ she was in the house. "W-What's wrong?" She mumbled through a mouthful of sweetness.

Ichigo continued to stare down at her, eyes large and chocolate, taking in every part of her body. She didn't appear hurt; no blemish or scrapes or bruises, just lovely ivory skin. She blinked up at him when he didn't reply, her big, big hazel eyes taking up her face.

"Oh!" She jerked, "Are you here for Laugh Hour? It already went off, but we can watch it again when the reruns come on, ne? It was really funny. This guy got hit with _two_ cocoanuts! It was so—" She gasped as strong arms came around her. Her face hit his chest and he squeezed her tight. Her breasts pressed against his chest and her precious sweet potato was between their hips as she tried to hold it carefully, as to not drop or smash it. She gripped his shirt in one, tiny hand, "A-Are you alright, Ichigo-kun?"

He pulled back from her, holding her upper arms in his hands, "Where's your phone?" She blinked once again and looked over at the table. Her cell phone was perched over the red textbook. Ichigo sighed out, and this time it was in relief, and a bit of irritation, "Dammit, Orihime. Didn't I tell you to keep your phone on?"

She frowned, confused, "It's been on all day, Kurosaki-kun. I only used it to call Ishida-kun today."

"Why would you call him?" Ichigo frowned too.

"He wasn't at the hospital when Sado-kun and I went to visit. So I called him, but he didn't answer. So Sado-kun and I went for lunch and then he walked me back," she giggled, "He's a really good nakama."

He blinked at her. Thank goodness for Sado's gigantic form. Ichigo had been worrying over nothing. Maybe the phone call didn't go through correctly or maybe he had been in a bad area to make the call. He _was_ in the Vizard's hideout. He stared down at his girlfriend, completely fine and smiling brightly up at him, a sweet potato in one hand and her other gripping to his shirt with small fingers.

He sighed with relief once more, leaning his forehead down to press it against her slim shoulder. She seemed startled by the movement, but didn't back away. He inhaled her great scent and squeezed a hand into her hip. "Fuck. I thought something had happened to you."

She frowned, "Gomennasai. I didn't mean to make you worry, Ichi-kun."

"No. I'm a fucking idiot. I should've just walked you home. _Fuck_." He tightened his hold on her, "You had me worried."

She squeezed back on his shirt, "I love you, Kurosaki-kun."

He lifted his head so that their noses bumped. She stared up at him, smiling, "Yeah. And don't you forget that, Hime." He leaned closer, allowing every part of his body to be drawn in by her.

They had not felt the second presence, and when they did, they were already leaning in for the kiss. Both paused and shouted in shock when they saw Ichigo's boss. They broke apart slightly, hands to themselves, surprised and wondering how she had gotten into the house and why.

The woman narrowed her eyes at the two, her dark aura moving around her, "I can't believe you two! Acting all lovey-dovey at this time at night!" Ichigo scowled at her, narrowing his eyes slightly as she looked around, "And what's with this sparkly aura!" She batted away the pink, shimmering atmosphere, "Go! Get out of here! Vanish!"

"You!" She grabbed up Ichigo's shirt and hauled him to her, "Come with me!"

Orihime's mouth fell open as her boyfriend was tugged away, letting out a little exclamation.

"You're gonna help me with this paperwork!" She pulled Ichigo in a headlock, wrapping her arm tight around his neck. He gripped her forearm, one hand moving about wildly as he tried to escape.

"I-Ichigo-kun!" Orihime cried, reaching a hand towards him.

His boss pushed out her palm, as if to stop traffic, "You don't come! You'll just distract him!" Ichigo protested, cursing loudly as he gripped her arm, hopelessly tangled in her web. His boss turned back to him as they descended down her apartment stares. Orihime watched them go, listening to her murmur, "Now, listen you, don't go running off again…"

"Let me go! _Orihimeeee_!"

She raised a hand after them once more and then sighed. Ichigo had been right. Something had been wrong with her. When she had come to, she was laying on her couch, Pedro barking up a storm, and covered in debris. She had no idea how she had gotten home, nor did she remember anything besides speaking with Sado-kun and remembering blurs of calling Ishida, only for him to not answer. The rest was nothing. But there was no weird reiryoku on her nor scratches or bruises. Maybe she had blanked out for a while or maybe she had fallen asleep with Sado-kun. She would question him tomorrow.

Then she blushed. She should've known Ichigo would come to her like that. She had almost forgotten how lewd his behavior was. Orihime had always been a innocent, big-eyed woman that respected morals and kept it simple. But now, with Ichigo, everything in her world was upside down. She wanted to feel his hot skin against hers and his rough hands running up her curvy sides. She loved his firm lips and warm breath over her mouth as she gasped from his tongue and teeth. She had always imagined him as a good kisser, and she guessed she was right.

She blushed hotly as she thought of his teeth and tongue inside his mouth and creeping down her body heatedly. She pressed her hands to her cheeks, chewing the rest of the sweet potato. Her cheeks were hot and red under her palms.

"Kurosaki-kun is so mean…" She murmured, flushing once again. She somehow made it onto the ground, wiggling and squealing, "A-And he teases me, b-but he's so _sweet_!" She squealed suddenly, frightening poor Pedro-chan and falling to the floor, covering her face with both hands as she blushed thoroughly, "So sweet, Kurosaki-kun~! So sweet! S-W-E-E-T! S-W-E…"

She thumped her head directly on the edge of the shrine built for him and grunted softly, "Ouch," She rose slowly, the edges of her eyes pricking with fat tears from the pain in her head. She grabbed up the photo that had fallen from her idiotic rambling and bowed to it, "Sorry about that…" She trailed off, eyes bugging when she thought of who she was apologizing to. She looked up at the picture, frowning at the person in it.

"Mr. Tsukishima…?" She whispered, eyes narrowing slightly as she stared at the narrow, handsome face. Who—_who are you to me? _She wanted to ask him, but found she couldn't move her lips. The pain in the back of her head made her wince. She reached up one hand and rubbed the ache in her cranium. Placing the picture carefully on the shrine, she gazed up at it, allowing the thumping to continue in her head.

_Who are you?_

**…**

**…**

_You're fragile_

_You're easy to break_

**…**

**…**

_It's raining…_

Orihime blinked as the first droplet fell onto her nose. The air was warm and humid with a shiver of cold. She didn't want to go inside, but Pedro didn't seem to like the water. She had worn a blue sundress today and flats, but now that it was raining, it seemed useless.

Then it came down harder.

The water beat down onto her skin, hard and soaking. She liked it though. She had always loved the cool, refreshing rain, the way it would regenerate the earth or soak into the ground and give life. Sometimes, she wished she could be like the rain. So she could sink away, somehow, someway, to give life.

She had always believed, when it was raining, someone, somewhere, in the world, was crying and feeling great grief. And she wished she could help them somehow. Her hair was starting to stick to her, including her dress. She should've brought a umbrella.

Then there was a roll of thunder.

Orihime jerked upright, eyes wide as she looked at the sky. A thunderstorm. She wouldn't last. Pedro-chan didn't seem any better than her; curling himself around her slim legs. She hurried to scoop him up in her arms as the rain hardened. Whenever she heard thunder, she couldn't move, nor could she think. Everything ran out for her. She squeezed the puppy to her chest, biting into her bottom lip. _Geez_, she had left Ichigo's earphones at home. She was hopeless.

_Here it comes._

**BOOM!**

A little shriek tore from her throat.

She couldn't move her legs…

I-I can't—_she couldn't move!_

Suddenly, the water stopped splashing onto her pale skin and she found herself shivering from the lack of it. A dark shadow loomed over her shuddering being and she forced her wet eyelashes open to stare shakily up at her savior.

"T-T-Tama—"

**BOOM!**

She squeaked, huddling into herself, holding Pedro with choking force. He nuzzled himself into her breasts.

Tamashi stared down at her, surprised by her fright. He held the umbrella over her, and then glanced up at the sky. With his high hearing, he was able to tell if the storm was really that close.

_1, 2, 3…_

**BOOM!**

His mouth quirked with frown. Closer than he had thought. Her directed his gaze back to the shivering woman in front of him. He knew why he had come. She was defenseless without Kurosaki, but she was also strong when it was enough to push her to the edge. She opened her wet eyes, her full lips parted, teeth chattering slightly.

He knew she wasn't good with storms. He had known that since he was created.

And now this was his chance…

…that he didn't want to take.

He stripped from his jacket and wrapped it around her naked shoulders. Her eyes popped wide and flickered up to him. He smiled reassuringly, gently at her as she cuddled closer into the warm material.

"A-Arigato…" She whispered with shaking, fine lips.

His eyes hardened. _Don't thank me yet._

"You make me human." He answered instead.

And she beamed, bright and _Orihime_.

He wrapped a strong arm around her and she leaned close to him, gripping his jacket with her small hands. And he welcomed her warmth, the press of her curvy body, her fiery hair tumbling all over his jacket, scenting it with her sweet aroma. She stayed next to him closely, keeping her grip tight. She didn't speak, but he heard her murmur, "T-Thank you." into his shirt.

When they reached her home, he released her and she hurried up the steps. But not before whirling around to face him, "Thank you so very much, Tamashi-kun!"

And then,

**BOOM!**

_"EEP!"_ She squeaked, turning back to her home. She hurried away, her long hair whipping around her like a bright halo in his dark hell.

Tilting his head to make sure she closed the door and locked, he released a long sigh and tucked his hand in his right pocket, curling his fingers around the long, sharp knife he had been given. He pulled it from the cloth, watching as it dampened from the rain and shined in the subtle light.

He bit the inside of his cheek, and then glanced up at her apartment.

_She really has turned me human._

Because he couldn't hurt her.

**…**

**…**

_You're tired of smiling,_

_Aren't you?_

**…**

**…**

_"Useless fuck!" _

Kouichi was thrown back into the wall hard. He grunted, allowing the bruise to form and slowly recede away. He hated his body sometimes. He craved pain, but it would fade away almost instantly. Directing his eyes in front of him, he narrowed his gaze as the man came closer, gripping the front of his shirt.

"This is treason! _I—told—you—to—fucking—kill—her!_" He shook his lithe body with every shout. Yukio and Jackie watched as their leader threw the man back to the wall, pinning him there, lifting his tall form from the ground. Kouichi didn't put up a fight, and allowed his body to hang from Ginjo's hands.

Yukio pressed a couple buttons on his game, "Wouldn't that ruin the plans though? It'd be better if we had Inoue and Sado, no?"

Ginjo's forehead exploded with veins, "If Orihime is down then Ichigo is weak. That'll make it easier, _you fucking idiots_!"

Riruka watched everything explode from the darkness, her eyes hidden by her rosy hair. She didn't want to do this anymore, she didn't want people hurt anymore, and she _loved_ Kouichi, like her own child. But _now_…

"Everyone calm down. Kouichi can get her another time." Jackie pressed.

"Don't you get it?" Tamashi hollered, thrashing himself from Ginjo's grip, "_I don't want to kill her!_ She's my _friend_! She's been nothing but nice to me! She hasn't hurt me once!"

They all stared in shock. Kouichi had never put up an argument when they ordered to do things, nor did he go against any of their wishes. If someone asked him to go them some amazake, he would go out into the rain or snow or sun to retrieve it. This was a side none of them had seen before. This had them all worried.

Because he seemed—_he was human!_

Ginjo gnashed his teeth, growling heavily before he turned to Riruka, gripping up her slim wrist in his hand. She gasped in pain, her dark magenta eyes narrowing up at her leader. She clenched her jaw to keep from shouting and cursing at him, which would only end with her struck down. She didn't want another bruise, at least, not now.

"Destroy it," He whispered down to her. Her eyes bugged wide and her dry lips parted. Her delicate neck moved, coursing lower with a swallow. She could feel a damp sweat break across her skin and cause her to shudder thoroughly. "Now." He released her frail wrist and she stumbled back into the wall. He left the dark room, slamming the door after him. She cringed at the noise.

Redirecting her gaze back to her creation, she stared at him. He must've heard him because he gnashed his fists and teeth, and then turned away, running from the room. All eyes watched him go. Riruka straightened her back and then started after him before Jackie gripped her slim shoulder.

"Make it as painless as possible."

"Or you could make him suffer. He's still a traitor."

"Yukio!"

Riruka pulled herself away from the dark skinned woman and pushed open the door. It was still raining heavily down on the earth and she was drenched by time she exited. Kouichi was equally soaked and his hair was sticking to his face. He kept his back to her, his body tense, waiting for her to attack.

But she didn't.

So he turned to face her and he was instantly struck across the face. He grunted at the force, eyes wide as he took in the beautiful woman in front of him. He had always felt something for his creator, whether love or just affection, but she was important to him and he wanted to keep her close, protect her in some way. And he knew she was _broken_. He wanted to restore her to better times, show her there was ice cream, and laughs, and people like Orihime out there, but he knew she wouldn't be interested in those kinds of things.

Not like he was.

He caught her fragile wrist before she could strike him again, but her other hand slapped his chest, clawing at his shirt, almost desperate to break him. He was confused as her knees started to buckle and she made a keen noise in the back of her throat. She slowly lowered herself to the floor, water pouring from her eyes. Tentatively, he leaned forward and licked her cheek. They were salty. He had done something akin to this before, he had _cried_. And he'd seen Orihime _cry_.

She recoiled from his touch and sneered at him, wiping a rough hand against her cheeks. She didn't want to be weak. Her hands glowed pink and he took a few steps back, frowning nervously.

Her lips shook, "G-Get out of here…"

There were a few seconds of silence before he gave a reply, "Eh?"

"Just get out of here!" She cried out loudly, her hands dimming. "Go! And don't come back, because if you do, _I'll fucking kill you_!" Her eyes turned cold, wet and cold, like the rain, "You're a traitor now and no longer mine. I'll kill you, I really will."

He stared at her dumbly for a few more seconds, moth parted, golden eyes wide before he felt the gut-wrenching pain. The woman who he laughed with and held hands with, and had once, if only once _kissed_ (which was on the cheek and she had been the one to make the move, but it had sent him reeling) was now casting him aside. He straightened, lowering his head before he got his legs to work and put them to use, hurrying from the scene.

As soon as he vanished in the wet, cold rain, she lowered her hands, hiccupping slightly, her eyes growing wide and fearful, "P-Please…forgive me."

**…**

**…**

_You don't have to force smiles_

_For anyone_

**...**

**…**

"Hime,"

Startled hazel eyes glanced up, her small hands clasped in front of her.

Ichigo dragged his chocolate eyes up her curvy form, from her tiny feet, to her long legs, which were covered by the white socks that went all the way up to her small skirt that swished against her thighs, and the constricting gray jacket and tie over her bountiful breasts. She seemed worried. Her face, which was usually in a bright smile, was wary, eyes looking back out the window. The sunlight was drowning over her, the giant star setting to make the empty classroom orange.

"Oi, Orihime." He whispered, stepping into the room and towards her. He cautiously touched her slim shoulder, and she turned her face back to look at him, and slowly reached up her small hand to cup the back of her head. She gasped slightly, hunching forward at the window. She pressed her forehead against the cool glass and squeezed her eyes shut. Ichigo felt something akin to panic stirring in his stomach. "Orihime, are you alright? Hey!"

She blinked and then stood straight, her eyes turning onto him, "I-I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache."

His eyes narrowed and he frowned down at her. He knew how Orihime was, he knew she didn't like to be worried over, and he also knew she was bad at lying, but that didn't stop her from doing it. But he _fucking hated_ when she lied to his face, and especially when it was something important. Something was wrong, very wrong, and he fucking hoped it wasn't closing in on them, at least, not Orihime. He didn't know what the fuck he would do _without_ Orihime.

"Orihime," she looked up at him hesitantly, "you know better than to lie to me."

Her lashes fluttered and he saw _it_. _That_ look. Eyes downcast, fragile shoulders drooped forward, amber hair flooding her pretty, small face. And her _eyes_. _Damn_, her _eyes_. Her large, large eyes blinked slowly, long lashes falling over her cheeks and then peeling back to reveal the tired, _tired_ gaze. She was tired, _so very tired_.

Ichigo had seen this look before, it'd been a long time, but he had seen and he hated it. When she was upset at him, when she was depressed, when she was broken from the war. And he'd promised himself he would never see that look again. But fuck, he should've known—_she looked fucking beautiful when she was like that. _

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun. I have not been at my best lately. A-And…" She frowned lightly, trying to push back the dreary look, but her eyelids lowered, gaze falling to the ground, "And I'm worried."

His eyebrows scrunched together, and his trademark scowl deepened, "For what?"

She turned her eyes on him, "For you. I-I don't want you…to get hurt anymore." She reached out, slowly and hesitantly, but soon her hot, little hand was pressed against his cheek, touching the warm skin and then slid down to his jaw, cupping it tenderly. He tensed and then relaxed. Usually, she was too shy to make any move towards him, but now she was stepping towards him, her gaze remaining on her feet before her shimmering, honey eyes flickered up to him, holding his gaze.

"Because I love, Kurosaki-kun,"

Her heels left the ground and she rose to her toes, holding herself, gripping his jaw and shoulder, tightening her small grip almost desperately. And she leaned up, her lips meeting his. Almost instantly, he felt heat travel up his spine, igniting a fire in his stomach, and fogging his brain. Whenever they touched, he felt something snap inside of him and quiver his heart, to send him spiraling down a heated atmosphere. He instantly balled a hand in her mass of heavy burnt orange hair, pulling her closer, taking over the gentle kiss.

_I don't want to lose another person…_

He _wouldn't_ lose her.

_Ever_.

He could feel something weighing down on them, something that would try and pull them apart. He wouldn't allow it to happen, he wouldn't allow her to be taken away, nothing, no one. He would _slash_ through them if he had to, he would _kill_ them, and he would _keep_ her by his side.

"Orihime," he panted against her hot lips after they ended the kiss. It had been her kiss, so it wasn't like his that was bruising and forceful and hot and tongue filled, it had been sweet and soft and loving and he could feel his lips tingle from the aftershocks. She smiled up at him, sweet and soft, eyes still holding that _tired_ look, and he whispered,

_"Stay with me." _

She blinked once again up at him, eyes widening with surprise at the rawness of his voice, at the defenselessness in his voice, sending something icy in her spine, crawling through her ribs.

She had _never_ heard him sound like _that_.

"I-Ichi…"

"Don't _ever_ leave me. No matter how hard it gets, or how _fucking_ _stupid_ I can be. Just _don't_ fucking leave me." He tightened his hold on her hair, along with the arm around her waist, keeping their bodies together, "Stay with me."

Her eyelids lowered, another small, reassuring smile, "I promise. I love you, Ichi-kun."

He kissed her again, bruising force, a groan stuck in his throat as his hand on her hips roamed. She gasped, breaking from his lips as his palm moved onto her bottom. She blushed hotly, violently, as he lifted her with ease, placing her on a desk. She didn't know who's desk, and particularly, she couldn't bring herself to care as he tightened his grip in her long hair and forced her lips back to his.

"I-Ichigo…" She whispered, placing her hands on his chest, "D-Don't…"

"…Don't argue." He panted back hotly, pressing his lips back to hers, "Kiss me."

And she obliged, kissing him back with equal, yet soft passion, pushing her hands down to his school jacket. She unzipped it quickly, finding the blue shirt underneath. Her hands acted on their own, pulling his shirt up a bit to press her palms against the muscles, feeling them flex under her touch. She whimpered a bit and he growled at the sound, dragging his hands to her jaw to pull her chin down, forcing her mouth open a bit more. She welcomed his sweet tongue in her mouth, pushing against her own, searching through her mouth, tasting the crevice. When she didn't resist him and even shyly pressed her tongue against his hotly, he moved his hands again, first to her waist, brushing the undersides of her breasts and she moaned against his lips, and then to her hips.

Slowly, he touched her thighs, feeling the silky texture of her socks that were no comparison to her skin, and then he cupped them from the inside, causing her to shiver and break from his lips. A thin trail of saliva connected them for a second before he licked his lips slowly of her taste. He pulled her creamy thighs apart and nestled his hips between them, almost groaning at the sight of them closer.

Shyly, she scraped her nails gently against his skin, right above his hips and he hissed and then made a strange grunting sound that made her pull back a little more.

"Shit," he gripped her hands in one of his.

She stared up at him and then she smiled softly, "D-Did I _tickle_ you?"

"No." he answered instantly and she giggled breathlessly, "…Yes."

"You're ticklish, Ichigo-kun?" She whispered, pulling her hands from his grip to sneak under his shirt again, finding the smooth patch of skin and scratching her nails lightly. He barked a quick laugh, but not before he wrestled her hands away from his sides and stomach, giving her a playful glare. She laughed again, and he decided he wanted to hear that _everyfuckingday_. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers before dipping down to kiss her neck teasingly. She whimpered, reaching up to grab at his shoulders. The mischief disappeared from her being as he lit it up.

The heat drowning his nerves spread and in his hunger, he tasted her skin, almost tentatively, but grew more hungry when his tongue swiped across her flesh. She gasped and arched her back wantonly, as if offering her body to him. He smirked, leered really, because now he knew her weak spot. He sucked the skin into his wet mouth, lowering her onto the desk. He gripped her hip in one hand, bringing her lower down the wood, connecting her hips to his.

They both groaned from the contact, her grasp constricting on his shoulder, her hips rolling experimentally. A fire ignited in her belly and burned down to her wet heat. Ichigo growled aloud, tightening his hold on her hip to hold her still. Their eyes met and locked heatedly, hot panting and luscious pink cheeks. He couldn't believe his hormones were taking this chance to come out and play.

_Couldn't he catch a break? _

**_"Dammit, King. If you won't fuck her, I'll be happy to take over," _**His hollow was excited, grinning madly, his hands tingling. He wanted to touch her, it wasn't enough to watch. He was somewhat proud of the King; he didn't know he had it in him. Ichigo shoved the idiot back down, ignoring his howls of protest.

He almost whimpered when Orihime moved her hips again, whining when he wouldn't allow her to get far. Ichigo held her still once again, "D-Don't, Hime."

She bit her bottom lip and moaned softly, "I-Ichi…_please_."

_Damn_. How in the hell was he supposed to _deny_ her? Not when she was looking at him with low eyelids and a scorching, innocent gaze. "_Fuck_, Orihime." He growled. It didn't help she didn't know how sultry she was, so oblivious to her generous breasts and long, perfect legs, and long hair around an angelic face.

_"Touch me." _

Almost instantly, he felt his control snap. She gasped as he bunched up her skirt, and he hissed in a harsh breath when he revealed her yellow, bright underwear that clung to her hips and made her pale flesh even more appetizing. He hesitated, because this was _Orihime_, and he knew that he cared for her so fucking much. He didn't want to ruin anything. He would do this right. Carefully, he grabbed the edges and she arched her hips, helping him, her eyes staring at his face intently.

"Don't stop, Kurosaki-kun…P-_Please_…"

"Dammit, Hime," he groaned softly, and pulled her underwear slowly down her legs. They hit the floor with a soft sound that rang through his ears. His eyes dragged down her crimson face, to her shining, tangling hair, to her heaving chest, down her flat stomach, from her curvy hips, and landed on her glistening sex. He hadn't ever had sex, and he hadn't gotten this far with a girl, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to please her. He had learned enough from his old man, which each _twelve_ conversations just added with him kicking him from his room violently, but he wanted to thank him at this moment.

"Ichi, please!" She couldn't take it anymore.

And he obliged, touching her softly.

She moaned almost instantly, shooting up from her lying position to grip his arm with sweaty, small hands. Ichigo stared down at her, watching her face carefully as her swollen lips parted, her pink tongue sweeping to wet the bottom lip. Ichigo growled again, a primal shiver rolling up his spine. He leaned down, sucking her sweet, little tongue into his mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears pricking in the corner of her eyes as he touched the bundle of her nerves. She gasped hotly, breaking from his firm lips to pant harshly. Her juices were soaking his fingers and his palm. He slowly, slowly pushed his long middle finger into her. Her lips parted and her eyes glazed over, her cheeks reddening, toes curling in her long socks.

"Ichigo-kun!" She whimpered loudly, digging her nails into his forearm, tightening her little grip around his muscles. Her moved the finger in and out, watching as she panted and gave needy little cries.

"Orihime…_f-fuck_…" He leaned forward and kissed her again. She breathlessly moaned against his lips as her wetness dampened her thighs and his fingers. He added another, causing her to break from his bruising kiss once again, crying out loudly, arching her back. He kissed the corner of her mouth softly and then licked down to her jaw. "Shh," he whispered against her damp skin, "You're too loud."

She bit her bottom lip, eyes wet as he jerked his fingers upward. She jolted in his warmth and gasped loudly, the tears toppling over as her nipples turned painfully hard.

Ichigo leered, "Found it, huh?"

She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, "I-Ichi…"

He thrust his fingers against the spot over and over and over again until she was chanting his name, eyes heavy lidded, lips wet and red, and her cheeks flushing down to her neck. Ichigo couldn't stand the sight; it was almost too much for him. He felt himself stir in his bottoms, fire igniting in his rock hard cock.

"All mine," he murmured against her flesh, nipping her soft jaw.

"I-Ichigo…I'm going to…" He didn't want to miss this. She blinked in confusion when he moved downward and then his face was between her thighs and she felt the trail of hotness move across her opening. She jerked, eyes bugging out, tears moving down her cheeks, as her hands fumbled before gripping his messy hair in her hands. His fingers continued to move roughly inside of her, but with ease.

She was _so fucking_ wet.

Ichigo decided this was his favorite food from now on. She tasted better than fucking chocolate. He sucked her clit into his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue before he went down with his fingers and thrust his tongue into her opening. She gasped, her hair tumbling around her, her hands tightening in his locks. No intelligible words fell out of her lips as pleasure amplified, blurring her vision and her reason.

And then she was thrown over the cliff, the abyss that sent her crying out loudly and clenching violently around Ichigo's digits. He licked her clean and then stood from between her legs, licking his lips from her essence and then sucking the liquid from his two fingers. She panted heavily, eyelids going heavy, face pink and hair falling around her face. Her body went limp as she tried to regain her breathing.

Ichigo was more than smug. He was downright arrogant. It was fucking great to see this kind of expression on her face and watch her writhe around. He leaned down and kissed her softly, sneaking his tongue into her sweet, delectable mouth.

When they parted, she blinked wearily up at him before she slowly reached down and suddenly cupped him. He hissed sharply and looked down with narrowed eyes to see her fingers wrapped around his bulging erection. He groaned at the sight and grasped her frail wrist, keeping her hand away from him.

"B-But Ichigo—"

"No. This was about you. I don't like seeing you so stressed," he leaned his forehead against hers, kissing her nose tenderly, "Just…stay with me."

"I love you, Ichi-kun."

"Fuck yeah you do," he kissed her again, deeply and passionate, and panted when he released her lips, "I'll walk you home."

**…**

**…**

_I opened up and let you in_

_So why can't you see it?_

**…**

**…**

She timidly placed her hand on the door and moved it back, tilting her head to the side to listen. No one appeared to be there, but she could feel the mellow reiatsu. She stepped into the shop and the bell rung above her. She gasped at the ringing sound before she stumbled and her foot ducked under her.

She looked down in surprise at the giant hole. Her feet had always been so small, so the hole appeared so gigantic compared limbs. She obviously hadn't created it, but squealed in surprise. That must've attracted attention because the back door slid open and she looked up to see Kisuke.

"O-Ohayo, Urahara-san!" She greeted softly, "Gomen ne, I didn't mean to…ano…"

The ex-captain smiled widely, waving his fan at her, "No problem, Inoue-san~ It's perfectly fine. Tessai is fixing that up in a couple of hours. Come in, come in~" She pulled herself from the hole, and stumbled her way after him as he disappeared deeper into the store. She followed him into the back, and slid the door closed behind them. He lied down heavily onto the brown mats and pillows, getting comfortable. Orihime folded her legs under herself.

He was truly amazing; he knew she wasn't here to buy something almost instantly.

She glanced around the room, "W-Where's Yuruichi-san?"

His eyes narrowed, "She's out and about. Now," he sat up, crossing his legs, "why don't you tell me why you're here, Inoue-san."

She lowered her eyes to her lap and bunched her long, pink skirt in her hands, "Well, you see…"

"It's your memories." It wasn't a question, more of an statement, but you could only expect that from Urahara, who seemed to live on a different wavelength than everyone else, always a step closer, "Isn't it?" His serious voice had her nervous. She tightened her grip on the material.

She hadn't brought Ichigo for a reason.

"I don't know anymore…" She whispered, "Everything is blurring for me. Every time I think of my past, no matter what it is, my head begins to hurt and it's hazy, like I'm looking through a veil or it's so far away, as if I'm walking through rain. It hurts to remember, unless I'm thinking of…" She cupped the back of her head, allowing the man who had protected her for her whole life flash behind her eyes.

_"Did you wait for me again, Hime?" _

"Sado-san came with the same problem. You two are pretty deep in, ne?" He smiled softly, and his eyes flashed under his striped hat, "And you don't even notice."

"I-I know," she murmured, "I should've gone to someone as soon as he had…"

_No, _she thought as she tried to recall Mr. Tsukishima slashing through her with his sword, _he wouldn't do that._

Urahara watched as her pale face broke out with a cool sweat, "He cut you."

Her eyes bugged, flickering up to his, "No. No. H-He wouldn't do something like that."

He shook his head, "If you cannot control yourself, Inoue-san, I'm going to have to alert your friends of your problem, including," his teal eyes met hers, "Kurosaki-san."

"Don't!" She cried, "I-If he knew…" She didn't even want to think about it.

"You obviously don't understand. This man's power is not something to take lightly. We can't have anyone as a threat to others. What do you think of this man exactly? Who is he to you? Does he mean more than Kurosaki-san?"

She gasped, her eyes widening.

_Did he…mean more than Kurosaki-kun?_

"Inoue-san?" The shopkeeper called somberly.

She opened her mouth slowly, her jaw tight.

And then the door slid open, startling her. They both turned their heads to see the young, familiar man standing in the doorway.

"T-Tamashi-kun?"

He blinked down at her. He was perfect as usual, but his hair was everywhere around his head. He smiled softly down at her. Finally. A familiar face. And it was nice to know she was safe, at least, for now.

"Inoue-chan. Ohayo~"

"O-Ohayo…"

"Ah, so you're the person everyone's talking about," Kisuke sang lightly, watching the male carefully with a heavy gaze. "Welcome."

"Y-Yeah," Kouichi frowned shortly, "I was wondering…If it was okay if I stayed here for a while?"

Orihime's eyes widened once again, "W-What's wrong, Tamashi-kun? Did something happen?"

"I'm no longer welcome to the Xcution. But I think it's better though. I was finally able to leave them," he averted his gaze, trying to ignore the stinging in his eyes.

"Y…You…"

Urahara butted in, "Of course~ Any friend of Inoue-san's is a friend of mine."

"You left them? B…But for who? I-I mean, I can't believe you would—"

"Don't you know?" He said gently, "You make me more human."

She watched as Kisuke told him he would have to work, but he had the protection. She redirected her gaze down to her bunched up hands.

_Who means more to you? _

Why didn't she know how to answer?

_I love Ichigo._

_I love Ichigo._

_I love…_

Tears pricked her eyes.

_Help me._

**…**

**…**

_Mr. Tsukishima…_

_…why?_

**…**

**…**

**Sorry this is so late. I've been so busy lately. And I was able to finish this chapter. I completely forgot about the flashbacks I usually put in each chapter. I'm such a scatterbrain, but I think since everything's setting in, there's no reason to keep putting them in there. Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm so sorry again. I'm kind of nervous about my explicit scene, I'm never good with those. Tell me what you think, leave a nice comment.**


	19. Chapter 19

**...**

**…**

_If I told you_

_Would you believe me?_

**…**

**…**

"Are you sure you're going to be alright, Tamashi-kun?" Orihime asked, her bright hazel eyes staring up at him. Kouichi stared back. He wasn't honestly sure; if he was correct, he would be dead by tonight. Someone would come and find him and he would probably end up leaving the shop so no harm would come to Kisuke or Yuruichi or any of the others. He didn't want to responsible for any deaths.

_I can't…lie to those eyes._

He forced a bright smile, holding the broom tight by his side. Kisuke had wanted him to clean the shop, "I-I'll be fine, Inoue-chan. Don't worry, ne? I'm just a little down."

She frowned lightly, "I would invite you to come live with me, so I can protect you, but Kurosaki-kun would probably be furious at me. Gomen ne." She tilted her head to the side and gave a nervous, yet pretty smile, clasping her hands in front of her. He turned away before she could make him blurt anything uncontrollably. "T-Tamashi-kun?"

"You should get going, Inoue-chan. The storm is about to start." That made the girl tense up before she grabbed her bag from the ground and smiled brightly at Tamashi-kun, waving a hand over her head exuberantly.

"Sayonara, Tamashi-kun!" She turned the other way, hurrying away. She was surprised when a hand clamped around her wrist and jerked her back. She looked back at Kouichi to see the grim look on his face. She was suddenly jerked towards him body and she was encased in his lean arms. She stood there for a few seconds and glanced up at him, "Ne, Tamashi-kun?"

"Don't get hurt," he whispered, pulling back to stare her in the eyes. He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently and she blushed. "Stay safe, alright?" He brushed the hair from her face, smiling softly, "Inoue-chan."

She blinked as he released her. She slowly nodded, "I-I will! I won't let you down!"

His smile widened, and it seemed genuine. She turned away once again, but not before casting him one more wary glance. He watched her leave and turn the corner, her skirt fluttering with her excited movements.

A hand clamped on his shoulder, "She'll be fine. Inoue-san is very strong." Urahara said seriously.

"I know," he murmured, "B-But if your theory is true, there's no telling what Kurosaki will do."

"…I fear it myself…"

**…**

**…**

_So tired_

_Of the lying to you_

**…**

**…**

Flickering her eyes upwards, Orihime came across the Kurosaki household. She didn't know what convinced to cross here, but she did anyway. She was wearing a fitting pink sweater and a long, blue skirt that went to her ankles. Walking towards the door, she rung the bell and the door was thrown open the next second.

"ORIHIME-CHAN~"

Orihime gasped in surprise as strong arms wrapped around her and she was pulled towards a unfamiliar body. "K-Kurosaki-san…You startled me." She breathed against his jacket.

"Bask in my bosom!" He crowed, holding her tight.

"E-Eto…"

"Oi! Let her go, old goat! You're suffocating the girl!"

"Nonsense! Orihime-chan loves me as her own father! My future daughter-law has come to visit me and wishes for my respects! I am grateful that you would take a low-life as my son! Come!" he gripped her small hands in his, "I will take you to your fiancé."

Orihime sputtered, cheeks crimson, "B-But we're n-not—"

"Come, come!" He yanked her up the steps.

Karin watched apathetically as Yuzu frowned, "Ichi-nii's gonna kill him."

"Hai…" Yuzu drawled worriedly.

From upstairs, Orihime stumbled after the energetic man and tried to rein in her embarrassment. He suddenly threw open a door, the place where Kurosaki-kun's reiatsu was strongest, and hopped into the room. She had expected him to lash out, or yell, or something. But he was sound asleep on his bed, drooling languidly, his socked feet slightly curled as a textbook lay by his side, open and close to falling towards the floor. Orihime had seen Ichigo sleep before, and she remembered entering the room, and bending down…and…

"WAKE UP, ICHIIGGOOO~"

"ACK!"

Orihime broke from her thoughts when she saw the older Kurosaki sitting on his son's stomach, laughing merrily as Ichigo gasped for breath, his arms moving wildly as he tried to collect his bearings from being woken in such a fashion. Orihime squeaked worriedly, already aware of the outcome from Ichigo's temper.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"You're so lazy, son! Your fiancé has come to visit you and you can't even overcome your sleepiness! Be a man! FIGHT FOR HER LOVE!" He turned back to Orihime, ripping open his shirt to expose his impressive muscles, "Jump into my bosom, Orihime-chan! I will keep you safe from this monster—_AGH_!" She gasped as his face suddenly made contact with the floor and bit her bottom lip, frowning as he gurgled and scratched at the floor.

"Ano…Kurosaki-san…are you alright?" She called worriedly.

"He's fine," Said the gruff voice of her boyfriend. She darted her eyes up to see him sit up in his bed and run his fingers through his messy hair. His white jeans were fitting and so was his long sleeve, dark shirt that showed off his lean arms. She wanted to kiss him. "What're you doing here so late? Did something happen?"

"N-No!" She waved her hands in front of her and smiled reassuringly, "E-Everything's fine. I'm just…I just wanted to visit you is all." She was somewhat tired from healing Ishida-kun earlier that day and she had just wanted to rest, but not before seeing her boyfriend. "I didn't mean to wake you, though."

He waved his hand at her, "It's fine." He stood, and planted his foot in his father's behind, sending the man flying from the room. He shut the door after him and turned back to Orihime. She gasped as his lips met hers and he knotted his hands into her hair. After a passionate moment, he released her with a small smile, "I was actually gonna call you."

She beamed happily, her lips damp from the kiss, "Y-You were?"

His smile turned into a lopsided grin, "You seem happy about it."

"Of course I am! Only Tatsuki-chan has called me on the phone. I haven't spoken to you with it." He could tell she was eager for it.

"Well, how about I call you tonight, yeah? And we'll talk till morning." He suggested, patting her head gently. She smiled again, wide and gorgeous.

"R-Really? Until Sunday morning?"

"And I'll take you somewhere. Call it our first date."

She blushed, "I'd…I'd like that, Ichi-kun." She paused for a moment, "I really, really love you, Kurosaki-kun." Swept in by her, he kissed her again, muffling her sweet words. He was close; he knew he would be able to say it sooner or later. She gripped his shirt in her hands before she dragged them down and slipped them under his shirt. He tensed and snatched up her wrists.

"Don't you even dare," he grunted before kissing her again. She pouted under his lips, but gave in easily. She trailed her hands back up to grip his hair and the back of his shirt, whimpering softly as he moved her towards his desk. He lifted her from the ground, his tongue tangling with hers, gathering her sweetness, and placed her bottom on the surface, pulling her tight against his body. Her breasts crushed between them, and his stomach clenched. Bunching a hand in her skirt, he moved it up to her knees, and then her dewy thigh. He cupped the thigh and opened her up for him, and he fit snugly between her legs. She gasped, breaking from the kiss in order to run her little tongue and teeth down his jaw and neck, nibbling and sucking the delicious skin.

"_Fuck_," he groaned, lolling his head back so she could continue.

"You taste," she mumbled against his skin, "Really good. My favorite food." She tightened her hands around him.

He scowled, but his eyes were playful, "I'm no food, but you can eat me anytime."

She blushed hotly, "U-Un!"

Slowly, carefully, he released her, as to not loose control. With her body, it was so easy to be swept up in her passion, and it didn't help that she was so eager and ready to learn from him. She smiled beautifully, hair falling around her pretty face. He clenched his jaw and cupped her chin, forcing her to keep his gaze locked with hers.

"Don't look at me like that."

She blinked innocently, "Like what?"

"With those big eyes and that smile. It turns me on."

She blushed, and the heat traveled down to her stomach, "G-Gomen…"

"Don't be." He kissed her mouth, a brush of the lips. "C'mon. I'll take you for ice cream and then I'm walking you home." He grabbed her hips and helped her down gently, smoothing out her skirt. He could feel the delicious heat rolling from her, and see the beautiful love and devotion in her eyes.

She waved her hands in front of her until they blurred, "I-It's fine, Kurosaki-kun, r-really—"

He casted her a warning glance and she pouted, puffing out one cheek.

"Okay," She paused and smiled, "But I want strawberry."

He felt something stir in his stomach as she skipped ahead.

"That girl…" He shook his head.

**…**

**...**

_Didn't you see me?_

**…**

**…**

When he returned home, his fingers were still vaguely sticky. He shrugged from his jacket and casted it aside, frowning when it was quiet in the house. His father would usually tackle him to the ground and Yuzu and Karin would rush in and yell at them to stop. He didn't smell any dinner, nor did he hear the pitter-patter of feet. But he could feel reiatsu, and…it was too strong to be his sisters'. Before he could think about it, his younger sibling rushed towards him.

"Okaeri!" She called happily, rushing towards him. She instantly latched onto an arm, eyes dancing with excitement. Ichigo averted his gaze to the strange, black shoes by the others. His dad didn't wear them. "I'm so glad you're finally here!" Yuzu squealed, causing his attention to redirect onto her.

"O-Oh…hey. Sorry I'm late."

"We've been waiting for you." she danced in place, obviously anxious about some news. Maybe they found a dog, or maybe she wanted to be praised on a passing test, or maybe—

"Ne, who's shoes are—"

She suddenly yanked him forward with surprising strength, "An old friend came to visit today!" She crowed happily and loudly, "Come on!"

"An old friend?" He felt his stomach clench, as if to warn him.

**_"Hold on, King. Something ain't right." _**

Ichigo ignored him, "Who?" He continued to question his younger sister as she dragged him down the dark hall and towards the light of the sitting room.

She giggled, "Guess."

He frowned at her playfulness, "I don't know if you don't give me a hint."

"Okay, here's a hint! He's a cousin!" She said exuberantly, bouncing a bit in her step.

He paused in mid-step. That wasn't right. "A cousin?" That might explain the spiritual pressure, but…He shook his head and grimaced, "A…cousin…"

"Right! A cousin!" She gasped, "He's visiting!"

His eyebrows merged. The hollow was right. Something was going on here, "What cousin do we know well enough for him to drop by…?"

She ignored him, skipping forward, and thrust open the door. The light blinded him for a second as she hurried, "Onii-chan came home!"

And he paused in mid-step.

_No_.

**…**

**…**

_Let me die_

**…**

**…**

Riruka grasped his arm desperately, "You can't do this! You can't! Please!"

He growled at her, "I gave you orders! He can be out there giving them information!"

"I thought you said Tsukishima was visiting Kurosaki Ichigo's house today! Tamashi can't be a nuisance then!"

_"Shut up!" _

"P-Please, don't kill him, Ginjo! Please!"

They stood outside in the dark, Riruka's eyes bugging hysterically.

"What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything! I want to be free of you! I want freedom, you bastard!"

"Freedom…?"

"…"

"Fine," he pulled his sword from his shoulder, "You want freedom, Riruka? I'll give it to you."

A clean, swift slash.

Her eyes widened.

The blood pooled as she felt a harsh agony from her slim shoulder to her hip.

_Freedom…_

He grinned wide, madness in his gaze, "There's your _freedom_."

She gasped, clutching her newfound wound, as she glowered hatefully at him.

"Enjoy it while it lasts."

_"F-Fuck you!" _

Green flashed around her feet and she escaped.

Ginjo grinned, "Enjoy your freedom, Riruka."

_I will…_

**…**

**…**

_Truth?_

**…**

**…**

_W-What…No._

Sitting on his couch idly, black hair and suspenders, and white shirt, and slipper-feet. That meant they had invited him in, and that meant…He had them in his web. Ichigo stood, frozen, eyes wild as he took in the scene. Sweat was beginning to fall vastly all over his body and his stomach was doing some weird sensations.

_No._

"Hi, Ichigo." His sultry voice called, and he smiled briefly.

Something akin to horror convulsed up his spine.

"It's been a while."

Yuzu grinned wide, oblivious to Ichigo's inner turmoil, "Ne~? Aren't you surprised, Onii-chan? It's Shu!" She thrust her small hands towards the man before clapping them together, "We haven't seen him since the funeral! You know, Grandpa Rin, his memorial? How many years has it been?"

Ichigo didn't listen, keeping his eyes focused on the Fullbringer, who was currently standing. Yuzu's words blurred in his ears, and he heard 'dinner' in the mix. Tsukishima walked around her casually, hands limp by his side, smiling softly as he walked towards Karin, as if to make a point that he had her too.

"He showed up unannounced," his second, serious sister muttered, a pout on her face, "Typical Shu. That part hasn't changed about you."

"Gomen," the imposter said gently and she turned to face him, "Did I cause you trouble?"

An uncharacteristic blush colored her cheeks, "N-No, of course not…"

Ichigo's muscles tensed and his mouth parted, the teeth desperately grinding together.

_No._

Soft hands touched his side, "Ne, Onii-chan! Say hi to Shu."

_No!_

"Tsukishima!"

His body lurched forward without his command and he found himself grabbing onto the man's shirt. He didn't appear surprised, just kept smiling at the anxious teenager.

"You bastard!" Ichigo growled out, "What're you doing here?"

"Onii-chan!"

"Ichi-nii!"

Small hands grasped onto him, tugging him back, _begging_ him.

"Wait, Onii-chan! What're you doing?"

"Stop it, Ichi-nii! What's wrong?"

"Are you mad at Shu because he's been gone so long?"

"You're hurting him!"

Ichigo grounded his teeth together and gave them a glance before glowering at the man before him, "What the hell did you do to Karin and Yuzu?"

"It's alright, Yuzu, Karin," Tsukishima murmured, smirking a bit, "Ichigo's always so serious. He must be angry at me for staying so late." A chuckle from his lips as he slid his eyes back to Ichigo, his smile widening.

_"Answer me!" _

Ding-dong.

Ichigo jolted, and then froze, eyes growing wide. They all turned, frowning a bit in curiosity.

"Yuzu," he called her name familiarly, "would you?"

"U-Un!"

"It's probably Keigo and the others," Tsukishima continued softly.

Ichigo whirled back around to face him. Urahara had only been brief of this man's behavior, but he could feel the fury pounding in his body.

Yuzu, of course, skipped around to answer, and he heard the muffled voices, "Oh, good evening, Yuzu-chan."

"Konbanwa!" She called happily.

Ichigo was _snapping_.

**_"Dammit, King!" _**

He saw the whirl of faces, Tatsuki scolding him, Keigo muttering his name, and a smile on Tsukishima's face.

"Hi, Shu!" They called happily, some in unison.

"How's it going, Shu?"

"Wow. You haven't changed a bit."

"I wanted to see everyone since it's been such a long time," Tsukishima murmured to Ichigo, his eyes narrowing as their gazes clashed, "Don't give me such a scary look. It's alright, ne? I'm sorry for calling everyone so late, but tomorrow's Sunday, right?"

Ichigo watched as he pulled out his phone.

_No._

"You know," he continued casually, as if they were speaking of the weather, "I still have Chad's number stored in here somewhere."

Ichigo was _close_.

_So_ _fucking_ _close_.

Chad.

Fuck.

"Not to mention," Tsukishima casted him an almost sorry glance, "_Orihime_."

_Snap!_

**…**

**…**

Ishida paused in mid-step, frowning as he turned his face to the weird, strong jump of dark reiatsu a few blocks away.

"Kurosaki…"

_Don't tell me…_

"…He figured out."

**…**

**…**

His fist hurt.

Fuck, did it hurt.

_"Ichigo, you're acting weird."_

_"Are you nuts?" _

_"Apologize!" _

_"Ichi-nii!"_

_"Onii-chan!"_

_"What's wrong with you?" _

And he was running.

Where, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he had to get out of here. He had to escape.

Ichigo didn't panic a lot, and when he did, it must've been fucking big. He didn't know who the fuck to turn to, and he didn't know who to trust, all he knew was that all his friends were under a heavy spell, and he couldn't break it, at least, not with his fists.

And…

…_Orihime_.

Her bright smiles and happy eyes, and tumbling hair, and curvaceous figure.

She couldn't be, no, he wouldn't allow it. There was no way Tsukishima could've gotten close to her, not with Ichigo always by her side. And if he had, when had it been? And why didn't she fucking tell him? He would've hunted the man down a while ago. He didn't even want to think what Tsukishima had done to her in order to control her to.

That's it.

He'd find her and he'd snap her out of it.

He would.

He fucking would.

Clenching his fists, he ran even faster than before, panting and stumbling uncontrollably towards her apartment. It couldn't be far, and he was sure he was going the right way. He allowed himself to be swept in by her intoxicating reiatsu. He would find her that way.

Suddenly, there was a boy.

He was probably the height of Rukia and had pale blonde hair.

He stared up at Ichigo with narrowed green eyes. Ichigo paused in his run, breathing heavily. He could feel the reiatsu off the kid, and he didn't want to fight with a boy right now. He had to find Inoue. But the boy held up a hand, and smirked widely.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, are you searching for Inoue Orihime?" Ichigo's eyes popped wide and he made a move to grab the boy, but he sidestepped easily, "Follow me then."

**…**

**…**

_Found you._

**…**

**…**

As said before, Tamashi had no sense of direction. He slowly, slowly descended his way through the woods and jumped over bumps and cracks.

When he finally made it, there were flowers.

He had always thought she looked like that when she smiled.

A flower.

He walked forward carefully, feet stepping on the bloody trail.

And he saw her magenta hair.

She was hunched forward, but facing him, and blood was flooding around her small form, coloring the flowers crimson.

_Is this how I'll die? All alone?_

She then felt his presence.

She looked up, almost desperately to find him standing over her with a grim expression. She gasped, her rosy lips parting, her hair falling around her. Tamashi inspected her wound closely, so deep and long, down from her shoulder to her hip.

_She can't be saved._

"You came," she breathed.

"Yeah," he grunted vaguely, "I felt your pain."

She smiled sadly, lowering her eyelids, "I see. With all this reiatsu, you must've thought I were Ginjo."

A beat of silence.

"No," he replied, "I knew it was _you_."

Her eyes snapped wide as the wind blew her hair from her pale face.

"You're leaving," he continued, keeping his voice low.

"Un," she nodded softly, smiling, "It's enough for me. I got it. I got my freedom."

"That's what you always wanted."

"Yeah."

Another gust of air.

She blinked up at him, and felt her body become weightless. His golden eyes shimmered prettily and his hands tucked in his pockets. Almost instantly, her heart paused, and her hair flew from her ponytails, falling around her.

"I'm happy," she managed to whisper, "I got to see you…"

_One last time._

He watched as she slowly fell backwards, her hands reaching out, as if to touch him.

A flash of pink.

And she was _gone_.

Petals waved into the wind and the blood was strong in the air.

"At least," he murmured, his voice soft, "You're free."

**…**

**…**

**_"Kill him, idiot!" _**

Ichigo would.

His sword clashed against his angrily, fiercely, blowing the powerful reiatsu everywhere around the building. Sweat dewed on his brow as their met again and again, Ichigo growing furious as he thought of his friend's faces, of his family, of…

Orihime.

"Damn you!" He roared, dodging out of the way just in time as Tsukishima threw his sword towards his head. He growled and slid his body back, tightening his hands around the sword. Pulling his blade back, he charged forward and his sword met the man's arm.

_I will kill you. _

It was written across his face. Tsukishima was shocked. Blood spurted as he stared down at his missing elbow. It was cut cleanly and the blood was leaking from it. The excruciating pain made Ichigo almost smile.

_I'll kill you._

_I will._

"I'm impressed. I didn't expect you to be this fast."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment, bastard?" He flew forward again, giving a cry of anger, as he slashed his blade towards the black haired male.

_I'll kill you._

_For Yuzu._

_For Karin._

_For my friends._

_For Chad._

_For…_Orihime_._

Gnashing his teeth, he felt his reiatsu swirl darkly around him as he lunged once again, quickly and too fast for Tsukishima's eyes.

This was his chance.

And then there was an explosion.

Or it sounded like it.

Ichigo hopped back, ready to face his other opponent, whoever it was, until he felt the familiar sensations, the familiar reiatsus. His eyes popped wide and he dropped Zangestu, the sword clattering to the ground from his numb hands.

He took a step forward as the debris cleared.

And he met the hazel, wide gaze.

His heart stopped.

_"I love you, Ichi-kun." _

He stumbled a bit, eyes wide.

Her hair moved around her beautiful face softly before settling down her shoulders and back. She stared back at him, hands clasped in front of her, eyebrows merged worriedly, her stance nervous, but eyes holding an unknown emotion.

_"Orihime…" _

"What're you doing," she whispered, "Kurosaki-kun?"

**…**

**…**

The hollow growled irritably in the inner world, gnashing his teeth.

**"Damn. This is bad." **

Zangestu remained silent.

_Drip…drip…drop…drip…_

**"What the hell? Is…Is it _raining_?" **

_"It appears so." _The elder looked towards the clouding sky.

The droplets fell strongly, wet and salty, like tears.

**"You're loosing it, King." **

_"No." _Zangestu murmured, "_He's in pain." _

**…**

**…**

**Hope you liked it.**

**I know most of you were waiting for this chapter. And I'm incredibly sad after this. A lot of things happened. Review for me, ne? I need to know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading. And if you like this story, please check out the rest. BTW, sesshy and kagura scene.**


	20. Chapter 20

**…**

**…**

_Don't…_

He watched as Orihime lifted her slim arms, the glow instantly rising around the enemy. She called out to her powers, and they all watched as his arm began to form once again. Ichigo hadn't noticed at first, but there was Chad, his arm already formed, and he stepped protectively in front of Tsukishima and his girlfriend, glaring his one visible eye at Ichigo. Said teenager started to feel the dread creeping up his spine, and spread through his body. His sword remained at his feet, his stance, almost appeared tired, and his eyes widened with shock.

"Don't…" He murmured, "O-Orihime…don't heal him."

Her face saddened, and her teeth caught her bottom lip.

"He's…"

The glow slowly diminished and Orihime lowered her arms, her back turning towards Ichigo. He could imagine the happy look on her face as Tsukishima flexed his fingers, and arm. He turned towards Orihime and smirked softly, eyes gentle, "Good job, Orihime. As usual, your powers are astounding as ever."

She tilted her head a bit and a bright smile lit up her face, her delicate hands clasping in front of her, "T-Thank you!"

He watched with widening, livid eyes as his hand reached out and patted her head, and she arched into his touch, smiling happily. Roaring in fury, Ichigo grabbed his sword from the floor and swung it, hoping Orihime to hurry out of the way. Sado stopped him from hurting either, blocking Ichigo's weapon with his strong, colored arm. Gnashing his teeth, he caught eyes with his childhood friend.

"A-Are you like the others…?" He managed to whispered, glancing between his two friends. Orihime slowly turned as Tsukishima dropped his hand, smirking once again, smugly. Orihime's hands remained clasped in front of her, as her eyes filled with sympathy.

"I-Ichi-kun, what're you talking about?" Her soft, familiar voice had his stomach twisting, as if knives were plunged in the flesh.

"I am also confused. I don't know what you mean by that, Ichigo. You're different. What exactly are you doing here? Attacking him like this?" The deep tone from his other friend had him shoving his sword away, unable to take the confusion and pain. He couldn't attack Chad, and he couldn't imagine hurting Orihime.

But they were both staring at him with the gloomy, sympathizing eyes.

"Ichigo-kun…" She whispered, stepping forward a bit, "Have you forgotten how much Tsukishima-san has helped us over the years? We were able to save Kuchiki-san, and he helped save me from Hueco Mundo. If it weren't for him…I-I wouldn't be here." She said in that gentle tone of hers, and he could almost see himself believing her. "And defeat Aizen…"

_Don't…_

"Yes," Tsukishima spoke up, his smirk widening as he stepped forward, his hand tightening around the hilt of his sword. Ichigo watched as he again, touched Orihime, brushing the hair from her face, "If it weren't for me…What would be of your friends?"

Orihime once again smiled brightly, "Hai, Tsukishima-san~"

Almost instantly, Ichigo felt his eyes harden. No more games. That was it. Growling deep in his chest, he charged forward, dodging out of the way of Chad's attack. He managed to come a few inches within Tsukishima, and called out his powers…

…only for his sword to clash with the yellow shield.

**…**

**…**

_I wish I could tell you_

_What was on my mind_

**…**

**…**

**"Dammit," **his hollow paced, obviously growing frustrated, and an albeit worried – or it seemed that way to Zangestu, as he watched the male growl and clench his muscles. **"The King's useless. The retard. He's fighting with his emotions." **

_"You can't blame him." _

The hollow ignored him, **"And I'm getting fucking soaked, shit-head!" **

Zangestu raised his head towards the cloudy sky, the raindrops a certain, periwinkle blue as they fell towards the sideways earth. He could almost taste the saltiness in the humid, thick air. As the hollow continued to complain and curse, a loud sound cascaded around the world.

_"It's thundering." _

**"No shit, old man! Dammit, you fucking idiot! Let me take care of it!" **

No reply.

Zangestu sighed, shaking his head, keeping his arms limp.

_I hope you know what you're doing, Ichigo._

As that was stung through the air, the rain grew heavier.

**…**

**…**

The shield cracked the next second, but it was strong enough to hold him off. He couldn't stop the sensation of pride running down his neck. He had forgotten how strong she could be when she was determined. Snapping his head to the side, he narrowed his eyes on the redheaded woman who held her arms up, her eyes sure of what she was doing. Ichigo wanted to shake some sense into her, truly.

"Hime…" He called shortly.

Her body responded to the name, and her eyes seemed to leak with light, "H-Hai?"

"He's not—"

"Focus on your opponent, Ichigo," The sword clashed against his own, and the familiar sparks burned into the air. Growling deep in his throat, Ichigo swung back, only for the man to dodge just in time, a light smile playing around his lips the entire time.

Off to the side, Orihime frowned worriedly, cradling her hand to her chest. What was happening…? She thought…

Chad charged his power, charging forward as Ichigo's blade sliced into Tsukishima's smooth cheek.

"W-Wait!" She cried.

There was a rumbling in the earth as the powers all merged, green, dark red, and bright blue knocking together, throwing themselves into the ceiling. Orihime wrapped her shield around herself, as her lips shook. As the smoke cleared, she was able to see Sado-kun on the floor, clearly unconscious, bruises on his body and blood gushing from his side. Ichigo paused, hovering over the hole in the ceiling; he had apparently gotten out in time.

"Chad!" He called in worry, only for a blade to slice towards him. He dodged out of the way in time, grunts falling from both the men's lips, as they vanished from Orihime's sight. Gasping for air, she stumbled from her safety and hurried towards her russet skinned friend. Instantly, she called out her powers and they glowed around him, his eyes fluttering.

"OI! Woman!" She whipped her head to the side, searching for the familiar occupant of the voice, only for said person to grasp onto a thick lock of her amber hair. She squeaked, eyes growing wide, and stinging with tears when she registered the sharp pain.

"Ow!" She cradled her temple and cringed when the fairy suddenly flew into her face, narrowing his eyes at her, almost as if he were angry. "T-Tsubaki-kun! That hurt…" She pouted, dropping her hand from her head.

"What's wrong with you?" He crowed, flicking a hand against her nose. She squealed, cupping her hand over her nose to stop any further assault, "Are you an idiot?" She opened her mouth to reply, but he raised a tiny hand, "Know what? Don't answer that question!" Turning his attention back to her face, he continued, "I can't believe you fell for this. I was only under for a while and you're already eating out of the palm of that bastard's hand!" Again, he tugged a thick strand of hair and snarled at her, "IDIOT!"

She whined unhappily, "What're y-you talking about, Tsubaki-kun?"

"SORA!" He shouted so loud, his wings shuddered. "Don't you remember your own damn BROTHER?"

The name struck something inside of her. The glowing dome in front of her vanished, but Chad remained still. Ayame and Shun'o came to join Tsubaki's sides, Ayame nestling deeper in her red material, and Shun'o blushing unhappily. Baigon, along with Hinagiku floated in the background, almost ashamed.

"What's going on? M-My brother…B-But Mr. Tsukishima—" Tsubaki grasped a cheek firmly and tugged with all his might, causing her to cry out.

"—is a fraud," He finished for her, glaring at the woman with a disapproving look, "Don't you get it? He replaced your memories! If it weren't for us, you would've lost yourself, just like that guy!" He jabbed his thumb towards the unconscious Sado-kun. Orihime's eyes widened, her hands tightening in fists in her lap. "Oi! Are you listening to me, onna?"

"Gomen ne!" Shun'o bowed to her master, "If I hadn't been so careless, I wouldn't have fallen under his spell for so long. When I felt the edges in your memories, they were too slippery, like they were blurry. I checked them over. Sorry, Orihime-sama! If we had just…" She trailed off as Orihime stood fluidly, her eyes instantly shooting to the war outside.

"Can you repair them?" She murmured in reply.

Ayame jerked, startled, "Well, of course. It'll take some time, maybe an half hour, but it can be done. We just have to reject his false memories."

"Don't underestimate us, woman!" Tsubaki hollered at the redhead, "You shouldn't have fallen for it so quickly! Now look what you've done to the big beast out there!" He pointed a tiny finger to the hole in ceiling, where Orihime and the others could see the fierce battle between the two men she had come to love.

Crunching her fists, she grimaced. _He's not my brother._

Turning back towards Ayame and Shun'o, she murmured, "Can you fix Sado-kun's memories also?"

Ayame nodded exuberantly as Shun'o grinned, "No problem, Orihime-sama. It will take some time. Will you be alright without us?"

Orihime smiled optimistically, "I-I'll be fine! I have Tsubaki-kun after all! He protects me a lot, ne?"

Tsubaki turned a bright red, "DAMMIT, ONNA!" Grabbing her cheek once again, he tugged her towards one of the holes in the wall. She cried out as he released her and rubbed her red cheek. He grabbed her chin, and forced her to look towards the two battling men, "Do you see that? He's the one! He took advantage of you! He's NOT Sora!"

Orihime blinked at Tsubaki with big, honey eyes before light seemed to pass through the pupils, "H-He took my memories…"

"Aren't you mad, idiot? Don't you want revenge?" He crunched his fists, growling angrily at her. "Don't you want his _blood_?"

Orihime resisted the urge to cringe, "Mou, blood is so messy—"

Smacking her bottom lip, the livid fairy gnashed his teeth at her, "He didn't take care of you! He doesn't love you! He's not Sora! Stop thinking that! Use me! I'll fucking kill him!"

"B-But…" She whispered, her lips beginning to shake, "He's…"

"No one." He finished for her. "He took advantage of you! Do you hear me, stupid onna!" Her eyes suddenly widened as blood gushed from Ichigo's shoulder, the crimson, thick liquid falling around the levitating beings. She saw the grin on Tsukishima-san's face, and the pain on Ichigo's.

_W-What is this feeling?_

Her hands shook and her stomach twisted. Tsubaki's eyes widened and he paused in mid-rant as tears filled her eyes.

_She's _angry_._

Calling forth, she raised her arms, fury clear on her face, something that made her features unrecognizable,

**_"Tsubaki!"_**

Grinning wide, his body glowed bright as he dashed forward, her emotions strong and taking over his small form, he pushed towards his target and felt his body slice and dice through flesh.

**…**

**…**

When Ichigo felt the rise of reiatsu below, he prepared himself to be attacked, by either Chad or his loving girlfriend. At the moment, he didn't care. He could be beat down and stabbed and tortured, he just wanted this spell, Tsukishima's power to lift from his loved ones. He didn't like the shocked, sympathizing looks they kept casting him. Blood was cascading down his arm, and dripping from his fingers.

He felt his skin crawl, and his opponent paused, also mystified at the wave of air.

**_"Tsubaki!" _**

Ichigo didn't have enough time to think as the lethal weapon sliced through the flesh of Tsukishima. The man seemed startled, eyes widening as he fell back towards the ground, hands reaching out desperately, only to grab onto air. Ichigo watched with wide eyes as he landed hard on the building, creating a deep crater.

"Well, how do you like that?" A voice next to him mused, and he turned his suddenly heavy head to see Tsubaki hovering beside him, grinning almost smugly. "The woman finally managed to do something right!" Fluttering his wings, he kicked off, and bolted back towards Tsukishima who was struggling to stand.

Orihime hurried off towards the dark tunnel, hurrying up the stairs, keeping a good grip on her skirt, as to not trip over it. She had stripped from her boots to move faster, but her shirt was starting to stick to her stomach, back, and breasts. There wasn't much she could so about it. As she climbed the steps, she was startled to see the familiar young man.

"S… Sushigawara…" She whispered in surprise.

His eyebrow twitched as he unballed his fists, clenching his jaw, "It's _Shishigawara_!"

Orihime frowned briefly, "That's what I said!"

Without warning, his hand struck out and slammed into the wall, a few inches from her head. She gasped, her eyes widening, as the wall crumbled under his hit, and the ceiling fan, just a few feet away from them both dropped to the ground. He grinned at the fear playing in her eyes, and took a step closer.

"I've forgotten how cute you are," He grumbled, tightening his hand into a tighter fist, "I'll clobber you!" Raising his fist, he brought it down with impressing speed, only for it to be caught by another hand. Orihime turned her head briefly to see Kurosaki Isshin beside her, dressed in street clothes, and a cheery smile on his face.

"A man shouldn't hit a lady," he exclaimed, as if he were surprised, "But I guess you aren't a man yet. Who would hit a beauty like Orihime-chan?" Swinging his leg forward, he caught the teenage in the stomach, sending the male flying back, and into the wall, creating a deep hole. Orihime gasped and Kurosaki-san wrapped a hand on her shoulder, "Hello, Orihime-chaaan~"

She blinked up at him, the fear and anger diminishing from her body, "K-Konbanwa." She squeaked softly.

Isshin eyes widened a bit, "Oh! It is night, isn't it?" Rushing towards the window, he threw it open and shook his fist irately, "ICHIGGGOO! It's past your curfew!"

Orihime sweat-dropped and waved a hand at him, "Kurosaki-san? Could you help me get outside?" She asked softly. Said Kurosaki turned to face her and grinned wide.

"Of course I can, Orihime-chan! You can count on…" He trailed off, his body tensing when he felt the familiar sensation rolling down his back. Orihime was surprised by his somber face, "They're coming."

"W-Who?" Without warning, he wrapped an arm around her waist so he could dodge them out of the way. Just then, the blocky attack, as if from an old video game crashed against the wall, hitting Moe, and he crashed through the wall, falling into the empty night. Orihime heard his body hit the ground vaguely, and his hollers of pain.

"Aw…" The voice murmured and they both shot their eyes up to see a young blonde boy with emerald eyes that reminded her a bit of Ulquiorra's. He stopped a few feet from the door, and landed his gaze on the two huddled on the floor, "It seems I missed." Some kind of game was nestled in his palms, and he pressed a couple of buttons, smirking once again as it glowed blue.

Once again, there was shudder through the air. Everyone froze.

"Almost," Isshin grinned wide, and tightened his arm around the young girl's waist, jumping to his feet. He shoved past the small, teenage boy and hurried from the room, carrying her along with him.

"AGH! Kurosaki-san! P-Please slow down!"

He winked at her, "We need to get you to Ichigo."

She didn't have enough energy to blush.

**…**

**…**

"Oi!" A kick in his nose had Ichigo growling in anger. He glared at the small fairy. How could Orihime put up with something like _this_? "Are you listening to me, beast? Are you just going to sit there and let the man get up! Finish him off, idiot!"

Ichigo started to listen to the fairy, raising Zangestu over his head to strike down the man. Tsukishima was struggling to sit up, his chest slit open deeply. Not enough to kill him, but enough to make him bleed out if he didn't find help soon. He grasped his wound and glared up at the substitute, grinning wide as he raised his weapon.

And then a flash of blue caught his attention.

_W-What the…?_

His eyes widened when he saw the white figure standing a few feet away, bow poised and ready to attack. His glasses shined in the dull light, and Ichigo could feel the humid air stick to his skin. It was going to rain, he thought to himself vaguely, and scowled, narrowing his eyes at his comrade who was glaring at him from behind his glowing weapon.

"Ishida…" He muttered.

"Kurosaki," The Quincy acknowledged, but didn't lower his weapon.

"Are you one of them?" He got straight to the point, continuing to glare at his so-called friend. Ishida crooked both brows, his mouth quirking down, "Ishida…?"

"I don't know what you mean by that," He replied, tightening his nimble finger around his bow and arrow. After a second of silence, he murmured, "Come here, Kurosaki."

"Ishida," Ichigo muttered instead, hesitating on his feet.

Ishida's eyes grew wide, panicking, "Watch out, Kurosaki! He's behind you, idiot!"

Ichigo's eyes widened along with his friend's as he heard the maniacal laughter. He wasn't able to dodge in time for the blade to come down his chest, down to his hip. Ichigo felt the burning agony, if only for a few seconds, before his body numbed and he fell to his knees, eyes widening as he stared at the man, Ginjo, grinning widely down at him.

"Kurosaki!" Ishida cried, throwing his arrow powerfully, which Ginjo blocked easily, chuckling merrily all the whole. Blood flew through the air as Ishida gasped, falling to the ground heavily. Tsukishima stood behind him, his wound already closing up as reiatsu burst from his body, the same, light smile dancing around his lips.

"Y-You…bastard…" Ichigo managed to growl out, his hand tightening around his blade, but he couldn't move. His heart was thundering away in his chest, and his mouth was dry.

Ginjo just grinned in reply, and brought down his large sword, prepared to slice through Ichigo, but not before they both heard the cry of, **_"Shiten Koshun!"_**

Ginjo's eyes widened, and he nearly growled as his blade slammed into her yellow shield that enveloped Ichigo. Instantly, Tsubaki shot out, and sliced his body through Ginjo's arm, causing blood to gush from the wound, and the crimson liquid to splatter everywhere.

Ichigo managed to lift to his knees, eyes going wide when he saw Orihime a few feet away, her hand going up to scratch the back of her head awkwardly, "Sorry, Tsubaki-kun, I missed."

The tiny fellow nearly swelled, "No shit, dumbass! I was so fucking close, but you were having googly eyes for that damned beast!" He tugged her cheek hard and she cried out, flailing unhappily.

"G-Gomennasai!"

"Not good enough, wench!"

Ichigo staggered to his feet and his eyes met Orihime's as Tsubaki released her from his grip. Orihime smiled softly, reassuringly before whispering, "Sorry, Ichi-kun. I guess I lost myself there for a while there, ne?"

He couldn't do anything but stare at her.

"B-But there's no reason to worry anymore! Ayame and Shun'o are both fixing everyone's memories!" She smiled, "Urahara-san and your father is helping with everything below!" She finished exuberantly.

His eyes widened significantly, "My d-dad?"

"Sure!" She nodded.

They had both fail to realize that Ginjo had regained his senses, and Ishida was yelling for them, to move. Ginjo lunged towards Ichigo, just as Tsukishima blurred in front of Orihime. She took a step back, her eyes growing on her pretty face. Tsubaki landed on her slim shoulder, grimacing worriedly for the onna.

"Did you forget me so quickly, Orihime?" He asked, smirking.

Tsubaki grunted, "Idiot, don't fall for it. He's not him." He was surprised when Orihime smiled softly, reassuring him.

"I know," He felt his cheeks become warm as her smile widened adorably before she turned towards Tsukishima, "Gomen ne, Tsukishima-san, but Tsubaki-kun says you are not someone I know. And I'm not supposed to go against Tsubaki-kun."

"Stupid onna," he growled under his breath. Returning his attention to the man in front of him, he snarled angrily, "She doesn't know you! We've already brought her to her senses! She may be an idiot, but she's not _that_ dumb!"

Orihime nodded along with him before she registered his words and pouted unhappily, "Ne, Tsubaki-kun…that was mean."

He didn't reply, and continued to glare at the tall stranger.

"Your powers are able to block mine." He sounded slightly intrigued, "I've never had that before. Interesting." Just before he could lunge, he was surprised to feel a hand on his shoulder, holding him back. Ginjo was also shocked to feel a blade smash against his, one that was not Kurosaki's.

Ichigo's eyes bugged out of his head, "R-Rukia?"

Orihime gave an innocently confused look, "Renji-kun?"

Raising his free hand, the other holding Tsukishima prisoner, he smirked lightly at her, "Yo."

Rukia held her cool blade properly, turning to give Ichigo a bland look, "Fool. I can't believe you've let it go on this long."

"W-WHAT?"

**…**

**…**

Isshin and Kisuke paused from carrying Tatsuki and Keigo towards the others in the protective shell. Ayame and Shun'o fluttered around them, the glowing starting almost instantly.

Isshin grimaced and looked towards the sky, "It looks like they're here."

Urahara smirked from under his bucket hat, "It appears so."

Chad staggered behind them, still uneven from his memory restoration, "I should head back, and help Ichigo."

Isshin waved a hand, "Don't worry about him! My son has my genes! He'll overcome any task!"

And just then, the sky opened, the blinding light shining over Karakura, and revealed, the Gotei 13.

**…**

**…**

Kenpachi grinned wide from his stance, taking in the bloody concrete and feared looks.

"Now this is what I call a party. No wonder we came here."

Byakuya seemed to agree with him, if only for a few seconds, "Appears we have arrived right on time."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes on Kurosaki, and managed to smile a bit, "He's still kicking, I see."

Ikkaku grinned, akin to Kenpachi's, "Are you kidding? Ichigo isn't a guy to let up that fast."

Yachiru popped her head from the captain's cloak, "AW! He's not _dead_?"

**...**

**…**

Kouichi paused in mid-run, just as the building came into his view, and gazed up in awe at the exposed captain. As he gathered his bearings, he narrowed his golden eyes, and whispered to himself,

_Orihime, you better be safe!_

**…**

**…**

**Please tell me what you think. I had been thinking, since Orihime's powers obviously have minds of their own, wouldn't they be able to sense if something was wrong with her, or maybe something to those lines? Also, wouldn't they be able to reject any kinds of things that would affect Orihime, just like they do attacks? Well, it's just my imagination running free. I kind of like bad-ass Hime. **

**Please review. It makes my day. **


	21. Chapter 21

**…**

**…**

Orihime beamed widely.

"Kuchiki-san!" She squealed, hurrying towards the petite Shinigami. Her violet eyes widened when she saw the healer rushing to her, and then the slim arms wrapped around her neck, squeezing tight. Orihime pulled back after a few seconds and beamed brilliantly, "I can't believe you're really here! Your hair changed so much! It's short, but it's cute and I'm sure you wanted it to be this way. I'm so glad you're back, so now we can go see a movie and eat takoyaki with wasabi and stay up all night watching scary movies!" Everyone on the damp roof stared at her with disbelieving gazes, even Ishida, whose shoulder was dripping with blood and Tsubaki who was floating next to Ichigo.

Rukia sweat-dropped, "Y-Yes. I suppose we can."

"Yosh!" Orihime clenched her fist with determination, "We'll have the best girls' night ever~!"

Ichigo blinked, and sighed before redirecting his attention to the levitating captains, "You guys!" He actually smiled, genuinely glad to see all of them, "What're you doing here?"

"We should be asking you that, Ichigo!" Ikkaku called back with a large grin, "You should've finished this already!"

"Or have you gone weak?" Zaraki crowed, and reached for his sword, "I would love to check for you, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo sweat-dropped, and frowned up at the spiky haired male, "That's alright. Maybe another—" When Ginjo roared mightily and clashed his blade with his. Ichigo grunted as he was forced back a few feet, dust flying up along with their fight and sparks aiming everywhere. Orihime prepared to defend her boyfriend, but not before Tsukishima slashed the air beside her, inches from her right shoulder, and he smiled when he saw the widening of her eyes.

"I'm your opponent, Orihime." He taunted lowly, and she bit her bottom lip, taking a step back. Before she could call on Tsubaki, who was already racing towards her, and before Ichigo could call out her name, the blade swung towards her once again, and a hand caught it easily.

Orihime was quite surprised to see Kuchiki Byakuya's robed back in front of her. He regarded Tsukishima with heavy aloof eyes, before he shoved the sword from his hand, and frowned briefly, "I shall fight you." he turned to look at Orihime, "Move away, woman."

She nodded, bowing respectively, before she felt another pair of hands grip her shoulders, halting her movement. Ichigo froze when he saw the familiar blonde male. Orihime raised her eyes and they grew larger on her pretty face, "T-Tamashi-kun!"

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Tsubaki yelled from her curtain of hair, where he stood on her slim shoulder.

"Good evening," Kouichi greeted casually, ignoring the fairy's shout, but returning his masculine hands to his pockets.

Amaya and Shun'o chose that time to return to Orihime's shoulders, shoving Tsubaki aside, "We have restored their memories. They should wake up in an hour or so."

"Arigato," Orihime nodded, and then concentrated on healing Ishida-kun. The glow instantly surrounded him and his arm began to work again. Ginjo glanced around him; the captains were still levitating, checking if they were needed. He wouldn't win this battle alone. And that's when he heard,

"Oi!" He hopped away from Ichigo, and glanced behind him quickly to see Yukio, Jackie, and Giriko standing below, grinning, "Need help?"

Ginjo could only smirk in response as he thought of his comrades. Riruka was dead, and she had failed to kill Koichi or Orihime; it appeared as if he had to do everything himself. As Ichigo slammed his sword back into his, Orihime finished healing Ishida, and the captains began their decent towards their friends, Yukio took that as a yes, and pressed a couple of buttons.

"I hope you Shinigami are ready," he grinned wide as he pressed the final button.

**…**

**…**

Ichigo opened his chocolate eyes, frowning as he took in his surroundings. The buildings, the trees, the giant lake, even his home.

"Karakura?" He muttered to himself, scowling now in confusion.

"No," A familiar voice answered and he turned slightly to see Ishida, bow in hand and body fully healed, "It's not. It's just an illusion. Some kind of power of one of his comrade's."

Ichigo frowned again and then searched. When he didn't find her, he felt the panic stir in his belly. Even though it was impossible, he whipped his head around, "Where's Orihime?"

Ishida knew he would do this, "She's not here. It's just you and me." He looked over towards their enemy, who was grinning widely, Ginjo, "And him."

Ichigo's scowl deepened, "Let's get this over with. I have to get to Orihime."

Ishida repositioned his glasses and sighed, "Don't do anything stupid. Inoue-san can protect herself."

"I know," he replied, "I just don't like the thought of her alone."

The blue arrow glowed between the Quincy's fingertips, "Then we need a strategy."

Ichigo slanted him a lazy glance, "Fuck that!" And he blurred away.

Ishida felt a vein pulse in his temple, "DAMMIT, KUROSAKI!"

**…**

**…**

Orihime blinked.

She was in the arms of someone, and she wasn't sure who it was, but they were warm, and strong, and holding her tight. She clenched her small hand in his graphic t-shirt and recognized the scent, "T-Tamashi-kun?" She called gently.

He continued to walk, but tightened his hold, "Oh, you're awake. Finally. You sleep like a log, by the way."

Orihime smiled softly, "Hai. Kurosaki-kun told me that before." He seemed to ignore the comment and continued to walk, his golden eyes tracing the path. Orihime followed his gaze, and grew worried. It was dark, wherever they were, and the path was rough and rocky. It appeared as if some kind of passage through a deep, black tunnel, she could hear water dripping somewhere, and Tamashi-kun's shoes scraping against the rocks.

"W-Where are we?" She asked, her heart rate picking up.

She thought she saw him smirk in the dark, "Don't be afraid. I really have no idea, but I'm guessing this is the work Yukio. He can use his games to change the world, and in his world, we're the players." He dragged his eyes across the weird, damp walls, and could barely see a thing. His arms constricted around the woman. "Don't do anything you would regret. He could kill us whenever he pleas."

Orihime nodded before redirecting her attention to him, "T-Thank you for carrying me." Her hand reached up to cradle her head, "Mou…did I hit my head?"

"I suppose you did. When I found you, you were all the way on the other side of the cave. I think your fairies saved you, because I fell down the rocks and broke my arm." He smiled widely, as if it were nothing.

Orihime blushed and opened her pink lips to reply, but not before Tsubaki suddenly flew from her pins, and screeched, "I'M NOT A DAMN FAIRY!"

"Gomen ne," Kouichi replied with a bright smile, "You're Tsubaki, the attack of her Shun Shun Rikka, ne? Are any of you injured?"

Tsubaki cooled off, frowning, "No, we're fine. It's this onna who is hurt." He knocked on the bump on her hard head, "But she doesn't have a concussion."

"Itai…" She grumbled, "Mou, Tsubaki-kun…"

"Don't speak!" He growled, grasping her pink cheek to tug it hard.

"OOOW! Tsubaki-kuuuun!"

She wiggled in Kouichi's arms, crying out, trying to escape Tsubaki's mean words and pinching fingers. Kouichi had a hard time holding her up straight, much less staying upright himself. And then his eyes landed on the bright light just a few hundred yards away. He could make it.

"Inoue-san," he called down to her, and both the fairy and her paused, her large teary hazel orbs curious, "There's light up ahead. Maybe it's the exit."

Orihime blinked and followed his gaze, "Eh? Are you sure? It might be some kind of trap."

"Yeah," Tsubaki rested on Tamashi's shoulder, "She's right."

Kouichi mulled it over, "Whatever it is. We can handle it." He gave her a bright smile, similar to her own, "Ne?"

"…You're weird." The fairy commented after a few silent seconds.

"Yes, I guess I am! HAHA!"

"Tsubaki-kun! That's mean!"

"SHUT UP, STUPID WOMAN!"

"I-I'm not stupid! I have the top grades in my classes!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Kouichi ignored the two, holding the girl protectively in his arms. He wouldn't allow any harm to come to the healer. He would do it out of gratitude and affection, but also for Kurosaki. He felt a deep respect for the substitute Shinigami, and he would do his part in keeping Orihime safe.

"Ne, Tsubaki-kun?" Orihime called to her fairy when they'd finally stopped squabbling.

Tsubaki leaned heavily against Kouichi's shoulder, lying down casually, "What do you want?"

"Do you think Kurosaki-kun is alright?" She asked, her voice timid.

Instantly, the wild fairy gripped her hair tight, and tugged it with all his might, "BAKA ONNA! Who gives a shit about that stupid orange haired beast that molests you every time he gets? I wouldn't give two fucks if he died!"

Orihime's bottom lip quivered, "Y-You wouldn't? But I thought you and Ichigo-kun were friends!"

"I will MURDER him!"

"Mou…"

Suddenly, they came to a stop.

Orihime frowned briefly, and glanced up at her comrade, "T-Tamashi-kun? Are you alright? Are you angry? Were we making too much noise? G-Gomennasai!"

Kouichi wasn't listening. A shudder passed up his spine as his mind worked through everything. He could _hear_ them now. So this is what Yukio was planning…Kill off the weak links with this. He scowled, akin to Kurosaki's, afraid to turn around.

Orihime gasped when she heard the overwhelming roar, shocking and _loud_. It waved through the air and made her ears ring. Cautiously, she peeked over Kouichi's shoulder, and her grip tightened in his shirt.

"Tamashi-kun! Look out!"

"Hollows?" Tsubaki flew to Orihime's side as Tamashi dodged out of the way just in time, keeping Orihime close. The hollow was gigantic, and he briefly wondered how the monster could fit in the narrow cave, or gotten into it in the first place. It soulless eyes stared down at the two teenagers, and roared once again, causing Orihime to plug her ears.

In response, there were more roars heard from outside the caves, carrying for miles and miles.

"Dammit," Tamashi breathed into her amber hair.

Orihime's eyes narrowed, **_"Koten Zanshun!"_**

**…**

**…**

It was dark, wherever he was.

Byakuya was used to his home, bright and warm and beautiful.

This was morbid and dull.

Sighing briefly, he hadn't failed to notice his opponent. Standing across from him was Tsukishima, his sword in his hand, green dancing around his feet. He was only a few feet away, and sporting a wide, polite smile. Byakuya kept his eyes on the crescent moon, and frowned, refusing to reach for his weapon just yet.

"What's wrong?" The man asked, with an easy smile, "I don't think this is the time to be gazing at the moon."

The captain slanted him an apathetic glance before turning back towards the rock, "I was thinking it was a good thing I'm fighting you."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo is soft. He may be consumed by anger, but I doubt he would be able to for the soul purpose of killing you." Tsukishima walked towards him as he spoke, his sword drew and ready.

"Oh?" He said with curious tone, "It sounds like you would never let me hit you with my sword!" He lunged forward, throwing his arm out, the blade hurrying through the air, only to be blocked inches from Byakuya's neck. The pink petals showered around him, and Tsukishima's eyes widened.

"I despise the way you fight," Byakuya said quietly, "You don't act on your own. You torment your foes by stealing away bonds," he glared at the man from the corner of his slender eyes, "It is truly despicable. An audacity punishable by death. Come at me," he swiftly turned to Tsukishima, drawing his sword outward, the petals moving gently with him, "I shall cut you down before you can swing your sword."

**…**

**…**

Kenpachi was _bored_.

He had demanded Byakuya to switch with him, it would only take a second, but the asshole had completely ignored him. Scowling unhappily, he allowed the blackness to overtake his world, muttering a quiet, "Ch." Yachiru made herself known, wiggling against his back to get comfortable.

"Looks stronger?" The butler – or whoever he was, Kenpachi didn't really care – said, smirking widely, cockily, as Zaraki's scowl deepened. "Think you'll get away with that."

The captain made another grunting noise, "I don't want the weak one." Zaraki allowed the man to go on and on, and watched blandly as the guy evolved into a green pile of muscles and excitement. He flexed his big arms, and crowed,

"Right now, my contract is an exceedingly simple 'increase in power'! Right now, I am more powerful than anyone…" Little did he know, Kenpachi was already done. Boringly, he tilted his head, and heard the monster split in half, blood gushing from the clean wound.

"Impossible…" Giriko croaked as he fell apart.

"See?" The spiky haired captain sighed, "What a bore."

**…**

**…**

Moe watched, gaping as the man's eyes popped wide.

_W-what the…?_

The steely muscles clenched and unclenched unnaturally, and the veins rolled against his skin steadily. Finally, Ikkaku shouted out, spiritual pressure leaking from his shaking frame, and whipped his broken arm from his body. Moe's body broke out in a cold sweat. Ikkaku rolled his head lazily, and wrung out his shoulder, frowning a bit at the small pain.

"W-What…?"

_What kind of monster is he?_

Ikkaku smiled cockily, the mad look returning to his eyes, "What's wrong? Huh? Are you scared?" His bald head shined brightly, cascading all over the forest.

_H-He popped his shoulder back in with his muscles!_

Motioning him forward, his grin grew, "C'mon!"

Clenching his fists and his courage, Moe growled, and charged forward. "I'm not scared, bastard!"

**…**

**…**

Toshiro jogged through the empty hallways, scowling unhappily when he saw all the same walls and doors. The boy's spiritual pressure was nowhere to be found, and he found himself wishing to get on with the battle so he could return home. He knew Kuchiki was somewhere here – he could sense her – and was probably going through his predicament as well. Sighing, he dodged out of the way just as some kind of torpedo launched over his head, and then threw his sword towards the second when it tried to strike him.

Just as a door had begun to close, he shot out his ice, and froze it where it stood. A television – or so that was what it appeared like to Toshiro – popped up on the ceiling, and he slanted it a lazy gaze. The boy, Yukio, grinned widely, laughing at the captain.

"Haha! Where're you aiming? Are you really trying to find me? You and your friend? Or can neither of you power up? Do I need to injure her to get your attention? Or do you need to hear something like 'the girl will die'?" Giggling again, the video disappeared and Toshiro was left alone once more.

Heaving a sigh, his shoulders slumped, "Looks like I got stuck with the annoying guy…"

**…**

**…**

Jackie gasped loudly as Renji caught her foot easily, face apathetic as he took in hers. The force of the kick should've broken every bone in his body, or at least his entire arm, but he had blocked it as if she were a fly. Her lips parted, and she watched with shock as the bolder behind them crumbled into pieces. Renji didn't seem to notice.

Bracing his hand back, he swung forward, knocking his sword and hand into her stomach. She choked out in pain as she was hurtled backwards, the water stretching under her as she landed a few feet away, hard on the ground, mud and water breaking into her mouth and eyes. Renji regarded her with a bland gaze.

"I've been training for seventeen months to defeat Aizen." He murmured, his spiritual pressure leaking around him strongly.

Jackie gasped into the bubbles.

"It doesn't matter if you're a man or woman. All of you aren't good enough for me," his deep voice made her ears hurt.

And the rocks slid into the water.

**…**

**…**

Orihime panted as she lowered her arms, and managed to catch herself before she fell to the ground. When they'd left the long tunnel, there wasn't much to see except hollows. Orihime could honestly say there were hundreds of them, and they were large and intelligent, and didn't go down without a fight. There were so many, and she was unable to keep up; the exhaustion from restoring memories and fighting with Tsubaki made it unbearable to keep using her powers.

Her vision blurred.

"Focus, woman!" Tsubaki called into her ear.

"Inoue-san!" Kouichi wrapped an arm around her waist, and dodged out of the way in time, just as a fist sunk into the earth she had been standing on. He cursed lowly, hurrying a few feet from the roaming hollows. He was tiring also, and his FullBring wasn't as strong as the others. He could only damage them, and hope they died after.

Orihime breathed in sharply, "Look!" She raised an aching arm. Tsubaki and Tamashi followed her pointing finger, and locked onto the screen on the dark sky. There was Yukio, a grin on his lips.

"Oh? You're still alive?"

"Please!" Orihime shouted up to him, "Please tell me if Ichigo-kun is okay!"

Yukio's smile widened, "Why don't you see for yourself?"

There was a blur of blue light, and they all gasped, hunching over as a harsh wind blew. Orihime blinked when the air suddenly stopped, and Yuki laughed, vanishing. She hesitantly looked up, and was shocked to see her boyfriend standing a few feet away, right in the middle of the attacking hollows.

"K-Kurosaki-kun!" She cried loudly, anxiety coloring her tone.

He didn't need her sympathy. They all watched, stunned, as he raised his sword, and whipped the blade outwards, a blue power igniting through the air, and the hollows evaporated into nothing, until there were none left.

Orihime smiled big, though she had no idea how he'd done it, and broke away from Kouichi and Tsubaki, hurrying to Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun!"

Tamashi frowned, dragging his eyes down the familiar teen's form before something ran through his head. Before he could open his mouth and warn Orihime, Tsubaki hollered loudly, "Onna! Don't! He's not—"

Orihime cried out as the hand connected with her cheek, sending her stumbling and falling to her bottom, gasping. She snapped her eyes up to her boyfriend, and she watched, shocked, as a wide, _wide_ grin stretched across his handsome face. His eyes held a mad look, and his body was tensed, as if he were to pounce. Orihime cradled a hand against her stinging cheek, her mouth opening to whisper,

"K…Kurosaki…kun?"

"Get away from him, Inoue!" Kouichi yelled, running towards her. Ichigo slid his gaze to the man, and his grin wide, as he threw up his blade, the powers setting out, digging into the earth, and sent Kouichi yards away, a long, deep wound in his chest.

"T-Tamashi-kun!" Orihime cried worriedly, and then looked back towards her boyfriend, "Y-You're not Ichigo-kun…are you?"

"Looks like you're right, Orihime-_chan_!" She shivered at the deep, dark voice, scooting back on her bottom.

Definitely not Ichigo.

"Get up, woman! Kill him!" Tsubaki was yelling, only to be batted away by the fake Ichigo's palm. He landed on the ground roughly.

"P-Please…" Orihime gasped, and he took her fragile wrist in his hand, hauling her towards him.

He growled, close to her face. "What? Are you _scared_?"

Without warning, her other hand struck out and slapped him across the face, sending his head to the side. She jerked her wrist away, and hurried a few inches back, stumbling and gasping for air, her eyes bugging with fear.

He slowly lolled one dark eyes towards her, and smirked again, "How sad. You would hurt your own boyfriend."

"I would never dare to hurt, Ichi…but you're…"

He lunged forward, and she screamed out, **_"Santen Kesshun!" _**His familiar black blade slammed against the shield, and it buzzed under his strength.

_He's not Kurosaki-kun. He's not Kurosaki-kun. He's not…_

She opened her eyes to stare into his.

"Die!" And he lunged towards her once more.

Her scream fell on deaf ears.

**…**

**…**

**Hope you liked it. I always loved the idea of a fake Ichigo, just to torment Orihime, or maybe a fake Orihime just to mess with Ichigo. I was thinking about it the other day, and decided to throw it in. Now, I can start betaing, now that I have this chapter out. Tell me what you think.**

**Review for me.**

**Also, thanks for all that have stuck with me through this. Love you guys. **

**-Star **


	22. Chapter 22

**…**

**…**

Ichigo grunted as his blade slammed against Ginjo's, scowling as the man leered back. Growling deep in his throat, he threw the man away, only for him to land on his feet lithely in mid-air, a few feet away. Ichigo scowled, and wiped the blood from his eyes. Somehow, Ginjo had snuck up on him, and he'd fallen to the ground below, a cut somewhere on his skull. Ishida stayed off to the side, frowning unhappily; he knew he was no match for Ginjo, but he would help Kurosaki in any way he could.

With a battle-cry, Ichigo launched himself forward again.

That's when he heard _it_.

A _scream_.

And it wasn't just any scream. It was bloodcurdling and crying for help, there was obvious agony in it, and terror. Ichigo froze from his attack, and glanced up at the sky, as the scream echoed. He felt his body tense. He knew that _voice_, he knew that _scream_.

"Looks like the damsel is in trouble…" Ginjo grinned, and threw his sword on his shoulder lazily.

Ishida gasped silently as another round of shrieks startled, just as frightened as the first.

Something akin to a punch slammed through Ichigo's stomach. He felt winded, and light-headed. Gathering his bearings, he turned from his opponent completely and shouted,

_"Orihime!" _

No response.

_"Orihime! Answer me!"_

Nothing.

"Shit," he cursed, tightening his grip around his sword before he whirled around to face the smirking Ginjo, "Where is she?"

"Eh? You mean the healer?" He asked idly.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, and his spiritual pressure skyrocketed, "Where. Is. She?"

"Do you really want to see her?" The smile grew wider. Turning his head towards the blue sky, Ginjo called out, "Yukio!" Almost instantly, there was a flash of blue, and an unnatural, strong wind blew across the fake Karakura. Ichigo shielded his eyes, as did Ishida, bracing his arms in front of him.

When the air settled, and the dust vanished, Ginjo pointed a masculine finger down. Ichigo followed the direction, and his eyes widened when he saw the woman in question standing on the roof of a pharmacy Ichigo had once ventured past.

"Orihime!" Ichigo called, the relief flooding through him, "Are you alright?"

The girl didn't reply, only stared up at Ichigo with her wide, honey eyes. Ishida's eyes narrowed into slits as he stared at his friend. The girl appeared like her, but her eyes weren't natural. Instead of the intense happiness she would be feeling if she saw her boyfriend, she just watched him blankly, her plush lips set in a light frown, her hair dancing with the wind. As Ichigo started towards her, smiling at her, Ginjo burst in laughter.

Ichigo and Ishida exchanged looks.

When Ginjo was able to rein in his hilarity, he retorted, "That's not her, dumbasses! It's a fake!"

Ichigo's eyes popped wide before he redirected them onto her. She stood there, staring up at him, hands limp by her side. But that wasn't her spiritual pressure, and her eyes weren't responsive at all. "W-Wha…?"

"I can't believe you fell for it!" Ginjo chuckled.

Ishida grimaced.

"Where is she?" Ichigo growled out_, "Where's Orihime?"_

The fake Inoue, just a few yards away, slipped into character. Jutting out her bottom lip, her wide eyes shimmered as she pouted, "Eeeeh? I'm right here, Ichi-kun."

Again, Ginjo snickered, "Yukio's gotten better! I love it." Throwing back his sword, he aimed at her, and threw the green energy towards the girl. Ichigo instantly went to defend her, thrusting his blade to block the attack.

"Damn you!" Ichigo snarled. He couldn't help it. Even though it wasn't really her, it _looked_ like her. Her eyes were wide, and innocent, and her lips were plush, and pink, and her hair was fine and long, so very long. He stood in front of the imposter protectively, for he could not help himself around her, Inoue or not. "Don't touch her."

Ishida watched carefully. The girl had yet to show any real emotion until he saw Ginjo nod at her out of the corner of his eye. Shocked, he stared as she pulled out a dagger, and thrust it up in the air, her face nearly cracking in half from her malicious grin.

"Kurosaki!" Ishida yelled, and aimed his bow. The weapon hit its target, landing right between her breasts. The fraud didn't even cry out.

_"No!"_ Ichigo whirled around, watching as she fell to her knees, met his eyes, and disintegrated, much like a hollow would. "Dammit…" He murmured, his body shaking from the sensations rolling through his body before he whirled around once again to face the grinning Ginjo.

"WHERE'S ORIHIME?"

Ginjo's grin widened, "Do you really want to see her, Kurosaki?" Again, he looked towards the sky, "Yukio!"

Instantly, a screen popped into the clean clouds, and Ichigo could see land, dry and bright, and appeared scorching from the blazing sun. He was startled when he saw the real Orihime running across the hot ground with her bare feet, stumbling every few seconds, panting wildly.

"Orihime!" Ichigo called desperately.

"She can't hear you, idiot," Ginjo said dryly, sticking his pinky in his ear.

"Bastard…" Ichigo croaked under his breath, but kept his attention on the girl. She continued to run, until they all heard the deep, dark voice yell out teasingly,

_"Orihime-chan…" _

Orihime fell over, crumbling to the ground. She attempted to right herself, whimpering as the tears overlapped her eyes, and fell down her pink cheeks. They all watched as a shadow lulled over her sitting form, her legs splayed under her in a W shape. She slowly turned, tears trickling down her cheeks, as she stared up at the man with her wide eyes.

Imagine how shocked and disgusted Ichigo was when he saw it was _him_. The same orange hair, the same black material, the same face, the same body. The eyes were the only thing that stood out, wide and cruel, the grin large against his face, as if he were wishing for her blood.

_"I found you." he teased._

_"K-Kurosaki-kun…" She stammered, panting harshly, "P-Please…" _

"Orihime! That's not me!" Ichigo shouted, his stomach clenching, and his sword felt as if it were a thousand pounds. Even his hollow was silent at the moment.

Orihime, unaffected by Ichigo's voice, opened her shaking lips, _"D-Don't…do this…"_

And his hand reached for her.

Her scream of terror burned Ichigo's ears, and the screen cut off the next second. Ichigo stood in shock for a second, his eyes wide and his body shaking. He shouted, "Orihime, that isn't me! Fight, dammit!"

Ginjo chuckled, and brought his sword forward, pointing it toward Ishida and Ichigo. "Now, doesn't that have your attention, Kurosaki? Now will you fight me? Put your full power into it? You best hurry before the healer dies!" Ginjo smirked widely, and lunged, the green power dancing around his strong form.

Ichigo turned his head slightly, and his dark brown eyes met Ginjo's. The man halted when he saw the raw power and lividness in the Shinigami's gaze. The black pigment was beginning to seep into his left eyes, and overtake the pupil. His reiatsu wasn't any better, and Ishida found it difficult to breathe.

Ichigo raised Tensa Zangestu slowly, and calmly called out,

**_"Bankai." _**

**…**

**…**

Orihime clawed at the ground, screeching, too afraid to focus or call out his name. Now, she was desperate to get away, but he grasped her ankle, and dragged her back like a dog, forcing her down, flipping her over onto her back, and his evil eyes roamed her face.

_It's not Kurosaki-kun!_

**_"Santen K_**—"

He snatched up her barrettes, and grinned cruelly, "Nope, Princess. We're going to have fun," he threw away the clips harshly, and the Shun Shun Rikka got lost somewhere in the dirt, away from Orihime's reach and sight. Clasping his hands around her delicate throat, he _squeezed_. Instantly, Orihime's eyes bugged, and she kicked her feet as he straddled her, smiling like a mad-man, stretching Kurosaki-kun's handsome face.

Her mouth opened wide in a silent scream, and she gripped his wrists with shaky, clammy hands, "K-Kuro…saki…kun…" Her strength was failing her, and her sight wasn't any better. His grin widened as her hands loosened around his wrists, falling to the ground, weak fingers tangling in her long, pretty hair. Her fine eyebrows merged, and she twisted a bit, mouth parted, her face turning redder and redder, urging him on.

_"Beautiful," _he hissed as the tears stained her face, "I don't know what's so great about a woman dying, but it's exhilarating," Taking one hand from her throat – but keeping the other tight around her neck – he reached down and hiked up her long skirt, taking in her slender calves and soft thighs. Tightening his grip around her throat, he licked her cheek, flat with his tongue, and bit her quivering, bottom lip.

"K-Kuro…" She gasped, growing weaker, the air completely gone, and she felt her face fill up, turning a light blue.

"So gorgeous," He commented darkly, watching as her eyes slid closed, and her eyelashes brushed against her cheeks, "Too bad though."

Just as she began to slip under, his handsome face the last thing she could see, his hands loosened. She gasped, sputtering in air, hurrying to supply liberation to her weak body. She blinked a few times, and stared into his wide, surprised eyes. Suddenly, he fell to his side, twitching, and Orihime's eyes found the large stick exuding from his abdomen, before he evaporated, much like a hollow.

Coughing, she sat up, supporting herself on her slim hands, gasping and panting as the color rushed back into her.

"Inoue-san!" Strong hands cradled her face, and her bleary eyes met Kouichi's. He smiled reassuringly before she said,

"You're…okay…" She rasped, and it felt like she had thrown an hot iron down her throat.

"Un," he nodded, "Sorry it took so long. My body usually regenerates quickly, but since Riruka-sama died, my Fullbring is diminishing. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. Are you alright?"

She bunched her skirt up in her hands, and the tears stung her eyes. Her throat hurt terribly, and she couldn't speak. Turning her head briefly, she was surprised when she saw Tsubaki, bruised, holding up her two barrettes with great difficulty. As she took them, he stared at her hard, and finally muttered,

"You know that wasn't your man, right?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

Shun'o and Ayame emerged from the barrettes, and frowned lightly together, "Shall we heal you, Orihime-sama?" Shun'o asked.

"Your throat is really damaged." Ayame agreed.

Orihime didn't say anything, and hung her head as the sobs started. Her sanity was at its worst at the moment. Fate, it seemed, was determined to have her witness everything that could possibly damage her. She _did_ feel terror. She felt such a great terror that it threatened to consume her. How much did she have to go through, how much did she have to let go, how many times did she have to cry before she was able to live a peaceful life?

"Orihime-sama," Shun'o said, reaching a tiny, tentative hand forward, "can we heal you?"

"Orihime-sama," Ayame also put in, "That wasn't Kurosaki-san, you know that, don't you?"

The redhead stood slowly, the Tamashi-kun watched as she started the slow walk from where they came. As she had stood, the world that Yukio had created slowly crumbled, and it revealed reality once more. As she could not speak anymore, she found herself surrounded by the captains and lieutenants. Rukia was the first to rush to her side, and Kouichi spotted Yukio enveloped in a block of ice, his head poking out, along with his hands.

"Inoue!" Rukia called worriedly, perfectly fine, and anxious over the redhead, "Are you alright?"

Tamashi placed a hand on Orihime's shoulder, "She can't speak. Her throat…"

Rukia spared him a glance, "W-What? What happened? Inoue?"

"Please allow us to heal you, Orihime-sama!" Shun'o begged.

"HEY! WOMAN! I know you can hear us! Stop ignoring people!" Tsubaki shouted, flailing about.

All their voices were drowned out though, as Orihime gazed up at the battle above, Ishida lowering himself to the ground on a sapphire sphere. Ichigo shoved against Ginjo's sword.

_Kurosaki-kun…win._

"Orihime-sama!" Ayame and Shun'o cried as they watched their master fall to the grass.

**…**

**…**

"Why'd you send your friend off, Kurosaki?" Ginjo asked with a grin, holding his sword in front of him, "Do you think you can take me on your own?" The orange haired didn't answer, only lunged forward, their swords meeting powerfully.

Their powers rejected each other, the green smashing against the dark, dark red. Flashing-stepping out of the way just in time, Ichigo was able to catch Ginjo's blade against his, before he called out, **_"Getsuga Tensho!"_**

Ginjo's eyes widened, before he also threw back his sword, and yelled, **_"Energy Blade!" _**

The two attacks met, and clashed, creating a explosion, the smoke rising to the night, humid air. And the rain continued to fall, as blood fell from Ichigo's head and arm. As he emerged from the smoke, he felt the familiar presence behind him. Before he could turn and dodge, a glowing, golden shield blocked Ginjo's attack, and he was thrown back a few feet.

Instantly, Ichigo's brown eyes searched her out, only to find her lying on the ground, unconscious, a yellow dome also folded over her small form. It was the real her, he was sure, even without seeing her eyes or watching her smile, he _knew_ her.

_She protected me…subconsciously…?_

Before he could dwell on it, Ginjo growled in fury, and Ichigo protected himself, slamming his sword against his. Ginjo glowered at him angrily, "I'm gonna kill you, and then I'm going after that damned bitch!"

Ichigo felt something stir inside him, and blackness leaked into his right eye, "Like hell you will!" He threw the man away from him, and flash-stepped to another direction. Ginjo had a hard time keeping track of the orange-haired, growling deep in his throat in frustration.

_Why? _He thought to himself.

As Ichigo came at him again, he felt the tip of his blade slice into his cheek, and the blood pour from the wound. Ginjo caught himself in time to dodge one of Ichigo's strike once more.

_I plan to destroy any Shinigami that betrayed me. And I expected you to argue with me that that was wrong!_

He glared at Ichigo hard, as the man levitated in the air, before scowling and coming at him again.

_Why won't you? Why won't you argue back? I'll kill you!_

"DIE!" Ginjo growled, slicing into the air, where Ichigo had been moments ago. He came up behind him, and Ginjo threw his blade in time to block the attack, "Damn you…!"

_You're angry at me…you didn't think that anyone betrayed you!_

Another clash of the swords, and Ginjo found the opportunity to slice into Ichigo. Of course, another yellow shield popped in front of him, and Ichigo slammed through it to cut into Ginjo's shoulder. The man howled in pain, and emerald danced around his feet as he hurried a few feet away.

"DAMN YOU, ICHIGO!" He hollered, and tossed his blade forward, the green energy flowing out powerfully, meeting the target. He nearly grinned when he saw it hit the teenage Kurosaki, only for it to evaporate, revealing Ichigo still standing, his hand outstretched.

_He blocked it._

Without a word, Ichigo sprung forward, and Ginjo had trouble seeing him, and sliced right into the man's chest.

_And you see…_

His vision blurred, and they both fell to the ground, Ginjo screaming curses, Ichigo watching him, as the ground gave away, and the captain's moved out of the way. Their swords met, and Ichigo slanted him a glare before he broke right through the blade.

Ginjo's eyes bugged, as he felt something pierce through him once more.

And he fell to the ground, gurgling, eyes fading from life.

The blood spread, and there was a broken scream heard from deep in Karakura.

**…**

**…**

"He killed him," Ikkaku commented after a beat of silence.

Byakuya closed his eyes, and sighed, "I suppose he did." His injuries soon evaporated under Orihime's powers, Shun'o had insisted greatly.

"Ch," Kenpachi grunted, "Too bad. He looked kinda strong."

"You've fought enough for today, Ken-chan," Yachiru scolded lightly, but watched with awe as Byakuya healed, his shoulder closing up, and his stomach paused from bleeding.

"I'm surprised," Renji said, "I don't think I've seen Ichigo kill someone before."

Rukia remained silent, keeping her eyes on Orihime, who lied on her stomach, under the care of the golden dome. She was breathing, and the bruises on her body were evaporating, leaving behind milky, smooth skin.

Ichigo stepped over Ginjo's body, eyes forward, ignoring the Shinigami. He passed by Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Renji.

The redhead held up a palm for a high five, "Ichigo, good job…" Renji trailed off lowly as his friend passed him. "Oi…" They all watched as he knelt by Orihime, dropping Zangestu by his side. Tsubaki was standing next to the shield, on his tiny feet, arms crossed over his chest.

"You're finally here, beast," he commented before turning his eyes back to Orihime, "I'm sure you're wondering. Deep bruising, Ayame said, in her throat, and the sore larynx. Their healing it slowly, to make sure her voice isn't damaged."

"I see." Ichigo nodded, and pressed a hand against the shield, "I'm glad," he offered a small smile to Tsubaki, "that she's alright."

"Done," rejoiced Ayame as the shield fell, and she sighed happily, nodding her little head, "She should be fine now. It might take a some time for her to wake up, though." Shun'o also finished healing Byakuya, and they vanished into the periwinkle hairpins, which were located beside the uncoscious girl.

Without further ado, he peeled her off the ground and cradled the girl in his arms. Renji and Rukia were quite surprise, for they didn't know that the two were together. Tamashi stepped forward, and rubbed a hand across the back of his neck.

"Kurosaki-san," he called, but the substitute didn't reply, "Gomen. I didn't protect her good enough."

"She would've been dead if you weren't there with her," he replied, moving a stray lock of hair from her pretty face, "Thanks, Kouichi."

The teenager beamed, "You're welcome. It seems I can live a normal life now. I have to breathe, and my heart is beating, not to mention, my Fullbring is completely gone. I'm glad."

Ichigo didn't say anything.

"We should go," Byakuya said, "And take care of the body." He turned away, his robes sweeping behind him gracefully, "Rukia."

She turned her head at his call, "H-Hai!"

Renji followed the captain, allowing with Kenpachi and Yachiru.

That was before there was another shout. Ichigo's grip tightened around Orihime, as Tsukishima screamed bloody murder, covered in his thick red liquid, and lunging towards the hunched over substitute.

"NO!" He screamed, his brown eyes harsh and frenzied.

Rukia turned around, eyes widening, "Ichigo! Watch out!"

He didn't have to, for the yellow shield had already burst forward, and protected him. Ichigo smiled softly down at Orihime's gentle, weary expression. Yes, she was tired. He clutched her closer.

"DAMN YOU!" Tsukishima hollered, blood spurting from his mouth, "_Ginjo_!"

"Don't!" Moe yelled, wrapping his arms around his waist, forcing his master back, "Don't, Tsukishima-san!"

_Why? _The black haired man whispered, _Why did you leave me, Ginjo?_

**…**

**…**

Orihime's eyelids fluttered, and peeled back to reveal her innocent honey eyes. Sitting up slowly, she took in her surroundings. It was morning, and she was in her bedroom, alone. The birds chirped outside, and the sun sprinkled through the pink curtains. Sighing, she stretched out her body, before the thoughts rushed into her head.

Last night…

_Kurosaki-kun!_

His malicious eyes had stared down her, as if she were a meal, and his hands had squeezed her throat until she was unable to form a proper thought. Gasping in quietly, she fumbled a hand around her throat, only to feel it well and the same. Her fairies must've healed her, yet she couldn't remember anything besides the fake Ichigo over her, taking her life, grinning madly while doing so. Her memories were also back to normal, and there wasn't a scar of bruise on her body. Everything must've ended well, or she hoped.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang from the other room, and she stood upright, surprised. And then she heard, "IDIOTS! THAT'LL STAIN!"

Opening the door, she was shocked to see Renji lounging on her sofa, a bag of chips in his lap, Sado-kun next to him, rubbing his cheek against Pedro-chan's fluffy body. Rukia appeared agitated, standing in a pretty blue dress a couple feet away from the couch. When she saw Inoue, she smiled brightly.

"Inoue! You're awake." She rejoiced quietly.

Renji-kun also grinned, "Yo."

Sado merely grunted, and continued to pet her small, fluffy canine.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki came from the kitchen, a big smile on her face, and a ladle in her hand, "I'm glad to see you moving around. Do you feel alright?"

Orihime blinked at her, before placing a hand behind her head, giggling self-consciously, "Hai~! I'm fine! Promise."

"I'm glad," Kouichi said, a few feet behind her, perfectly well, "Your fairies did a good job healing you."

"H-Hai!"

Just then, Ishida came crashing from the kitchen – along with a few pots and pans – and landed on his face, a few inches from the couch. Ishida snapped up angrily, and jabbed a finger towards the door, "I-Idiot! You could've killed me! If you want to cook it correctly then—Inoue-san…!" He said in surprise when he noticed the curvy redhead standing in the room.

"A-Are you alright, Ishida-kun?" She asked worriedly.

He waved her off, "I was going to ask you the same th—_AGH_!" Orihime squeaked as a socked foot came down on Ishida's head, and forced it to the ground.

"Damn you! Don't talk to my girlfriend before me!" The man snapped. Orihime's eyes moved her eyes up to his face, and found the intensely handsome features, and orange hair she loved, and his blazing brown eyes.

His gaze met hers penetratingly under tangerine bangs, and her heart quaked. Before she could stop herself, she was hurrying across the room, her hair fanning out behind her, surprising everyone as she slammed herself into his chest, and gripped his shirt with her small, hot hands. Ichigo stumbled back from the force, and stared down at the young woman.

"I-I didn't know what to do, Kurosaki-kun," She whispered, pressing closer, inhaling his scent, "I thought if I tried to convince myself that he wasn't you, I w-would be able to fight him…but I couldn't…I'm so sorry." She tightened her grasp almost desperately, and he felt the hot tears burn through his shirt.

Softening his features, he placed a hand on his back, and smoothed down her hair, "You don't have to apologize. It's okay."

Rukia smiled gently, "Well, Renji and I just wanted to make sure you were alright, Inoue. We'll be heading to the Soul Society in an hour or so."

Instantly, Orihime whirled around, startling Ichigo, tears in her wide, honey eyes, "Eeeh? You're leaving already, Kuchiki-san? B-But we didn't get to see a movie and eat takoyaki with wasabi and stay up all night watching scary movies, and we didn't have the best girls' night ever! I would've invited Tatsuki-chan and Rangiku-san, so she could teach how she does that thing with the cucumber and her mouth and—"

"W-WHAT?" Ichigo hollered, his cheeks turning a bright pink, "Dammit, Orihime!" He gripped her shoulders in his hands, "Don't let her teach you that kind of stuff!"

"Eeeeh?" Orihime frowned lightly, wiping away the last of her tears, "But it's so cool~"

Ichigo opened his mouth to protest, but there was a flash of light, and Orihime gasped as her eyes landed on the one and only Tsubaki – or the flying midget as Ichigo called him. He grasped her cheek with all his might and _pulled_.

Renji paused from stuffing a chip in his mouth, and Rukia's, Tatsuki's, and Ishida's eyes widened as Orihime cried out and flailed. Sado merely turned his head as Tamashi smiled optimistically. Ichigo felt angry veins thump all around his face.

"DAMN YOU, MIDGET!"

"P-Please let go, Tsubaki-kun!"

Tatsuki raised a finger, "I-Is that a fairy?"

Ishida frowned, sitting up, but rubbing a hand across his aching forehead, "I believe it is a form of her Shun Shun Rikka."

"It's Tsubaki-kun," Tamashi supplied, continuing to smile as he watched the three bicker, "He's a really funny guy."

"Is this normal?" Tatsuki frowned lightly also.

Ishida pushed up his glasses, "I have a feeling this is pretty normal for the both them." Tatsuki nodded in response.

"Meh..." Chad replied.

"DAMN YOU, WOMAN! You hesitate too much! He could've killed you, IDIOT!"

Orihime wiped her watery eyes, "Gomennasai, Tsubaki-kun. You must've been pretty worried again, ne?"

Tsubaki paused from pulling her hair, and glowered at her, dropping the thick, amber curls, "Tch. Yeah, right. I knew you'd be fine. You're hard to kill, anyway. Idiots never die after all."

"Don't call Orihime an idiot," Ichigo snapped at him.

Tsubaki whirled around to face the substitute, "HUH? You wanna go, beast? I'LL SLICE RIGHT THROUGH YOU!"

"P-Please don't kill Ichigo-kun, Tsubaki-kun," Orihime murmured worriedly, "It's not his fault. I should've been more focused. I'm sorry." She beamed beautifully up at him, stunning Ichigo, and Tsubaki as well.

Tsubaki ignored her, turning his heated face, "W-Whatever. Don't touch her," he growled at the Shinigami, "And don't use her NAME so familiarly!" And with that, he vanished into Orihime's pins.

Rukia sighed lightly as Ichigo glared at Orihime's barrettes, "Well, that was interesting. We should head back, Renji."

"Yeah, yeah," he nodded, standing. "You finish up here, I'll get back first." He opened the door, saying a quick bye to everyone before rushing out. Rukia nodded, and turned back towards Inoue.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"H-Hai!" Orihime crunched her fists determinedly, "I'm very sturdy, and I have a hard head~"

Rukia's eyes softened, "Yes. I suppose so." She looked towards Ichigo, "You'll take care of her, won't you?"

He scoffed, "Of course I will." Stepping forward, he lightly tapped his fist against her slim shoulder before mussing her hair, "You act like this is the last time we'll ever see each other."

Slapping his hand away, she scowled, "I am very busy. Besides, we'll have to take care of Ginjo, and I'm a Lieut—"

Ichigo's brown eyes narrowed, "What did you say?"

"Eh?"

**…**

**…**

"Reporting, sir," the young man said, on his knees. "Lieutenant Kuchiki from Squad Thirteen, who had been told to clean up the affairs in the World of the Living, has just returned."

The Head Captain looked towards the blue, blue sky, and frowned lightly behind his snow-white beard, he turned towards the man, "Why're you telling me this?"

"Sir…" He hesitated, "because…"

**…**

**…**

Byakuya paused in mid-walk, eyes narrowing slightly as he looked upon the reporter.

"What?" He questioned as the wind blew softly.

**…**

**…**

Kenpachi threw down the last man, Yachiru also stopping from eating her sweets when she heard the news. Kenpachi felt the settling of excitement in his belly before turning his head to address the messenger,

"Huh? Really?"

"Hai, sir."

**…**

**…**

Suì-Fēng's eyes widened in surprise, and she faced the bowing man.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" She asked, her tone slightly bewildered.

**…**

**…**

Mastumoto, rising from a heavy sleep, and headache, was able to hear most of the conversation, and rose from the couch, sighing quietly as she mussed her hair.

Toshiro's turquoise eyes narrowed, but he stood quickly, "Understood."

**…**

**…**

Renji frowned when he saw them finally arrived, and flashed to them in time. He was also surprised to see Orihime, dressed in a pretty, light green dress, and beaming happily, her hand tied with Ichigo's.

"Ichigo," the redhead started, frowning curiously at the man.

"Oi, Renji," Ichigo greeted casually, tugging Orihime along, "How ya doing?"

Renji's eyebrow twitched, "Fine," before he gathered his bearings, and gripped the teenager's shoulder, "O-Oi! What brings you here, idiot?"

Ichigo merely blinked, turning with Orihime beside him, "Well…"

Rukia touched Renji's arm gently, "Rukia, what's going on here…?"

Rukia said simply, "He says he wants to speak with Yamamoto-sotaichou directly."

"WHAT?"

"He just received permission."

Sighing, Renji nodded, and scowled before addressing the substitute once again, "I get that, but did you have to bring the _DOG_?"

Pedro barked cutely in response as he sat, perched, beside Orihime.

**…**

**…**

"Big-booby-chan!" Yachiru instantly greeted from Zaraki's back, waving exuberantly, her pink hair standing out. The captains watched in awe as Orihime replied,

"Yachiru-chan! Good afternoon! It's been so long. How have you been?" She rejoiced in the meeting, smiling brightly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya asked in monotone, glancing down at the furry animal sitting beside Orihime's feet, tongue lodged out in a wolfy grin.

"He's so KAWAII!" Yachiru gushed.

"I second that," Shunsui commented.

Orihime pouted, scooping the fur ball up, smiling at his adorable face, "Gomen ne~ I brought him here."

"This is a meeting," Byakuya murmured.

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, growing defensive, "Well, she couldn't just leave him at home. Geez, have a brain."

Renji sweat-dropped from behind the two.

Before Byakuya could open his mouth and scold his insolence, Yamamoto slammed his staff against the wooden floor, "Silence." And he turned his eyes on the substitute, "Kurosaki Ichigo." He greeted heavily, "You fought admirably."

Ichigo relaxed, and said airily, "Let's forget about that. I didn't come here to be praised for my efforts."

The elder crooked a brow, "Then what did you come for?"

"A-Ano…" Orihime raised a hand embarrassingly, "Ichi-kun came for something very important, and so did I, because I understand, and I wish for it to happen also. I don't th-think he was a very bad man."

"And who are you referring to?" Yamamoto asked.

Ichigo covered for the blushing Orihime, "Ginjo."

"H-Hai! Ginjo-san."

"You see," Ichigo prompted calmly, "I was wondering, the body that Renji retrieved, if his body could be taken to the World of the Living, so I could give it a proper burial."

Orihime nodded, smiling prettily. _Kurosaki-kun…_

All eyes widened, and slanted to the teenagers.

Rukia's head shot up, _Ichigo…?_

Yamamoto only peeled one eye open in response.

"Have you gone insane?" Byakuya asked, his face remaining apathetic.

"Huh?" Ichigo replied in clear confusion.

"Do you realize what you're asking?" He went on, opening his teal eyes.

"Byakuya," Ichigo said in slight surprise.

"He's right!" Suì-Fēng exclaimed, stepping forward, eyes lit with passion and anger, "The man was an heinous villain who the powers of many Shinigami and murdered them one after the other. How could you…!"

"That's not what he meant," Ichigo was slightly surprised to see Shinji step from the group also, dressed in the customary robes.

_When did he…?_

Orihime gasped quietly, "Shinji-kun?"

"Hello, Orihime-chan, my first love~"

Ichigo glared at him, "Hirako…!"

Returning to his serious expression, Shinji continued, "Listen, Ichigo, that guy messed with your family and friends. Even Orihime," he slid his eyes up to the Shinigami, "Can you really forgive someone like that? So easily? Or rather…should you?"

Ichigo stood silent for a few seconds before Orihime replied,

"Sumimasen," She muttered, "But this isn't about forgiveness."

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded, "She's right. My family and friends are back to normal," he looked towards Orihime's lovely face, "And as you can see, Orihime is perfectly fine. I'm still alive, as well. And he's just…a Substitute Soul Reaper."

Renji's and Rukia's eyes widened.

Orihime smiled once more, tilting her head prettily, "Hai."

Yamamoto chose the moment to speak, "Kurosaki Ichigo. Inoue Orihime. Can I assume after you've said those words, after considering all the ramifications?"

Ichigo waved a hand dismissively, and smirked, "Screw the ramifications," he said casually, "I simply want to do that for a fellow Substitute Shinigami…" And his smirk widened, "Since I'm going to continue to be one."

"Really?" Yamamoto's eyes peeled back with surprise.

Rukia's eyes widened, _But I thought…with his life…_

Kenpachi grinned. Byakuya remained apathetic. Uohana smiled gently. Toshiro chuckled a bit. Pedro barked. And Hirako smirked.

"I see," he replied as he returned to his spot.

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded, "I'll continue to protect people with my life. Isn't that what being a Shinigami about?" As he said this, his hand intertwined with Orihime's.

"I will grant your request," The Head Captain said.

Rukia's eyes widened, and a smile worked onto her face before she lowered it, her eyes stinging.

Renji heard her breath catch, and offered a smile of his own.

"Okay then," Ichigo said easily, and turned, bringing Orihime along with him, "I'll be going then."

Orihime turned around once more to smile brightly at the captains, "It was nice seeing you all! Sayonara~…O-Oh! Ichi-kun! Wait for me!"

**…**

**…**

_Brighter_

**…**

**…**

As Ichigo watched the coffin disappear into the light, he turned back to Rukia, and Renji, smirking a bit. Orihime also danced to his side, arms outstretched as if she were to fly, Pedro trailing after her.

"See you around, Rukia," Ichigo said.

Rukia looked at him in surprise, and then chuckled, smiling fondly, "I wonder how many times I've heard you say that?"

Orihime blinked as Ichigo's smirk widened, "This isn't going to be the last time so who cares how many times I say it?"

Rukia stared up at him warmly, "I guess you're right."

In return, he grinned, before turning to Renji, "See ya."

"Yeah," the redhead said in return, raising a hand.

Ichigo looked towards his girlfriend, her expression bright and happy, "Ready?"

Orihime giggled, "Race you there~!"

"You're on!" He vanished into the light, but grasped her hand on the way.

"O-Oh, Kurosaki-kun, that's cheating~" Turning just in time, she smiled happily at Rukia, "Bye-bye!" She exclaimed just as she vanished, along with the substitute.

"Yeah," Rukia nodded as the gate closed, "See you guys around."

**…**

**…**

Everyone in the Soul Society watched as the light faded.

**…**

**…**

"Ahhhh~!" Orihime yelled out in panic as she held on tightly to Ichigo's neck.

"Orihime," he said, "You're choking me."

"Y-You're going too fast, Ichigo-kun." She replied, shaking like a leaf on his back.

He smiled softly, the weight on his shoulders leaving him as he ran his hands up her creamy thighs, "You're the one who said you wanted to ride on my back."

She squealed, his fingertips close to places they shouldn't be at the moment, "Only because m-my feet were tired. Ah~! Kurosaki-kun!"

Chuckling, he placed her on her feet as he found a safe spot on small, building. The sun was just setting over Karakura, and it was a great view of the park. "You switch from Ichigo to Kurosaki. What're you going to call me?"

She blinked innocently, clasping her arms behind her back, "You don't enjoy Ichi-kun?"

He was slightly surprised when he felt the heat in the back of his ears, "N-No!"

"Really? Ichi-kun, you're red. Are you getting sick?"

"N-No! And I just realized you called me that in front all of the captains!"

"So?"

"SO?" he cried, "Don't do that!"

"Eeeeh?"

"Yeah and…Hey, do you hear that?"

Both of them looked over to the side, and Orihime gasped softly when she saw all of them waving exuberantly. Ishida and Sado stood beside each other, Ishida smiling a bit, Chad gave a thumbs-up. Isshin stood next to Kisuke, Yoruichi perched on his bucket hat, and was smiling proudly at his son.

"ICHIGGGOOO, AND MY DAUGHT-IN-LAW!"

Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro made an appearance, tagging his two sisters along.

"ONII-CHAN~!" The young girl sang.

Her sister frowned lightly, "Ichi-nii is over there."

Keigo came up behind the young twin, and they both shouted, "OOOIIII, ICHIGGGOOOO!"

Tatsuki smiled, placing a hand on her slim hip, as Mizuiro cupped his hands over his mouth to call, "Okaeri!"

Tatsuki waved a hand to Orihime, "Orihime! Welcome back!"

Tamashi stood next to the spikey haired girl, "Ichigo-kuuun~! Inoue-chaaan~!"

Orihime's mouth parted in surprise as she watched, "Eh? T-They all came…"

Ichigo caught her hand in his, and enjoyed the sensation of warmth in his stomach, "Yeah, they did."

_Happiness_, he tightened his fingers around hers, _is this what it feels like?_

"…Oh! Tamashi-kun…and Tatsuki-chan too! HELLO, EVERYONE~!"

Ichigo looked towards his girlfriend, and smiled.

_Yes, I guess it does._

His hollow sighed lazily, **_Don't get sappy on me now, retard._**_  
><em>

Choosing to ignore the idiot, he continued to watch Orihime. His eyes widened when she waved exuberantly.

"O-Oi! _Don't lean so close to the edge!_"

**…**

**…**

**Hoped you liked it. SOOOO sad to see this story coming to a close. Only one more chapter left of If You Find Me, and I hope it'll sum everything up. Plus, I was really glad when I put Orihime in the Soul Society scene. She fits next to Ichigo's side, supporting him all the way. Review for me, I wish to know what you think.**

**-Star **


	23. Chapter 23

**…**

**…**

**Epilogue**

**(One year later)**

**…**

**…**

_Knock, knock._

Orihime jerked upright from the sink, her wide eyes widening. Spitting out the paste from her mouth, she wiped her pretty face clean. She poked her head into her bedroom, only for her large eyes to find the clock located right over her bed. She gasped instantly in horror.

"O-Oh, no!" Hurrying into her room, she tugged up her long socks up to her thighs, and wiggled the short skirt up her legs. She looped her arms through the sleeves, and heard,

"Orihime? What's wrong?"

Of course he would be worried.

She gave a high exclamation and hurried towards the door, banging her toe on the sofa in the process. She cried out at the sudden pain, and fell over, her skirt flying up with her erratic movements.

"W-What the hell? Hime!" The door was thrown open the next second, and banged against the wall. She looked up from her curtain of hair to see her boyfriend standing in the doorway. His concerned brown eyes landed on her upside-down form.

She laughed awkwardly, "K-Kurosaki-kun…you broke down my door again."

Ichigo nodded, dismissive of the fact, "I'll pay for it later. Are you alright?" He stooped down, and grasped her hips. She squealed at the contact, her cheeks flaring, and righted herself before he could.

"I-I'm fine! I'm very strong, after all." Breathing in his scent, she finally got to see his face easier. The last year had been well to him, since he was finally seventeen, and graduation was just around the corner. His body was still lean, and healthy, but his muscles were fine and long, and she appreciated the view. All the traces of childhood had left his face, and he became even more handsome with time, it seemed. It was amazing, so amazing to Orihime, that their relationship had lasted this long, since she was so silly most of the time, and her words could seem careless. Ichigo never minded though, and she never felt as though he was forcing himself to be with her. Their relationship was tranquil, and it had a loving aura that made Orihime's belly flip all the time.

She seemed to love him more than life itself.

"Geez," Ichigo sighed, placing a hand on the back of his neck, as she sat before him, legs in a W shape under her. "You're a real handful. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Hai~!" She stood, and Pedro rushed to her side, leash in mouth, ready for the day, "O-Oh, Pedro-chan, I'm not sure if Sensei will allow me to take you to class two days in a row…"

"Just bring him with you," Ichigo smoothed his hand over the dog's head, "She likes him anyway, and it keeps everyone focused in class. At least, at Pedro."

"R-Really?" Orihime smiled brightly, lightening up his world once again. He grinned back, for she did that to him, and smoothed a hand over her head, "I-I'm so happy! It's like he's a part of a big family~!"

Ichigo felt his face soften as he gazed down at her. A lot had happened since their fight together against Ginjo and Tsukishima. Ichigo was stronger now, and he knew she was too. There wasn't much that could surpass them. A year had gone by and they had been together since, hollows only daring to come between him. Ishida and Sado could usually take care of all that, but when it came to Ichigo wanting to become closer to Orihime there was always some sort of problem. They would be together, lips fused, his hands creeping lower, touching her, but never crossing that sacred barrier. He loved her body, and when she had complained that she wasn't as small as others, he had grasped her ass and replied _"I like a woman with curves"_. Of course she had blushed scarlet and squealed, as he started on the buttons of her top, but then his Badge started ringing, claiming a hollow was near. It was hard to fight a hollow with an erection he had to admit. That was a week ago, and he had never realized how much he really wanted Orihime, but wished for it to be special. When they were together, it was easy to be lost in her, with the curves, and the flowing hair, the tiny, grabbing fingers, and her lips rosy and parted. How was anyone supposed to resist her?

Smiling prettily, she stood, and Ichigo took the leash. As they walked out of the house, Orihime locked the door behind them, before following Ichigo quickly, clumsily, nearly toppling into his back.

"I can't believe we only have two weeks left, Ichi-kun~"

Ichigo glanced at her, and his scowl deepened, "Me neither."

"W-When we get to campus, we'll have to work for the apartment and I might have to get a job as a secretary or something – because Tsubaki-kun says that is sophisticated – and I'll have a mean boss that'll order me to do things," Ichigo's eyes narrowed as she rambled, a faraway look in her hazel orbs, "and he'll want to grab my bottom and I wouldn't want to get fired so I'd have to—"

Ichigo felt that annoying anger push up to his throat, "W-What the hell is that coming from! As if I would let some old pervert touch you like that!"

Orihime blinked, "Eeh? But I work for him."

"Then I would probably end up getting you fired. I'll just beat the bastard's ass and then help you back your stuff. Tch," he nearly growled at the idea of someone touching his woman that way, "You act like I would let that happen."

Orihime beamed brightly, "Of course not, Kurosaki-kun~!"

"Tch."

Pedro-chan watched them curiously. When they reached their destination, Ichigo paused a few feet away from the shop. Orihime walked in front of him, smiling happily, a tune in her head, when Ichigo called her name softly, "Hime," And she turned her head, only for his lips to meet hers passionately. She gasped into his mouth while Pedro barked. Pulling away from her sweet mouth, Ichigo smirked at her pink face.

"Happy birthday,"

Orihime gasped dramatically, "O-Oh! It _is_ my birthday, isn't it?"

Ichigo clenched his jaw, and crossed his arms over his chest, "What the hell? Did you forget your own birthday?"

Orihime's face darkened in color, "I-I wasn't really thinking of the date. Gomen ne~"

Shaking his head, he bent down and kissed her again, braiding his fingers into her hair, keeping his other hand wrapped loosely around Pedro's leach. When she parted her lips eagerly, he nearly growled into her mouth, delving into the heated crevice, bringing her closer, palming her cheeks.

"Would you guys NOT do that in public?" They heard the familiar voice a few feet away yell in disgust. Orihime squeaked, and broke away from Ichigo, whirling around to see Tatsuki standing there, hand on her hip, the other holding her bag against her side. Ichigo scowled at her, upset that his kiss had been interrupted.

"T-Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime turned beet red, "Don't sneak up o-on us like that!"

"Well, you shouldn't do it in a public place like this," she put in lazily, "Besides, you know I meet you here every morning anyway. Don't act like this is new."

Ichigo glanced away, "It's not like we asked you to."

Tatsuki crunched her fist, and Orihime's eyes widened when she saw the fiery depths of Hell erupt around her friend. Tatsuki gave a wide grin, pushing up her sleeve, "Wanna say that again, carrot top?"

"T-Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime squealed, "Don't hit my Kurosaki-kun~!"

Tatsuki froze and Ichigo grinned.

"Ara, ara~! So rambunctious this morning, Inoue-chan~!" They all snapped their eyes to the blonde, who was just stepping from the shop. He smiled brightly at them all, bag by his side, his golden eyes dancing with happiness and mirth, "Beautiful day, neee~?"

Tatsuki felt the red tic mark appear on her head, "Idiot! It took you forever! I've been waiting for ten minutes." She scolded him, but they all didn't miss that her voice softened with him.

Orihime waved happily at Tamashi-kun, "Ohayo~!"

Ichigo raised a hand as well, "Yo."

During the year that passed, Kouichi had stayed with Urahara-san and decided to work there. His Fullbring had fully diminished, and his heart would beat and he had to breathe. His reiatsu was higher than any other human's, but to the others, he was a regular human, something Kouichi seemed very happy for. Hopping towards Tatsuki, he took her frail hands in his, "Gomen neee~! Next time, I'll hurry for Tatsuki-chan,"

Blushing, she yanked her hands away, and averted her gaze, "D-Don't say such weird things, pervert! Just don't take forever next time, got it?"

"Hai, hai." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, beaming at her. Turning towards Orihime, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Happy birthday, Inoue-chan!"

Ichigo felt that familiar pang of jealously hit his stomach. As he was about to reach out, Tatsuki yelled out, "IDIOT! Don't touch her!"

Kouichi ignored her, "What was that, Inoue-chan?" He asked seriously, bringing her closer, and she was surprised at his solemnity in his voice.

"Eh? What is it?"

"Is it true," he pulled back and held both her small hands in his, and gazed into her eyes passionately, "that you love me more than Kurosaki?"

"Eeeeeh?"

Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch.

"It's okay, you don't have to hide it," he whispered, pulling her closer by her hands, wrapping her arms around his narrow waist, "I'll protect you from now on, Inoue-chan, and we'll run together in the forest!"

"B-But I'm with Kurosaki-kun—" Orihime tried to protest, only for a small, familiar foot to slam into Kouichi's nose. Orihime gasped and stumbled back, only for Ichigo to catch her shoulders gently.

"Fool!" Rukia shouted angrily, "Don't touch Inoue so familiarly!"

Kouichi did a backwards flip through the air before he landed on his stomach, body limp. Tatsuki looked down at her boyfriend, and shook her head before giving Rukia thumbs up, "Nice kick."

Renji shrugged beside the petite Shinigami, "Rukia got him before I could. I probably would've done better."

Turning towards the two Soul Reapers, Ichigo frowned, "What're you two doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Soul Society discussing wedding plans?"

Renji clenched his teeth, "Don't go spewing that shit! I will propose when I am ready!"

"You're just afraid of Byakuya." Said the orange haired smugly.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU STRAWBERRY!"

Instantly, a vein throbbed in Ichigo's temple, "What'd you say, you fucking monkey?"

"Wanna go?"

"BRING IT ON!"

Rukia, growing tired of the squabbling, placed on hand on the back of their heads, and slammed their foreheads together. There was a satisfying, low _thud _and they both fell on their bottoms. Orihime squealed in surprise.

"Ichigo-kun! Are you alright?"

"DAMMIT, RUKIA!" Both the bright haired men shouted at the petite woman.

"Stop arguing!" She yelled back in frustration.

Orihime looked towards the woman, "Ah, Rukia-chan, why're you wearing the school uniform? Are you planning on staying a while this time?"

Rukia smiled softly towards the redhead, "Just a week. We both wanted to congratulate you on your birthday."

Renji, quickly perking up, grinned wide, "Oh, yeah. Happy birthday, Inoue."

Orihime blushed daintily and prettily, "T-Thank you."

"Do we even want to know what happened here?" Inquired a dry voice from behind the group. They all turned their heads to see Ishida and Chad a few feet away, staring at the scene before them.

Sado hummed, "…It's like this every morning, isn't it?"

**…**

**…**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ORIHIME!"

Said girl looked up in surprise from her red bean paste sandwich. She was shocked when she saw the cake in Renji's hands, lit up like a firecracker. Ichigo leaned back, smug from watching her face, lips parted, eyes wide. They had been resting under the old tree, lunch almost over. As it was placed in front of her, all the friends crowded around, Keigo screaming the loud 'Birthday Song', Mizuiro clicking away pictures, Tatsuki and Kouichi leaning against each other, smiling at her, Rukia was grinning like a Cheshire cat, Renji carefully making sure the cake was stable, Chad gave a thumbs up and a rare smile, Ishida was smiling as well, arms crossed over his chest, and Kon was desperately trying to break from Rukia's backpack.

But they all paused when they saw the big, fat tears in her eyes. Ichigo watched as she balled her hands under her chin and gasped in little breaths, her cheeks heating with a pink blush.

Renji hovered his hands over her, worried, "HUH? Don't cry, Inoue!"

Rukia also panicked, "The cake's not that bad, is it?" She looked towards her redheaded fiancé, "I TOLD you to use a different batter!"

Renji flailed and pointed a finger at the substitute, "He's the one who wanted to use chocolate!"

Ichigo instantly felt the familiar anger pulsing against his belly, "W-WHAT? You cheap BASTARD!"

Orihime's bottom lip shook before she took in a deep, shuddering breath, "I-I'm not sad…I'm really, really happy!" They all watched as the tears spilled over and fell down her cheeks, hitting her sweater and the grass below, "_Really_…happy…"

A small smile lit up Ichigo's face and the group relaxed as he leaned over, wiping the tears away with the pad of his thumb. He touched her lips gently, and grinned, "Don't cry, alright?"

Orihime beamed under his touch, and nodded happily, "Right!"

Tatsuki patted her head, and she leaned into it favorably, "You've grown up." She mused with a little smile.

Orihime shook her head wildly, frowning, "WROOONNG~!"

Ichigo's eyes widened, "EEEHH? How do you do that?" He jabbed a finger towards her face as Ishida sweat-dropped, "You're eyes look like the number three!"

Tatsuki nodded her head smugly, crossing her arms over her chest, "Orihime's gotten a lot better at making faces."

Tamashi scratched the back of his head, "What a bunch we are."

**…**

**…**

_Dammit._

_Dammit._

_Dammit._

Ichigo ran after Rukia and Renji down the halls.

Rukia held up her cell phone, and frowned shortly, "Damn. They're everywhere. We might have to split up." Opening a window quickly, she slipped out, her skirt fluttering around her lean legs, and Renji followed, complaining about his stupid gigai.

Ichigo scowled, opening his gray sweater to show his green shirt underneath. Great. Hollows. Just his luck. School was almost over and Rukia's phone decided to go off just then. As he slid out of the window behind the two and watched as they stripped from their bodies, he heard,

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Leaning his head back towards the window, he almost collided his forehead with Orihime's. He was lucky. He _really_ didn't want to experience that again. Her hair fell down around her pretty face as she paused, slightly out of breath. She placed her hands on the window's ledge and stared up at him, Pedro behind her.

"Do you need help? It seems like a lot…"

"Nah," he shook his head, "Besides, I wouldn't want you fighting hollows on your birthday."

Orihime blinked, "N-No! It's fine. I really don't mind, Ichigo-kun."

He scowled, "Well, I do," sighing, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the pill, "If things get too much, you'll know and bring Chad and Ishida with you."

"Are you sure?" She pouted up at him, nervously tugging at the end of her short skirt, "I can help, you know."

"I know," he leaned closer to her until he could feel her breath on his face, "But it's not a big deal. And," he kissed the corner of her mouth and she gasped against his lips, "you have to save your energy for tonight."

Flailing embarrassedly, "K-K-Kurosaki-kun!"

He grinned darkly, fiercely and sealed his lips to hers, and then broke away when he heard a loud roar in the distance, "Don't worry. If I don't make it back to walk you, take Kouichi, but tell him to keep his damned hands to himself." Once more, he kissed her, stilling her breath, and then backed away, swallowing the green, little pill into his mouth. When they both split apart, Ichigo jabbed a finger at Kon.

"Don't touch her, you idiot! GOT IT?"

Kon raised his hand to his head in a salute, "Early to bed, early to rise, that's my motto."

Ichigo nearly howled, "DAMMIT! STOP SAYING THAT!" Turning back towards Orihime, he waved towards her, "See you, Hime."

She nodded, and watched him take off into the sky before vanishing from her sight. Gasping, she was surprised when Kon wrapped around her waist, shouting, "ORIHIME-CHAN~!"

Pedro barked unhappily.

"K-Kon-kun…!"

**…**

**…**

"I'm ready, Kurosaki-kun,"

Of course those would be the words that threw him over the edge. His lips had met hers without warning, for both parties, and she had gasped into his mouth before trailing her slender hand up to his hair, gripping to soft locks, opening her lips for him in invitation. He took it, delving deep into her mouth, the movie in front of them forgotten as he lifted her from her couch, palming her round buttocks, bringing her closer with every kiss and gasp and groan.

He found her hips somehow and lifted her from the ground. Instantly, her legs lifted to wrap around his waist, and he growled into her plump lips. He was surprised at how much reaction she could get out of him; his veins filled with fire and his heart wouldn't stop pounding. His head swam, lust working through his veins. Just a couple of weeks ago, he'd been shocked when Orihime had asked for him for her birthday. He was, after all, her favorite, and he decided he would give her anything she wanted.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him harder, little sounds leaving her throat as he broke the kiss and buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling, "You smell so good." He licked her from her neck and to her ear, nibbling on the lobe. Gasping, she felt the dizzying stabs of pleasure dig into her body, and ache something between her legs.

_K-Kurosaki-kun…_

He stumbled towards her bedroom door, and was thankful when he made Kouichi take her damned dog with him, just for tonight. Of course, the blonde had winked and teased Ichigo until he was forced to punch him in the nose.

He opened the door, and they made it into the dark room. He groaned, breathless, as Orihime hands weaseled under his shirt and her blunt nails ran down his back, bringing him closer, and he arched in her touch. He decided to do the same, bringing his hands under her shirt, touching the soft, velvet skin. He had already learned that he loved the feeling of her smooth, gentle skin beneath his palms. She gasped and arched her slender back, her hair sweeping under her as he placed her on the bed, leaning back to look at his work.

Her short, shorts had already been disposed of, and just so Tsubaki or any of her annoying fairies come out, he had tucked her hibiscus clips into his pocket. Her panties were pink today, and covered in little hearts. Two buttons were unclasped on her blue shirt and her hair was framing her heated face beautifully, her cheeks red and her eyes heavily lidded by her long, thick eyelashes. Her swollen, rosy lips were parted, shuddering under the intensity of his gaze.

Her eyes snapped wide when he shredded from his shirt, and lowered back towards her, his arousal brushing against hers. She whimpered, and her back arched into a perfect arc, the sweat and heat sticking to their skin. Ichigo's eyes burned as he listened to her cry out, twisting and struggling beneath him as she tried to find her end.

Quickly, he stripped her clothes, ripping her shirt, buttons flying everywhere, and her panties were thrown somewhere behind him. She took work on his zipper, fumbling clumsily with her hot, shaking fingers, and got rid of his belt, tossing it over towards her underwear. He hurriedly took off his jeans, and came back up to catch her lips in a hungry kiss. She pressed her hands flat against his flexing muscles, a strangled sigh leaving her throat when she felt the scorching heat emitting from him.

"Ichi-kun…" She breathed against his lips, tangling her legs around him. His arousal touched her own, and his hands touched the swells of her breasts. "_Aaahh_…"

He chuckled then, "You sure are eager." He watched as her hips bucked, and her thighs opened in invitation. He leaned down and took a nipple in his wet, hot mouth and suckled. She gasped and breathed out raggedly as one hand buried deep in her hair, and the other grasped her other breast, squeezing and molding to the heavy mound. He bit and ate at her nipple, her skin the tantalizing substance he'd ever tasted, and when he switched to the other, she was mewling under him, a sliver of drool leaving her mouth.

She was beautiful like this, but he liked her better when she was asleep, slobbering on his chest and pillow. Grinning softly, he took a hold of her hip, and pressed them together. As he sat up, he felt that dizzying grasp of pleasure shoot through his wild, urging body, and he rocked his hips forward into hers, cursing harshly against her raw nipple.

She gasped, and gave a cry of pleasure. "I-Ichigo…" Her hands roamed every surface of him, drawing his world into colors, igniting a unbearable fire all over his body. He had a hard time thinking straight. He grasped her hip tighter, and brought her to sit on him, trapping his erection between them, creating that delirious feeling for them both. Spots covered her vision when she felt the overbearing sensation scorch their way down to her opening, the wetness coursing down her creamy thighs.

The condom was torn open and wrapped around his member, and he silently thanked his father, no matter how many times he grew frustrated with the old man.

Moving forward, he caught her mouth again, and kissed her, sucking her lower lip, "Dammit," he growled against her cheek, and she tried to muffle her cries by sinking her teeth into his taut neck, nipping and sucking her way to his jaw and ear. Orihime was beginning to squirm in front of him, gasping and impatient, whimpering his name, breathing against his wet lobe.

Of course he had to give his princess what she wanted.

Grasping her buttocks, she parted her thighs in consent, sweat working on her brow, and her lips parted, shimmering honey eyes gazing up at him. And he met her eyes with his own; love and edginess and lust shined in them. He leaned forward, kissing her once more, his spine convulsing in a primal shiver.

In one stroke, he filled her.

Orihime broke the kiss, throwing her head back, her hair falling around her gracefully as strangle cries left her throat. Ichigo swallowed thickly, looking down at their connected bodies, at her heaving breasts, shining skin, and her tumbling hair. He didn't miss the way her eyes shined with tears, but she refused to let them fall.

"S-Shit, Orihime," he placed both hands on her hips, and kept still.

She dug her heels into his back, gasping for air, the sweat rolling down between her full breasts, "I love you, Ichigo."

He paused and his eyebrows merged. Heart soaring, his stomach clenching, and he whispered the three words that would shake up both their worlds, "I love you, too."

She smiled shakily, her eyes finding his in the hot darkness, "I know."

**…**

**…**

**(Thirteen years later)**

**…**

**…**

"O-Oh, noooooo~!"

Instantly, Ichigo dropped the tray of buns in his mitted hands. He could've sworn he heard someone cry out, and he was pretty sure he knew who it was. He knew that voice by heart. Growing anxious, he sprinted from the shop and threw open the door only to find the sidewalk and street empty.

He looked around, eyes wide, and then felt the tugging on his jeans. Glancing down, he saw the auburn haired boy staring up at him with dark, chocolate eyes. Narrowing his eyes down at the small brat, he crossed his arms over his chest, "What the hell did you do now?"

The seven year old scowled, akin to his own, and said, "Why did I have to do it? Why can't it be Masaki?"

"Don't bring your sister into this." Ichigo scolded, glaring down at his son.

"Who called my name?" They two turned their heads to see said girl leaving the shop. Her black, curling hair was falling down her back and her hazel eyes, similar to the mother's, was giving them the usual apathetic look.

"GEEEET AAWWWAAAAY!"

All eyes widened when the older woman ran through them all, bumping her body against Ichigo's, throwing the man back roughly. She continued to run, surprisingly fast in her sandals and pink apron. Ichigo righted himself, only to almost stumble over Pedro, who rushed after the fast auburn haired mother. Ichigo's mouth fell open while Masaki merely blinked in reply. Whirling around to face his son, he jabbed a finger at the grinning, mischievous child.

"What the hell did you do to your mother? I told you to stop playing pranks on her!"

Sora slanted him a curious look, "What? You never told me that. And all I did was put some meat buns in her pockets. Pedro-chan loves those."

Ichigo grabbed up his son's head, and ground his fist hard in the center of the auburn, spiky locks, "You little brat…!"

Just then, Orihime chose that time to run back up the hill, tears in the corner of her eyes, her face filled with panic, her lips opened in a scream, "Somebody please save me!"

"Poor mom," Masaki said in monotone, brushing back a thick, black tress before turning back into the Kurosaki Bakery. Ichigo dropped his son, and hurried after his wife and the ravenous Pedro.

"ORIHIME! WAIT!"

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP MEEEE!"

"BARK! BARK!"

**…**

**…**

Orihime had cried when Ichigo had asked to marry her, and asked why. Ichigo had replied simply that he loved her. As they finished college, and moved back into town, Orihime opened her bakery shop, only to become pregnant a week later after the grand opening. Masaki was born; head full of peculiar black hair, which Isshin had grinned jovially at, and her face an exact replica of Orihime's. Her personality was the exact opposite though, she disliked red bean paste and ate normally, and she was usually indifferent to most things, keeping her words short and blunt. Years later, Sora was born, a head full of auburn spikes and pranks on everyone he came in contact with. Usually, Ichigo had to drive to the school, just because the teachers and principal would call him for something that had happened.

As wild as everything was, Ichigo helped Orihime out with the bakery, worked on his next, big novel, and tried to keep his kids out of trouble. As time went by, Orihime became more beautiful and Ichigo had problems controlling his temper when men would enter the shop just to stare at her. She was oblivious, of course, but that didn't mean she knew how to reject him.

"Oi! Old man!"

Ichigo's ears perked up when he heard his son's call. Sora stared at his parents. Orihime was currently shaking like a leaf, and Ichigo had his hand down in her back pockets, removing the meat buns. Sora merely blinked.

"Tsubaki-san is right. You do molest Kaa-san."

"Eeeeeehh?" Was Orihime's reply.

"Why you little runt!" Ichigo growled at his son.

"I-Ichi, don't call your son that! He was a very healthy baby, and the apple of my stomach."

Ichigo crooked a brow at her, "You mean eye?"

She blinked and then smiled pleasantly, "Oh. That."

Ichigo sighed, and threw the rest of meat buns down on the ground, which Pedro ate happily. He was fairly old, only a couple of years left, Ichigo was sure, but he ran like a damned puppy and barked like hell. Ichigo had barely changed over the years, only growing in height and his temper settling down. Orihime, however, filled out even more, her slender, voluptuous figure becoming even more beautiful, her hair had grown out, and she now kept it in a low, loose ponytail that fell down her back, her bangs framing her pretty face, and the clips firmly on her the strap of her apron.

"HELLO, PRETTY LADY~!"

Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch at the familiar voice.

"O-Oh!" Orihime whirled around, smiling brightly, "T-Tamashi-kun!"

Suddenly, a fist struck Ichigo on the center of his head. He gasped, and shouted out in pain, reaching up a hand to cradle the new injury. Orihime took in a intake of air in shock, "OOOWWW!"

"Don't go fondling her in public, idiot," Tatsuki shook her fist at him.

Ichigo stood up tall and snarled at the woman, "You're lucky you have kids or I would've knocked you off by now!"

"OH YEAH?"

Orihime clasped her hands happily, "Oh! Where are Sho-kun and Aiko-chan?"

Tatsuki shook her head, "Back at the house. You know Sho hates Ichigo."

The orange haired merely rolled his eyes, still rubbing his head.

Tamashi grinned wide, placing his hands in his pockets, "Gomen ne~ Kurosaki-san."

"Whatever," he scoffed, "As if I like that little brat either."

Another fist struck his head, a different one.

"O-Oh, Rukia-chan. Renji-kun, you're both here."

"OOOOWWW!"

"Don't go calling my godchild a brat," Rukia spat from behind him, hand clasped firmly with Renji.

"Hey, Inoue," Renji placed a hand on her shoulder, "How's the shop?"

"Don't touch my wife, monkey," Ichigo spat, pulling the redhead to his side possessively.

Renji nearly growled, "What'd you say, strawberry?" Their foreheads smashed together, veins throbbing around their faces.

"YOSH!" Sora shouted, pumping a fist into the air, "You get him Renji-jichan!"

Renji grinned wide, teeth and gum, "Your son picked his side, Ichigo."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"So much noise, Kurosaki," Ishida said, appearing from nowhere. Sado grunted beside him.

"S-Sado-kun, you're back from visiting your family!" The man nodded, and Orihime smiled, "I'm glad."

Ishida put in, pushing up his glasses, "I'm glad I could take a break from the hospital. It's nice to see you, Inoue-san."

"Hai~!"

"SORRRRAAAAAAA~!" Ichigo ducked in time for his father to sail over his head, fist striking for the amber haired young boy. In time, Sora dodged out of the way, but slid into his fighting defense. Hard brown eyes met glowing amber. "So you dodged my Kick of Solitude. You've gotten better, Sora."

The young boy nodded, "You wish you could get me with that move," he narrowed his wide eyes while Orihime watched with awe, "As if I would fall for that twice. I'm not a fool."

"Or so you say," Isshin countered, and Orihime's eyes widened.

"This is such a great scene," she murmured.

Rukia sweat-dropped, "This isn't a movie."

Slamming his foot into his father's cheek, Ichigo slowly lowered his legs as his father flew a few yards away, "Dammit, old man. Don't sneak up on my son like that." He placed a hand on Sora's full head of hair.

"Oh," all eyes turned to see Masaki standing the doorway, indifferent honey eyes taking in the number of people, "You're all here."

"MASAKI-CHAAN~!" To everyone's surprise, Isshin was up once more, a twinkle in his eyes as he lunged towards the young girl, "I have missed—" Another foot slammed into his face, popping in front of Masaki.

"Don't touch her, you old goat! GO TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!"

Ichigo watched as his father tumbled down in street in the most impossible speeds. Orihime watched worriedly, "AH! I-Isshin-san! Are you alright?"

Yuzu stood a few feet away from her twin, "K-Karin-chan! You can't do things like that! You might hurt him!"

"Oh, please," the black haired girl sighed, standing straight, "He was going to harass poor, Masaki. You know how she hates attention."

Orihime sighed, and placed her hands on her hips, "W-Well, I'm glad you're all here."

"And what are we needed for?" Tamashi asked, genuinely curious.

Ichigo wisely took a step back, hands tucked deep in his pockets.

Orihime smiled brightly in reply, "I just came up with a new bread! I wanted all my nakama to try it out!"

Ichigo had never seen his friends leave so quickly.

**…**

**…**

**HAHA! I had to do that. Poor Hime. Her bread kind of reminds me of Sanae's, you know when she would say, "My bread is…my bread is…Furukawa's dead weight, NEEEE?" And she would run out of the shop and the dad, Akio would stuff them in his mouth and run after her, yelling "ORE WA DAISUKI DESU!" I love those two! But I don't think Ichigo would be stupid enough to say something like that in front of Orihime. Well, that's the end of my story, and I want to thank everyone for being so supportive, giving me tips, correcting me, and helping me along the way. Your reviews made me really happy, and I hadn't thought I would get so much help and progress with others. **

**If you want more of my stories, please check out my profile. I have many, many more. Thanks.**

**Please review for me.**

**-Star**


End file.
